Naruto and Ino Choice
by maverick9871
Summary: Naruto and Ino have come to a point where they are offered a choice. See what happens when they take it. NaruxIno. beware cursing and sexual coment possible others if I get enough request. Vote who you want in reviews. lemons
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Naruto.

A 25 year old Naruto was sitting by a camp fire looking at the flames thinking about the past. Ino walked up beside him and took his hand as she sat down and said "So its finally over."

Naruto sighed and said "Yes, but was it worth it."

Ino said "You better than anyone knows that answer. Konaha and Suna are destroyed. All of our friends or dead. And the cause of it all has finally been stopped."

Naruto looked at her and said "At least I still have you."

Ino leaned forward and kissed him softly on the lips. After they broke apart Naruto sighed and said "At least we stopped Akatsuki from getting all of the tail demons."

Ino said sadly "Yeah, they got all of them but Kyuubi."

Kyuubi who was listening to them said "**Actually they did not get all of them but me."**

Naruto looked confused and Ino asked "Whats wrong."

Naruto said "Kyuubi just said that they did not get all of them beside him."

Ino said "But I thought that you were the last on free."

Kyuubi said "**The two tail cat they trapped was actually not Nibi but her sister Sibi."**

Naruto said "_So what do you mean fox_."

Kyuubi said "**Simple kit, I am telling you that the two tail that they caught was not Nibi and because of this I think I can make a deal with you."**

Naruto said "_What does that have to do with anything and what do you have that I would want anyways_."

Ino tapped Naruto on the shoulder to get his attention and said "Whats Kyuubi saying."

Naruto said "Kyuubi is not making any sense, he said the two tail cat they caught was actually Nibi sister Sibi and he has some kind of deal."

Ino getting tired of being a loose wheel in the conversation used her Shintenshin no Jutsu on Naruto and entered his mind. She walked up to were the Kyuubi was held and saw Naruto standing there.

Ino said "What kind of deal."

Kyuubi getting tired of being ignored said **"THE KIND OF DAMN DEAL THAT LET YOU SAVE YOU STUPID FRIENDS AND THAT DAMN VILLAGE."** before he started panting. After he calmed down he said "**The reason I know Nibi is still alive because I put her in a special dimension after she nearly died from an attack by Hachibi the eight headed snake. I was her mate and he attacked her to get to me."**

Ino said "So what is this deal that you are talking about."

Kyuubi sat still for a moment looking at Ino and said "**What would you be willing to do to save your friends and village."**

Before Ino could say anything Kyuubi said "**Would you still be with the kit here even if all of your friends and possibly your parents left you and the villagers hated you."**

Ino said "Yeah but I dont see what that has to do with anything."

Naruto said "Kyuubi I dont know what is going on here but I dont like where this is going."

Kyuubi said "**Same for you kit, would you really be willing to become what all those idiots in that village called you."**

Naruto said "You mean a demon. I dont understand."

Kyuubi said "**To make it simple. I will die when you die. Period. We already know this. What you dont know is that my mate will be forever trapped in the dimension I put her in forever asleep. I dont want that for her so I am willing to make a deal with you both. I am willing to send you back to the day you became Gennin. However you will have all of your memmories and knowledge but you strenght is a different story. Your bodies will change and you will change and become stronger. To do this you both will have to become demons and merge with the one you are replacing. For you kit you will be the new Kyuubi. I will cease to exist. For Ino she will Become the new Nibi as she will cease to exist. Me and her will die and be together in the afterlife. You two will live on forever or until you are killed or do what I am proposing."**

Naruto said "If we become demon, the people of our village will run us out before we even have a chance to explain."

Kyuubi said "**No they wont. You see when we merge you will get all of our memories and all demons know how to change thier looks so you both will know how to shapeshift to keep people from seeing. And the best part is until you actually release it people will see what you wanted to see."**

Ino said "Is thier any drawbacks beside becoming an actual demon that we should know about."

Kyuubi said "**Besides you both becoming the summon bosses of foxes and cats, not really. The kit will be the boss of all demons so he will have to deal with a few problems with them. You both will have a mating season though."**

Ino blushed and said "Whats that suppose to mean, exactly."

Kyuubi laughed and said **"Its simple actually. Once a year you will enter a time where you are in heat and is the only time you can actually become with a litter of kits. Durring this time Naruto will be able to tell by the pheromones you release and become aroused. However you have final say at that time but it will be hard to resist for either of you."**

Naruto said "Will the kids be human or demon."

Kyuubi said "**It would be a demon but its appearance will be human. It wont start getting its demons looks until it reached puberty in which time you have to teach it the shapeshifting skills."**

Naruto sighed and said "Can you give us a little time to talk before we make a decision in private."

Kyuubi said "**Sure kid I will give you an hour while I get everything ready."**

Ino released her jutsu and they both came out of thier dazes. Naruto said "So what do you think."

Ino said "Well, I think we should look at pros vs. cons. We can go back in time and change stuff to save our village and friends."

Naruto said "I know I will be hated but if you are around me or they find out the truth you might be."

Ino said "We can stop sound and Akatsuki."

Naruto said "Ino...Are you sure about this, I mean, I know we have been together for almost a year now, but, you remember what life was like back then. You were a fan girl and I was a loud idiot."

Ino said "Naruto, I amdit I was a fangirl and treated everyone bad back then, hell I lost my best friend over it but now that I got to know the real you and not the idiot who hid behind a mask I say I could live all my life happily by your side."

Naruto gave her a hug a passionate kiss. After they broke apart Naruto said "Ino, I know this is stupid but I want to do this before the changes. Ino would you when we get old enough agian marry me."

Ino squeeled and tackled Naruto and said "I would love to Naruto." as she kissed him and they rolled around on the ground for a few minutes.

After they broke apart from kissing Naruto said "I think we should go see the fox and say our goodbye."

Ino performed her jutsu agian and came in front of the cage of Kyuubi and said "Ok fox, we got a deal what do we do."

**Kyuubi said "I just need for you and the kit here to cut both or your hands and let the blood between you mix as you hold hands. I will channel the chakra into both of you and have Nibis spirit merge with yours kitten. It will be painful but you must keep holding hands until you pass out. When you wake up you both will be in your new demon bodies on the day you became gennins. Remember this. You wont be able to go back again so make sure you like what changes you make and have a happy life."**

Ino released the jutsu and then she pulled out a kunia and cut both of her hands. Naruto did the same but this time Kyuubi did not start healing it. They put thier hands together with the fingers intertwined and red and yellow chakra mixed with blue started forming around the hands. Ino was the first to start screaming but continued to hold on. A moment later Naruto also started screaming as the pain hit him also. They screamed until they could not breath any longer and passed out still holding hands.


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto awoke on a somewhat soft matress. He looked around his surroundings and found himself in his old apartment. He had not lived here since Konaha was destroyed 7 years ago. Naruto sighed and tried to enter his mind. As he did he found the cage where Kyuubi once was empty. Naruto left his mind and got out of bed.

He notice that he was shorter then he use to be but not as short as he was as a kid. He now was 5'9. When he was a kid he was 5'3 and was shorter than everyone else. As he got older he became 6'2. He also notice that all of his baby fat was gone and lean muscles were in its place. Naruto went to the bathroom and looked in the mirror. He could see his fangs were a little longer with his nails also becoming sharper, his hair had red tips in the end of it and he had tails...wait a minute tails 1,2,3,4,5,6,7,8,9 tails.

Naruto sighed and started his normal morning activities. After taking a shower he stood in front of the mirror and after a minute he had a memory of how to shapeshift enter his mind and quickly did it. His tails dissapeared. His nails and fangs retracted but he kept the red tips on his hair. He also notice his eyes were slitted and he had a tattoo of a ring on his left ring finger. Deciding to leave them he went to his room and looked for something to wear.

After finding that he only had his orange jumpsuit he put it on and was about to leave when an idea popped in his head. He quickly ran to the bathroom and tried to change his cloths like he did his body. They quickly changed from his orange jumpsuit to a black shirt and black ninja pants with his spiral on the back in red. Naruto only had one thought when he saw the change. _COOOOOOLL_

Naruto left his apartment after locking it and started his way toward the school. He saw people stairing at him but he ignored it, just glad everyone was still alive. He thought about going to see Ino and make sure she was ok but did not want to cause a problem with her parents yet. He quickly made it to school. As he got there he notice what would become the rookie nine.

Shikamaru said "What are you doing here Naruto, this is only for people who passed."

Naruto said "I know look at the head and figure it genius." as he walked to the back of the class and sat down away from everyone."

As Naruto sat down Akamaru started barking and Kiba said "What are you talking about." Akamaru barked some more and Kiba started sniffing the air and said "Your right. He does smell like a fox, even more then usual and whats up with him being taller."

Naruto sighed and said "Its called puberty dogboy and as for me smelling like foxes I guess I have a natural scent of it."

Kiba started to say something when to girls came barreling through the door. Sakura said "I win Ino, Sasuke is mine."

Naruto looked down and hit his head agianst his desk. _So she did not make it, I guess it was all for nothing and I am all alone agian. Sigh._

Ino said "Is that why you tried to catch me this morning. I thought you just wanted to race." as she walked into the classroom and up the stairs. Sakura thought she was trying to get Sasuke and jumped in the seat by him like an idiot because Ino just kept walking right on by. Everyone was thinking whats going on.

Naruto looked up as Ino said that to Sakura and began hoping and as she drew nearer he held his breath.

Ino stopped in front of Naruto and smiled and said "Nibi said hello."

Naruto stood up and gave Ino a hug as he swung her around in a circle. Finally setting her back down she smiled and said "I take it you remember as she waved her left hand in front of her face."

Naruto smiled and said "Yeah." before slipping back on his face of an idiot.

Ino saw him do it and said "No mask" as she grabbed him and pulled him into a passionate kiss as he wrapped his arms around her back and hers around his neck. Silence except for the sound of purring some where in the room. The entire room was sweatdropping at the scene. Hinata fainted. Even poor, poor, Iruka who walked in was sweatdropping.

Finally they broke apart and Sakura stormed up to the top of the class and said "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING INO-PIG."

Ino looked at her and said "Cat actually but mind your own business, go deal with the bastard."

Sakura started to say something but an ABNU appeared in a dragon mask and said "Sorry to interupt but the Hokage has decided he needs to change the team setup and would like the list. Also he would like to see Naruto and Ino about some prank he pulled."

Naruto and Ino both stepped toward him as Iruka handed the ABNU the the team lists. As the ABNU put his hands on both of them they dissapeared in a swirl of leaves.

The three apeared in the Hokages office and Naruto said "Thanks for the lift Yamato." The Hokage and the ABNU both stiffened at the name Naruto said and the ABNU said "Why did you call me that."

Naruto said "Simple as I am sure the three in a genjutsu over in the corner of the room are wondering as well. You are the only survivor of Orochimaru test which he implanted the Shodiame Hokage dna into and you have the ability to restrain demons and the element of wood."

The third said "Naruto, how do you know this."

Naruto sighed and said "Its a long story and I am sure Kakashi, Asuma and Kurenai are all going to get tired by the end of it so we might as well get comfortable."

The genjutsu in the corner dropped and all three of them stepped forward and the third said "Ok Naruto. Why dont you start and why do I get the feeling Ino is involved somehow."

Ino said "Because you are right. Naruto you take to long to explain so I will just give them the run down. Basically Naruto and I made a deal after a bunch of shit happened and we were sent back to today to try and change what is going to happen."

The third said "That is an interesting idea but I dont suppose you have any proof."

Naruto said "I got proof but you have to agree what you see or hear does not leave this office, especially the council."

The third said "I dont see a problem with that."

Naruto said "The price for us making this deal is simple. Ino drop it." as he dropped his shapeshift and suddenly the fangs in his mouth grew, his nails became longer and nine tails shot out of his back.

Ino was almost the same but instead on nine tail she had two. Everyone in the room tensed but after a few minutes the third said "What exactly just happened and how come Ino change, I can understand you Naruto but not her."

Naruto said "Basically what happened is the leaf was destroyed. Ino and I were probably the last two leaf to live. Tsunade-bachan, Ero-sannin, mom, shino, kiba, sakura, hinata, neji, lee, tenten, inari, rin, garra, temari, kankuro, tazana, tsunami, briana, all died along with all of you over the next 13 years."

The third said "Naruto, Im currious, why did you not ad Sasuke into the list you said died."

Ino said as she had her tail playing with Narutos "That bastard should be killed for what he done. Its his fault most of our friends died, him, that snake freak and Akatsuki."

Naruto said "Ino calm down please."

Ino sighed and crossed her arms and Naruto said "So what do you want know."

The third said "So you mind telling me why you both look like that."

Naruto said "Basically the only way for us to do this and get a second chance was for Kyuubi and Nibi to die and in the process be replaced. I dont know all the details except the Kyuubi that attacked the leaf is now dead. I am the new Kyuubi. Kyuubis mate Nibi who is not the same one in our dimension is dead and Ino is the new Nibi."

Kakashi said "Naruto, why would you do that and what happened to the Kyuubi from now."

Naruto said "Call it family tradition, putting the needs of others before our own. As for the Kyuubi from now, gone the seal is empty."

Everyone looked at him wierd except the third and he said "So I take it you know who your dad was then."

Naruto said "Yeah, mom told me who he was, who both my grandparents are and why they are not here right now before she died. If you were not dead I would have decked you at that moment old man but you died by pulling the same stunt dad did except it was agianst the snake bastard and was in vain."

Kakashi said "Naruto, if you dont mind me asking, who are your parents."

Naruto sighed and looked at the third and the third said "Its your choice."

Naruto said "I am the son of Arashi Kazama and Shizune Kazama, My grandparents are Tsunade and Jiraiya. Basically I am the decendant of the Shodiame, Nidaime, Yodiame, and Godiame Hokage."

Kakashi looked at the third and said "You told me he died durring the attack. How could you not tell me I an his godfather..."

Kakashi was interupted by Naruto and said "relax Kakashi-sensei, he told mom and and both my grandparents the same thing. They only found out after I had to have major surgery after three Chidoris hit me and they needed a blood donar."

Kakashi stopped and asked who hit you with a Chidori and why."

Naruto sighed and said "I have been hit with that damn jutsu more times than I can count thanks to the bastard Sasuke before and after the snake took over."

Yamato said "Naruto, I got a question if you dont mind. Are you both half or full now."

Naruto said "Full, that was the price."

The third said "I am curious about something Naruto. You said you are a decendant of the Godaime Hokage. Who is that going to be."

Naruto said "Tsunade will become the Godaime after I convince her to change her opinion of Konaha."

The third said "How did you convince her, I have been trying for a few years now."

Naruto said "Well after you died, me and ero-sannin went to look for her and I have the opposite luck of her. I completed the first two steps in three weeks and mastered the third step of Rasengan in a week which caused me to win a bet."

Kakashi said "You know the Rasengan. Can I see it."

Naruto said "Can it wait until we are in the open because I dont know how well this new bodies control is yet so I dont want to blow up this office."

Kakashi nodded.

The third sighed and said "So what do you both have planned."

Ino said "We know about the major stuff that is going to happen, the war, sasuke defection, Akatsuki."

Asuma said "Several times now you have mentioned Akatsuki, who are they."

Naruto sighed as he rubed his eyes and said "The worst enemy you could ever face. Between Suna and us we lost 2/3 of our villages to those bastards before we stopped them. The cost was to much. They failed to get the last piece they needed to win. Me."

Kurenai said "What is it they wanted with you and why could they not get it if they were so tough."

Ino said "Naruto went from gennin to sannin level before they could capture him and take Kyuubi from him like they did the other 8 tail beast including Nibi sister Sibi who is in a vessal now."

The third said "What are they planning on doing with them Naruto."

Naruto said "Originally they wanted to release a ten tailed demon that was sealed by the other nine ages ago. After the timeline passed and they could not take Kyuubi they started using the demons as puppets and used them to attack different villages. They each were sealed into a ring that each of the members carried."

Kakashi asked "Do you know who they are."

Naruto looked at Ino and Ino said "Itachi Uchiha of the leaf, Kisame Hoshigaki of the mist, Deidara of the rock, Zetsu of the grass, Hidan of the rain, Kakuzu of the waterfall, Tobi, Sasori of the red sand of Suna, Orochimaru was once a member and still has his ring, the leader and also some other guy we never got any data on."

Asuma dropped his cigeratte as Yamato said "You just named of most of the top 20 people in the bingo book."

Naruto said "I know and they are all pain in the asses, anyways what are you planning now old man. Dont forget that you still got the rest of the rookie nine waiting in class for team placements."

The third sighed and said "I am going to have to talk to you both later but for now I think I should change the line up. Any preferance."

Naruto said "Only request I have is let me still be with Sasuke. That way when the snake bastard comes I can try and kill him and maybe stop the war."

Ino said "If you are doing request. I would like to be put on Naruto team also, only for the fact that choji until the retrieval mission only eats and Shikamaru who became a Chunnin took being a ninja serious after almost almost losing everyone on the retrieval mission, and took up smoking after sensei died left his unborn child." looking at Kurenai and Asuma with a smirk.

The third said "I agree Naruto has to be with Sasuke but I dont want to change teams since it means more paperwork and also might change to much."

Naruto started changing back into his new human form and Ino did the same. The third said "I guess you should head back to class and keep everything a secret as best as you can. Yamato please take them back and if anyone asks tell them they wanted to know if we knew anything about the flowers with paintbombs that hit the Hokages office."

Yamato placed his hands on both and all three disappeared. The third looked at the three who were still in his office and said "What do you think."

Kurenai still blushing from the baby crack said "I think they were telling the truth."

The third said "So do I, I just dont know what to do about it. They did not seem to want to tell to much about the future, they mentioned a war but never said when or with who. They mentioned about Sasuke and Orochimaru but not what and they mentioned about all of us dieing and the leaf being destroyed but not when or where."

Kakashi said "I just wonder if both of them realise what they put themselfs in for. How do you think Inos parents are going to react."

The third said "I want a little more detail from them so I have a plan. I want you to bring both them here after team meeting and I will have Inoich here also. That is all dismissed."

Naruto and Ino both appeared with the ABNU as the class was all sitting and talking but stopped when they got there.

Naruto said "Man I cant believe they thought it was me and you who pulled that prank in the Hokages office."

Ino said "I know. Just because someone delivered flowers to his office and put paintbombs in it they think that it was you and since my family is the only flower shop in town I had to be involved."

Yamato handed the list back to Iruka trying not to laugh and left before he did.

Iruka sighed and said "Ok class sorry about the wait. Team 1 is...Team 7 is Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke." Sakura started cheering while Naruto looked back to Ino and smiled a sad smile.

Iruka sighed and said "Team 8 is Kiba, Shino, and Hinata. Team 9 is still in service so team 10 is Ino, Choji, and Shikamaru. Your instructers should be here shortly." and with that he left.

Naruto got up and sat down on the window seal. Ino got up and headed over to Naruto only to be stopped by Sakura who said "So Ino, You and the idiot a couple now. I guess my charm has finally proven that Sasuke is mine."

Ino looked at Sakura and said "Sakura, were not kids anymore. Grow up and open your eyes. The world does not evolve around Sasuke and as for Naruto. If you have not figured it out I am not telling you." and with that she walked to Naruto and sat with her back against his chest as they both looked out the window and the mysterious purring sound started agian.

Naruto chuckled a little and said in a whisper "If I did not know better I swear that with the purring you are doing you were happy."

Ino smiled and said "I am."

Naruto said "Well at least this cat is better then Tora."

Ino looked at him and said "Now that is a true demon cat there."

Kiba said "Man what is going on today. First Naruto looks different and smells of Foxes. Now Ino looks a little different and smells of cats."

Sakura could not believe what she was hearing. Sasuke smirked at this and walked over to Naruto and said "Hey Ino, why you hanging out with a dobe when you could walk home with me today."

Ino looked from the window at Sasuke and said "Why would I want that. You got nothing to offer me."

Sasuke became pissed and draw his arm back to punch Ino but his punch was stoped by Narutos hand and he said "Sasuke, sometimes I cant figure you out. You can have almost any woman you want but when one decides she does not want you, you become jelous and decide to try and take the person away from who she is with. I know your clan was nothing but jutsu thieves but come on. Do you really have to be a woman stealer also."

Sasuke became enraged and said "What do you know idiot about my clan."

Naruto sighed and said "Beside the fact that you have a bloodline that steal most jutsu, was once the police for of this city, killed by your brother Itachi with the final level of the Sharingan after he killed his best friend and made you watch it over and over agian with the genjutsu from the Sharingan, almost nothing."

Sasuke tried to kick Naruto who was still sitting up agianst him when Naruto used replacement on both of them and Sasuke hit a desk that was in thier place now. Sudenly the door open to the class and Asuma and Kurenai came in. Team 10 and 8 come with us" Kurenai said.

Ino started moving to the door but Naruto grabbed her hand and said "Meet me at the memorial stone later." Ino nodded before leaving.

Sasuke hated to admit it but he hurt his leg on the desk he kicked so he sat down and acted like the broody bastard he is. Sakura sat down next to him and Naruto decided to get some training done to test his body. He walked to the wall in front of the class and put his hands in the ram sign before starting to climb the wall. Once he made it up the wall he went to the cealing and started walking upside down on it. Sakura was amazed and Sasuke was pissed because he did no know how to do it.

Sakura wanted to try it but did not want to ruin the moment she had with Sasuke.

An hour later Sasuke and Sakura were still sitting and Naruto was doing pushups on the cealing. Sakura finally got bored and said "So Naruto, how long have you and Ino been together."

Naruto still doing pushups said "Somewhere between a day and a lifetime depending on how you look at it."

Sakura said "You dont make any sense. Anyways what are you doing up on the cealing anyways."

Naruto said "Well, this is a standard genning chakra control excercise called tree climbing but instead of doing it with just the feet I try and do it to the whole body. Better for you."

Sakura said "So how do you do it."

Naruto smirked and said "Well its simple actually. Anyone who passes the gennin test can go to the library or ask any ninja how. All you have to do is channel chakra to your feet and start climbing. To much and you blow off, to little and you fall off. But before you try it Sakura answer me a question."

Sakura said "Ok sure."

Naruto flipped in mid air and landed on his feet on the ground below before walking to Sakura and saying. "You know that you have almost perfect chakra control right."

Sakura nodded and Naruto said "Do you know why you do."

Sakura thought for a moment and said "Actually I dont. Do you."

Naruto said "Yeah, I learned this when I was taught this so dont be mad at me ok. Almost all female ninja have great chakra control because they have smaller reserves then male ninja thats why most females are genjutsu or medic type ninja. Male ninja have more chakra but less control and have to work harder thats why they are more ninjutsu type ninja. Do not think I am saying women are weak or anything. Lets take Tsunade for example. She is a famous medic nin but she also is the strongest person in the world because she worked on her weakness of low chakra and made it big enough to use in battle or save lives."

Sakura though about what he said and asked "So your saying that I have to work on my weakness of low chakra. How do I do that."

Kakashi appeared at the door and said "Actually, blondy was showing you how to do it. Every time you work on chakra control exercises like tree climbing your reserves get a little bigger. The more you work the more you have and the harder you control gets so you have to work even more to keep it at the level your at. But you can figure that out later. Team 7, meet me on the roof, and with that he left."

A few minutes later Team 7 was sitting in front of Kakashi and he said "Ok how about introductions, likes dislikes, dreams for the future."

Sakura said "Why dont you go first to show us how its done."

Kakashi sighed and said "My name is Kakashi, my dislikes are none of your business. My likes are not for children and my dream is to meet Rin agian and have my favorite book collection signed by the author."

Naruto smacked his hand agianst his head.

Kakashi looked amused and said "Ok head trama, you first."

Naruto sighed and said "My Name is Naruto Uzimaki" and he mouthed Kazama "My likes are my friends, Ino, ramen, and certain grandfatherly books." looks at Kakashi, "My dislikes are traitors, thieves, stuckups snobs who think they are better because they were born from clans. My dreams for the future is making the leaf a better place, removing all curse seals like the cagebird and heaven/earth seals, protecting the leaf with my life and someday starting a family or mayby finding mine if they are still alive. Also I might help a certian pervert meet his 15 year old daughter." looking at Kakashi.

Kakashi was thinking _Is he talking about me. Do I have a daughter, I will find out._ "Ok pinky, you next."

Sakura said "My name is Sakura, I like looks at Sasuke my dislike are, actually I dont know now. My dreams of the future are looks at Sasuke and squeels..

Kakashi said "Ok stop right thier. Sakura, why do you want to be a ninja."

Sakura looked at him and said "I want to do it so I can show I am perfect for someone." looks at Sasuke,

Kakashi sighed and said "I am going to tell you what my sensie told my female teammate. Grow up and quit thinking about some boy you want to impress. If you want to be a ninja, be a ninja, if you want to be a fangirl, hand me your headband now and go home now."

Sakura said "But..."

Kakashi said "No buts. Listen, if you are so preoccupied with being a fangirl you wont be able to help save your teammates life. Take care of this problem now or I will remove you from team 7. Now mister broody, your turn."

Sasuke smirked and said "My name is Sasuke Uchiha. I dont have any likes or dislikes. I dont have a dream, just an ambition to kill someone and restore my clan."

Kakashi sighed and said "Same goes for you mister broody. I know you want to kill your brother but to do it you are going to have to work on it. If you think your are going to get special treatment then you are wrong. I will treat you the same as Naruto or Sakura if you all pass my test tomorrow. Meet me at the memorial stone tomorrow at 5 am and dont eat or you will puke. Naruto. The Hokage wants to see you again about iching powder in the ABNU uniforms."

Naruto sighed and said "When I find this prankster I will show him who the king of pranks is." and with that both Kakashi and Naruto dissapeared. Sakura started to chase after Sasuke but stopped when she remembered what Kakashi said. _What did I really become a ninja for._ and with that she walked home.

Sasuke left to try and learn tree climbing. He was not going to let the dobe out do him.

When Kakashi and Naruto arrived Ino, her mom, Inoich, Asuma, Kurenai and the third was already thier.

The third said "Kakashi, I swear, you are going to be late for you own funeral. Anyways the reason I brought you back here is because I need more info on what you said earlier and some proof. I want Inoich here to enter one of your minds and let his see what you claim. Do you agree."

Naruto sighed and said "Fine, I agree but I request Ino goes in with him since she been thier before and knows her way around. My mind is like a maze and is easy to get lost in."

Inoich said "Ino, I dont understand whats going on but we are going to talk after this about entering peoples minds."

Naruto said "Inoich sir, I think you should wait until you see what the Hokage and I am referring to before you jump to conclusion. I guess I am as ready as I can be." as he sat down in a chair.

Ino and her dad both sat across from him before doing the jutsu and reappeared in front of the empty cage of Kyuubi. Inoich started looking around and Naruto appeared in his tailed form.

Naruto said "Oh, I see you already made it. Well this is where Kyuubi once lived."

Inoich looked at Naruto and said "What do you mean once lived and what are you doing here. It should be impossible for you to be here when we do this jutsu and what is with the tails."

Naruto said "Any time anyone enters my mind I am automatically pulled in as a safety device to protect the seal when Kyuubi was here. As for where he is now. The Kyuubi that attacked our village is dead now. As for the tails. It was sort of the price me and Ino had to do what we did."

Ino sighed as she changed into her two tailed form and said "This way dad. I guess the best place to start would be the sand/sound war. Dont you agree Naruto."

Inoich saw his daughter change and said "What are you talking about sand/sound war. There is not even a sound village as far as I am aware of and Ino, why do yuo have tails now."

Ino said "In order for this to happen we both had to replace the demons that died. Naruto became the new Kyuubi and I became the new Nibi. I am still me but it was the price to save our homes, friends and family." Ino led the group down into the maze of Narutos mind until they came to his memories. They showed him about Orochimaru, Sasuke and the Shukaku. Inoich said "How is this possible."

Naruto said "It possible because Ino and I both came back from about 13 years in the future to try and change the past for us."

Inoich said "How."

Naruto said "I guess I can either show the last few minutes before we came back or just explain it. Your choice."

Inoich said "Show me please. Naruto sighed and led them to his last set of memories. Naruto was standing in front of white door and a gold door was next to it.

Naruto said "This should be the door since it was a little good."

Inoich looked at the white door Naruto was pointing to and said "Do you mind if I look at that memory first. I have never seen a gold door before." pointing to the gold door.

Naruto said "Sure."

Ino looked and turned pale and said "Naruto, I dont think thats a good idea. I think I know whats behind that door and I dont want that known right now."

Inoich said "Ino, I dont know what you are hiding but I am definately looking now." and so he went and open the door.

Inoich saw

_Ino released her jutsu and they both came out of thier dazes. Naruto said "So what do you think."_

_Ino said "Well, I think we should look at pros vs. cons. We can go back in time and change stuff to save our village and friends."_

_Naruto said "I know I will be hated but if you are around me or they find out the truth you might be."_

_Ino said "We can stop sound and __Akatsuki."_

_Naruto said "Ino...Are you sure about this, I mean, I know we have been together for almost a year now, but, you remember what life was like back then. You were a fan girl and I was a loud idiot."_

_Ino said "Naruto, I amdit I was a fangirl and treated everyone bad back then, hell I lost my best friend over it but now that I got to know the real you and not the idiot who hid behind a mask I say I could live all my life happily by your side."_

_Naruto gave her a hug a passionate kiss. After they broke apart Naruto said "Ino, I know this is stupid but I want to do this before the changes. Ino would you when we get old enough agian marry me."_

_Ino squeeled and tackled Naruto and said "I would love to Naruto." as she kissed him and they rolled around on the ground for a few minutes._

_After they broke apart from kissing Naruto said "I think we should go see the fox and say our goodbye."_

Inoich looked at the two kids behing him and said "Oh boy. I think I need a drink. Ive seen enough lets go back." and with that they all left Narutos mind.

Inoich sighed as he looked at Naruto and Ino. The third said "So, what did you see."

Inoich said "More than any father wanted to of his daughter but if what I saw is a sample of whats to come we need all the help we can get. Do they know about the changes."

Naruto said "Yeah. they already know about our demon status. If you want to blame anyone blame me. I hope you wont hate Ino for it. She still is the same person."

Inoich said "I suppose I can live with it but I do have one question. Are you both still planning on that last memory." as he reached for his kunia holster.

Naruto started sweating and "Yeah, If she will still have me that is."

Ino stepped in front of her dad and said "leave my fiance alone dad."

Inoich sighed and said "I dont even get to scare him to take care of my little girl. Dammit. Where is the fun of having a son in law if you cant scare the hell out of him."

The third chuckled and said "So I take it the Kazama clan will be returning to the leaf sooner than I though huh."

Inoich looked at the third and said "Kazama clan. I thought Arashi was the...No, you dont mean to tell me."

Naruto stood up and said "Let me properly introduce myself sir. Naruto Uzumaki Kazama. Son of Arashi and Shizune Kazama. Grandson of Tsunade and Jaraiya of the legendary three."

Inoich looked at Naruto and said as he looked to the third "Is he messing with me."

The third sighed and said "No, he is telling the truth about everything. But the ones from now dont know Naruto is related to them because I told them after the sealing that he Arashi son died to protect him from his fathers enemies. By the time word spread about the sealing I could not risk telling the truth of his lineage."

Inoich laughed and said "You know Tsunade and Shizune will probably kill you right."

Inos mom said "I dont think bad about Naruto but does Ino know about that."

Ino said "Mom. I guess I better go ahead and show you so dont freak out. Naruto, would you do it to."

Naruto nodded and both transformed again into thier tailed forms. Ino mom gasped and said "Ino dear, what happened."

Ino said "The only way for us to come back in time like we did was for us to replace Kyuubi and Nibi."

Inos mom said "I know who kyuubi is but who is Nibi"

Ino said "Nibi is the two tail cat demon. I am the new Nibi. Naruto became the new Kyuubi and the old ones are in the after life forever."

Inoich said "So exactly what does it mean for you both now."

Naruto said "Basically we cant die from old age. Our bodies are stronger, have more chakra, better senses and I become the king over all demons and got became the summon boss for the foxes. Ino became the boss of the cats."

The third said "So let me get this straight. You both are the boss summons and can be called by anyone who signs correct."

Naruto said "That is what was explain to us."

The third thought for a moment and said This is a very interesting turn of events. Have you already talked to your summons about it."

Naruto said "Not yet. We only arrived today because it was the easiest spot to start from. Especially with the snake bastards spies here in the village."

The third nodded and said. "I would like to request that you keep the summoning a secret with anyone except those you trust with the truth."

Naruto nodded and said "I request that no one mentions about Ino period because with that group coming after me I dont want them to actually get thier hands on her instead of Sibi."

Inoich said "What are you talking about now, if you dont mind me asking."

Naruto said "Nine s-class criminals that want to rule the world and wind up destroying most of it by using the power of demons they are capturing. Its common knowledge I had kyuubi. Its not known about Ino."

Kakashi let a perverted giggle and said "So whens the wedding."

Naruto said "We will have to set a date later. God I will be glad when Rin and Briana get her."

Ino snickered and said "Me too. Poor copy cat Kakashi cant be late or read his books or else his daughter uses the 1000 years of death on him with a kunia."

Kakashi quickly put his book away and said "spill it. where are they and why have I not met my daughter."

Naruto sighed and said "All I can tell you is that they will meet you when we start a new village called seedling in wave country a few years from know. As for why you dont meet them. Rin has a disease right now that has weakened her and your daughter cant leave her side. Sakura will cure her later in life. As for not sending you a letter or asking for help. She is just to damn proud to let you see her like she is now. Sorry. Speaking of wave. A mission with a client named Tazana is coming up. I request that mission sir. Its a C-rank turn A. I might be able to get us two good ninja if you would grant them a pardon."

The third said "Really. Who might these ninja be and how good are they."

Naruto said "Momochi Zabaza and his apprentice Haku. Haku has a bloodline to control ice and is skilled in the use of ocupuncture and medicine, and Zabaza was set up sir for his crime agianst mist. Kisami killed the mizukage son so the mizukage order the death of all 7 of the mist swordsman. Zabaza attack the mizukage after he order thier deaths."

The third thought for a moment and said "If you can get them I will grant it as long as they do not permantly hurt or kill any of our ninjas."

Naruto smiled and said "Thanks old man."

The third sighed and said "Its getting late and I need to rest and think. Dismissed."

Ino walked over and kissed Naruto and whispered "I love you."

Naruto smiled and whispered "I love you also."

Everyone started to leave and Inoich walked over to Naruto and said "If you hurt her I will kill you."

Ino "DDDDDDDAAAAAAAAADDDDDDDDDD"


	3. Chapter 3

The next day Naruto got to his team training ground at 5 am like Kakashi said but he did eat this time. When he got thier he notice Sakura sitting there but she had dark rings under her eyes like she was up all night. Naruto walked over and said "Hi."

Sakura looked up at him and sat in peace for a few minutes. Finally Sakura said "Naruto...Why did you want to become a ninja in the first place."

Naruto sat there for a moment and said "I have not had the best of lifes here because I have not known my parents like most people and had to learn by myself what life is really like. I have seen the best of the world and the worst. I wanted to be a ninja so that others wont have to live through what I did. My dream is to protect what is truly precious. Tell me Sakura. Do you know what it is to be truly strong."

Sakura said "You mean to be able to break boulders, trees and stuff like that with thier hands then yes. Why."

Naruto sighed and said "No Sakura, thats not what I meant. In every other country but ours they believe ninjas are nothing but tools. Here we have a different outlook in that point. We believe that ninja are as important as anyone else and they are precious to each of us. Someone once summed it up to me is a simple sentence that I have taken to heart "You can only become truly strong when you are protecting what is most precious to you. When you are doing that you will find a way to do what must be done so that even if you die those that you left behind will be able to continue on for you because even if you are alone on a battlefield your precious person, or place is still there. Those here today and the ones from tomorrow."

Sakura looked at Naruto like he had a second head and was awwed by his speach. She sat there quietly for a few minutes and said "I think you have just helped me solve what I want to be a ninja for, thank you."

Naruto said "I hope so and I hope you always remember that saying because someday you may have to put the needs of those of the village before the needs of yourself. Remember, that we are a team now, no matter what happens elsewhere but we are also ninja of the hidden leaf and we must work together to ensure our village has a future."

Sakura said "So when did you become so wise."

Naruto said "I have always been wise, its book smarts I have been stupid with. You can not really judge a ninja by book knowledge because if your enemy has read the same thing as you then they will know how to defeat you. You remember my prank on the monument."

Sakura shook her head and Naruto said "I did that for training."

Sakura asked "training"

Naruto said "How hard do you think it is to get by security, paint something in clear view, then escape and lead 4 ABNU and 8 chunnin around the village for 3 hours in a wild chase."

Sakura thought for a moment and said "I still dont see how that is training."

Naruto said "Thats what I was talking about earlier. You are the biggest booksmart of our class but I am not picking on you. What I mean as training is stealth, speed, stamina, chakra control, infiltration and trap skills. I worked on stamina, speed and chakra control out running the people chasing me and stealth, trap skills, and infiltration with my actual pranks."

Sakura thought for a minute and said "I can actually see that working. Why are you telling me this."

Naruto thought for a moment and said "We are teammates now and we have to work together and support each other. I am strong, you are smart and Sasuke is a combo of both but no one of us can hope to defeat a stronger person if we dont work together and support each other. Also, I think that you and Ino should try and work out your friendship."

Sasuke showed up and looked like he had no sleep and sat down agianst a log. Naruto decided to try his chakra control so he got up and said "Sakura, Sasuke, you both look like you are dead tired so why dont you both get some sleep I am going to work on my chakra control for a little bit on the stream over there and will wake you when Kakashi gets here. I doubt he will be here for a couple of hours if yesterday was any indication."

Sakura smiled and mouthed thankyou and laid agianst a tree and tried to sleep. Sasuke just hmped and smirk as he leaned against a tree. Naruto walked over to the stream an started gathering chakra to his feet before he took a step out on to the water and slowly got the control right. He was thinking _This new body is great. my control has gone up alot and I feel stronger but I dont know how much stronger. I suppose I can find out later, lets see if how long I can keep this up. _

Sasuke saw Naruto walking on water and became enraged agian that the dobe did something else he could not. He sat there and stared at Naruto walking on water. Suddenly ten more Narutos appeared and also started walking on water and 10 more started tree climbing.

Three hours later Kakashi showed up and found Sakura sleeping, Sasuke looking ready to kill with a twitch in his eyebrows and 21 Narutos where working on water walking or tree climbing.

Kakashi smirked beneath his mask and said "Ok Naruto, canceal the clones and come over here, Sakura wake up."

Sakura woke up as Naruto walked back and Naruto asked "Feel better."

Sakura just nodded and said "Sakura, before we begin. Why do you want to be a ninja."

Sakura thought for a moment and said "To protect that which is precious. Naruto help me open my eyes to that this morning and I understand it know."

Kakashi smiled as he looked at Naruto and said "Ok team. This is a your test. I have two bells. You have until noon to get them from me. The one who does not will be sent back to the accademy. Come at me with intent to kill. Begin"

All three disappeared. Suddenly Naruto appeared and smirked as he ran at Kakashi. Kakashi sighed and ducked under a kick and said "You should never let an enemy get behind you. 1000 years of death." as he stuck his finger in Narutos butt. Just as he did that the Naruto in front of him exploded and blasted him into the air. The real Naruto appeared above him and said "Bunshin Daibakuha Uzumaki combo" as he kicked Kakashi back toward the ground.

Kakashi replace himself with a log as he hit the ground. Naruto disappeared agian after he landed and hid in the trees. Sakura ran up to Naruto and said "Naruto stop. I figured out the test. Remember what you said this morning. We are a team. That is the test. Teamwork. Lets find Sasuke."

Naruto smiled inwordly as he followed Sakura to where they could hear fighting.

When they found Sasuke Kakashi was standing over him and his head was above ground. Sakura said "Naruto, you distract Kakashi while I get Sasuke. ok."

Naruto nodded and created 25 clones and they all changed into Gia with copies of Icha Icha Paradise in thier hands and started screaming "Kakashi my eternal rival. I have unlocked the way to pass the springtime of youth across the world. Join me as we will spread the passion of youth to the world."

Kakashi seeing 26 Gias charging at him took off running. One of the Gia clones stopped chashing him and ran back to Sakura and Sasuke and released the henge. Sakura said "Please tell me those eyebrows were exagerated."

Naruto said "You wish, I seen them yesterday and Kakashi did everything he could to run from him."

Sakura said "At least we dont have to worry about someone like that our age."

Naruto said "Actually Sakura, He had a mini him with him yesterday."

Sakura thought for a moment before screaming and fainting.

Kakashi reappeared wearing a green spandex suit like Gia and said "Naruto, you are a deadman." and charged at Naruto. Naruto side stepped and tripped Kakashi. Sasuke took the distraction and tried to get the bells only to miss and got his belt instead. With Kakashi falling and his belt stopping Kakashi lost his pants and had Icha Icha paradise boxers on.

Sakura woke up and saw Kakashi and screamed "Pervert" before inner Sakura took over and started beating the hell out of Kakashi. Naruto leaned over and grabbed the bells and handed one to Sasuke and said "Sakura hear." as he handed her the belt. Naruto then reach into Kakashi kunia holtser and pulled out his Icha Icha Paradise volume 14 and said "Come on lets go back to the training logs while we wait on him to wake up."

Sasuke and Sakura followed Naruto who was reading the book as they went back to were they started. Sakura said "Naruto, how can you stand to read that stuff."

Naruto looked at her and said "Sakura, I admit I am a little perverted but I only think about one woman who I hope I can live the rest of my life with. I am sure you just dont want to admit you have the entire collection at home."

Sakura looked away redfaced and said "I dont know what you are talking about."

Naruto said still reading "So if by some chance I could get a hand on a signed copy of all the books from the author you would not want it."

Sakura started twitching and said "I do not have to dignify an answer to that."

Naruto said "Thats a good scene but Icha Icha paradise volume 16 is better."

Sakura said "There is no volume 16."

Naruto said "Not in press yet but I have already read the unedited version of it."

Kakashi appeared and said "Is it as good as number 9."

Naruto said "9 was good but slug goddess beat the hell out of him so he had to edit that one. 16 is better because he got the wind mistress and the red eyed warrior going into a threesome with the hero of the story."

Kakashi sighed and said "Well you all passed because you all had teamwork. Remember this though. Those who follow the rules are trash. Those that leave thier friends behind are worse than trash. Can I have my book back now Naruto."

Naruto said "Yeah, here you go. If I can I will get you and Sakura both a signed copy for your collections if I see him." as he hands Kakashi his book.

Kakashi giggled like a school girl before he left in a puff of smoke. Sakura turned her back to Sasuke and said mouth thankyou as she turned back to Sasuke and said "Sasuke, can I walk home with you."

Sasuke walked away and said "No"

Naruto saw Sakura get sad and said "Hey Sakura, if you want you can come with me to find Ino."

Sakura smiled and said "Thanks Naruto but I am tired so I will go home for now. I will think about what you said earlier." and she left.

Naruto started to leave but his senses caught the smell he was becoming to like as he saw Ino heading toward him from town. Naruto ran to her and hugged her and gave a kiss and said "Did you pass agian."

Ino said "Same as last time. Shika used his shadow to stop him. Choji became a distraction and I took over his body and got his cigs. Yours the same."

Naruto said "Actually No. We passed but this time I gave Sakura enough clues to figure it out and I even helped her start seeing what it really means to be a ninja. I think she might come see you soon to try being friends agian."

Ino smiled and said "That would be good. So have you been getting any of his memories."

Naruto said "I have gotten a few but not many. Most of them come when I am trying to figure something basic out. I dont think he had very much in knowledge of jutsu. He does have a few since I can tell he transformed into a human before but I dont know much. What I can tell is he was mostly raw power. What about you."

Ino said "Basically the same, but thats fine. We dont have to worry about not being us. You hungry. I got a sudden craving for seafood."

Naruto smiled and said "I know one thing you are probably going to love. I found all demons love Ramen. Remember Garra and me."

Ino said "How can I forget. 110 bowls between the two of you and Garra stuck Hiashe with the bill." as she started to laugh as they walked toward Ichiraku.

As they walked they saw people giving Naruto the looks and a few sent toward Ino. Naruto sighed and said "Hate news always spread the fastest."

Ino grabbed his hand and said "Just ingore them. They cant do anything about it know. So when do you think people will learn your real name."

Naruto said "I dont know. Probably after I go get mom and my grandparents."

Ino said "So how you going to tell them about you."

Naruto said "I will cross that bridge when I get to it."

They continued in silence for a few minutes until they got to Ichiraku. When they sat down Ayame said "Oh, Naruto its good to see you again and who is this, your girlfriend."

Naruto said "Its good to see you agian Ayame. This is..."

Ino said "Since Naruto trusted you and your dad can you both come here."

Naruto shot her a questioning look and she squeezed his hand.

Ayame nodded but was curious and when and got her dad. Nobody else was thier because they left when Naruto arrived. A few moment later Ichiraku came and said "So what is it you needed to see me about."

Ino said "Your daughter wanted to know if I was Narutos girlfriend and since you both know about his situation and respected him I wanted to show my respect to you. This is a secret to only a select few but he is my fiance." as she showed her hand and they saw the ring tatoo on her finger and saw Naruto had a matching one.

Ayame had hearts in her eyes and Ichiraku smiled and said "The ramen gods have smiled on you boy. So what would you like. I will refer to you as a couple until it becomes public knowledge ok. First bowl is on the house."

Naruto smiled and said "10 miso for me"

Ino said "I will take 1 seafood with extra meat please."

Ayame said "No problem as her dad returned to cooking."

A few minutes later thier order was done and they started to eat. Ino said "Naruto, I hate to admit it but you were right about Ramen."

Naruto smiled and said "It calms the savage beast."

Ino punched him in the arm and said "I am not savage. I am refined."

Naruto chuckled and said "I agree." as he finished eating

After they ate they went back to team 7 training ground and Naruto said "Well I think we should start seeing how good these bodies are."

Ino nodded and she started practicing her Katas from her fighting style she picked up when she was older. Naruto started off with trying to form a Rasengan. He was able to make it no problem. He then put his hands in a seal and said "Taju Kage Bunshin no Jutsu" and 1000 clones appeared.

Ino stopped and said "Naruto, can you teach me that."

Naruto said "Sure just let me get them started. Ok I want half of you to do tree climbing and the other half water walking. Go until I dispell you or you run out of chakra."

All the clones started practicing and Naruto turned to Ino and said "The only seal is put your hands like this and focus your chakra into it. The more chakra the more clones. I will tell you now. Anything a clone does you learn when it is dispelled so you could read an entire library in one day if you could make as many as I can. But when you release them do them in small bunches. To many and you get a head ache or pass out from all the knowledge, but it helps greatly with chakra control."

Ino tried it and the first clone looked sick. Naruto said "A lot more chakra. Put as much as you can into it."

Ino closed her eyes and consitrated before doing the seals agian and when she open her eyes 200 clones were there. Naruto smiled and said "Well done. If you want to make more and get stronger have them do what mine is doing."

Ino nodded and told her clones what to do. Naruto said "After I get paid I am going to by some weights to help my stamina and speed. You want some."

Ino thought for a moment and said "Yeah I think I will, but wont it cost more then you have to by that many weights as you use to carry."

Naruto said "I am going to by some quick release waits and since ero-sannin taught me sealing I can put chakra seals on them."

Ino smiled and said "Boy by the time we get done we will be unstoppable."

Naruto smiled and said "Yeah, I cant wait. Anyways lets go and pratice sparring for now and we will dispell our clones after we are done."

Naruto got into the hummingbird style like he learned was his dads style. Ino got into the tiger style which she was remembering from Nibis memories.

Naruto said "I dont recognise that style."

Ino thought for a moment and said "I remember it from Nibis memories. Its called tiger style. My body naturally got into it for some reason."

Naruto thought for a moment and switched his style and said "I can recall this style also. Its called fox style. Lets try it out."

Ino nodded and together they charged at each other...


	4. Chapter 4

It has been three weeks since they had become gennins. Kakashi suprisingly had decided to teach them a little more. He had made them all learn tree climbing where they could do it for an hour without stoping and had even tough them a little Tiajutsu. Ninjutsu he had not taught anything but he said he would. He was still three hours late. So far team 7 had done 26 d rank mission. Kakashi has also been getting to know Naruto stopping by and dropping of fruit and also helping Naruto with his shoping problems twice a week. Naruto would give him money and a list and Kakashi would deliver it himself for Naruto since he cant get it himself. Suprisingly its was not mostly ramen. He actually got vegitable, some meat and fish, bread and a few other items.

Kakashi offered to teach Naruto Chidori but Naruto said "That jutsu is a head ache and I am a wind user with a little earth and water. Lightning jutsu are my major weakness. Fire is good when I use wind to add to it."

Ino and Sakura had both became friends agian but Ino kept hers and Narutos secret and just said they were dating. The third laughed after team 10 had to bring Tora in the first time. The cat actually bowed to Ino.

Ino and Naruto met every other day after team practice for 2 hours. Her parents still made her work at her family flower shop. People tried to say they would quit doing business with them if Ino did not break up but after getting a suprise visit from a ABNU or having a bunch of cats draging dead birds and fish to peoples homes they stopped. That and they were the only flower shop in town so they could not go elsewhere.

It also helped the Ino/shiko/cho family made stated they were not going to tolerate Naruto being abused anymore and would defend him or any friends/family he might have in the future. The coucil back off of trying to get Naruto in trouble with 3 major clans backing him now.

Naruto and Ino both had chakra weights on and Naruto was close to 1000lbs while Ino was close to 400lbs. Naruto also picked up a some blank scrolls and a standard ABNU katana he was trying to learn kenjutsu. Thier teams for the most part just left them alone when they were training. Sasuke would often hide in trees watching them trying to learn where they were getting there stregnth from. However he mysteriously keeps getting attacked by stray cats and a few foxes that always come out whenever Ino and Naruto were training. His biggest enemy was Tora, the firelords cat which he cant kill because a $10,000 dollar bounty was put on the head of anyone who harmed the cat.

Naruto and Ino both summoned one of thier lower summons and explained to them how they were summoned. Both cats and foxes bowed to thier respective new bosses.

Team 7 was standing in front of the Hokage after returning Tora to her owner. Sasuke was shooting the cat deathglares and his hand was twitching as he was trying not to pull out a kunia for it keeps scratching and attacking him. The Third said "team 7, your next mission is a c-rank mission."

Iruka who was standing next to him said "Sorry to interupt Hokage-sama but do you think it is wise to send them out on a C rank already. I dont know if they are ready."

The third said "Iruka. I understand your concern but I feel team 7 is ready for this."

Iruka nodded and stayed silent. The third said "Send him in." and a drunk old man walked in.

The man looked at team 7 and said "This is what I paid for, a dark hair boy with a nervous twitch, a pink haired girl who looks like a strong wind would blow her over and a boy with a sword who looks like he cant even hold it. I am the master bridge builder Tazana and I need bodygaurds to protect me until I finish my bridge."

Naruto said "We are ninja sir, we are master of deception and we are more skilled then we appeared. You can relax. Our team will make sure to do our duty and make sure you can finish your bridge. Also our sensei will be along to help protect you."

Tazana sighed and said "Very well, I dont have a choice anyways. Meet me in 2 hours at the west gates." and he left the office. The third looked at Naruto and said "Naruto, that was nicely handle but remember to look out for your teammates."

Naruto said "Dont worry old man. Everything will work out."

The third nodded and Kakashi followed his team out after catching the look from the Hokage that said _keep them safe_.

Naruto quickly grabbed his scrolls he had prepacked with camping and non perishable food supplies as well as one scroll of extra weapons. He smiled when he thought _Man am I glad Ero-sannin taught me how to do sealing._

Naruto quickly wrote a note and locked his place up. He did not have to worry about intruders much now since he put seals on all his windows and doors. Only people Naruto trusted could get in. Iruka was told Kakashi and the Hokage did it for Naruto.

Naruto quickly ran to the Yamanko flower shop and entered. Inos mom Sarah was at the counter. Nobody was at the shop since it was already after noon. Naruto walked up and said "Hi Mrs. Yamanko. Is Ino home yet."

Sarah said "No not yet Naruto, can I help you with anything."

Naruto said "Yeah, I got an out of town mission starting shortly and I would like you to give this letter to Ino for me."

Sarah nodded and said "Sure. Be safe or Ino will kill you. Bye."

Naruto waved bye as he left the shop and went to meet his team and the client. When Naruto arrived at the west gate Sakura and Sasuke were there already but the client and Kakashi had not arrived. Sasuke saw Naruto did not have a pack like him and Sakura and decided to make fun of him.

Sasuke said "Hey dobe, wheres your stuff or are you to stupid to being anything."

Sakura who had her best friend agian and was getting to actually know Naruto a little better. Sakura could not believe Sasuke was being such an ass but Naruto said "Sasuke, I dont have to carry a big pack to carry all my stuff. I use summon scrolls to carry everything I need."

Sasuke said "Yeah right. You dont know anything idiot. Quit trying to make your self look good."

Naruto sighed and said "Sakura, how would you like to have all of your stuff in a summon scroll so you dont have to carry that heavy pack."

Sakura smile and said "Sure, I would love to."

Naruto pulled out a blank scroll from his pouch and quickly made a few seals on it and said "Ok Sakura, put you back pack on the scroll and channel chakra into the seal on it." Sakura did and her pack dissapeared.

Naruto then said "Sakura, I need you to cut you finger just enough to bleed a little so that you are the only person who can open your scroll. When you get blood just drop it on the seal. First blood on the seal is the only person who can use the seal. Got it."

Sakura did what Naruto said and after that he handed it to her and said "Just wipe a little blood on the seal and channel chakra into it and it will unseal. Oh look, heres kakashe and the client"

Kakashi walked up and notice two of his students seem happy and ready and the other one had that nervouse twitch agian in his eyebrows. Kakashi sighed as they started to leave the Leaf village. An ABNU appeared with a tiger mask. The ABNU walked to Kakashi and said as he handed Kakashi a scroll "Proof for the preposal if you meet them. He said you would know who." and then left is a swirl of leaves. Team 7 continued thier mission.

Ino had just returned home, which is above her family flower shop, from her team training. Ino walked in and said "Mom, Dad, Im home. Do you need anything before I go see Naruto."

Sarah said "Ino dear. I am sorry but Naruto had a out of town mission and said to give you this note." as she handed it to Ino.

_Ino-chan_

_Sorry for missing you but I had the wave mission I told you about come up. I wanted to tell you personaly but I did not know where to find you. I love you and cant wait to see you again. Take care of yourself my little kitten. See you soon._

_yours_

Ino blushed as she read it. She could not be more happy to have such a great person in her life. Ino quickly put the letter away later and safe keeping.

Ino sighed and said "Mom, you need any help around the shop today."

Sarah said "Yeah, your father and I would like to go out and eat alone tonight if thats ok with you."

Ino said "Yeah, you cant live forever now can you."

Sarah said "Dont talk to your mother like that young lady. I can still bend you over my knees."

Ino laughed and said "Yeah but are you sure your arthritus wont act up."

Inoich was laughing at the little bikering and said "Now, now ladies, I dont want a CAT fight in here so retract your claws or I might give you a fleabath and someone might have a heart attack in her old age also."

Ino looked at her mom as Sarah started to crack her knuckles. Sarah said "Ino has been kind enough to teach me a special moves for male jerks."

Inoich started backing up and Ino appeared in front of him. He then heard "Never let an angry woman who you insulted get behind you dear. 1 million years of broom stick." as a broom stick was shove up his butt. Inoich screamed as he flew out the door that a customer just open to come in. He started running toward the hospital with the broomstick stick waving as he ran.

The customer who was a retired female ninja in her thirties named Aya, who is a friend of the family and a repeat customer said "You know Tsunada created a version of that and started teaching it to all female ninja. Do they still teach that to young ladies."

Ino said "Not that I know of. A friend of mine told me about it. I think its a good jutsu to learn for husbands, perverts, and future husbands who look at other women or piss you off." The three women laughed about that.

At Konaha hospital at that very moment

A doctor said "Now hold very still Mr. Yamanko. If you move you might get splinters from this broom handle and we will have to do surgery on your rectum." as the doctor started removing the broom stick Inoich sneezed. After that he was thinking _This is the last time I joke about my wifes age or my daughters being a cat demon. Its a real pain in the ass._

On the road to Wave country. The two demon brothers had just cut Kakashi replacement and Naruto was throwing a kunia to pin thier chains to a tree but he sneezed and missed or hit how you look at it.

Gozu looked over at his brother Meizu and screamed "How can you do that to a man you monster. You made him a female."

Naruto said "Its not my fault I sneezed and caused my kunia to miss."

Gozu ran to his brother and stabed him in the head and said "This is all I can do for you brother. No man should suffer that fate." He then drew a kunia and charged at Naruto who started to defend himself and after 5 minutes grabbed Gozu and threw him at Sasuke who was not expecting it and caught Gozu on reflex but not before recieving a knee to the family jewels for his trouble.

Inner Sakura appeared and beat the hell out of Gozu. Tazana had one hand gaurding his man hood and the other on his sake bottle thinking _I would be better of with Gato._

Kakashi who had hidden in a tree sneezed at almost the exact moment and fell out of his tree and landed on his head knocking him self out and his Icha Icha make out tactics volume 2 fell on the ground. Haku who was watching the fights after feeling sorry for Meizu landed beside Kakashi and picked up his book before reading a few lines and flying backwards with a massive nosebleed. He awoke a few moment later and went back to hide.

Somewhere in grass country a white hair man who was scribbling in a notebook while giggling sneezed and the screams of "PERVERT" was heard before he got beat down. After the woman left him the pervert thought _Tsunade must be thinking about me agian._

Somewhere between fire country a blond haired woman had just hit three seven on a slot machine when she sneezed and the machine said "TILT" making her lose.

Back with Ino

Sarah said "For some reason I feel that justice has been served somehow."

Ino said "You just saying that because you and dad cant wait for the make up make out."

Sarah blushed as the Aya and Ino both laughed. Sarah deciding two can play that game said "So when are you and mister dreaming going to make me a grandma, huh. I at least want to be young enough to play with my grandchildren."

Now it was Ino turn to blush before saying "Not until we are married."

Aya said "So, you and whiskers are engaged now huh. In my day girls got rings but looks like you got Tatoos. I notice the other day Naruto had the same one on his same finger."

Ino sighed and said "Yes, please keep it a secret for know."

Aya squeeled and said "We have got to throw you a bachlerette party soon. I will get you a copy of the best marital book on the market today. Icha Icha lovers. The man who rights them is a pervert but they are good books."

Ino said "I dont think I need it.

Sarah said is a hush hush voice "We have got to get her a few things from tortcher and interigation for woman magazine."

Ino screamed "MMMMMMMOOOOOOMMMMMM"

On the way to wave.

Naruto was gaurding Tazana as Kakashi was fighting Zabaza when a scream of MMMMMMMOOOOOOMMMMMM was heard and stopped the battle. Naruto said "Sounds like Ino."

Sakura wanting to make a joke said "She does have the lung capacity for it."

Naruto muttered "You not telling me anything new."

Kakashi just sighed and said "Young love."

Zabaza just shruged his shoulders and they continued to fight. The two waterdragons exploded and when the water cleared Kakashi blocked the strike of Zabaza sword with a Kunai.

Naruto had already decided to let things go like they first happen to a point just stood gaurd and after using his hightened sinces he could tell when Haku got closer. Deciding the time was right Naruto said "So Kakashi-sensie. Did Zabazza pass the test like the Hokage said. Is he strong enough to become a leaf ninja."

Kakashi who already new the Hokage had authorized it decided to play along and said "Yeah he has Naruto. To be on par with me he has to be good. Anyways the options his and his assistant we got the report on."

Naruto said "His assistant is here also. I can detect her. Maybe we should end this test now and let them have some time to think about joining with full imunity after the probation period."

Naruto smiled and then frowned when he Sasuke saw Haku was a girl when they prepared her body for the funeral.

Haku who was in the trees heard this and at first was struck how someone can detect her and knew she was a female.

Zabaza said as hey jumped away from Kakashi "What are you talking about Kakashi."

Kakashi said "We were informed about you both before we took this mission because you had been spoted in the area. The Hokage decided after he recieve information that you were framed and could use a new start. Konaha does not have many kenjutsu teachers and only about 10 of us that I am aware of now suiton jutsu. Also we know about the bloodline your assistant has. Konaha loves bloodlines so she would be welcomed and not treated like mist does."

Zabaza said "Nice trick do you have any proof."

Kakashi pulled out a scroll an said "Here is the preposal from our Hokage. You know we will be in wave for a while and you have time to consider it. I know you have to be tired of being on the run from hunters." as he threw the scroll at Zabaza. Haku appeared and caught the scroll and opened it to start reading.

After finishing Haku said "It is as he says. Full amnesty if we join the leaf after a 3 month probation period."

Zabaza who still was in a defense position said "I will have to think about it. I will let you know my answer the next time we meet. It will either be with a handshake or the sharp end of my blade." and with that both Zabaza and Haku dissapeared.

Kakashi walked over to his group and caught something from Naruto. It was a pill. He looked at Naruto and Naruto said "Soldier pill, you are ready to colapse so cover that damn eye."

Kakashi looked sheepish as he cover his Sharingan and took the pill. He said "Well team, funs over lets continue are mission. Keep defense formation for now."

Team 10 was standing in front of the Hokage and he said "Team 10, your next mission is a C-rank mission. I want you to deliver this scroll to the Kazekage in Suna. You leave in and hour. Dismissed. Everyone in Team 10 but Ino started to leave but Ino said "Can I speak to you privately sir."

Everyone looked at her but the Hokage said "Sure, she will meet the rest of you at the gate, dismissed."

After everyone was gone the third said "What can I do for you Ino."

Ino said "I actually had two things I wanted to ask if possible sir."

After he nodded to go ahead Ino said "The first is would it be possible to try and get Tsunade-sama and Jaraiya here before the Chunnin exams. I know thats what we are delivering are travel papers for Sunas team."

The third thought for a moment and said "Only if you tell me why."

Ino sighed and said "Thats when the snakebastard will start the Sand/Sound war with us. He probably already killed the Kazekage now and is impersinating him."

The third though for a moment and said "What is the other request." not answering her first question.

Ino said "The other request is personal but not for me. Naruto told you how Shizune told him about his family. What he did not tell you is by that time Tsunade and Jaraiya had already died in battle and she died moments later after her confession. He never got to really experience a family because of that. I know he is always thinking about others first but I request if you can get them tell them the truth before the war. I know this might cause trouble for you and I am sorry but I just wanted to request it because Naruto is to stubern to ask for himself. I guess it runs in the family."

The third sighed and said "I will see what I can do. Do not mention anything until I tell you. Dismissed"

Ino said "Thank you Hokage-sama. I hope everything works out and we all survive because I want you to be the one who performs our wedding when it comes time."

The third chuckled and said "I would be glad to. Naruto has always been like a grandchild to me and nothing would make me happier."

Ino left and the third sighed before starting to write out two long letters that would probably get him killed.


	5. Chapter 5

Ino joined her team at the main gates and Shikamaru said "What was that all about troublesome woman."

Ino said "I had a personal request for the Hokage for my family. Mostly a mission request to find some people."

Asuma dropped his cigerette and said "If its who I think you are talking about things are going to get exiting."

Ino smiled and said "Its just three people I am exited to see agian if he can find them." and she started purring from being so happy.

Choji continued to eat his chips and Shikamaru said "Ino, you are to troublesome but why have you started sound like your purring every now and then. You have been doing that alot since you and Naruto suddenly got so close."

Ino smiled and said "Its because I finally found someone who understands me like we have been together for a lifetime and understand each other on a whole other level."

Shikamaru said "Troublesome." as they continued on thier way to Suna.

Asuma decided to lighten the mood and said "You know everytime I see Suna it reminds me of a litterbox."

Ino hissed as she screamed "SSSSSEEEEEENNNNNSSSSEEEEEEEEIIIII."

Naruto who was sitting at the table at Tazana house heard a scream of "SSSSSEEEEEENNNNNSSSSEEEEEEEEIIIII" and Sakura said "Naruto, I have one question for you. How can you stand to be with Ino when she can scream so loud to be heard all the way here."

Naruto said "She only is like that when someone upsets her. To me shes my little kitten."

Kakashi not missing a chance said "So are you her big strong fox."

Sasuke smirked and said "He certianly has the look of one with those whiskers."

Sakura looked at Naruto as he put his hands on his face. She then said "So Naruto, would you mind telling me why you and Ino have matching tattoos on your ring finger."

Naruto looked at his hand and smiled and said "Someday I will."

Sakura said "So how did you and Ino start, huh."

Kakashi said "I also have wondered that."

Naruto thought for a moment.

Flashback

A 19 year old Sasuke had already absorbed Orochimaru soul into his own and had lead a suprise attack on Konaha. Him and Naruto had both summoned thier respecitive bosses to fight each other. It was a stailmate with neither getting the upper hand. Ino, had made got close to thier battle and was locked in a fight with two sound ninja. Sasuke saw her and decided it was time to gain the upper hand agianst Naruto. He suddenly used the Seneijashu (Hidden Shadow Snake Hand) and send a viper out of his sleaves at Ino who still had her back to them.

Naruto saw this and intercepted the snake right before it bit him. Sakura appeared beside Sasuke and punched him in the chest with her super strength and broke 6 of his ribs and he went flying. Kabuto appeared and caught him before ordering the retreat as they both dissapeared.

Ino saw Naruto as he fell beside her with the snake still attached to his arm. Sakura ran over and started to treat him and removed the poison from him. Ino after he was healed huged him and said "Thanks for saving me." and then kissed him a quick kiss on the lips.

Flashback end

Naruto smiled and said "I saved her from a snake and got bit by it while outside the walls of our village. She kissed me for saving her life and we got closer after that."

Sakura had hearts in her eyes and said "How romantic."

Sasuke said "What a waste of time. If she could not save herself from a snake she deserved it. She should not leave the village if she could not take care of herself. There are no snakes in Konaha to get bit by."

Naruto said "Not all snakes have fangs and thier are snakes in Konaha. They just hide better." as he looked at Sasuke with narrowed eyes.

Kakashi not wanting to start a fight said "Ok I want you all to get rest. Tomorrow we will begin waterwalking training since you all know the treeclimbing. You can do it beside the bridge taking turns while we gaurd the client. Naruto, since you already know it you will teach the others while I stand gaurd."

Team 7 finished eating and went to bed.

Timeskip 3 days later Suna.

Team 10 had made it to Suna and had already delivered thier scrolls. The Kazekage had set them up in a hotel for the night to rest before returning last night, Ino was currently walking through the village before they returned when she felt a spike of killer intent. She went to investigate and saw Baki who was standing in front of Garra, Temari, Kankuro.

The Baki left and Ino came out of hidding and walked toward the group and said "Sorry to interupt but I was wondering if you could tell me if you have any ramen stands or a decent resterant that might have seafood here."

The sand team notice Ino had a Konaha headband and said "No sorry we dont have ramen or seafood because not enough people like ramen and we are to far to get seafood before it goes bad. What is a Konaha ninja doing here."

Ino sighed and said "My team and I was sent to deliver a scroll to the Kazekage. I think its for the Chunnin exams comming up soon."

Garra said "What is your name." with a look that said _I will kill you_

Ino said "You will find out at the exams racoon, oh before I forget I have a message for you. The fox can't wait to see you."

The sand team was scared for a moment and Temari said "Wait. How do you know we are going to be in the exams and how do you know about garra."

Ino turned around and said "Simple, people talk about Garra condition all over because of his thirst for blood, second people in your village already talking about peace from thier demon and third, the racoon should learn who his new master is, besides, his new master might fix that weak seal if he behaves and dont mention this to anyone or you can forget about getting him to shut up and getting some sleep. It would be nice to have you brother back without having to worry about killing you when around him. Ask for Naruto when you arrive." and she was engulfed in a yellow light before disappearing.

Temari said "What do you think."

Kankuro said "I dont know. She knew all about us. Its not that big of a secret but what was that about a fox."

Garra said "I dont know but if this Naruto can do what she claims then I want it. If not I will kill him and her. If either of you mention this I will kill both of you. Come, _Kazekage_ wants to see us." he said kazekage with venom in his voice.

Ino smiled and thought as she join her team at the gates as they left _I hope you know what you are doing Naruto. It would be nice to get the good Garra who became Kazekage agian. Hopefully you wont have to nearly kill each other this time._

Naruto was standing on top of the water by the bridge watching Sakura and Sasuke practice water walking. They both finally got the standing part but Sakura falls after about 3 minutes and Sasuke falls after about 10. Naruto said "Ok, you both have the standing part but walking is still difficult. Lets call it a day and try agian tomorrow since you both are almost out of chakra."

Sasuke grew mad and said "Dobe, tell me how you can already know this and how come you have stood out here all day with us without leaving the water and we both fall after a few minutes. Who is teaching you this and why you."

Naruto thought for a moment and said "The people who taught me how to do this died and I wont tell you who they were out of respect. As for how I can stand out here is because I have done this a lot longer then either of you. As for why, I did something for them and they gave me some help. There help is why I passed to become a gennin. I cant make regular bunshins because I have to much chakra. It is why I can make Kagebunshin."

Sasuke said "Yeah right dobe. So exactly how did you graduate. We all saw you fail."

Naruto said "The truth is I was tricked into doing something by Mizuki. He then tried to kill me and Iruka and I saved Iruka life by defeating and capturing the traitor. An almost forgotten law said if a person saves the life of a ninja or captures a traitor to the village he or she would become a ninja at the rank of thier skills."

Sasuke said "So you saved Iruka and captured Mizuki. I dont believe you."

Naruto said "Believe what you want. My being here is proof enough" as he walked up the bridge support with Sakura following him.

Sasuke walked to the support beam an punched it and thought _I will find out how you are really becoming strong and take it for myself dobe. _before climbing up the beam himself.

The next day when team 7 arrived at the bridge all the workers were standing at the end of the bridge scared and Zabaza and Haku were standing in front of them. Kakashi said "So what did you decide."

Zabaza said "I am going to accept your offer. At first I was going to decline but when Gozu returned alone while I was fighting you Gato killed him. I would have killed Gato then for killing my men but he was to well protected then. I overheard him and he plans to kill me after I fight you today and sell Haku to the slave rings. I dont want that to happen. The price for me joining your village is you help me kill him."

Kakashi shook his head and then shook hands with Zabaza. Tazana told his men to start work and stay behind the ninja when the fight starts. Naruto just remember something and said "SHIT, Kakashi, be back in a few." and then he disappeared as flames surrounded him.

Zabaza whistled and said "Nice trick, think I could learn that."

Kakashi said "I just wonder if I could learn it."

Inari was running to save his mom and the mercenary was swinging his sword down to kill Inari when a flash of flames appeared between the sword and Inari and Naruto already had his sword out blocking the strike.

The merc were so suprised that the fact of a perfect Rasengan hit him in the stomach and he was sent flying backwards did not register before he hit the tree. Naruto swung his sword in an overhead slash since it was still in a gaurd position and decapitated the other merc. Naruto then checked the man who he hit with a Rasengan and found him dead.

Naruto then turn to Inari and said "Good job saving your mom and distracting them for me. Remember to always protect what is precious." and then dissapeared into flames agian.

Team 7 were on the bridge preparing to fight 200 merc that Gato brought as they charged toward them when in the middle of the bridge a burst of flames appeared between team 7 and the mercs. Everyone stoped at that for a moment and Gato when he saw the headband for Konaha and said "Kill him also. He is just a kid." The merc waited to see what happen before attacking.

Naruto walked back to team 7 and notice all the workers where gone so he figured they were sent away before Gato got there and said as he looked at the odds "looks like we got 201 tartgets. One with the least kills buys dinner."

Sakura galked at Naruto and said "Naruto, were just gennins. We have not killed yet."

Naruto said "Where do you think I went. Two merc went after Tazana family before I killed them. Were ninja, we kill but we are not mearly tools. Anyways, any takers."

Sasuke not wanted to be out done agian said "Your on dobe."

Kakashi sighed before smiling and said "Im in, Sakura gaurd the client. Either of you want some action."

Zabaza said "Im in."

Haku sighed before saying "Men and thier egos. Im in. I will show him I will be no ones slave."

Naruto smirked and created two clones and said "Kakashi, want to see the completed version the 4th never finished."

Kakashi said "You figured out how to do that."

Naruto started forming a Rasengan and two clones started helping before changing the shape to look like a shurikan and said "This is a Fūton: Rasenshuriken. It took me a while to figure out how to do this without destroying my own body. Whose first."

One merc said "They talk big lets get..." He never finished as a senbon needle went in his heart killing him. Haku said "Thats one."

And so the two group charged. Naruto flamed shushined to the middle of the group and hit a merc and flamed shushin back to Sakura as the Raseshuriken exploded and killed about 30 men for the blast and wind damage in the middle of the group. They were all cut to pieces by the wind element.

Kakashi said "That only counted as one." as he stab one merc in the heart while he blocked a sword from another with a kunia in his other hand."

Sasuke had yet to actually kill anyone. He tried using Katon pheonix fireball jutsu but only hit one slow merc in the shoulder. Haku had already formed her demonic ice mirrors around a group of 15 and was cutting them to down with her senbons. Zabaza was mostly just decapiting anyone who got in the way of his headchopper blade. Naruto created 10 clones and charged into the fight each carring copy of his sword.

Gato could not believe what he was seeing. His men were being killed by these ninja. Deciding it was time to leave he quickly ran to the edge of the bridge and climbed to his ship below. Once he made it he drew his cane appart and cut the rope ladder with his sword that was inside his cane. He told the caption of the ship to leave now.

The group of ninja had just finished killing the last of the mercs and saw Gato was gone. They looked around and heard a boat motor below the bridge start. They ran to the side of the bridge and saw the ship with Gato waving on it far below leaving. Kakashi said "Damn." as they saw his ship getting further away. Sasuke collapsed from chakra exhaustion for using to many jutsu.

Naruto ran and jumped off the bridge while biting his thumb and going through some seal before shouting "Kuchiyose no Jutsu" and suddenly a giant 7 tail blue fox appeared under Naruto standing on top of the water and the fox said "**What can I do for you Naruto-sama"**

Naruto pointed to Gato who was standing on his boat scared said "Silga, I want you to put him in your ultimate genjutsu on him for me so he will suffer before he dies. I could have you just kill or eat him but straight killing him is to good and he is so vile I bet he would make you puke." The fox nodded that waved its tails and then Gato started screaming and clawing at his own body before stabing himself with his own sword. The fox then took Naruto back to the bridge and he jumped on it and the fox said "**Before I return master, the others are wondering when the marriage between yourself and lady Ino will be between the two lands. Both us and the cats are already to join lands in our world."**

Naruto looked sheepish as everyone was looking at him and said "It will be soon Silga, for now just prepare the lands. We both will be coming after the marriage here for a ceremony in Makai for our people there. Also please put the slugs, and toads on the special guest list."

Silga nodded and said "**Very well lord, Gambunta has been trying to find you for some time anyways lord and contacted our kind after hearing about the new lord. Remember time in our world is different then yours so we he knows you and said once you sign it he will grant you permission."** and with that he dissapeared.

Sakura said "Naruto what was that all about and what is this about a marriage between Ino and you. How come he acted like you were his king or something and what do you mean going to Makai where ever that is."

Naruto sighed and said "Sakura, I will explain it all to you since Kakashi already knows when we get home and talk to the Hokage in private. Do not mention anything about what happen here before then especially to Sasuke. You will find out why later. I am tired from summoning, flame shushin several times, Rasengan and Rasenshurikan as well as Kagebunshin. I am going back to the house and rest. I think we all could use it since Gatos dead and wave country is free." and with that he left.

The bridge was finished a few days later and Sasuke was still in the dark about what happened after he passed out. Sakura still wanted to know but would wait. Naruto had become good friends with Haku and Kakashi got Zabaza hooked on Icha Icha Paradise. Sakura had also gotten friends with Haku. Sasuke became even more jelous since then and learned that Naruto had one the contest with 71 kills. Zabaza had 54, Kakashi had 53, and Haku had 20 and he only had 3. He had hurt more but not kill.

The trip back was not eventful. When they got back Kakashi release team 7 for the rest of the week to rest as he took Zabaza and Haku to the Hokage. Naruto started to go see Ino but Sakura stopped him and said "I want to come with you so I can talk to Ino also." Naruto nodded and Sasuke went home to brood and think of killing his brother.

When Naruto got to Inos home she was at the cash register and saw Naruto followed by Sakura and said "Hey, how was your mission. Did things work out."

Naruto said "Yeah they worked out and we saved Zabaza and Haku this time. Some stuff happened and Sakura knows to much not to tell her the truth. I told her she would have to wait till we talked to the old man since he wants to know who knows the truth."

Ino looked sheepish and said "I think he might be out of the hospital now."

Naruto said "What happened. Why is he in the hospital."

Ino smiled and said "I kind of requested something before I went to Suna and yes I gave Garra the message but when we got back he had already done what I requested."

Naruto said scared "Ino, what did you request."

Ino said "A lot happen. Your mom and grandparents are here and they already know the whole truth from me including the new about us. Your mom and grandma beat the shit out of the Hokage and your grandpa preposed after he gave up restaining your grandma. Suprisingly she accepted after he agreed tp pay all of her debts and cut back on his pervertiveness. Big news is the council had a field day after they found out about your ancestery. Danzo was executed for attempting to assasinate the Hokage in the hospital and root was disbanded. Hiashe suprisingly put you under the Hyuuga protection and you already had the three other clans backing you. Shinos family also put you under your protection but that was after his dad discovered the truth about us from his bugs and asked the hokage for information. He holds no judgement agianst us and said he would keep it a secret for only his clan to know and they would prepare accordingly. You have already gotten a damn fanclub also because your old burden was made public knowledge. Also your stuff has been moved to your family homes and you have been given access to your inhearantance, including your family name."

Sakura said "Will someone please tell me whats going on."

Ino said "I suppose I will but lets go to the Hokage office. Some people are wanting to see Naruto. Mom Im leaving." and the three left after Sarah came in to relieve Ino.

A few minutes later and a lot less looks of hatred at Naruto they made it to the Hokage office. The ABNU let them in after calling Naruto, "Kazama-sama."

When they got there Naruto smiled as he saw who was there. Shizune spit out her water she was drinking. Tsunade dropped the book in her hand and Jairya was looking with pride. Kakashi was still there along with the third. Naruto said "hello mom, Tsunade-bachan, Ero-sannin. Its good to see you all."

A vein appeared on Tsunade head and she said "I am not that old."

Shizune slowly walked to Naruto gave him a hug and said "I am so sorry, I was told you died. If I had known I would have been there for you. Please forgive me."

Naruto hug her back and for the first time in two lifetimes finally knew the love of being held by a mother and all of his emotional walls he built up gave way and he cried tears of joy.

The Hokage said after a few minutes of him finally stop crying and being hugged by both of his grandparents "Sorry for interupting the moment but I understand from Kakashi that Sakura knows to much and is needing some answers so I will say this once. This is a S class secret. Only a select few know the entire truth and for them to tell you means they trust you. Do not show that trust was bad Sakura. Understand."

Sakura nodded and Ino said "Ok what do you know so far so I can fill in the blanks."

Sakura said "All I know is somehow Naruto summon a fox that kept acting like Naruto was king and said you were getting married and something about a place called Makai"

Ino nodded and said "Long story short. You know that kyuubi was killed by Naruto dad the Yodiame."

Sakura looked at Naruto in awe and then Ino said "That is a lie. The truth is he could not kill the demon. Instead he had to seal it into Naruto the day he was born. Yodiame died doing it and the third changed Naruto name to keep him safe from his dads enemies. He also told his family that Naruto died durring the attack. Tsunade and Jairya has a love hate relationship and they were Yodaime parents in secret. Shizune over there is Naruto mom. Anyways back to now. Naruto and I are both from almost 13 years in the future. Alot of stuff happens and all of our friends and family died. Our home was destroyed. We were given a way to come back but we would have to pay a price which we both did."

Sakura said "If your from the future can you tell me about myself."

Ino sighed and looked sad and said "You apprentice under the Godaime Hokage Tsunade and become the best medic under her. I also learned medical jutsu but I was more of an Interigator. You wont like this but you were killed by the traitor Sasuke."

Sakura said "Why would Sasuke do that."

Naruto said "To try and master his bloodline. The sharingan has a level past the third comma. Sasuke will do anything to get it. He betrays our village several times and probably will do it agian it we cant stop it. Sakura, you have to understand his brother screwed his head up so bad when he killed the rest of his family there is no saving him. We tried everything. You offered him love, your virginity, you even offered to go with him and betray your home for him and he just ignored you. The requirement to get that level of his bloodline is you have to kill your best friend who you must emotionally care for. He first tried to kill me but the kyuubi kept saving my life. He then tried making false friend in sound village and killing them and it still would not work. He then thought that maybe it had to be someone who loved him and killed you when you were doing charity work at the hospital in wave country when we started a new village there called seedling. Sasuke never emotionally cared for anyone so he was never able to get the final level before I was forced to kill him to save your daughter."

Sakura smiled and felt sad at the same time and said "Can you tell me who was my daughter dad was."

Ino snickered and said "I could but you wont believe me until you get older and learn what a sweat yet excentric guy he can be. Especially after he changes."

Sakura huffed and said "So what was the price you both paid."

Ino said "I will tell you and show you but I want you to know we are still your friends and still care for you and everyone else. Ok"

Sakura nodded and Ino and Naruto shapeshift into thier true forms and Naruto said "The price was Kyuubi gave his life and his lovers Nibi who was in another dimension fatally wounded. I became the new Kyuubi and the King of all demons and Ino became the new Nibi the two tail cat. We gave up our mortality because we will never grow. We can still die several different ways but never of old age. To save our home and precious people that was the price we paid. As for the marriage thing before we came back I preposed and she accepted. Seeing as we are both the head of the fox and cats our marriage will mean the people in Makai will join as one kingdom." as they both change back into thier normal appearance.

Sakura smiled and said "I understand why you did not want Sasuke to know about anything now and I will keep both of your secrets and I still think of you both the same."

Tsunade said "If thats true I have two question. The first is what will happen to any children you have and my second question is anyway to make us live forever."

Naruto smiled and said "Well, the thing is I found this out. I may be the king of demons but humans only call us demons because we are so strong and scary and our long lives. We are just lesser being under the supreme lord of all life, whatever you want to call him. Think of me as the Hokage and the other tailed demons are my council and I am over a village. I can ask supreme lord for certian people to come to my village and if he agree that is what I plan to do. I plan on asking for dad to be released from the shinigami and request my family and friends to be sent to my land when you leave this world. I cant take you while you live here unfortanately. One thing I should tell you is that the people there look like normal people but when summoned the summon change thier forms. Thats how all the tailed beast came here first. Humans summoned them wrong and they could not go back so they got pissed and attacked humans."

Shizune said "So that means I will get to see Arashi again and we can be a whole family."

Naruto smiled and said "I hope so but I dont want any of you to go out and try to die because I want you here for as long as possible. As for children. We cant have children here. They will be full blooded demons and still appear human but they will gain attrabutes like ino and I as they get older so they will have to live in Makai."

The third sighed and said "What about if you had a human wife Naruto, no offense Ino but I just need to know if he could have human children if he had a mortal wife."

Ino said "What do you mean. Are you saying I am not good enough for him or that I cant marry him."

Shizune said "I know what hes talking about. Arashi was asked the same question. Being the last heir of the founder of the village Naruto falls into the clan resurection act. The council could not pressure Arashi into it much since Tsunade was still young enough to have children and her brother was alive until she was 18 but Naruto is the last who could produce a child and possiblely carry one of either bloodline."

Ino stopped her ranting and said "I understand but I dont like it. What are his options because yes he can produce a normal child who will have heighted senses and alot of charkra."

The third said "Since you are already getting married you will have two years together before the council can do anything. After that if you have not produce a child he will have 1 year to find at least 3 wives to produce an heir who have 2 years to concieve. Adoption is not an option either. If after that 1 year he does not find 3 wives the council can arrange for him to marry someone of thier choosing. It will continue like that until he dies, unable to have children or an heir is born. It all starts the day he turns 14."

Naruto walked over to Ino and held her and said "No matter what Ino. I will always love you most and first. I dont like it either but I guess this was what has to happen. Look at it this way. You will be my first, you may have to share me for the next 50 or so years but after that we will have all of eternity to have the family we wanted."

Ino laughed and said "Well at least you can get tips on how to please me forever this way. I think I get the better deal. You will have to put up multiple pmsing women."

Everyone laughed while Jaraiya scribbled down on his notebook before being sent sailing through the window.

Naruto got a look in his eye and Ino said "What."

Naruto said "I am tired of feeling nacked. I want to get it agian." as he looked at Tsunade. Everyone looked at him confused and she realised what he meant and said "Why am I not suprise."

Naruto said "You know what it means to me."

Ino said "Yeah. I remember what you did to that tried to steal it. You stuck a kunia with an exploding tag up his but with a 5 second fuse."

Tsunade said "What are you both talking about and why are you looking at me like that Naruto."

Naruto said "I am not looking at you. I am looking at it around your neck. I won that curse necklace when Iearned the Rasengan in one week and wore it until I was 25 and came back in time. I feel nacked without it. Oh are you still afraid of blood because if you are we need to get over that quick."

Tsunade said "You are my grandson but you dont tell me what to do. I am still strong enough to bend you over my knee and spank you brat."

Naruto laughed and said "Man its good to have you back granny."

Tsunade eyebrow twitch and Jaraiya walked back in and said as he handed a copy of Icha Icha paradise volume 15 "This is to help you on your wedding night."

Naruto looked at the title and said "Already read it."

Tsunade said "So you are a pervert."

Naruto said "A. I am not a pervert in the general terms. I only red the stupid books for certain reasons. The first was I was apperentice under him for 3 years while hiding for my life and had to wind up writing two volumes just to get him to train me because we did not know until I was 21 that we were related when my mom died in my arms confessing the truth and how she only found out a few months before because of a surgery I had to have to save my life. Second I read it because of a lack of education I was a complete idiot when it came to anatomy."

Sakura said "What do you mean an idiot when it came to anatomy. You made that pervert buster jutsu Sexy no jutsu and everything looked right to me."

Naruto said "Simple. If you ever removed the fog that covered certian areas there was no nipples and the bottom was blank. I perfected it years later. And my third reason for reading that stupid book is I used scenes from those books to help me infiltrate a couple of slave rings for missions. As for personal use I rather have the touch of a real woman then my imagination. Especially when you had a 10,000 year old pervert in your body that got his jollies from making rude coments and sending perverted images of all of your female friends. Thats one thing I am glad hes gone about."

And with that sentence you could feel the killer intent coming of both Sakura and Ino. Ino said "You never mentioned that before Naruto." as she started rolling up her sleave like Sakura was.

Naruto said "I never wanted those images, remember Ino I hate perverts and respect women."

Sakura said "So who was it the fox sent images to you of."

Ino said "Yes, I want to know."

Naruto said "I will tell you the truth so you know the fox was sick and it was not me. Lets see, hinata, temari, both of you, briana, hana, kurenai, anko, tenten, princess yukie fujikaze,"

Kakashi who had been quit said "Wait Naruto shes dead."

Naruto said "No shes not shes the actress princess Fuun, Anyway who else. Oh yeah Ayame, tsunami, Haku and a few others I dont remember very well."

Ino said "Ok I dont like it but I know you are telling the truth. So, how close where the actual uses to the ones he sent."

Naruto said "Well I would say by the time he was done editing them you all had racks like granny."

Tsunade said warningly "Whats that suppose to mean."

Naruto said "When I returned from the three year trip with the pervert over thier you sufficated me in a hug and had to use medical jutsu and kyuubi to keep me alive. I could not brake free because of that monster strength."

Shizune said "Well, I would love to hear more but we are in the Hokage office and I would like to show Naruto his new home, you are both welcome to come." and so everyone left except the third who cried at all the paperwork.

Naruto ran back in and said "Heres a tip so you can get out of this office and away from paperwork. Kagebunshin." and then left. The third thought for a moment and the smiled as he created 5 clones and got to work.


	6. Harem notice

This is to let you know I will have a harem for Naruto. Sakura and Temari Kurenai are out. I have plans for them so vote in the reviews for who you want to be in it. I promise I will make relationships for them even though Ino is his main love. Possibles are

Tenten

Haku

Princess yukie

Ayame

Hinata dont want to but will

Anko some oc

briana kakashi daughter. Oc from another of my stories

Kin

Hana

or anyone I specifically did not say no to.

or possible oc but not from Konaha. must tell which village you want them from and if she is a ninja or not.


	7. Chapter 7

lemons in this chapter

When everyone arrived at his where Naruto family lived he was in awe. He had seen the outside before when Tsunade and Shinzune lived here but never past the front gate because ABNU always stoped him and got them. So now that he saw what was inside the walls where they lived he was suprised. A beautiful garden with several variety of flowers which were in full bloom but looked like they could use some work trimming were everywhere. Next was a stone walkway around the 2 story house and a relaxation area on the left side with a gazebo, a personal hotspring with a deviding wall for privacy around it and down the middle. The right side of the house had a mason workshop and a indoor gym area with training dummies, a sparring ring and weight sets. The back of the house was a complete sparring area. There were tall trees, a pond that fed and was fed by the same pound and that thad a underground feed. A small desert and a level open ground area with training post.

The group was lead into the house and showed a formal dinning area that you seat 200 in needed. A huge kitchen, an impressive library with several uncomman jutsu and jutsu for the bloodline of wood and water users. Naruto smiled when he saw this and remember something what happened the christmas right before they came back.

Flashback

Naruto and Ino had been seeing each other for about 3 months and it was christmas time. Konaha had already been destroyed and they were in Suna preparing for a hit and run battle to try and stop any member of Akatsuki to survive. So far they had stoped three members by sending a group specialized to take out one memeber. Naruto had been searching for Ino something for christmas. Ino was currently at the little apartment him and her shared watching over Sakura baby girl Blossum. A name her mother and father both thought would be something to remind her of both of them. Naruto came across an abondon building near the edge of Suna and saw what looked like a dying little potted plant in the window. The house had beed abandon about 2 weeks now after Garra order most civilians to snow country under princess yukie protection. Since it was so hard to get to and being isolated like it was it still had not been attacked.

Naruto went inside the building and checked the plant and saw it was still alive. He smiled and took out his canteen of water and gave the plant a little and thought _I dont know anything about plants but maybe my healing ability will help you to look better. I guess you are the best I can get Ino. I hope she like you._ and he started channeling a little chakra into it. The plant when from having brown dying leaves to the leaves started getting green agian and a single red rose appeared on it. Naruto smiled and thought _Maybe I got granny Tsunade granddad ability. To bad no one know how to use it now if I did. Who knows. _and so he took the rose plant to Ino for christmas.

Flashback end.

Ino saw Naruto smiled and said "What got you smiling looking in the library of all places."

Naruto just said "I was remembering our last christmas before coming back."

Ino smiled and said "You never did tell me where you found such a healthy looking rose plant in the middle of Suna durring winter no less when almost all civilians had been evacuated to Snow."

Naruto said "You can say I grew it just for you."

Ino said "Thats not fair. You still wont tell me." and she pouted with her arms across her chest.

They continue exploring the house and found several bedroom with a personal bath for every room. They finally found Naruto room and found all new beds and dresser with no just what clothes he had.

Shizune said "Tomorrow we will go get you some new clothes. I will leave you two alone and let you explore." and she left. Sakura left shortly after they got here when she got a signed copy of volume 15 from the aurthor of Icha Icha Paradise along with Kakashi getting one also. Tsunade and Jaraiya had stoped in the dining room and started to share some sake.

Ino said "I got to go home for a little bit but I am coming back to see you after you had a chance to think about everything and take a shower since you are still dirty from the trip back."

Naruto walked over and kissed her and said "Thank you for finally giving me my family."

Ino smiled and said "I would do anything to make you happy. I will see you in a little while." and she left. Naruto sighed and went to the bathroom to take a long shower and think.

When Naruto got out of the shower he dried off and got out a pair of frog boxers and a black sleaveless t-shirt and laid down on his bed and fell asleep.

_**Lemon**_

Naruto was asleep when Ino came back into the room and she smiled at his sleeping form. She locked the door and did a few handseals and went to the bathroom and change clothes. she came back in a black teddy with matching panties. She went over to the bed and slowly crept into it not making Naruto yet. She softly pressed her lips to his and used just enough force to wake him.

Naruto eyes fluttered open and saw inos eyes and hair and closed his eyes again and started to return the kiss with full pasion. Ino slid her her leg over his and entertwined them and pull him on top of her as the switch positions. Naruto broke the kiss at this and for the first time saw what she was wearing. He slowly let his eyes drift over her body and then back up to meet her eyes.

Ino said "If I have to share you someday I want to get as much time now as possible. I want to be with you now. We may accidently die any day now. Our knowledge is not always going to prepare us. I want to be yours now and forever." and she leanded forward and started kissing him agian. Naruto finally broke the kiss and slowly started kissing down her body stopping at her neck and giving her a lovebite. Ino gasped at the feeling her body was sending her. Naruto slid the shoulder straps off of her teady as he was doing this and pulled it down enough to expose her breast.

Ino sat up and grabbed his shirt and yanked it off of him and did the same to her teady as they lay forgotten on the floor. She then shoved him down on the bed and started to kiss him as she ran her hands along his well toned chest and stomach and when they reach the top of his boxers she slid them down and as she broke th kiss and started kissing her way down his chest until she got to what she wanted. There stood his ten inches all waiting for her. She grabbed his boxers and yanked them off his body tearing them to shredds and slowly started to caress his manhood in her hands. She then took the tip of it in her mouth and slowly started putting more in.

It took several moments but she finally after learning to relax her muscles got most of it in her mouth and started bouncing up and down with her head. This kept going for a few minutes and Naruto was in heaven. He felt a pressure building and said between gasp "In...no..I a.a..a..a.mm..go..ing...to..." and then he unloaded into her mouth. At first Ino choked not knowing what to expect and forcefully had to swallow it but gulped it all down since Naruto had grabbed her head and held it thier as he finished.

After he was done Ino sat up and smiled at him and he grabed her threw her down and kissed her passionately and took charge of the situiation. He tore her panties away without trying to take them off and slowly slid a finger into her while he used his thumb to find her clit. He then began to rub her clit as he fingered her faster. He took his other hand and started playing with her right breast. He then broke the kiss and started sucking on her nipples while continue playing with her pussy. Ino soon became full blown esticy and pushed Naruto head toward he pussy. He moved down and started to lap her juices and ran his tongue over her clit. After a few moment of this his erection returned and Ino soon released as she screamed "NNNNNNAAAAAARRRRRRUUUUUUUUTTTTTOOOOOOOOO."

Naruto went back up and kissed her and said after she calmed down "Are you sure you want this now."

Ino looked right into his eyes as he heard her purring and said "If you dont I will tie you to this bed myself and fuck you anyways."

Naruto sat back up and positon himself at her entrance looked her in the eyes and she said "NNNNNNOOOOOOOWWWW" with a hissing sound in her voice.

Naruto slowly started to enter her and felt her barrior and drew back and when he did Ino grabbed him and flipped him and sat down on him in one swift motion breaking her barrior and claiming him all the way in one motion. She sat there for a moment in pain and finally relaxed and saw the worry in his eyes and said "You were taking to long and I got impation."

She then slowly started to bounce up and down on him after she got use to his size and started building up speed. She got bouncing so fast it sounded like a woodpecker as he also pumped into her. Her and Naruto both climaxed at the same time and released together screaming out the others name.

_**Lemon end.**_

Ino sat beside Naruto panting and looked into his eyes and was engulf in a passionate kiss and then laid beside each other and telling the other I love you before passing out.

About an hour later a knock was heard on the door an woke both up. Ino quickly but soarly went to the bathroom and Naruto grab a pair of shorts out of a draw and unlock the door before opening it. Sakura was there and said "I came by looking for Ino and was told shes here." and walked into the bedroom and looked around.

Naruto said "Shes in the bathroom right now."

Sakura nodded and satdown on a chair beside a desk in the room. Naruto quickly started to pick up the clothes on the floor when Sakura was not looking and when he picked up the teddy he saw Sakura shooting him a look that said _Am I interupting something_. Naruto threw everything into his hamper and sat down on the edge of the bed.

A few moments later Ino came out walking acward and said "Sakura, what are you doing here." as she sat on the bed.

Sakura said "I came to see you and ask if you would tell me know about my future self and a few other thing but I think I came at a bad time if the cloths naruto picked up was yours."

Naruto got up and went to the bathroom.

When he was gone Ino sighed and said "Yeah they were mine. I wanted him and thats what I got."

Sakura sat beside Ino blushing and said "So...How was he and it."

Ino said "High stamina is a plus and it was great."

Sakura leaned over while still blushing and said "So how big"

Ino blushed and said "I say about a 10 to 12, big and strong. It hurt at first because it was mine and his first but it was all worth it."

Sakura smiled and said "Im envious. So who am I going to be married to and what else am I like in the future."

Ino sighed and said "I will tell you because it may not happen since things can and hopefully do change. You marry a man named rock lee. Right now his looks are scary because he idolises his sensie to the point of obsession. Because of you he slowly changes over time and finally get a different hair cut and his eyebrows trimed to look normal. I wont tell you anything else but this. Give up on Sasuke and looked for new people. Maybe you and Lee will hook up agian, maybe not but I dont want to see my best friend die agian because of some stupid ass. It nearly killed the both of us."

Sakura nodded and said "I wont make the same mistake this time. Can I ask you something that has bothered me every since graduation day and now that I hear you mention that."

Ino nodded and Sakura said "What was Naruto really like before you and him toward me."

Ino laughed a little and said "To answer that you should relise Naruto had a terrible life before because of the kyuubi and only had a real family for a moment before it was gone. He had a crush on you until the age of 15 or 16 because he did love you but learned later that it was the love of a sister. He never new what different types of love was like until then. He saved you life several times from certian death and almost rape once when a mission went bad. The bastard that ran that slavering got to meet kyuubis power first hand. Naruto let his emotions out when four of the bastard had you held down with chains and he used four tail of power and slaughtered him and his men. When the backup team arrived most of us lost our lunch at the scene. Naruto does not talk about it but what really changed him was when Temari was killed. She had been a sisterly kind of love to him and after her death since Garra was the brother he never had. He realised that was the same for you."

Sakura looked down and said "Is our future really that bad."

Ino said "Only if we fail to change it."

Sakura smiled and said "So how did you and Naruto really start. He told me a he saved you from a snake outside the walls of our village."

Ino laughed and said "Actually thats a pretty good tale of how it happen. Sasuke attacked the village with and army and Naruto by this time was our major powerhouse and it was before we started seedling. Sasuke used his hidden snake hands to send a viper at me to distract Naruto so he could kill him. Naruto took the bite for me and you broke 6 of Sasuke ribs in one punch when he was distracted. I had already started to like him before that but caused me to fall for him. It was not for several years though before we got together as a couple but it never got pass kissing. Naruto blamed himself for all our friends dying and would not let anyone get to close."

Sakura smiled and said "So he really is your knight in shining armor. Whatever happened to hinata and her mega crush."

Naruto who had came out during the tale of them falling for each other said "I was never an idiot when it came to her crush for me. I just valued my life to act on it back when we were younger. I had done had words with Hiashe back then after Hinata started using me as a crutch for her emotional strength. He may seem like a bastard but he really does care for Hinata. Its his council you have to watch out for. Hinata was a close friend and will always be but I dont see any romantic stuff between us because to me she is my little sister which is very hard when she practacly throws herself naked at you but she is my little sis. Just like you are my older sister Sakura. Before I went on my three year training trip I finally sat down with her and discussed it and after having her explain it and granny Tsunade pumping her full of cafeene and adrinaline to keep her from passing out. I then got her to relise the feeling she had for me was respect and idolism not love. We never told anyone about it and she started looking at her teammates and started to date shino. She died the day they were going to secretely get married so the council would not find out. Shino was cruel to the Kabuto for that. He sucked him dry of chakra, while having his bugs eat him from the inside out."

Sakura said "We have got some sadistic friends. I am glad I am not thier enemy."

Ino smiled and said "So anything else you want to know."

Sakura said "What are you planning on doing with Sasuke."

Naruto said "If he follows the same path and fleas the village kill him. He will be the cause of over half our friends dying. His brother and his organisation the other half."

Sakura nods and said "Well I guess I will go now."

Ino said "I will go with you. I dont think I can walk straight and we live close to each other. See you tomorrow Naruto." and she kisses him before leaving.

Naruto lays down on his bed and said "What a day." before going back to sleep."


	8. Chapter 8

The next day Naruto got up and after getting ready came down stairs and found his new family at the table eating saw a plate for him waiting. Naruto sat down and said "So how is everyone today."

Everyone looked at him and smiled and Shizune said "Naruto, can I ask you something."

Naruto waited till he swallowed his food and shook his head yes while looking at her.

Shizune said "what do you really think about us. Truthfully."

Naruto closed his eyes for a moment and then said as he looked at them "Truthfully, I love you all. I know its wierd me knowing you all different but you not knowing me. I admit when I first found out who you all were I was hurt because I had been alone all my life family wise beside the third who was like a grandpa to me when he could before he died. But you all had become precious to me in my other life. Mom, you were like a sister to me that would help doctor me when I was hurt emotionaly or physically more than I could take. Grandpa, you were the uncle nobody like to talk about but you taught me alot and help me grow strong and proud. Grandma, you were like the aunt who would spoil me when she could and nobody was looking everyone in the village found out the hard way never call me demon when you were around because you had to build a whole wing to the hospital just for victim of your wrath and I made you put a few grey hairs in your genjutsu from the hell I caused you. We may have not known then we were related until it was to late but you were and are my family that I love."

Shizune got up and hugged Naruto before crying. After a while she finally stopped and they finished thier dinner. Shizune said after they finish cleaning up "Lets go get you some new clothes with your clan symbol."

They all left together and headed into town. They stopped by the Yamanko flowershop and picked up Ino. As they were leaving Tsunade said "Ino, why are you walking with a limp today."

Ino looked at Naruto and said "I pushed myself to hard yesterday and I am soar today."

Tsunade said "Ah, I understand. Thats common anyways." She then did a few seals and her hand started to glow green and touched Ino stomach and legs before saying "That should help. I suggest going easier from now on. More enjoyable and less aches."

Jaraiya laughed and Shizune shot Ino a look that said _What are you doing with my son and we need to talk._

They finally made it to the wolfclaw weapon shop and walked in. The man behind the counter said "Hi, my name is Dustin and welcome to my family shop. How can I help you."

Tsunade said "We are here to get Naruto here some new cloths and supplies."

Dustin smiled and said "Sure just help your self and if you need anything ask."

Shizune said "Go ahead and get whatever you want."

They started looking around the shop and Naruto stopped and said "Can you make custom weapons."

Everyone looked at him and Dustin said "Yes I can. I just need you to write down what you need and I can make anything."

Naruto nodded and picked up a blank scroll and a paint brush and started writing. Everyone else left him alone and looked around the shop. 5 minutes later he stoped and rolled up the scroll and said "I need the weapon on this scroll made in the quantity order with the seals engraved into it and please do not tell anyone the info on it besides whoever has to help with them."

The man nodded and open the scroll and dropped it and said "Are you messing with me kid."

Naruto said "No. I am serious. I take it from the look you know what those are for so I will just say please be careful with that info if you can make them."

Dustin said "I can make them, thats not the problem because I done them before. I just never expected someone to know them. Can I catch you name."

Naruto said "My name is Naruto..."

Shizune said "Kazama, Naruto Kazama."

Dustin said now I know why you know Hiraishin."

Everyone but Ino stoped and looked at Naruto when they heard that and Naruto said "I dont. I never could do it write because the kunia I had had most of the seals damaged and I had to start from almost scratch to created a version of it. If I had the original seals I might have been as good as dad. Mine only let me go about 100 feet between kunia to work."

Dustin nodded and said "I can make these seals on the scroll for you but I still have the master mold with the original seals still intact in a secret vault. I could make you some to try and master the Hiraishin then."

Naruto said "Can you make 200 of the ones I wrote and put the appropriate seals into both sealing scroll and make me 10 of the other ones."

Ino said "What exactly is the Hiraishin you are talking about."

Jaraiya said "Its the jutsu that earned the Yodaime the nickname yellow flash."

Ino said "Oh. If Naruto drawed those strang kunia he used before then his was a red flash but it ate his chakra like a kid in a candy store. After doing it almost 200 times he was almost dead from exhaustion."

Naruto went throught the ninja clothing and found some black shinobi clothes similar to his shapeshift clothes he has on but notices these were better with built in holsters for kunia, shurikans, scrolls, and still have room for more. Naruto decided to try them on and he also found a jacket with a strap for his sword. He got a few soldier pills packs and first aid packs with blood replinishing and clotting pills and some medical wrapping. He went to the changing room to change.

When he came out in a pair of black ninja pants and a tight black fishnet shirt and a black ninja vest halfway zipped over it with the jacket on also unzipped with his sword on his back, he notice that Ino was standing there waiting to see him and tenten was beside he. He smiled and said "So how do I look."

Ino said "good enough to eat. This is tenten, her family owns this place. Tenten, I would like you to meet Naruto, my fiance."

Tenten had a small amount of drool hanging and after Ino snaped her fingers said "I think you were in my class a two years back."

Naruto said "Yeah I was, I goofed around to much back then."

Ino saw the look on tenten face and new it well and said "I think that should be all for today Naruto. Lets get you a few more copies of those and have them altered."

Naruto nodded and went back inside to change back and Ino said "Like what you see Tenten."

Tenten blushed and said "I dont know what you are talking about Ino."

Ino said "Relax, I know hes a great guy. Thats why I am going to marry him when we get old enough."

Tenten said "Your lucky."

Ino smiled and said "Thanks. Truefully do you like him."

Tenten said "Hes cute and from what I remember he was a decent guy but I dont know much about him. Why."

Ino said "I know this sounds odd but you see, we already found out I cant have kids for a reason and Naruto was told that since he comes from such a special family he has to marry more than one girl and have children. Naruto does not want to do it because he is faithful to me but the council will force him to so I decided that I would have to find someone who is nice and decent enough for him that would treat him right and since I knew you for a few years now and saw you drooling earlier I would give you a shot to get to know him and maybe one day marry him. He cant go against the council and if he does not follow the rules and produce an heir the council will pick some slut off the street and force him to marry her."

Tenten was stunned and said "So let me get this straight. Because of his family background he has to have a child and since you cant have one you are pimping him out."

Ino laughed and said "In a manner of speaking yes. So what do you say."

Tenten thought for a moment and said "I will agree to date him once and go from there. If I dont like him I will back out. If I do then fine."

They watch as Naruto put his cloths on the counter and Shizune and Tsunade explained what they wanted on his cloths and paid. Both girls walked up to them and Ino said "Tonight at 6 ok."

Tenten nodded as they all left. Dustin said "What was that all about."

Tenten said "I got a date tonight at 6 with Naruto."

Dustin said "I thought the way that Ino was all over him she was with him."

Tenten said "She is but since they are getting married she is trying to solve a problem before it starts."

Dustin said "What."

Tenten said "She cant have kids and because of who his family is he has to have children so she decided she would find him the right wemon before the coucil pick up some random girl off the street."

Dustin said "And your ok with that."

Tenten said "I dont know. Thats why I agreed to the date."

Naruto said as he was walking with his family and Ino to get some ramen "So what was that all about."

Ino said "You have a date with Tenten tonight at 6."

Everyone looked at her like she was crazy and Naruto said "what."

Ino sighed and said "I know you Naruto. You would defy the council and get in trouble and still have to marry someone of thier choosing so I decided I would find someone who is a good person who we both could get along with and set you up on a date so you can get to know them and them you and everyone wins."

Tsunade said to Shizune "Looks like you future daughter in law is the take charge kind of woman."

Shizune sighed and grab the notebook from Jaraiya and said "You are not putting my son in that damn book."

Sarah walked up to Ino and said "Honey, I need you to look after the shop for me."

Ino said "Why cant dad."

Sarah said "Your dad is in the hospital agian and I got to go by another broom."

Ino burst out laughing and said "You used that agian, what did he do this time."

Sarah said "He said I was not as thin as I was when I was younger so I used that 1 million years of broom stick jutsu you taught me."

Everyone burst out laughing and Tsunade said "How did you learn that Ino, I know they taught it after I created the first version for the pervert over here but I say thats a new one."

Ino said "From before Naruto taught me by trying it on me. I learned the 1000 years of pain was used on him by Kakashi durring the bell test. I beat the hell out of him for that and made him learn about female anatomy from you and those books."

Sarah said as she walked with them "I see you are not limping anymore. What happened anyways."

Jaraiya being the pervert he is said "From my guess, her and Naruto acted like rabbits."

Naruto said "I taught Ino that version but I created my own version. It involves a kunia, and exploding tag and 5 seconds. Our personal life is not your concern."

Jaraiya paled and waved it off and said "Everyones personal life is my concern. I have my fans to think about."

Naruto suddenly dissapeared and reappeared behind jaraiya and shoved a kunia up his but with a flashtag instead of an exploding tag. Jaraiya sailed through the air and disolved into rock as the tag exploded. The real Jaraiya landed beside Naruto and said "I give you a 8.5 on execution but the landind I only give you a 6.9"

Naruto sighed and said "I thought I would at least get a 9.0 on execution. Oh well, theres always next time." Everyone laughed and Ino said bye and Sarah went to the hospital agian.

They finally got some ramen and then went home to relax. Naruto started to plan for tonight and decided just for a picnic in the park.


	9. Chapter 9

Warning, do not drink anything durring this chapter or you will have to wash your computer screen. You have been warned. The real Sasuke comes out.

Two weeks have passed since Team 7 got back from wave and Naruto had his date with Tenten. He had already signed the toad contract as well as slug to make Tsunade happy. He spent a lot of time getting to know his family better and here about his dad and other relatives. Tsunade discovered never to bet agianst Naruto because he will win.

Flashback

Naruto had just picked up his weapons from the wolfclaw weapon shop and went back to the Kazama estates, news had done spread across town about his engagement to Ino but noone new how they found out since both Ino and Sakura had kept quite. Naruto started practicing with his kunia and after an hour he was able to transport from each kunia as long as they were 100 feet apart or closer.

Naruto then tried with the ten original Hiraishin no jutsu kunia and could not perform anything. He tried for about 4 hours with no results when Tsunade walked out and said "So hows it going brat."

Naruto said "Not good. My kunia I design work like I use to so I am confident in them but they still eat to much chakra. I am working with the originals now but nothing works."

Tsunade said "You dad was a genius and noone could figure it out. Just give up already."

Naruto said "No, I wont give up because I will figure it out, its a promise and I never go back on my word."

Tsunade smiled and said "You are just waisting your time kid. You just dont have what it takes to do it."

Naruto got mad and said "you want to bet."

Tsunade not one to back down from a bet said "Sure whats the odds."

Naruto said "If I can perform the Hiraishin no jutsu in 48 hours you have to give me that necklace."

Tsunade thought for a moment and said "Fine, but if I win you have to quit calling me old."

Naruto said "Deal you old bag."

Tsunade eye twitched as she left to go get some sake.

24 hours later Naruto had worked thoughout the night and was exhausted and not figured out how to do it yet when he fell on the ground asleep. Shizune came out and picked him off the ground and took him inside the house.

Naruto woke 12 hours later and ate real quick before going back out to work on it. Tsunade came out and said "Give it up. You cant do it."

Naruto said "Whats the mater you old bag. You scared I will do it."

Tsunade sighed and said "I swear you are just like your dad was. Stubern and proud."

Naruto smiled and said "Damn straight..." He then stoped for a moment and looked at the kunia in his hand. After a moment he started laughing.

Tsunada said "Whats so funny."

Naruto said "I am an idiot. I have been doing it wrong this whole time. I have been channeling my chakra into the kunia before throwing it and then force my chakra into my body to trigger it to work."

Tsunade said "What does that have to do with anything."

Naruto said "Simple. The secret is a seal I just notice. Its a storage seal, a simple storage seal. All you have to do is send enough chakra into the kunia to reach the storage seal. Once its full thats it. Once the kunia hits something and the storage seal is triggered." he then through the kunia and when it hit the tree, a yellow and red flash appeared and Naruto was standing by the kunia.

Tsunade said "How did you do that."

Naruto said "Its a summon seal. Who evers chakra is in the storage seal will be summoned when it is triggered. The user does not have to channel chakra into his or her body. Its all preset."

Tsunade said "But that would mean that after the first time someone could just use chakra and use it."

Naruto said "No, thier is a signature seal hid in all the other. Mine have it also so I recognise it. It is keyed to whoever channels chakra into it first. Anyone elses charkra will just pass by the storage seal. And you know what the best part is. I dont have to worry about chakra exhaustion agian because its already in the kunia. Well I guess I won the bet."

Tsunade smiled and hugged Naruto after giving him her necklace.

flasback end

He has also had several more dates with tenten but laughs when he remember what happened.

Flashback

Naruto and Tenten were in the park sharing a picnic lunch Naruto had made and were just talking when Sakura showed up and first thing she thought was he was cheating.

She charged right up and said "How can you be cheating on Ino after everything you been through. It was just yesterday you both had sex. Are you just using her and then dropping her."

Naruto stood up and tried to say something when Sakura punched him in the face and stormed off to see Ino but not before turning to Tenten and said "SLUT" as she left.

Naruto sighed and said "That girl has got to control her other personality."

Tenten said "So she suffers from from Mpd multiple personality disorder."

Naruto nodded and said "Yeah, One does all the talking and the other does all the action. Thats how you can tell which is in charge."

Tenten laughed and said "So, at least shes not as bad as my teammate lee."

Naruto laughed and henged into lee and said "Sakura my sweet, I will protect you with my life. Will you go out with me and spread the power of youth." and dropped the henge.

Tenten was rolling on the ground laughing. She finally calmed down and said "How do you know how lee looks and sounds."

Naruto said "Who doesn't but he is ok if you can get him away from Gai, Neji though needs that stick removed from his ass. Fate this and Fate that. I swear if he farts he would say Fate decided it would happen."

Tenten laughed agian and said "You act like you know them you whole life as well as me but you may just barely know each other. How is that."

Naruto sighed and said "I learn how to read people a long time ago and I know alot more about people then they think I do. When everyone ignores you they tell alot without realising your there and here it."

Tenten smiled and saw a shooting star and said "Make a wish."

Naruto said "I only have one wish. To protect all my friends and family and they all live a long happy life."

Flashback end

It was a good date and they have had 2 more dates with Ino. Sakura told tenten and Naruto she was sorry after she found out the truth.

Currently Team 7 was on thier way through Snow country protecting Fujikaze Yukie. The Hokage remember as well as Kakashi when Naruto mentioned she was the actual princess of snow country. They had already met the Nadare in battle and things went just like before. Naruto was standing on the tracks as the train that chased them through the tunnel stopped.

Naruto knows what was fixing to happen and the people who woulld die quickly summoned Silga and said "I want you to his destroy that train before they attack."

Silga blast a stream of water out of her mouth that freezes when it hits the train stopping the doors from opening. She then goes and swipes the trail with one of her gaint paws knocking it off the track and down the hill. Naruto then releases her and watches as men exit the train and run. He then hears a scream behind him and sees Yukie already in the airship and cant reach her this time.

Naruto quickly starts running on the ground following the airship. Kakashi screamed for him to stop but it fell on deaf ears.

Kakashi said "Well we dont have a choice. We will have to track Naruto later. For now lets get you all to safety. We will then go after Naruto and save the princess. They wont kill her while I have this." as he holds out the hexagon crystal.

Naruto was running through the woods by treetop following the airship as it took yukie away. He travels for several hours and the airship slowly get further away every minute. Every moment feel that fate of his one time friend is slipping away. After running to the point of exhaustion he finally sees the airship land at a castle. Naruto decided to rest a little while as he collapses from exhaustion of staying warm, summoning and chasing after the airship for several in snow covered trees.

Naruto awoke to a little pug dog named pucken sitting on his chest.

Pucken said "He is finally awake Kakashi." before he disapears is a puff of smoke.

Kakashi sighs and said "Your lucky we found you or you might have died Naruto."

Sakura walked over and hit him and said "I dont want to have to tell Ino that you died for being stupid."

Sasuke just hmped in his usual attitude.

Naruto said "Sorry for worring you. I tracked them to that castle west of here. The airship landed before I passed out."

Kakashi nodded and said "Ok heres the plan. Naruto, you and sakura are to come in from the east side of the castle queitly and try to find and rescue the princess. Sasuke and I will cause a distraction at the front gate."

With that the two teams split. Naruto and Sakura made it to the east side of the castle and looked for any way to get in Naruto looked up and saw a window about 400 feet up and the entire wall was covered in ice. Naruto looked at Sakura and said "I can get us in but you wont like how and you will have to trust me."

Sakura said "I trust you. So how do we get it."

Naruto shapeshifted into his true form and his nails grew and his tail appeared. Naruto the grab Sakura with five of his tails and jab a clawed hand into the ice. He repeated this agian and agian slowly making it up the wall. Sakura not liking being carried like this with one tail per arm and leg and another around her waist started to squirm.

Naruto stops his climb and whispers "Please stop moving or I might drop you."

Sakura stopped and they continued up the wall. Once they made it to the window they climbed in and Naruto changed back to look normal. Sakura used her radio and said "Where inside, starting to look now." and they started to search.

Sasuke and Kakashi were chasing two women across the bridge. Kakashi grab one woman and pinned her to the castle wall and started to grab at her cloths while Sasuke did the same to the other. Both women screamed for help. A pair of snow ninja appeared and grab Sasuke and kakashi away from the girls and punched both while the women continued to scream. When the punches hit both Sasuke and Kakashi dissapeared and the two snow ninja collapsed from being hit from behind as the two women change into the real Sasuke and Kakashi.

Sasuke looked at Kakashi and said "I cant believe you made me do that."

Kakashi said "At least now you could say you know what its like to feel like a woman. You still cant say you been with one though. That will be next time." and they both went inside the castle.

Naruto never did like just looking decided the frontal assault would be better and created 100 kagebunshins and had half henge into Sakura and start looking for Yukie.

Kakashi and Sasuke were heading down some staird when Naruto and Sakura came running by them and Naruto said "Not down there."

Kakashi stoped and then they came back by and said "Not up there."

A few minutes later another set came out of a hallway and said "not down the hall."

Suddenly 10 pairs of Naruto and Sakura appeared at the same time and said "Any luck." and looked at Kakashi and Sasuke and said together. Dont just stand there help us find her." together at the same time.

Sasuke grabs his hair in his hands and starts pulling out chuncks of hair before grabbing a kunia and starts destroying all the pairs screaming "Whos your daddy, Whos the bitch now, Die little whore. Can you feel it huh, huh." Kakashi sweatdrops and slowly backs away.

Naruto stop in his tracks and Sakura said "Whats wrong"

Naruto said "Sasuke is fucked up. He is killing all my clones and saying some crazy stuff."

Sakura said "You already told me Sasuke screwed up, whats new."

Sasuke came running around the corner without his pants screaming "You want some of this"

A huge door opens into the hallway and Dato looks out to see whats going on and Sasuke screamed "Oh here another bitch for big Sasuke pimp mobile." and then charges at Dato. Dato runs and hides behind Yukie.

Sasuke said "She not my type and grabs Yukie and throws her into the air. Kakashi appears and catches her but drops the Hexagon crystal.

Dato sees it and runs and bends over to grab it. Sasuke appeared behind him and said "I knew you would like this."

Dato rolled to the side to get away and kicks Sasuke in the nuts. Sasuke fell to the floor and said "If you wanted to go first you just had to ask. " before he fell to the floor asleep.

Dato got up and ran out of the room for his life. Naruto who saw this ran after him only to here Sasuke say something that stoped him in his tracks "Get away from him Ino, hes my man, not yours." Naruto ran over to Sasuke and drawed back and field goal kicked him as hard as he could and Sasuke flew across the room and hit a wall.

Kakashi saw this and said "I would have went for the two point conversion."

Naruto turned and ran after Dato. Sakura walked over to Kakashi and said "what the hell happened."

Kakashi said "I think we broke him somehow and we dont have a warrenty."

Sakura said "Do you think we can fix him."

Kakashi said "I dont have any ducktape."

Naruto was chasing Dato down the hall and was catching up but not fast enough. He quicky summoned two medium sized 2 tail foxes that were running with him. Naruto said "The man ahead of me Im chasing I need you to catch and stop him for me."

The two foxes charged after Dato and each bit into his legs hamstrings to stop him. Naruto appeared above him with a Rasengan and drove it into his back since he was facedown. Dato died from the attak. Naruto grab the crystal and walked back to the others.

Sasuke stirred a moment later with a smile on his face and said "I had a great dream." he tried to stand up and felt hurt and soar. He then looked around and said "I guess it was not a dream." he then looked off into space dreamly. He then said "I wonder if it was as good for Naruto as it was for me."

Naruto who had walked into the room a few second before heard that and quickly grab the closes female who happened to be Yukie and started rocking back and forward. Yukie who was also terrified of Sasuke now just comforted Naruto.

1 week later back in Konaha at the Kazama estate in Naruto bedroom. Ino walked in and saw Naruto rocking back and forward and some beautiful woman holding him. Ino said "Can I ask why you are holding Naruto like that."

Yukie said "He suffered extreme emotional shock on his mission. His job was to protect me from my uncle which he did. His teammate Sasuke went nuts and caused this. He wont let me get farther that five feet away before going into shock."

Ino sighed and said "I think I can help him but you will have to hold him."

Yukie said "I dont mind. Hes a nice and cute guy. Are you his sister."

Ino laughed and said "I will tell you after I get out of his mind."

Ino entered naruto mind and he collapsed and a few minutes later she came out and said "You werent kidding. I sealed his memories of it so he should not remember. That was some crazy stuff and he would not let you even go to the bathroom alone. At least he respected your privacy. So tell my what do you think of Naruto..."


	10. Chapter 10

Team 7 had been put on temperary medical leave with two member having mental breakdowns. The week flew by and alot of things happened. The hokage finally agree to let tsunade start her four man team with a medic so she has currently started teaching all female ninja under the age of 25 medical skills.

Shizune had been spending most of her time helping Naruto with the last of the dependency he grew while in snow country. Mostly it was getting to know the real Naruto, likes, dislikes, hobbies, dreams, and they made an agreement not to look at his and Ino other life experiences since they were young agian but create new ones here. It took a few days but after they spent time together Shizune, Jaraiya, and Tsunade notice that Naruto still kept a emotions mask on. They finally got him to break it with help from his future wives.

Naruto was currently in his family library reading when shizune came in to see him. She sat down beside him and said "So, what are you reading."

Naruto said "I was reading one of the first scrolls on the jutsu growth and Mokuton Hijutsu: Jukai Kotan (Wood Release Secret Technique: Birth of Dense Woodland. I wanted to try and see if I might be able to do it because of something that happen once."

Shizune said "You know I am proud of you."

Naruto stopped reading and looked at her and said "Thanks mom. That means alot to me."

Shizune said "So you want to go outside and try those jutsu."

Naruto nodded and rolled up the scroll and headed outside. Once they made it to the back yard he performed the handseals for growth and tried it but nothing happend. He tried agian and the same.

Shizune walked over and said "Why dont you try what happen before and see if it worked."

Naruto nelt down and put his hand on a small tree and channel chakra into it and said growth.

The tree started growing bigger and taller. It kept growing until Naruto stopped. Shizune ran over to him and said "We got to show Tsunade."

She then ran inside and a few moments later Shizune and Tsunade both came out. When they got out Tsunade said "What so important."

Naruto walked to another small tree and repeated what he did and the tree grew agian. Tsunade fell on her but and looked at Naruto and said "Looks like you have some of grandfathers bloodline."

Naruto smiled and said "I only can do it like this and its different then what was on the scroll."

Tsunade said "Perhaps you will have to do it different or perhaps someone forgot to include something in the scroll. Anyways good job brat."

Tsunade and Jaraiya wedding was a small affair

Flashback

The third was standing in the backyard of the Kazama household. The wedding was not a big affair. The only people present besides the bride and groom was Shizune, Naruto, Ino, Tenten, Inoich, Sarah, Dustin, Yukie, Sakura, and Kakashi.

The third said "Dearly beloved we are..."

Tsunade said "This damn dress is hot so just cut to the chase."

The third sighed and said "Do you Tsunade, take..."

Tsunade said "Yes."

Jaraiya said "Dont ask, you already know I said yes."

The third said "Then I pronounce you mr. and mrs. Kazama. You may kiss the bride.

Jaraiya and Tsunade kissed and he grab her ass and she sent him sailing through the air.

Kakashi said "So why did he take they both take the Kazama name."

Naruto said "She told me its because the first and second erase all traces of our family real last name for protection and since they both came up with the name Kazama for dad when they hid him in the orphanage to protect him from thier enemies they decided to both take it in memory of him."

Kakashi smiled and said "Makes since, so which of you are catching the flowers."

The girls got into a pretty big fight between sakura, ino, yukie, and tenten. Somehow weapons and ninjutsu got involved and the flowers got destroyed in the fight.

Flashback end.

Yukie had decided to stay in Konaha because snow country just brought up to many memmories for now. She is still the princess but she let her personal gaurd and best friend who made her return run the country for now since he knows the condition there better than her. She did start the spring for her home country and they rejoinced and accepted her request to be a official diplomate to her country and Konaha.

Ino and Tenten both got closer and helped Yukie adjust to Konaha life better. Ino had requested from her family to let her move in with Naruto and they agreed for different reasons. Her mom agreed because her little girl was all growed up and wanted to live in the world on her own. Her dad agreed so the chance of Ino teaching her mom another jutsu like the broomhandle were slim.

Tenten dad was not going to allow it but after a little persuasion he agreed.

Flashback

Dustin stood with his arms crossed and said "I am not going to allow it until you are married."

Tsunade and Jaraiya who came by to make a suprise order for Naruto saw this and Tsunade said "What if I can assure you that tenten will be marrying Naruto."

Dustin said "How can you ensure that."

Jaraiya said "That was what we came to see you about today. As the current head of the Kazama family we wanted to go ahead and have you make some custom wedding rings for us with the Hiraishin engraved into it. We need 4 rings made and on the top of the rings we need the Kazama clan symbal engraved."

Dustin said "I still dont follow and why 4"

Tsunade said "The suprise is after the chunnin exam Naruto, Ino, Tenten if she wants to, and Yukie if she wants to will be getting married. The council has already started to push since someone spotted Naruto using his bloodline they want heirs as fast as possible so they are forcing it. As for the last ring, they already heard about Ino not able to have kids and said he would have to find atleast one more or they will. He has two years to find one."

Dustin said "What bloodline does he have."

Tsunade said "The firsts wood manipulation ability"

Dustin sighed and said "Well, you said you wanted to date him and I will support you either way, so what do you want."

Tenten said "I want to marry him dad. Hes a great guy from everything I can tell."

Dustin said "Very well, I support you daughter and I know your mom would also if she was alive. I guess that means I need to hire a new helper since you wont be coming by."

Tenten said "Whys that. Just because I am getting married and someday have kids dont mean I cant still help you."

Jaraiya said "Also I wanted to inform you as we are going to inform the Yamanko flower shop if either of you need any help, physically or economically we will help you out since we are all family so our legacy will have proud and strong families."

Dustin smiled and said "So what you waiting for tenten. I am not getting any younger." everyone laughed.

Flashback end

Ino took the room beside Narutos on the left, Tenten on the right and Yukie since she was new and did not have a place to stay took the room across the hall from Naruto. The entire family lived is the west wing of the house. The east side Shizune and Tsunade turned into classrooms for medical training.

Because of team 7 being down team 9, Gais team took the mission to Tea country. Ino told tenten she would take care of Naruto for her while she was gone.

Sakura had her first run in with _**them**_.

Flashback

Tenten was in classroom at the Kazama house with Hinata, Sakura, and Ino, based on age and ranks. Suddenly a shout of "Dynamic Entry" was heard and the door to the room was busted of the henges and Gai was standing there and said "Oh my beautiful student tenten. We have a most youthful mission for the Hokage. Meet at the south gate in an hour.

Suddenly a carbon copy of Gai came in and said "gia sensei. I was able to inform neji about our youthful mission."

And they both hug and a sunset with ocean appeared in the background

lee

gai-sensie

lee

gai-sensie

lee

gai-sensie

lee

gai-sensie

They finally broke appart and shout of "Dynamic exit" and gai was gone. Tsunade came to see what was up and screamed "Gai, your paying for that door."

Lee started to leave but he saw sakura and went over to her and said "What is your name."

Sakura said "Sakura"

Lee said "Oh a beautiful name for a beautiful goddess. Sakura my sweet, I will protect you with my life. Will you go out with me and spread the power of youth."

Tenten started rolling on the floor laughing and said "I cant believe it, word for word. Naruto said lee would do that word for word."

Sakura freaked and said "Get a hair cut and shave those eyebrows and maybe and get a new outfit that not spandex."

Lee then shouted "yes, I will do this and if I still can not get sakura to go out with me I shall shave all my hair off and run 100 laps around Konaha, if I can not do that then I will..."

Tenten said "Lee, the mission."

Lee screamed "Yes, cant be late for the power of youth." and then he left. Tenten right behind him.

Sakura looked at Ino and said "Is that the lee you told me about."

Ino nodded and Sakura said "Where do they keep the sake in this place."

Hinata giggled and finally composed herself as both girls looked at her.

Ino decided to have a sisterly talk. she said "Hinata, are you mad that I am with Naruto as well as yukie and tenten."

Hinata started putting her fingers together and said "Why would I be"

Ino said "You had a crush on him for years."

Hinata said "Who told you."

Ino said "It easy to pick up. I want you to actually think before answering this next question. Tell me Hinata, do you love naruto as a person or is it because he inspires you to be more than you are, with his self confidence and never back down or go back on his word."

Hinata though for a moment and said "Since I dont actually talk to him much I dont really know him as a person. I do see him as everything else you said. Why."

Ino said "Naruto explained this to me and Sakura and is planning on it also so I will save him from doing it. Hinata you look at him as a big brother. Not a boyfriend or lover. You do have those thoughts but you force yourself to do it and thats why you faint around him. You respect him for showing you how you should live since your family makes it hard. Naruto is actually smarter than people think. He told me about why he never said anything before now."

Hinata was looking down and said "Why. Is it because im to weak."

Naruto who was standing at the door said "No, its because my little sister, I talked to your dad back when I first notice the crush and he asked me to try and be a role model for you. Your family council had your dad over a barrel and still does. I hope to help with that but I dont have the power right now. The cage bird seal. Your dad is afraid the council will put it on you or your sister. By all rights Hanabi should have had it put on her at the age of three but since your father has made you think you are weaker than you are he has sat the council where they cant put it on either. I agreed to be your role model because I always felt you were like a little sister. Thats why I ignored the crush you had on me and acted like an idiot over it. Do you understand."

Hinata thought for a moment and said "So the love I have for you is a brotherly love."

Naruto said "Yeah. If it was not then you would not have to force your mind and body to fight each other which causes you to faint. When you find your one true love it wont matter what is wrong in the world. All that matters is you and that person. You can actually be you and not what people think you are."

Hinata smiled and said "I understand. when did you get so wise brother."

Naruto said "Damn it, Just because I am an idiot when it comes to books does not mean I am not smart the rest of the time." and he stormed off with everyone else laughing."

Flashback end

Sasuke was still in ibiki office with Anko after a week. Ibiki had already been put on medical leave for emotional stress. Anko sighed and went to the hokage.

When Anko arrived the third said "So is there anything that can be done for him."

Anko said "I can only think of one thing to do but you would have to find someone willing to do it."

The third said "In this village I dont think that would be a problem what is it.

Anko said "Basically the only thing I could think is for someone to fuck him. If his brain is stuck as being an emo then either he needs a womans touch or you can kiss the Sharingan bye bye."

The third said "I will see what I can do. Any particular type of woman you would suggest."

Anko though for a moment and said "I would say someone into bondage because he is going to have to be chained down for it to work."

The third thought and said "very well. I will consider it. Dismissed."

The third looked at Kakashi and said "So what do you thinK Kakashi."

Kakashi thought for a moment and said "I think you should just have Inoich go in and block the memories of everything that happened from entering the castle to now."

The third said "I agree. Thats better than any other options."

Now lets see what Kakashi really was thinking

Sasuke was currently on a table naked and had both his arms tied to the side and his legs tied also. He had a gag over his mouth so he could not speak. He was in a solid white room with florescent lights. The door open and a woman with two red tattoo on her face walked in with a backpack.

The woman said "My name is Emelia. I was sent here to reeducate your mind and body in the ways of women." and with that she reach into her bag and pulled out a horse whip.

Smack

Smack Smack

Smack Smack Smack

Sasuke Sharingan appeared for the first time. Emelia said "So I see you got your eyes now and remember everything. Thats good."

She then proceed to strip and have her way with him. Everytime he tried to protest he go whiped agian. If he did not do what she said another whip.

Three hours later Emelia came out of the room and said "Well I done all I can do. He has the second level of the Sharingan now so thats good. If you ever need me again you know where to find me." and with that she left.

A few minutes later Sasuke came out and saw Kakashi standing there and said "I want to go home now."

Kakashi said "How do you feel."

Sasuke looked at Kakashi and flashed his Sharingan and said "I feel like a man."

Kakashi smiled.

End of Kakashi fantasy.

It had been a week since Naruto first learned he does posses a little of the wood element. He has been practicing the only two wood elemental jutsu in the house and can perform both but not very good an he had to actually be touching the trees for it to work so it wont be very usefull in battle, but it would help with prisoners.

Even though Ino and Yukie had moved in he has not gotten to see them very much. The third allowed Yukie to start teaching edicate to first year female students at the accademy, this is on top of her bimonthly council meeting she has with the other foriegn allied country diplomats with the village council, so she is gone alot.

Ino has also been hard to get see. Her family has still had her working at her family shop with the new inventory.

Flashback

Tsunade was looking at the ground of the Kazama estate and Ino had just returned from working at her family shop and Tsunade said "Ino, can I have a word with you."

Ino stopped and said "Yes Tsunade-sama."

Tsunade sighed and said "Ino, how many times do I have to tell you since you are going to be family soon you can just call me nechan so I wont feel so old. Anyways. How would your flower shop like some of the rare breeds we have growing here at out compound. I need someone to work on the gardens and I really dont want to hire a garderner. You know how much Naruto likes his privacy."

Ino said "I know and thats one of the reasons I love him, but yeah I can work on the gardens here and use the flowers for the flowershop. nechan"

Tsunde smiled and said "Just tell your parents they can keep the profits and if they ever need any help to let us know because our family is not well known for it but we have enough money in accounts to by almost all of firecountry but unlike other clans we dont flaunt it. I want you to make sure all our decendants know this."

Ino smiled a sad smile and said "You can count on me. Oh before I forget. If you see Naruto before I do, my dad went in and put a bufferseal around Sasuke memories of what happen in the council and has been returned to active duty starting in two days. Poor dad had an episode like Naruto did when he came out and would not let go of mom for anything. I just wished I would have thought of the cure for naruto like mom did for dad."

Tsunade not missing a chance to learn some new medical treatment said "So tell me what is this cure she came up with."

Ino laughed and looked straight in Tsunades eyes and said "She screwed him."

They both laughed.

flashback end.

Team 9 had just walked into the village gates very tired.

Gia said "I want all of you to go to the hospital and get a physical and checked out. You showed your youthfulness on this mission I am proud and decided to allow you to enter the chunnin exams next week. Until then you are all free." and he went to the hokage office.

Lee said as they all left for the hospital "I still cant believe that unyouthful man had the legendary Raijen sword."

Tenten said "I know, I still cant believe what you did Neji."

Neji said coldly "It was fated to happen."

Flashback

Idate was on the ground panting as the missing leaf ninja stood over him preparing to kill him with the Raijin sword when Tenten threw a kunia at his legs forcing him to jump into the air.

Lee appeared behind him and kicked him even higher and proceeded to use the leaf shadow dance on him. The nin used the speed from the attack to swing himself on a treebranch to fly back into the air for a soft landing on the ground.

Neji appeared under him and got into the gentle fist position and attempted to close of his chakra holes but missed the ones in his right leg and instead shut of chakra to his crotch. Gai appeared after dealing with the other three ninja and did the only youthful thing. He gave him a quick death."

Flashback end.

Tenten laughed and said "Fate my ass, you missed and that the whole point."

Lee said "Tenten that is most unyouthful of you. Though that does bring me to ask you a question. What made you quit being a member of Neji fanclub."

Tenten blushed and said "I met a better man who actually appreciates me and is from a loving family that is growing."

Neji said "If what you say is true then fate was kind to you."

Lee getting the wrong idea started screaming as he said "Oh I did not you had done such unyouthful things tenten. To be with child already. I must defeat this man that would deflower such a youthful person. If I can not defeat him I shall punch a log 1000 times. If I can not do that I shall walk around the village on my hands 10 times." and he took off forgetting about going to the hospital."

Tenten put her hand to her face and said "Why me."

Neji said "Because fate wanted to be cruel."

Tenten became enraged and said "Thats it. Where the hell is it."

Neji said "where is what"

Tenten with a twitch said "That damn fate kunia that is up you ass."

Neji said "I dont know what you are talking about" and enter the hostpital.

Tenten followed him and walked up to the nurses desk and said "Our sensie sent us here for a physical."

Just then lee came barging into the hospital screaming "Tenten, where are you." he then saw her and said "Tenten, tell me the name of the unyouthful man you are seeing."

Tenten said "Lee stop. I am seeing Naruto Kazama. "

Lee said "Yes, I will go and beat Naruto for deflowering a youthful girl like you." and took off.

The nurse said "So you need a physical and a pregnancy test. Right this way." and started to leave not noticing the twitch tenten had.

Lee ran from the hospital searching for this Naruto Kazama who tenten was with and remember that he met Sakura at the Kazama household and ran there."

Naruto was working on Hiraishin no jutsu without a kunia with only a marker he could place on an object. Currently he was trying it with a 2 tail fox summon having it run around the house and him flashing to the position.

Jaraiya said "You are doing great kid."

Naruto said "Thanks ero-sannin. I am glad you helped me come up with this idea. It helps to just slip that small seal paper on a moving object and bam it works."

Jaraiya drunk a little Sake and said "You plan on using it on him durring the test."

Naruto said "Yeah but I dont know if I can beat him there. I wish I could try this in actual combat before then but I dont know anyone beside you and granny whos fast enough to match his spe..."

A fist conected to Naruto face and he went flying toward a tree and it broke from the force. Naruto slowly got up and saw lee and said "What the hell was that for."

Lee got into the iron fist style and said "You know what you did to her you most unyouthful person." and he charged Naruto and attacked with a leaf whirlwind.

Naruto ducked and slapped a Hiraishin seal on lees back and backfliped away.

Naruto stoped and said "I dont know what you are talking about."

Lee said "your really are unyouthful to lie like that. She told me herself." and charged Naruto.

Naruto sighed and used Hiraishin to appear behind lee and punch him.

Lee landed and said "I see you are a master of speed. You leave me know choice. First gate: Kia, Second gate: Kia."

Naruto was thinking _oh shit._

"Third gate:Kia" and then lee disapeared.

Naruto not wanting to get hit starte flashing behind lee constantly to avoid being hit.

Several ninja felt the chakra from the gates opening and came running including Tsunade,Shizune, the Hokage, Tenten, Ino who was taking a nap and Kakashi. They all landed by Jariaya and the Hokage asked "whats going on."

Suddenly "Fourth gate: Kia" and Kakashi pulled up his forehead protector and said "Damn, they are moving, if I did not know better I would swear Naruto was using Hiraishin no jutsu."

Jaraiya said "He is. That boy in green came and said something about Naruto doing something to some girl and attacked Naruto."

Tenten finally had enough and screamed "DAMMIT LEE, I HAVE NOT FUCKED NARUTO YET SO STOP."

Lee and Naruto both stoped and looked at Tenten.

Jaraiya started writing, everyone else was looking at tenten write when Gai arrived and said "Tenten, you should not go around telling everyone about your unyouthful plans."

Ino who was in front of Gai ducked as Tenten flew over her to get to Gai and put her hands around his neck trying to strangle him screaming "I WILL SHOW YOU THE POWER OF YOUTH."

Shikamaru walked in to deliver a message to Ino saw the situation and said "troublesome women and their monthly hormones."

Twitch

Twitch, Twitch

Twitch, Twitch, Twitch, Twitch,

Twitch, Twitch, Twitch, Twitch,Twitch, Twitch, Twitch, Twitch,Twitch, Twitch, Twitch, Twitch, Twitch, Twitch, Twitch, Twitch, Twitch, Twitch, Twitch, Twitch,

Shikamaru suddenly found himself on the recieving end of 4 wemon beatdown.

Naruto walked over with the now collapsed lee and handed him to a still blue in the face Gai. He said "I think he pulled a bunch of muscles from opening the gates. Ero-sannin 200 back to back is my limit." and then he fell face first into Kakashi arms who caught him.

Everyone stopped when he collapsed and Tsunade and Shizune started taking care of Naruto and Lee.

The third sighed and said "I am getting to old for this shit. At least the paperworks done for the day."

Shizune after forcing a soldier pill into Naruto picked him up with tenten and Ino help and took him inside.

Tsunade finished healing lee and said "Gai. If I find out you teach anyone else how to open those damn gates I will impland you into the hokage mountian."

The third walked over and said "Gais team recovered some of your stolen property on thier last mission." He then handed her the Raijin and left.

Tsunade sighed and said "Well I wonder what to do with you" as she walked into the house.

Jaraiya finished writing in his notepad and Kakashi said "So is that for the next in the series."

Jaraiya said "Nope, I decided to start a new series based on Naruto and his little harem. Its going to be called Adventures of an heir volume 2. Volume 1 should be relased tomorrow but here you go. An advance copy." as he handed a new book to Kakashi.

Kakashi giggled and left as he started to read.

Yukie returned home from the accademy and was going to her room when she saw the door to Naruto room open and went to see him. When she got there she saw Ino and Tenten striping Naruto out of his dirty close as he was semi awake.

Yukie said "Whats going on."

Ino said "Tenten teammate misunderstood something and attacked naruto."

Yukie said "Is he going to be ok."

Tenten said "yes he just a little tired from it so we were getting him out of these cloths so he could sleep."

Yukie smiled and said "When your both done can I talk to you both in my room."

After both girls put him to bed they went to yukies room. Yukie was sitting at the head of her bed and both girls sat down at the foot of it.

Ino said "So what did you want to talk about."

Yukie said "I thought about what you said Ino about marrying naruto and have kids and I like the idea but I got a few question that might be personal before I completely agree."

Tenten said "I also do so I want to see if either of you know."

Ino said "Well I hope I can answer them or any of us so ask."

Yukie said "Why cant you have kids Ino, somethings not right because I notice when you were moving in you had certian hygenic products."

Ino sighed and said "I guess I might as well tell the truth to you both. I was hoping that it would not come to this but you both have a right to know."

Tenten said "What are you talking about Ino, I have known you for years but you act like I dont know anything."

Ino said "The truth is me and Naruto are not exactly what we appear. We both had to make a choice and now we have to live with that choice. As for as I know the third, Tsunade, Jaraiya, Shizune, Sakura, Gai, Asuma, Kakashi, Yamato, my parent and Kurenai are the only ones who know. This is a huge village secret. Understand."

Yukie said "Am I allowed to here this then."

Ino said "I suppose for everything you done for us you do."

Yukie said "What do you mean, I have not done anything."

Ino said "Not yet at least, you see the choice Naruto and I made allowed us to come back from almost 13 years in the future. Alot of stuff is going to go down and alot of people will die so we came back to change certian events."

Tenten said "I find that hard to believe, do you have any proof."

Ino said "I suppose it would be best if I showed you the price Naruto and I made and then explain it so you can know its the truth." She then shapeshifted. Her two tails appeared and her nails and teeth grew.

Yukie scooted away a little and said "What happen."

Ino change back and said "It all started when the kyuubi attacked our village 12 years ago. Naruto father the 4th hokage gave his life to seal kyuubi into Naruto. The third for Naruto protection told all his family thats here now he died durring the attack instead of the truth. Naruto grew up hated and abused. After the stuff that is going to happen happened, the kyuubi told Naruto about a way to change everything. Kyuubi mate he sent to a different dimension after another demon nearly killed her so she was basically frozen in time. The kyuubi said he would give his and his mates life to send me and him back. But in return I would become the new 2 tail lord of the cats and Naruto would become the new 9 tail lord of foxes and king of demons. And before you ask we are not evil. We are the same people we always were."

Tenten said "So both of you are demons know but what does that have to do with having kids."

Ino said "Because of the choice if and when we have children they would have to live in the other realm called Makia. You see, we have both become basically immortal and cant have mortal children so I have to use a demon birth control until we go to the other world in about 70 or 80 years."

Yukie said "So you need regular humans to have kids to live here for you and then we just get left behind while you live in another world."

Ino said "No, see naruto found this out after we came back. When people die here they goto the other world and Naruto is basically the hokage of a village there. He can request certian people and he wants to request all his friends and family to live thier with us for eternity."

Tenten said "So when we die we goto the other place and live agian with all our friends and family."

Ino said "Yes and when any children finally die they join us as well."

Tenten thought for a moment and said "That dont sound so bad so why go through all the trouble of trying to change things."

Ino said "We still want to live lives and memmories here and make new friends. If everyone dies in the next 12 years alot of possible children and friends would be lost."

Yukie said "I understand. I thought you were just wanting to use us but I see you actually care and want people to live long and happy lives."

Ino smiled and said "yes."

Tenten said "so I guess I am still in. I admit I dont know everything about you and Naruto now but looks like I got a long time to find out. One way or another."

Yukie smiled and said "Why not. I dont have really anything to lose but time. So what happens that you want to change"

Ino said "Well the first thing is the chunnin exams..."

And so Ino told them both about the things to come.

After the depressing thing tenten said "I just thought of something. You have two tails and you say Naruto is the new ninetails so does he actually have them."

Ino laughed and said "yes and they are cute."

Yukie said "Really, I want to see."

Tenten "me too."

So all three women got up and went to Naruto room.


	11. Chapter 11

Ino smiled when they found him still asleep and said "How would you both like to know what to expect for the rest of our lives."

Both girls smiled evily and shook thier head.

_**Lemon**_

Ino locked the door and did some seal and went and walked toward Naruto and crawled into the bed next to him and slowly started to kiss him and rub her hand agianst the front of his boxers.

Tenten and Yukie both looked on in shock as Naruto started to kiss back and slowly open his eyes to see Ino.

Ino broke apart and said "We have company this time Naruto and they know everything and want to see your tails."

Naruto looked confused for a moment since he was still half asleep but finally caught on and looked at both girls and said "So you want to see what I really look like now huh."

Both girls nodded and Naruto shapeshifted into his true form with 9 blond and red tail behind him and his fangs and nails grew longer. Naruto smiled and said "Ino, I dont think its fair you have all the fun" and he created three kagebunshins and had one take each girl and start to kiss them as he got out of bed.

Tenten was in heaven as the Naruto in front of her slowly slid his tongue into her mouth and started wrestling with hers. He then put his arms around her back and started rubbing it while pulling her shirt up out of her shorts. Once he got it enough he slid his hands under her shirt and goosebumps went all up and down tenten spine. He had a tail wrap itself around each of her arms so she would have to endure the pleasure he was giving her.

Yukie was also in another world as the Naruto that was kissing her broke the kiss and started trailing down to her neck and softly bit there enough to draw a small amount of blood and he licked it up causing her to explode with passion through out her body. His right hand that had been rubbing her outer thigh went to her inner thigh and slowly worked its way up to her pleasure center. Right when it finally got there his left hang squeezed her but cheek forcing her closer into his embrace. He had two of his tails untie the belt that held her komana together.

Ino who at the moment wanting to be in charge quickly escaped her cloths and work the Naruto that was kissing her toward the bed and slowly got on top of him after removing his boxers and started to ride him in slow and deep thrust.

The real Naruto watch the action from where he stood and watched as each of his lovers reach a climax differently. When they finally settle down he said "I love you all."

The girls looked at him lustfully and tenten said "What about you. You send us over the edge but have not really been with any of us."

Naruto said "I have already been with Ino fully once before you both came but I dont want to go that far with a clone for the first time and I dont want to make one think I dont care about you like I do the others."

Ino smiled and said "Dont worry we wont. We will share you equally. I realised that and that why I made sure that who ever is going to be one of your wives is someone who we all can love." She then got up and walked to tenten and kissed her on the lips.

Tenten was at first shocked but returned the kiss. The clone that was with Tenten and ino both walked over and one started to finger Ino while the other started to remove tentens cloths. Ino led tenten over to the bed after she was nacked and laid her on the bed and she laid beside her and kissed her agian.

The clones that was fingering Ino went and started so lick her pussy and clit while the one that romover tenten cloths did the same to her. The clone that was with Yukie went and sat between each girl and started rubbing each girls nipple while taking turns sucking them.

The real Naruto walked over to Yukie who was watching the action on the bed and started to rub her clit did not realise when Naruto nelt in front of her and started to eat her as well. Yukie put her hand on his head and tryed to move it in closer to her pussy. Naruto reach both arms up and carressed both of her breast and worked each nipple occasionally pinching them.

Yukie legs started to give out on her and Naruto used his tails to help lower her to the floor. He slowly worked his way up her body and sucked on her breast and then up to her neck till he finally reached her lips. He kissed her passionately and then pulled back and looked at her and said "Do you want me to do this."

Yukie was in heaven and said "Yes, take me for I am yours now and forever."

Naruto kissed her agian and massaged her breast and then softly pinch her nipples. She moan into his mouth from pleasure and right then he slowly slid his dick into her pussy with just enough force to break her barrior in one move. He stopped after he entered he fully and held her close and whispered "Im sorry. I know it hurts and I will hold you forevery to take the pain away."

Yukie let a single tear fall but slowly started to pump up onto his dick. Naruto kissed her agian and return the pumping. First he was slow and shallow but started to go deeper each time. After he finally made it all the way in he picked up the pace. He started pumping with fast deep strokes that you could hear his balls slap her ass.

After a few moment they both climaxed screaming the others name with ino and tenten calling out naruto name also. They all collapsed after that and Naruto picked Yukie up and put her in the bed.

Ino and tenten both held her an Ino started to play with yukie right breast and got on her knees and a clone started to fuck her doggy style. Naruto seeing this starts to get hard and Tenten follows Ino lead and does the same to her left breast.

Yukie is getting filled with pleasure from the treatment. The real naruto crawls under Tenten and starts eating her out . Tenten stop playing with Yukie and sits down on Naruto face as he works on pleasuring her. The clone that was pleasing tenten before by eating her starts fucking Yukie, while the lastone starts kissing Tenten. Ino moves up and kisses Yukie while she is being fucked.

Tenten soon cums all over Naruto face. She leans forward panting and Naruto slides up her body slowly and picks her up and carries her as he kisses her. Tenten says "Naruto I want you so bad right now."

Naruto carrys her to the wall and holds her by her legs and swiftly moves his dick into her. She digs her nails into his back as he holds her there and she bites into his neck to cover the pain. She finally stops biting and starts sucking instead and Naruto starts pumping into her.

She wraps her legs around his waist to help support her and wraps her arms around his neck and looks into his eyes as he returns the look while pumping. Just as shes about to explode she plunges her lips into his and kisses him to muffle her screams of pleasure. Naruto carries her back while still holding her and lays on the bed next to the loves of his life.

_**Lemon over**_

The three girls who are still panting looked over at the real Naruto as he dispells the clones.

Ino who finally caught her breath said "Where the hell that come from."

Naruto smiles and said "That was a sample of what I have been planning for our wedding night."

Tenten said "screw the wedding night. If that is a sample I cant wait till we try the main coarse."

Everyone looked at Yukie and her eyes are fluttering from the pleasure she just experienced. After a few minutes she calms down enough and said "Any doubt I had about being in love with you is gone now."

Naruto leaned over and kissed each woman passionately, even though his lips are soar.

Tenten looked at Ino and said "What where though seals you did before we started."

Ino said "Sound barriar."

Everyone laughed and Ino said "When I first was with Naruto I used that birthcontrol I told you about so please dont tell anyone anything I told you."

Both girls nodded and Naruto said "So how do you feel about me and Ino now."

Tenten said "I feel ok with it but I dont think I can walk for a while."

Ino laughed and said "I had the same problem until Tsunade healed me."

Yukie said "I think I will worry about walking tomorrow. For now I am going to sleep right here."

Everyone laughed and agreed to share the bed. Naruto got in the middle and Tenten rested her head on his left shoulder. Yukie on the right and Ino got on top of him and laid on his chest while wrapping an arm around the other two girls.

The next day Naruto got up after replacing himself with a clone as he took a shower and got dress for breakfast. By the time he exited his bathroom the girls had finally started to stir. Naruto quickly went down stairs and and made rice for everyone. Tsunade and Shizune walked in and sat at the table drinking some coffee. Jaraiya was still asleep.

Ino walked in and gave Naruto a peck on the cheek before taking a bowl of rice and sitting down. A few minutes late Yukie and Tenten both came limping in helping each other. Shizune shot Naruto a questioning look while Tsunade banged her head on the table.

Tsunade then got up and started helping Tenten by healing her legs and stomach. She then started on Yukie legs and then went to her stomach and started but stopped after a second. She then went through some seals and went to Yukies stomach agian and looked at Shizune before walking over to Naruto and hitting him on the back of the head.

Naruto turned and looked at her and said "What was that for you old bag."

Tsunade said "Well pops, I just wanted to make sure I got your attention."

Naruto said "You could have just said my name and did you just say..."

Everyone had stopped and was watching them and Ino said "Why did she call Naruto pops."

Tsunade said "Well mister jack rabbit here has one of you pregnant."

All three girls looked at each other and said together "Who."

Shizune said "My guess would be Yukie. That why Tsunade ran a scan on her. Am I right."

Tsunade said "Yeah. Its just starting but her chakra flow is already being diverted to her stomach."

Yukie sat down and said "I am going to be a mom."

Naruto walked over to her and nelt in front of her and hug her and said "It is going to be all right. I am here for you."

Ino walked over and said "Me to"

Tenten nodded and said "Were family, now more than ever."

Yukie said "But were not married yet."

Naruto said "Family is not always by blood or law. And if your worried about that we can go ahead and moved the wedding up. A few days wont matter much. If its alright with all of you that is."

Both girls said it was ok and Tsunade said "Well I will go tell Sensie were having the wedding this afternoon and you can all go tell anyone you want to be at the wedding to be her at three today."

Ino and tenten both nodded and Naruto said "The only people I care to be here for it would be the rookie nine minus Sasuke, all the sensies, and Iruka, zabaza and haku and your family. I am going to stay here and take care of Yukie till you get back. Dont tell anyone about the pregnancy though."

Both girls left and Tsunade went to inform the hokage. Naruto almost never left Yukie side. He pampered her every way he could to make her not worry about anything.

When Naruto left the front room to go get Yukie a glass of tea Shizune sat beside her and laughed.

Yukie looked at her and said "Whats so funny."

Shizune said "Naruto reminds me so much of his father its not funny. He was the same way when I first found out I was pregnant with him."

Yukie said "What was Naruto dad like."

Shizune thought for a moment and said "Look at Naruto at his courage and pride and his protectiveness. Think about the love you recieve from him and that is the same as it was for his father."

Yukie smiled and Naruto walked back into the room. He had just sat down beside Yukie when a nock came to the front door. Shizune got up and open the door and came back a moment later and said "Naruto. There are some people here to see you."

Naruto was confused but got up and looked through the peep hole to see who was there. He turned around and said "Mom, take Yukie and leave the house for a while. If you see anyone whos suppose to be here for the wedding stop them and tell them to goto the Hokage office and wait for me. Dont let anyone come here. Do you understand."

Shizune heard the warning in his voice and said "Is everything going to be ok."

Naruto said "As long as I deal with them alone for now. Please do this for me and hurry."

Shizune grabbed Yukies hand and left through the kitchen door. Naruto turned and opened the door and said "Enter." before turning and walking into the living room with his back to the guest.

The short one said "Are you Naruto."

Naruto said "First are you vessal or the racoon." with his back still to them.

Garra said "I am the vessal."

Naruto said "Good, have you told anyone about this. Know that I will find out the truth before you leave this house."

Temari said "What makes you think you can stand up to us."

Naruto shapeshifted and forced his demon chakra into his eyes and turned to look at them releasing a massive amount of killer intent toward them and said "**Because I am the new nine tailed demon lord, King of all the tailed beast and I am more powerful then you can Imagine**."

The three sand sibs fell to thier knees trembling. Even Garra because Shukaku was trying to get further into his cage away from the being in front of him.

Naruto stop the killer intent and said "So answer me truthfully or I wont be merciful. Did you tell anyone about the what you were told."

Garra said "No, I told them both if they did I would kill them."

Naruto nodded and said "Garra, I want you to give the racoon control for a few moments. I want to talk to him. Do not worry. He wont harm anyone or eat your soul. I will destroy him if he tries."

Garra used the force sleep and Shukaku tool over and said "**Who are you lord and what happen to the old Kyuubi."**

Naruto said "The old Kyuubi and Nibi have both gone to the other side forever to enjoy eternity. He bestowed on me and someone I know who came back, but I wont tale you, thier powers because I proved myself worthy of it."

Shukaku said "**I heard he was sealed into a child are you him**."

Naruto said "Do not think I am week. What you felt before was not even half a tail of my power. And yes I once was that child. I am far older than I appear. You know the benefits of what I became and you know what can happen if the new lord so chooses."

Shukaku said "**So how old are you lord and why come back."**

Naruto said "I am 26 by human standards but this body is but half that. I came back because this world was in ruin by the greed of mortal men who tried to use our power as thier own. You, Sibi who is impersinating her sister for safty, Sanbi, Yonbi, Gobi, Rokubi, Shichibi, and Hachibi were all captured and sealed in the idol of Yoroi Sasori body armor scorpion"

Shukaku hissed and said "**We should have destroyed that creature when we had the chance**."

Naruto said "Its to late for that. I have a plan to stop this but it will come at a cost."

Temari said "What is it that you are talking about."

Naruto said "What I am planning is something that must be done. The reason it worked the first time for our enemy is because all the tail beast but 2 are sealed in objects or people right now and are two weak to defend themselfs properly."

Shukaku said "**So you are going to free us lord."**

Naruto said "In a since yes, but not the way you think, I want you to do the same thing Kyuubi and Nibi did and give make Garra the new one tail demon. In doing this you return to Makia in you normal body and not your demon body and will be acting ruler of your domain until Garra returns after he either is killed or goes there in 60 to 80 years."

Shukaku said "**But lord, is thier no other way, I like the taste of these human blood."**

Naruto said "**SILENCE, **You do not have a choice. It is either do this or be trapped in that idol for eternity."

Shukaku bowed his head and said "**It will be done lord. It will take till sunrise to do it. After that I shall be gone and this boy will have my knowledge and powers and be the new lord."**

Naruto sighed and said "Do not feel bad Shukaku. This is for the best and your time to rule is over. When you return to Makia seek out my predesesor and have him help you with Humility. When I come I shall bring a new peace to our world. If you change your ways and become the being you were before you came to this world I wil make sure you still have some power and a comfortable life, however, If you do not I will send you to the shinigami himself for punishment. I already am planning on the men who seek our power meeting him. Dont make me send you as well. Now go back in you cage and let the boy have control, and let him in peace for you next few hours."

Shukaku feature left Garra and Garra said "I do not understand. What is going on."

Naruto sighed return to his normal human form and sat down and said "Sit, we have much to talk about."

The sand sibs did and Naruto said "What I said was true. I came back from 13 years from now. The event that happen durring this Chunnin exam start a series that ultimately leads the world to be destroyed and your deaths. Do not worry about your father not liking what I am saying. The snake Orochimaru has probably already killed him and is impersinating him as we speak."

Temari gasped and said "fathers dead."

Naruto said "If not yet he will be soon. Nothing can change that. Its for the best anyways. The next Kazekage helped lead Suna to prosperity for a while until he dies and is revived and war dominates the lands."

Kankuro said "Who will replace father."

Naruto said "I will tell you this. Originally I defeated Shukaku true form and taught Garra a lesson that changed his life. He learned to protect his precious people. Garra went back to Suna and became the Kazekage and started changing his people from seeing him as a demon to a protector and hero. I can only hope something similar happens this time without me nearly killing him."

Garra said "So what are you planning."

Naruto said "The events that lead to the attack must happen with one hopefull exception. If he runs before I can kill him then I will have to do it later. Orochimaru is my main target right now. When the battle starts. You are to remove your headbands and surrender without fighting. If you agree to this the Hokage will order the gaurds at the arena to leave you alone and I will talk to the other finalist that will be there. Garra, do not severly hurt or kill any leaf ninja with the exception of Kabuto if you have to. He is Orochimaru right hand man and also the one who kills your sister after he lets his men have thier way with her in a few years. She dies with child. Hopefully not this time."

Temari shivers and clenches her fist thinking about that and Kankuro cracks his knuckles. Garra said "I understand. Why are you willing to help me and my family."

Naruto said "After our fight, I became an unofficial brother to the three of you because I had each of your respects since I helped you change Garra. Shukaku will be gone soon so you cant blame him on any death you cause. You have a new chance in life, use it well."

Kankuro said "So whos the sap that knocks my sister up." he gets hit over the head with a temari fan.

Naruto chuckled and said "Sorry wont tell you. It could be me or it could be some lazy ass genious or some new hotshot ninja who comes in off the street. Just because they happened a certian way once does not mean it will happen agian. That is the main reason to come back."

Garra said "We should be leaving."

Naruto said "Yeah, I am already late for my wedding and my brides will probably kill me."

Temari raised an eyebrow and said "Brides, as in one, and you are a little young to be getting married."

Naruto chuckled and said "I have three right now. I am the last heir and possess a bloodline so they want me to have children left behind when I die."

Kankura said "But you are a demon now right, so that means you cant die."

Naruto said "Only those I trust know about me being a demon. As for dieing. I can die in battle but it would have to be extreme. Garra dessert funneral would not be able to do it so it has to be stronger then that. I plan on making it look like I get older as I get older and then when the time is right I shall go to Makia and make it look like I died here and meet my family there."

Temari said "So what about your family here."

Naruto said "When they die they will be brought to Makia. Its hard to explain just trust me. I trust you can sand shushin out of here so anyone following you wont see you and get to investigating. Act like we never met and your still crazy garra when we meet. But remember my warning." and with that the flame shushin to the Hokage office.

Temari said "So should we trust him."

Garra said "Shukaku is behaving and says do not doubt him or get on his bad side."

Kankuro said "Scary."

Garra sand shushin them to thier hotel room.

Naruto appeared in the middle of the Hokage office in a burst of flames and everyone was looking at him. He said "Sorry I am late, I had some important guest to deal with."

Ino said "Was it the racoon."

Naruto nodded and said "Everything went according to plan.

Kiba said "Ok, what the hell was that and what are you talking about racoon."

Naruto sighed and saw everyone was he wanted here and said "Old man, before we have the wedding can you put up a privacy jutsu."

The third nodded and did the seals. A few minutes later Naruto said "Everyone might as well have a seat. This is going to take a while."

Naruto sat down on the window seal and said "Almost all of the gennins are in the dark about this also zabaza, Iruka and haku dont know this either. You all heard how I had Kyuubi sealed into me at birth by my father the Yodiame, anyways the Kyuubis is dead."

Kiba said "So we throw a party whats the big secret."

Ino said "The secret is how that Kyuubi died."

Shikamaru said "Why do you keep talking like there is another Kyuubi."

Naruto said "Well gennius, its because there is."

All the gennins who did not know tensed. Sakura said "Relax he is good and is actually trying to save our village unlike the other one."

The third said "The Kyuubi that was sealed in Naruto made a deal to send him back in time to change our future and in doing so gave his life so Naruto could travel back. Naruto became the new Kyuubi."

Naruto said "To come back and change the future I had to become the new Kyuubi."

Shino said "What proof do you have that your from the future."

Naruto pointed to Zabaza and Haku and said "The first time around Haku died defending Zabaza from Kakashi chidori, Zabaza died defend Haku body while he killed Gato. Also, the war that is about to start is another thing that is my proof."

Asuma said "He has been giving us little bit of information to help prepare. We had Ino dad enter his mind and he saw the event himself including all of our deaths or your names on the memorial stone before the leaf village was destroyed. He speaks the truth. Thats why we been changing things and my fiance is pregnant."

Kurenai slapped him and said "You were not suppose to tell anyone about that."

Everyone laughed and Ino said "Ok, also you should know not to let Sasuke know any of this. He is one of the key players that leads to your deaths."

Choji said "Ino, how do you know so much."

Ino sighed and said "I also came back with him. We were the last two survivors of the leaf village. Suna, Snow, Wave, Waterfall, all fell to the enemies we have coming."

Shikamaru got in his thinking pose and said "What info can you give us for whats coming."

Naruto said "Right, well Orochimaru will be in the forest of death durring the second part of the test. He has a spy that will try and befriend all of us to get Sasukes trust. His name is Kabuto. Dont use names around because he is able to get info from it for Orochimaru. The team from Suna, The one named Garra, Lee listen closely, if you fight him dont go all out and forfit. None of you can beat him. I just changed history so the demon that was sealed in him wont tell him to kill you anymore. After tonight he will become like me and Ino, the actual demon instead of a vessal but dont prevoke him. No gates Lee."

Ino said "Kankuro is a puppett user, Temari is a battle fan wind user. Tenten, you are at a disadvantage agianst her. Her wind abilities make it where you always miss. Even your ultimate attack."

Naruto said "I already told them do not fight at the war and to surrender Oldman so as long as they listen and they should since I helped them get thier brother back. Anyways, if you make it to the finals, I wont tell you who does cause it might change, but dont go all out. I know some of you wont like this but if you fight me at anytime dont go all out because I have all my knowledge of jutsu from the future plus my bloodline I dont want to reveal since the people who will be coming after me might find out. I dont want to accidently hurt one of you or tip off the wrong people. We only have one shot. We cant come back agian so prepare as much as you can for the comming battles. We had to keep it a secret before now because of spies."

Tsunade said "I even had to limit the people I am training to be medics to wemon so I could not tip off Kabuto and the Snake teme."

Zabaza said "So thats how you knew we would be in wave huh."

Naruto bowed to Zabaza and said "Yes, I originally befriended Haku after the first battle when she was getting medical herbs for you. She taught me that a person can only be truly strong when they have something to protect. I hope you are not mad and if you are blame only me. I rather lie to you and keep you alive then see you die for a fool like Gato."

Zabaza said "Dont worry kid, I have had the time of my life since I came here and Haku has also. Do you have any idea how much fun it is scaring the shit out of guys who ask Haku on a date and introducing them to my big head chopping cleaver here. And besides the missions and the pay are great. Haku has also learned alot from Tsunade and your mom. I thank you."

Everyone laughed except Kiba and said "Dude, you are scary with that thing."

Haku said "You should know better then to try the pickup lines, want to do it doggy style, while trying to sing who let the dogs out."

Kiba muttered under his breath as everyone laughed.

Naruto sighed and said "This is the only warning I can really tell you. No matter what, dont befreind Sasuke."

Hinata said "why is that brother."

Everyone looked at her and Naruto said sadly "Sasuke wants to get the same level of the Sharingan as Itachi, his brother has. To do this he has to kill his best friend. He becomes so deranged later he thinks anyone who once loved him he has to kill to get it. He personally killed 4 of you in this room and tried for 2 others."

Everyone looked down and Yukie said "Well if thats all we have a wedding to get started."

Kiba smiled and said "Naruto, Since you got three women to please, you need someone to help you out from time to time or to teach you something."

Ino, Yukie, Tenten, Shizune, Tsunade, and Jaraiya all burst out laughing at that one.

Kiba said "What."

Yukie said "Trust me, he dont need any help or advice."

Jaraiya said as he grab his notebook and said "You giving out details."

Naruto sighed and snapped his finger and Jaraiya notebook caught on fire.

Jaraiya said "How did you do that."

Naruto said "Dont put me or my wives in your books and I am wind user combined with the spark from my snap and I can ignite a small target within 5 feet."

Sakura heard Kakashi giggling and said "Whats so funny sensie."

Kakashi looked up from his book and said "Oh this is just a good book."

Naruto looked at the book and red the title "**Adventures of an heir Volume 1"**

Naruto said "Hey gramps, thats not about me is it."

Akamaru jumped up and grabed the book and ran to Kiba who got it and ran around the room and started reading aloud "the flower maiden screamed out the heir name as he ravaged her body..."

The book was suddenly engulfed in flames and Naruto said "You have till the count of 10 to run." As he pulled out a tri pronged kunia. "10...9...8...7...6...5...4...3...2"

Inoich said "Naruto, is there something you want to tell me about my daughter."

Naruto smiled and said "Nope, I am just ready to marry her and live happily ever after."

Sarah said "Quit trying to scare you son in law or I will get the broomhandle."

Inoich said "hes not my son it law yet."

Naruto said "lets get started."

The third smiled and said "Dearly beloved, we are gathered here to witness the marriage of Naruto Kazama to Ino Yamanko, Tenten Grander, and Princess Yukie Fujikaze of Snow country."

Kiba said "Princess Fuun, thats where I seen you from. Lucky bas..."

He was hit over the head by Kurenai, Hinata, and Sakura.

The third said "Now where was I...Oh yes, Do you Naruto take these women to be your lawfully wedded wife to protect and charish for the rest of your life."

Naruto said "I do."

The third said "do you..."

All three girls said together "We do."

The third smiled and said "please exchange rings."

Dustin walked forward and said "I was asked to make these rings for you, They have the Hiraishin seals in them so here you go." as he handed three rings to naruto and the fourth to Tsunade.

Naruto grab all the rings and channel chakra and said "I need all three of you to channel chakra into my hands why I do this."

All three girls did and the rings stones all went from having clear diamonds to rainbow diamonds as the colors of the rainbow went through them.

Naruto said "These are a sign of my love for each of you as well as protection. If you are ever in danger and cant get out just channel chakra into the ring and it will call me to you." and he slipped one ring on each girls hands.

As soon as he did that the ring tattoo on Ino and Naruto hands started to glow and and one appeared on tenten and yukies fingers as well. Suddenly a blinding light lit up the room and everyone dissapeared.

Suddenly the entire group appeared in front of a large crowd of people who were cheering. Suddenly a voice behind them that naruto knew well said "**Hello kit, its good to see you agian."**

Everyone turned around and saw a man with red hair and red eyes and 9 flowing tails behind him standing there.

Naruto said "Kyuubi, what are you doing here and whats going on."

Kyuubi said "**Welcome to Makia and as you promised that you and your mates would come here for a cerimony for our people. When you did the ring part it activated the summoning seals on your hands and brought you all here to finish the cerimony and the feast afterwards. You can drop the shapeshift both of you. You are royalty here and should appear as such."**

Ino and Naruto both changed and the ones who never seen it before gasped but could not be heard over the roar of the crowd. 3 figures walked up to them. A man, a woman, and a kid that looked about 15. The kid said "**Hey bro, its good to see you agian.**"

Naruto said "Gamakachi, is that you."

The man said "**Yes its him kid, its good to see you agian."**

Jaraiya said "Gambunta is that really you."

Gambunta said "**Yes it is pervert. Now quite down or I will sit on you the next time you summon me."**

The woman turned to Tsunade and said "**Hello tsunade, its good to see you agian."**

Tsunade smiled and said "Katsuya. Its nice to see you agian, how have you been."

Katsuya said "**I have been good. Have you found any new summoners yet besides our lord here."**

Tsunade said "No. Not yet. Is Naruto the lord of summons also."

Kyuubi said "**No, he is lord of the tailed beast and thier domains like your firelord is over fire country, but in his actual domain he is like hokage but as soon as the cerimony is complete the fox and the cats domains shall become one domain and shall be ruled by him and his mates. Both demon and mortal ones. So shall we conclude the cerimony. If I am to guess write then all that is left is the kiss**."

Naruto looked at the third and he said "You may kiss the bride." and Naruto created two shadow clones and they ran around in circles for 30 seconds and all three stop in front of a girl and kissed one and move to another, then the last. Naruto then ran in circle agian and dispelled the clones."

Kyuubi laughed and said "**Always the trickster huh kitt, now noone but you knows which one got the first kiss from the actual you. If the hokage would allow me the honor."**

The third nodded and Kyuubi said **"I WOULD LIKE TO INTRODUCE THE LORD OF OUR UNITED KINGDOM NARUTO UZUMAKI KAZAMA, AND HIS BRIDES INO KAZAMA, YUKIE KAZAMA, AND TENTEN KAZAMA. MAY THEY LEAD US TO TRUE HAPPINESS."**

And the people cheered "ALL HAIL KAZAMA"

Suddenly a bright flash agian and everyone was back into the hokage office.

Naruto said "Damn fox. I should have known he would get the last laugh."

Kakashi said "What do you mean."

Naruto said "It was our party and he KICKED US OUT."

If finally dawned on everyone and they laughed. After that Naruto and Ino changed back human and Kiba said "So whats with the different look and what was that about Ino."

Ino said "The only way I got to come back was if I became a demon also. I became the two tail cat, Naruto became the 9 tail fox."

Kiba said "I dont care if you both are from the future. I will go all out agianst you just to see how strong you really are."

Shikamaru said "Troublesome."

Hinata said "Naruto, could you tell us something about our future selfs."

Naruto closed his eyes so no one could see who he was speaking about said "I can only tail you a little unimportant stuff that could and hopefully will change but I wont give much details. 4 of you have children sakura, lee, asuma, kurenai, 4 of you will marry someone from this groupshino,hinata,lee,sakura. 1 of you will lose his wife while she is pregnantshikamarutemari.4 of you will die by sasuke hands sakura,lee,kurenai,kakashi,1 of you will die thanks to orochimaruthe third 8 of you will die because of Akatsukineji, tenten, asuma, tsunade, jaraiya, shizune, yukie, gai 3 of you die because of a sound ambush and Kabuto, and 2 of you should already be dead so hopefully we can save the rest also. I have one thing to say, Live everyday like its your last and never do anything you have to say sorry for."

Hinata said sadly "Im sorry I asked"

Naruto smiled and said "Lets forget about all that death for now and remember we should be celebrating. Come on and cheer up."

Everyone tried to smile but they could not feel like it.Yukie said "I have an announcement that will cheer you all up. Im pregnant."

Silence. "WHAT" everyone screamed. Naruto smacked his forhead. Suddenly a million questions.

"how far along are you, when did you find out, is naruto the father, are you sure, when is it going to be born, is it a boy or a girl, what you going to name it."

Kurenai said "Hey we can help each other though it, I am only a month into it."

Yukie said "I am not that far along."

Kiba said "Lucky bastard, already hitting that." BAM tsunade fist hit him in the head.


	12. Chapter 12

That night instead on having the traditional sex they decided since they had so many emotional rollercosters just to sleep together with no sex. They did sleep like they did the night before but this time Ino was on the right tenten on the left and yukie on top since she would not be able to sleep on her stomach in the near future.

The next day Yukie returned to teaching and Iruka helped her learn the proper evacuation routine for the coming war. A new suprise came in that was not expected or welcomed. A team from Iwa and from cloud appeared and requested to enter the chunnin exams. The Hyuuga and Kazama family and most of the council was not happy but the hokage could not turn them down because the firelord approved it. He did however since he had more shinobi since ROOT was disbanded put ABNU on each member of the Kazama family and gaurding the Hyuuga compound and on both teams. The hokage quickly ordered everyone who had attended the wedding not to tell anyone until after they left.

Hiashe order that all Hyuuga who exited the house had to have at least ten memebers as security.

Kakashi had order a team meeting. He was suprisingly on time and had a quick message "All missions have been cancelled and I have nominated you all for the Chunnin exams. Its in three days so get ready." and then he left.

Sasuke started to walk off and Sakura followed Naruto. After they got out of sight of him Sakura said "I am scared of him now."

Naruto sighed and said "I am sorry for that but I had to warn you all."

Sakura said "Its alright. I just dont know what to do."

Naruto said "So hows the training coming."

Sakura smiled and said "Tsunade sensei has taught me alot about medicane and she has finally gotten over her fear of blood."

Naruto said "Really, how did that happen."

Sakura said "Tsunade said when her and Jaraiya spent the thier wedding night when she took her cloths off he had a massive nosebleed and sprayed her with it and she became so pissed that she beat him to the ground for ruining the moment."

Naruto started laughing and said "What about the training you have been doing with Zabaza."

Sakura said "I know the Kiri Gakure no Jutsu (Hiding Mist Technique), Mizu Bunshin no Jutsu (Water Doppelganger), and the Suiro no Jutsu (Water Prison Technique). What about the training you have been doing with tenten and Ino."

Naruto said "Tenten has been learning earth jutsu. She learned Doton: Retsudotensho (Earth Release: Split Earth Turn Around Palm), Doton: Doryuheki (Earth Release: Earth Release Wall), and she also has been learning to use the Raijin. Tsunade gave it to her yesterday after the wedding so she only tried it for a few minutes. I want to teach her Kagebunshin but she does not have enough chakra yet. As for Ino, she has been doing ok. She has already got the tiger fighting style from the process and about 60 jutsu she can use. She has mostly been learning medical jutsu and is working on Kagebunshin. I have been working on my family scrolls and the third gave me the last of my inheratance finally."

Sakura said "Oh yeah, whats that."

Naruto smiled and said "The same damn thing I stole and learned Kagebunshin off of. The forbidden scroll."

Sakura stopped and looked at him and said "How the hell did you get that in the first place."

Naruto smiled and said "Sexy no jutsu. The old man is a pervert. The only men to not fall to that jutsu are the gay ones. You know that reminds me. With everything thats happened I have not befriended Konahamaru yet. If I dont teach him Sexy no jutsu he wont make his own jutsu."

Sakura said "You are not going to teach that kid that jutsu."

Naruto smiled and said "Your right, I wont. I still need to befriend..."

"HELP, SOMEONE HELP, THERE GOING TO KILL HIM"

Naruto and Sakura heard someone screaming. They both took off toward the screams and found Konohamaru in the air being held by an Iwa nin in a grey suit and a scar across his face and udon and moegi on the ground crying.

Naruto said "Drop the kid."

The nin said "Why should I listen to you." the nin said as he looked at Naruto."

Naruto channeled his demon chakra into his eyes and they turned red and he unleashed a small amount of killer intent and said "**Release the kid. You wont like it if I ask again."**

A boy with green hair and pink eyes and an Iwa outfit appeared beside the first boy and said "Arkon, release the kid now."

Arkon looked at the guy boy beside him and said "I dont take orders from you demon."

A voice from above them said "Then perhaps you will take orders from me." Naruto looked up and saw a girl with brownish blond hair and purple eyes wearing a cloud headband and a blue battle outfit.

She jumped down and said "Release the kid or I will kill you."

Naruto leaned over to Sakura and said "When I replace the kid take them to my home and tell Ino to get here fast."

Sakura nodded and a moment later Konohomaru was beside Sakura and another was still being held. Sakura grabed him and the other two kids and ran off while everyone was distracted.

After they were gone Naruto snapped his fingers and the Konohomaru in Arkons hand blew up into flames and smoke. Everyone attention was diverted and Naruto said "So let me see if I can guess who you are. The idiot who just played with a firecracker is named Arkon. The boy with green hair is most likely Sanray, the vessel for Yonbi. The young lady there is Yugito, the vessal for Sibi."

Yugito said "Nibi actually."

Naruto said "Ask the demon, its Sibi, Nibi, her sister is in the other dimension now."

Yugito put her hand to her head and a moment later she started to gather chakra and said "Tell me how you know this."

Ino landed besided Naruto and said "So who are the guest"

Naruto said "Sibi and Yonbi"

Ino nodded and said "I see why you wanted me here."

Arkon said "Who the hell are you and what is going on here."

Naruto said "Go home kiddie the big dogs are talking."

Arkon started to attack Naruto but stopped when he sensed something.

Just then a group of 4 ABNU appeared and the one in a dragon mask said "What is going on here."

Naruto said "Just a community meeting with my kind. The guy with the scar just along for the ride."

The Dragon ABNU said "Just remember no fighting until the Chunnin exams or you will have to leave the village." and they all disappeared and he went to inform the Hokage.

Naruto sighed and said "Want some ramen. It shuts the guys inside up because they love the stuff."

Sanray said "How do you know so much about us and them."

Naruto said "Well lizard, you should know not to mess with a fox. And cat, your sister said hello." and he walked off with Ino toward Ichiraku.

Yugito started walking behind them and Sanray also started but Arkon stopped him and said "Where do you think your going."

Sanray said "I am going for answers. Like you said, I dont take orders from you." and he walked after them.

Arkon turned and went toward his hotel and though _we will see about that demon. I bet master Zetsu would like to know about all these demons here._

Naruto sat down and one of the corner booths near the back with Ino beside him. Ichiraku had grown alot lately thanks to a nice donation from the Kazama family for years of service to thier family. They now had air conditioning and several tables and booths.

A few moments later Yugito and Sanray sat across from then and Ayame walked up and said "What can I get you."

Naruto said "40 bowls of the supreme for all of us."

Ayame nodded and left.

They sat in silence for 5 minutes when Ayame returned with the food. Naruto paid for it and said "Can we have the privacy screen."

Ayame nodded and Ino went through some handseals and said "It ok to talk now."

Naruto quickly ate a bowl and said "So you want to know how I know about you right."

Both of them nodded and kept a hand on thier weapon pouches.

Naruto said "You really should lighten us and eat. Its good food and your demons will mellow out for a little bit. They will be scared when I get serious."

Sanray said "Yonbi is not scared of anything."

Naruto smiled and said "**Not even Kyuubi**."

Both of them where stuck in the spot because of the killer intent comming off of Naruto.

Naruto stopped and said "I take it I have your undivided attention now."

They both nodded and Naruto said "Allow me to introduce myself and dont get exited when I do or I will kill you. My birthname is Naruto Kazama, son of the yellow flash, but I am known as the vessal of Kyuubi no Kitsune. I have all of the old ones power and he ceased to exist in the world. He along with Nibi are in Makai. That is how I knew you contain Sibi. As for how I know your names is because I have been keeping tabs on a group called Akatsuki. They are watching you. They are getting ready to target all the tailed beast so they can free the Yoroi Sasori body armor scorpion. Ask you demons who that is."

He waited a few minutes as he and Ino ate. Ino said "Did it always take you this long to talk to Kyuubi."

Naruto said "Sometimes. I figure the demons are still swearing about not killing that creature when they had a chance."

Yugito said "I talked with Sibi and she says for me to listen to you."

Naruto said "Sanray is still talking so eat something why we wait."

Yugito played with the ramen a moment and finally ate 1 bite like it was poison. The next thing anyone new the bowls were being cleaned out.

Naruto said "Ino dear, can you go get about 15 more bowls."

Ino smiled and said as she got up and left. As Ino left Yugito said "Why does she smell like cats."

Naruto said "Perhaps I might tale you sometime."

Sanray blinked and looked at the table and said "I cant believe you ate all of that."

Naruto said "Me and Ino only had 20 bowls total. Yugito here ate the rest."

Ino came back and just sat the ramen on the table and Yugito dove for another bowl.

Sanray said "Is that stuff really that good."

Yugito said "Its so goood Sibi is purring. She never purrs."

Sanray took a bowl and slowly took a bite. Naruto and Ino scooted as far away from the table as possible as the two fought to get at the food.

Ino said "I thought you were bad."

Naruto said "I did also. This is crazy."

After the two finished Naruto said "I guess you liked it huh."

The two nodded with smiles on thier face. Naruto sighed and said "Ok heres the deal. I dont trust either of you but I have no choice. If that group gets thier hands on you and the rest the world is screwed. I have already taken care of Shukaku. I want both of your words and that of your demons you will do what I tell you."

Sanray said "Why should I listen to you. My mission is to kill you."

Naruto said "Either you listen to me or you are on your own agianst Itachi Uchiha of the leaf, Kisame Hoshigaki of the mist, Deidara of the rock, Zetsu of the grass, Hidan of the rain, Kakuzu of the waterfall, Tobi, Sasori of the red sand of Suna, and possibly Orochimaru of the Sannin if I keep fucking with his plans."

They both paled and Naruto said "I take it you know of these men. There are two other members but I cant get any real data on them. They are all members of this group and will be coming after you. I can give you a shot at beating them but I warn you. You try messing with me, my family, friends or village in any way I will kill you."

Sanray got up and said "I dont care what you say I am not doing what you want, son of Yondaime.

As he was leaving Naruto said "Your a deadman walking. If I encounter you I wll kill you to save the rest of the world from those men getting your power. If you do anything to the ones I warned you about I will make it extremely painfull."

Sanray turned and said "So be it. When I see you agian I will kill you."

Yugito said "What do you want me to do."

Naruto said "What was your life like in cloud."

Yugito said "Rough. My father is the Raikage. He took over after the last one took his life after the Hyuuga incident."

Naruto said "Truthfully. Do you have any plans or hopes of getting any hyuugas or thier eyes."

Yugito said "Actually no. My mission here was two part. One was to show the leaf the strength of cloud. The second is. We have heard about you. My sensei has in her posession a preposal for a politacal marriage. My father fears for my safty in our village because someone has been causing trouble and exposed what I am."

Naruto said "Would it be possible to bring that preposal to the Hokages office in 1 hour."

Yugito said. "Yes." an got up and left.

Naruto sighed and muttered "Troublesome".

On some hill Shikamaru sneezes.

Ino looked at Naruto and said "What are you thinking Naruto."

Naruto said "I am thinking about your step sister. I dont want them to get her and I am just researching options to keep her safe from them."

Ino said "You know I never thought of it like that but what about the marriage thing."

Naruto said "I dont know. I wont decide. If it is to work then all of my wifes half to agree. I dont make a decision like this without each of yours consent. I am just currious about what the Raikage is offering."

Ino nodded and said "In that case I will get the others and meet you there."

Naruto said "Get mom, granny, and erosannin also. I have to see Hiashe."

Ino stopped and said "What are you going to see the Hyuugas for."

Naruto said "If anyone will throw a monkey wrench in this he will. I want him on my side."

Ino nodded and left and Naruto went toward the Hyuuga compound.

When Naruto got there 10 branch members and 4 ABNU were at the main gates. A branch member said "State your name and reason for being here."

Naruto said "Naruto Kazama, requesting an audence with the head of the clan Hiashe Hyuuga."

A branch member left and returned and said "Follow me."

Naruto walked in and was lead to the council chamber where Hiashe and the rest of the council was. Naruto walked to the middle of the floor and waited for permission to speak.

Hiashe had his Byakugan on looking at him and Naruto flash a little demon chakra and said "Only I can have red demon chakra so you know its me."

Hiashe said "What do we have the honor of a Kazama clan member here today."

Naruto said "I am aware of the history of your clan and the cloud village. I came here to discuss 3 things."

Hiashe nodded and said "What is the first thing."

Naruto said "I have a scroll with a seal I would like to give to you as a peace offering. It is better then the current seal you have on your branch members and can be put on all Hyuugas. It will make it impossible for anyone to steal your family secret through breeding, removal or death."

Murmers went through the council and one member said "Why would you want to interfere with our clan traditions in the first place."

Naruto said "It is common knowledge throughout many villages and our own the branch family feels like they are slaves and they do not care to protect the main family as well as they could. I would offer this because I hate the curse of people with seals. My own existance before my family returned is proof of what seals do to people."

Hiashe said "You said a moment ago that they could not get it even through breeding. How can you be sure."

Naruto said "The seal is designed that all children born from parents who have the seal wont be able to use thier bloodline for 5 years. If the seal is not placed on them durring that time. There bloodline will be sealed forever. It changes the cell structure for bloodlines. It is designed where if the eye is removed or death the eyes will automatically destroy themselfs. In other words, your family members will go from not wanting the seal to wanting it and safely securing your bloodline forever. Any child born outside the clans control by the age of 5 wont be able to get thier bloodline making it where you dont have to worry about that risk as you do know."

Hiashe said "Very well what is the 2nd request."

Naruto said "I had a interesting run it with one of the teams from Iwa. I was able to get some information from him, his current mission is to kill me durring the chunnin exams. I am not worried about it but it does state they still hold a grudge against my family. If they start anything I have mastered both my fathers signature jutsu and I will reeducate them if needed. That is not what I thought you would like to know. Durring the time I was getting my info a member of the Cloud team got into our little discussion and found out her current mission. I have a meating with the cloud team member in less than an hour in the hokages office. She is the daughter of the current Raikage that took over after the cloud incedent."

Hiashe said "That is interesting. What is it she wants to see you about."

Naruto said "A possible political marriage."

A member of the council said "Who is the arrangement with."

Naruto said "She claims it is between her and the heir to the Kazama clan. In otherwards, me."

Hiashe said "So what do you want from us."

Naruto said "I need a biased opinion at this meeting. I figured with things the way they are between cloud and leaf and your clans views on the matter, no one else can be more biased then you. I request your person presence Hiashe. If the preposal is half as good as I am expecting the Hyuuga clan opinion will be the one the council will listen to the most. I dont want anyone to say I am keeping secrets from the council on this matter. I know you will want your own security for it and that brings me to my third request. If you agree to come and voice your oppinion of the proposal I want any gaurds you bring to remain silent about everything they here and see. They must not also speak while in the meeting."

Hiashe said "Very well, I accept you preposal and your peace offering. I will tell you know that I will have a seal master check out the work and if it does what you claim we shall start using it. I will meet you there shortly."

Naruto bowed and flamed shushin to the Hokages office.

When Naruto appeared the Hokage was finishing his paperwork and said "So I hear you had a little meeting with Iwa. What do I owe the pleasure of this meeting."

Naruto said "I came to inform you that we have two additional vessels in town now. One is from iwa and his mission is to kill me. the other is from cloud and her mission is to marry me. She will be here shortly with a preposal for a political marriage. My family as well as Hiashe will be here also for the meeting. I knew if this preposal was to work I would need the Hyuugas backing. But I wont accept it without my wives ok."

The third said "You truly live up to your nickname. The number one hyper active knucklehead suprise ninja. So tell me, how is things coming with the scroll."

Naruto said "I got most of the jutsu off of it but they are last resorts. I memorized the Demonic Soul Seal (Fuuinjutsu Shiki Fuujin) as a last resort."

The third nodded and a knock was heard. "Enter."

In walked Hiashe and the entire Kazama clan with 4 hyuuga body gaurds.

Naruto walked over and shook hands with Hiashe and patted him on the back and said "Thanks for agreeing."

Naruto then turned to his family and said "Did Ino tell you what this is about."

They all nodded. A few minutes later another knock was heard. After the third said enter Yugito walked in with her sensie.

The sensie bowed and said "My name is Mayla. I am Yugito sensie and her temperary gaurdian. I am only her as an escort and her safty."

The third said "You may sit in the chair to the right of you."

Mayla sat and crossed her arm.

Naruto said "So do you have the proposal."

Yugito said "Yes but it is sealed with a bloodseal. I must cut my finger so I am not trying to attack." and she reached into her kunia belt and took a kunia and cut her finger before dropping a few drops on the seal opening the scroll and putting the kunia back.

Yugito then handed it to the hokage.

The hokage said "It says."

**I jijan outdour, the yondaime raikage of the hidden cloud village wish to offer a political marriage preposal to the heir of the Kazama clan. I wish to correct the idiotic mistakes of my predecessor. I wish for this preposal to be shared with the Hyuuga clan for the actions taken by my country. I offer my only daughter Yugito as well as the hidden cloud village secret scroll and 10 jutsu ,1-S, 1- A, 2-B, 2-C, 2-D, 2-E rank jutsu from our village in the deal. Yugito has the scrolls but require her blood and a special jutsu to open them and she can not give them until after the wedding. What I want in return is protection for my daughter. I have heard of the condition the Kazama heir is in and my daughter has the same. She contains Nibi, the 2 tail cat. Unlike you vessel she had the Nibi sealed in her by a rival of mine for the title of Kage before he was killed. He wanted to make my people hate me for protecting her. I may be a proud man but I am a father first. I request her secret try to be protected but if it gets out please protect her. The heir to the man who was my rival discovered his fathers journal and has started a campain to try and remove me from office by using my daughters condition agianst me. I wish for you to answer before the end of the Chunnin exam. If you accept I ask that she not return for her safety. I will also offer a free sample of information. I have information that the sound village is planning on attacking you durring the chunnin exam. If you accept this deal her sensie has a signed non aggression treaty between our countries. **

**Signed **

** jijan outdour, the yondaime raikage of the hidden cloud village **

The third rolled up the scroll and said "Yugito and Mayla, could you please wait in the lobby and let us discuss this in private."

They both nodded and left.

Hiashe said "That is not what I expected and what of the information about an attack. It could be a trick."

Naruto said "Its no trick, we already got information about it and discovered Orochimaru is the Otokage of Sound. He is comming for 3 reasons. 1 the destruction of th leaf, 2 the death of the third, and 3 the Sharingan. He is planning on either recruiting or abducting sasuke."

Hiashe said "If you have all this information, why have the council not been informed. We have to protect the Sharingan."

The third said "We have already discovered 22 spies for him and have been leaking falls information. The council was not informed because we know of one on the council now. There may be others. As for protecting Sasuke. We have a trap sat inside the tower for him if he shows. As for the forest of death. We have 10 teams of ABNU patrolling the area undercover to try and protect him plus Naruto will hopefully be able to stall him long enough for them to attack."

Hiashe said "I understand but what about the individual clans."

Naruto said "We know of one member of your own council reporting to him."

Hiashe was shocked. He had to sit down and said "Do you have any proof."

Jaraiya pulled out a file and read from it "Hyuuga, Barabon, sited on the nights of june 5 and 9 and 14 describing the debates about clan head and which members of the clan can be caught or captured on which dates. Hiashe will be taking his yearly sabatacal to the firelords to resign the annual bloodline treaty. When he is gone the youngest daughter of the main hyuuga branch will be left behind for training from the council. She can be captured durring her lunch period because she eats alone in an abandon classroom because she is antisocial. She can be captured at this time."

When Hiashe heard this he said "The only people who knew I was planning on leaving her here was the council. I believe you."

Just then a branch member went to attack Hiashe from behind. Naruto disappeared in a yellow flash and reappeared behind Hiashe with a kunia in his hand and stabed the branch member in the stomach before choping him on the neck nocking him out. Tsunade walked over and treated him and an ABNU who was called took him to Ibiki.

Hiashe was shocked and Naruto said "Thats one of the reasons we designed that seal for you. Anyone from the council could force or convince a branch member to do something like this because of the damb cagebird seal. Anyways we are getting of track. What do we want to do about this."

Hiashe said "So you really can perform it. I asume you places a marker on me when we shook hands earlier." Naruto nodded and Hiashe continued "I think it is worth the deal. She would have to become a leaf nin and act accordingly. I request that she be put on restriction where she cant come near the Hyuuga compound for 1 year without written request for her to be there. If after that year she does not do anything that would be consider dangerous then I have no problem with it."

Naruto said "Is that what you will say if the council brings this up."

Hiashe said "Yes."

Naruto sighed and said "Now all we need is the verdict from my wifes."

Hiashe raised and eyebrow and said "Wifes. I thought that you were not going to be married until after the exams."

Naruto said "We wanted it to be private for close friends and family. Your daughter and nephew were at the cerimony but with the Iwa nins showing up the Hokage put a gag order on all news about it for thier protection."

Hiashe said "I understand and I will keep it secret. A sign of trust between our clans."

Naruto nodded and said "So what do you think."

Ino said "I say we give her a test. Say, she has to show us her colors durring the exams. If she does not do anything to anyone of our 3 teams durring the 2 part of the exam besided maybe aiding I say yes."

Tenten said "I agree."

Yukie said "Well, I dont see any problem with it. I mean, we all knew that there would be another woman sooner or later to appease the council so lets give her a shot. If not we can maybe get a consulation prize."

The third nodded and signal for them to come back in. When they did the third said "We have decided to give you a test. Between now and the end of the Chunnin exam you must not harm any leaf shinobi outside registered matches. If your team encounter any of the three leaf teams that naruto, Ino, or tenten here are on you can only aie them. Any others are open durring the forest exam. Do you agree with the terms. If the attack does occur durring the exam you are to aid the leaf any way you can."

Yugito said "I agree."

The third smiled and said "If all goes well, welcome to the leaf."


	13. Chapter 13

After the third said that Yugito smiled and said "Thank you. I wish to let you know that my teammates dont know about this because one of them is best friends with the man my father mentioned. He asked my sensie and I to keep quite on this until he made the official announcement after everything was agreed on so thier actions dont speak for him or me."

Hiashe said "I will make sure to mention that if either of your teammates try anything or plan something, please inform the hokage immidiately."

Yugito nodded and she turn to Naruto, Ino, Yukie, and Tenten and said "I hope we can meet agian and get to know each other better before we get married. I assume that with the matching rings you have on that you are all fiance to Naruto."

Naruto said "Yes."

Yugito said "Can we all go get some ramen to talk and get to know each other."

Naruto and Ino burst out laughing. Everyone looked at her and Naruto said "When I met her and those two Iwa nins, one of them is the vessel for Yonbi, I introduce them to ramen and what I found is still true. Demons love ramen. Yugito her had close to 30 bowls. Hokage-sama, I request that the rookie nine and gais team be brought up to speed on this new info. I dont want any of our friends hurt with a runnin with those Iwa nin."

The hokage said "I will inform thier sensies for you. If that is all, you are dismissed. My secretary is got more paperwork for me." sigh "Sometimes I think I am cursed."

Everyone started to walk out and Jaraiya said "So you got another girl for your harem. You are trully my successor." Bam, Jaraiya was sent sailing by Tsunade fist.

Tsunade said "Naruto, Try not to be like him, please. You will live longer."

And so the group of Naruto, Yugito, Yukie, Ino, and Tenten went to get some ramen. Tsunade and Shizune went home and Mayla went back to check on her team.

When the group got there Naruto saw Sakura and someone who looked like Lee except instead of green spanex he had on an outfit that made him look like Kakashi but all black, and his eyebrows had been severly trimmed and had an army haircut. Naruto said "Sakura, how are you doing and is that Lee."

Sakura said "Yes its Lee. He met the conditions for us to go out on a date. What are you up to."

Naruto said "Had a meeting with the Hokage. The lady over there with the girls over there is Yugito. Her father is the Raikage and is here for the exams and possible political marriage."

Lee said "Who would she be marring."

Naruto said "Guess." in a deadpan way."

Lee said "Is it Sasuke Uchiha, or a member of the Hyuuga clan. If it is someone would kill her."

Naruto said "No lee. Its me. She has to pass a test to show her colors first though. Anyways enjoy your date you two. Ow before I forget. Remember the warning I gave you about Garra."

They both nodded and Naruto said "The team from Iwa look out for. One of them is a vessel like I was and is looking to kill me. He may target any of you just to get revenge for his country for what my dad did to them durring the war."

Sakura said "We understand. Right lee."

Lee nodded and Naruto told them bye and returned to his girls. Sakura sighed and Lee looked at her and said "Whats wrong Sakura."

Sakura said "I am worried about Naruto."

Lee went and said "Why."

Sakura said "After I first learned about Ino and Naruto before the other day, Ino told me about a bunch of stuff that happen to him and her in thier other lives. Naruto had a terrible life because of his burden and then for him to go to such extremes to change it. I dont know how he can stand it. If it was me I would have just died."

Lee said "Naruto truly is the power of..."

Sakura interupted him and said "LEE. What did I tell you about the power of youth when I am with you."

Lee looked down and said "Sorry Sakura. I guess I can get excited."

Sakura said "I know, I just want you to work on that excitement to turn it down so we wont attract peoples attention and enjoy are selfs."

Lee said "peoples attention will still be on us as long as your beauty remains." Sakura blushed.

Sakura said "Lee, quite exagerating."

Lee said "I am not. You are the most beautiful woman I have ever seen."

Sakura blushed agian and grabbed his hand slowly and said "Thank you Lee-kun. You feel like going for a walk now."

Lee said "Sure, anything for you my beautiful cherry blossum."

Ino smiled as they left and said "The blossum really does bloom twice."

Everyone looked at her strangely but when Naruto saw what Ino was looking at he smiled and said "Yeah it does. Anyway, so tell us more about yourself."

Meanwhile at the Hokages office. The sensies had all arrived except Kakashi and the third said "If he is not here in the next 30 seconds I will have Tsunade use him as a practice dummy for her new and improved 100,000 years of pain."

Everyone looked sheepish and Kakashi finally arrived with 6 seconds to spare. The third said "Thank you for comming. I call you here because of some new info that has changed."

Asuma said "What now."

The third said "Both the iwa team and cloud team are after Naruto for different reasons. A girl from cloud is here for a possible political marriage with him and it is a pretty good deal. Her name is Yugito and she is the only daughter of the current Raikage. He is offering us 10 jutsu as well as thier forbidden scroll and a non aggression treaty. She is also the vessel to Nibi."

Kurenai said "I though Ino is the new Nibi."

The third said "She is. That means it Sibi, Nibis sister however only those of us who know the truth actually know that so dont slip up. The only one one her team that knows about her potential marriage is her sensie. The rest of the team might be hostile, even to her so advice your team accordingly."

Kakashi said "What about the Iwa team."

The third sighed and said "Its just like we thought. They want Naruto head. However it gets much worse. One of thier members is also a vessel. He contains the Yonbi."

Gai said "So we have 3 vessel and 2 demons, no offense meant. Correct."

The third said "No. Before you arrived I had a scroll made out of sand appear on my desk that after I read it dissapeared. Garra said he is fully demon now like Naruto said and says thank you for letting him sleep. So we have 2 vessels and 3 demons. However he also said his father has already been replaced but they are keeping quite about it. Orochimaru is in the village now."

Kakashi said "Things keep getting better and better. What are the Hyuugas position on the possible marriage."

The third said "Naruto outplayed them and used his knowledge and jaraiya informants to earn Hiashe respect and he agreed to the preposal if she would be on a temp probation. She cant go near the hyuuga compound for 1 year without a written request by someone."

Kurenai said "Thats not to bad."

The third nodded and said "This might be the last time before the big meeting that we have to talk so make sure your teams are ready for the test and be advised to beware of the Iwa team."

Everyone nodded and left.

Asuma appeared at a dango stand with Kurenai and said "How do you feel."

Kurenai said "I am starting to get the morning sickness but Tsunade gave me something for it so I should be fine."

Asuma smiled an said "So, you going to be ready for this."

Kurenai said "I am a ninja, dont baby me. I will be fine. I still am in the first trimester and will be then."

Asuma said "Just be careful, if not for my sake then the little ones."

Kurenai sighed and said "Fine, I wont over do it but you better live through this to rub my feet and back for me."

Asuma smiled and put his cigerette out and said "Is that a request."

Kurenai said "No, thats an order and quit smoking. Its not healthy for me and the baby."

Asuma sighed and pulled out his cigs and threw them in the trash and said "The things I do for the woman I love."

Kurenai said "Those are not the only things you will do." and she leaned over and kissed him passionately. Paid for thier usual order and left for Kurenai apartment."

The next couple of days flew by the only major change came when the Hyuuga family, after Ibiki released his prisoner and his report, had a massive change in power. Hiashe disbanded the council after he discover two members of the council had helped in the attempted assassination on his life. He also had the seal Naruto gave them checked out and put on all Hyuugas except the two who tried to kill him. They had the cagebird seal put on. Hiashe also removed the old ones and united his family like he actually wanted to do. After he freed Neji he gave him the scroll from his father and that day change Neji life forever. Neji actually started to change his views and since there was no main family anymore his hate started to go away and his view of Hinata started to change. Hiashe also announced that new traditions would be started to form a new Hyuuga family.

Team 7 was currently on the 2nd floor watching as a Lee gets knocked away by two other "TESTTAKERS" we all know who. Sasuke goes though the whole Drop the genjutsu and said "You saw it first sakura."

Sakura said "Of coarse I saw it. I was keeping quit to weed out the weaker opponents like you should have Sasuke."

Everyone who knew the truth snickered at this and Sasuke crossed his arms and hmped as he walked toward the stairs. One of the guys that stopped everyone said "Just cause you saw through it does not mean you can get by me."

Sasuke went to kick the guy as he went to punch Sasuke. Neji who had the new Hyuuga seal on and actually smiling held lee back. Right when they were about to hit a rock wall appear between them causing the guy to hurt his hand and Sasuke got a broke little toe. He tried to act cool but everyone could tell he was hurt.

He turned to look at the Iwa team and saw one of them release the last seal he had and the wall crumbled. Sasuke said "How dare you interferre."

The Iwa nin with green hair said "I was watching out for my own interest weak uchiha."

Sasuke said "What interest would that be."

Sanray said "I was making sure you did not get your team disqualified before the exams. My personal interest is on your team."

Sasuke said "So you want to fight me because you want to test yourself against the best."

Sanray said "Why would I care about the weak Uchiha when my target is the son of the Yodaime hokage. My team is only here to see how the mighty leaf has fallen and will fall to the true strength of Iwa."

Sasuke said "Parents dont mean anything. Why would you care about the deadlast of the accademy anyways."

Arkon said "The same might be said about you. As far as I can tell you claim to be an Uchiha but you have not even awaken your pathetic bloodline yet and you are trying to get credit for your parents name."

Everyone in the room snickered at this. Sasuke charged at them and was stoped by a wall of sand that rose up right in front of him and caused him to break his nose. Sasuke fell on his but and held his nose and said "Ok who is the ass that went and ruined the beauty of an Uchiha. A tall girl with a fan on her back said "Damn, you are shallow. I cant believe you could not even attack or defend yourself properly. I am starting to question if you are a man."

Sasuke started fuming and said "A man, you are questioning if I am a man. I will show you slut. I shall show all you bitches what I am. I am the master of sex. The king of all that is sexual. If its got a hole I will..." Suddenly he is stoped and turned to Hinata and said "Hinata, its me Ino. He was scaring Naruto agian. Please jyuuken his nuts for me."

Hinata smiled and stepped forward but Neji said "Hinata-sama, you should not get yourself worked up over trash like him. I will do it." and he walked over and got into position and said "Release the jutsu." Ino did and when Sasuke started to fall Neji nailed him three times with the gentle fist.

Garra took the time after that to grab Sasuke in his sand and picked him up in the air and threw him at a wall with a sickening cruch sound. Several ribs were broken. Garra said "Never call my sister a slut agian or I will kill you."

Every guy except Neji and Naruto was holding themself, Naruto was being held by Tenten who was babing him because memories of snow started to return.

Sakura sighed and went through some hand seals and shut down the pain recepters in his spine. She said "Well lets get the test started before the pain returns. I want to pass this test." She then picked Sasuke up over her shoulder and carried him to the test room.

When they got outside the door all the sensies were there and Kakashi said "What happen to Naruto and Sasuke."

Sakura said "Relapse of snow country."

Kakashi said "He did not try to fuck anyone agian did he."

Sakura said "I dont think he will ever do that agian."

Kurenai said "Whys that."

Ino said "I took over his body for scaring Naruto and asked Hinata to Jyuuken his nuts for me."

Neji said "She did not do it though." Kurenai let out the breath she had. Neji continued "I did it for her." Kakashi and Asuma covered themselfs."

Gai said "Neji, you need to quit doing that. Thats the third person you done that to."

Tenten said "Third. Sasuke, that guy who had the Raijin sword and who else."

Gai said "I was the unfortinate victim of that attack."

Neji said "And the future is saved from the next generation of your offspring."

Kakashi said "I see. what about the other damage to Sasuke."

Ino said "He called garra sister a slut and garra took offense. He is lucky to still be alive." Ino then sighed as she looked at Naruto and said "How long till the test starts."

Kurenai said "About 30 minute why."

Ino said "Tenten, come with me. We need to help Naruto out of this agian." and she grabed naruto and lead him down the hall with tenten beside him. They stopped at a broom closet and went in.

Everyone was looking at them go in and a few minutes later moaning was heard comming from the closet and Kiba said "Am I the only one disturbed about this."

Everyone sweatdropped and waited, and waited, and waited. Finally the door opened up and ino and tenten walked out with smiles on, hair a mess, cloths wrinkled and walking with a little bit of a limp and Naruto walked out like nothing happened in a similar state.

Kiba groaned and said "Life is so not fair."

Naruto walked up and said "So what did we miss." Everyone sweatdropped.

Kakashi said "I have got to know one thing Naruto. How can you please all these women at the same time."

Kiba said "Yeah man, tell us the secret."

Ino and tenten said at the same time dreamly "Kage Bunshin"

Kiba not understanding said "So what if he makes a few clones, how can that help."

Kakashi said "You dont understand. You have never seen Naruto go all out with his kagebunshin."

Kurenai not following said "I dont understand either."

Kakashi said "Naruto Kage bunshin are different from normal. He does not have to tell them what to do. They already know everything he knows. It is not just a couple of clones either. Naruto when he trians, the smallest amount he makes is a thousand of them."

Kiba screamed "YOUR TELLING US HE COULD FUCK 1000 WOMEN AT THE SAME TIME AND IT WOULD BE NOTHING FOR HIM." kiba started bowing to Naruto and said "You are a god."

Everyone sweatdropped and Sasuke finally woke up and said "What happen. What about the test."

Everyone said "Right." and the gennins entered the room."

When they arrived they felt massive killer Intent pointed at them FROM NOW ON KILLER INTENET WILL BE KI. Naruto smiled and released his own ki. Several people passed out and a couple pissed themselfs.

Naruto then screamed "WERE THE ROOKIE NINE AND GIAS TEAM AND YOU MESS WITH US AND WE WILL KICK YOU ASS."

A silver hair gennin with a leaf headband came over and said "dont be so loud. you are making the leaf look bad."

Sasuke said "And who are you."

The man said "My name is Kabuto and I came to help you all out since you are new."

Naruto said "We dont need your help Kabuto. Go slither back in the hole you crawled out of."

Kabuto said "Perhaps you dont speak for all of them... what was your name agian."

Naruto said "If you want to call me something call me your death if you dont leave. I dont trust you,"

Kabuto said "Why, we never met before and all I am doing is overing to help give you some information on the competition."

Naruto said "If you had such good information then you should already know who I am without me giving you my name. Since you dont all the info you have are either lies to help you agianst us or truths that you should use for yourself. Since you seem to know so much that means you failed this test before and your probably to weak to pass and decided to lie to help yourself."

Kabuto was getting mad and Sasuke said "Do you have infromation on individuals."

Kabuto smiled and said "Yes, if you can describe them or point them out or thier names I can."

Sasuke said "The guy with the gourd on his back from the sand, the guy from Iwa with green hair, the hyuuga behind me and Naruto Kazama." pointing to each person when he said it.

Naruto cursed under his breath.

Kabuto said "Naruto Kazama, teammates Sakura Haruno and Sasuke Uchiha. missions history. Woah, 1 S-rank mission, 2 a rank missions, and 46 d rank mission. Bloodline is the wood manipulation and is the vessal of the kyuubi. Jutsu: kage bunshin. The rest of his jutsu have been sealed."

The hyuuga is Hyuuga Nej. Teammates Rock Lee and, oh this is interesting, Tenten Ka..."

Naruto snapped his fingers and Kabuto entire deck caught on fire and he said "You have to much information for a gennin. Who are you really. Are you a spy."

Kabuto started to sweat and he said "Of coarse I am not. I am a leaf gennin like you."

Naruto said "It looks like the old blood is boiling. Perhaps you would like to test yourselfs."

Kabuto said "I have no idea what your talking about."

Naruto said "Funny. I can tell one of your ancesters met a demon. Now I wonder which one would give that gift to your family. Its a shame that your the last survivor."

Kabuto was getting mad and said "If you value you life and the wench I would stop now."

Naruto said "The only wench I see here is the one who smells of snakes and weasils. I guess the weail is from your family since its in everyone of your cells. The snake is just from recent contact so I guess you butt buddy liked to play with you and snakes. Maybe making you a little puppet also. Or perhaps your previous master did that for you. You can tell you have been someones toy for most of your life."

Kabuto activated his Shosen Jutsu (Mystical Palm Technique) aka chakra scaples. He charged at Naruto and the rest of the rookie nine got in defense formation. Naruto ducked under the first swipe and put both his hands behind his back. Kabuto kept charging and trying to kill Naruto.

Naruto would dodge every strike. Neji was getting ready to attack when Naruto said "Stay out of this fight. The little puppet here is mine."

Kabuto deactivated his chakra scappels because he could not consentrate enougha and grabes a kunia and drove it toward naruto. Naruto smirked and dodged before creating three clones. He then stuck a hand out and Kabuto blade entered his hand and Naruto grab Kabuto hand that was holding the kunia.

Naruto said "Here is a little present for you." and he held out his hand and the two clones started gathering chakra in it. A massive ball of chakra started forming and changing shape. When the other two clones finished and puffed away the last clone snapped his finger and the ball of chakra and wind caught fire and Naruto plunged it into Kabuto body as he screamed "Katon Fuuton Raseshurikan."

Kabuto screamed as it was slammed into his chest. The Naruto that was holding him replaced with the clone behind him before it was destroyed by the damage. Kabuto was in agonizing pain as his insides were grinded to dust and his body was consumed in flames. The fire finally reached the inside of his body where the wind had been forced and it was like a backdraft. Flames shot out of his mouth and his arms burned off his body. Finally Kabuto body fell to the ground Mutilated, burnt, and destroyed. Naruto then used Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu (Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique) and destroyed the rest of the body and then used Futon: Daitoppa (Wind Release: Great Breakthrough), though weakly, to blow the ashes away into nothingness.

Ibiki and the other judges arived and Ibiki said "What was that about."

Naruto said "He attacked me with leathel force. I returned it."

Ibiki said "Anyone not agree with that."

Kabuto teammate said "I do, he killed my teammate."

Ibiki said "Did your teammate attack him."

The guy said "Yeah but..."

Ibiki said "Then get your ass out of here since you dont have a three man team anymore. It was self defense. End of story. Now. Everyone sit down and no more killing until you are told you can." and so the test started like last time. Ino used her jutsu to enter Naruto body and gave him the answers.


	14. Chapter 14

Naruto smiled as they stood outside the forest of death.

Flashback

Naruto and Jaraiya was inside the tower at the center of the forest of death. Jaraiya said "You sure he is going to show here."

Naruto said "He was last time. He was in a henge as the sound team junnin sensei."

Jaraiya said "How do you know that."

Naruto said "The snake freak bragged about it when he lead an attack on our village. He got sasuke body but at first we thought he was dead but him and sasuke merged into one being and had both thier memories. He tried to belittle me so he could win and announced he was here right under our nose."

Jaraiya said "sounds like he had the dominate persinality."

Naruto said "No. I think thier desires was so much alike they just matced perfect."

Jaraiya nodded and said "There. All done. If he does come this detection seal should tell us."

Naruto nodded and took out a seal and placed it on the stands of the arena.

Jaraiya raised and eyebrow and Naruto said "Incase I need to get here in a hurry. I am not that worried about the actual exams as I am about my friends safty."

flashback end.

Anko through a kunai at Naruto and his body reacted instantly and tilted his head to the side and it passed him by. Anko appeared behind him and said "Good reflexes kid. Perhaps I should take you home for the next 5 days and play with you."

A grass nin appeared behind Anko with his tongue out and holding a her kunia. Naruto grabed the tongue and said "I could always use a new belt and he pulled out his sword. The grass nin tried to pull his tongue back but Naruto had to good of a hold on it.

Anko said "Release the grass nin."

Naruto said "Sorry but I am bounty hunting right now."

Anko said "what."

The grass nin said "et me go. I deied not doe aenthing Let me go, i did not do anything

Anko walked forward and reach for Naruto and he said "Hows the curse seal Anko."

That stoped her in her tracks and she rubbed her neck and said "How do you know about that."

Naruto said "Release the disguise Orochimaru."

The grass nin who still had his tongue being held by Naruto said "kukukuku, huw dith you knoew it watss be hahahaha, how did you know it was me"

Naruto said "A, you smell like snakes. B, when I mention snakes to Kabuto before he attacked me his eyes widened, and C. I sensed your chakra and knew the curseseal on anko chakra. when I notice they were the same I realised it was you."

Suddenly a scream of "Zankuha (Decapitating Air Wave)" and Naruto took a swing at Orochimaru with his sword and severing his tongue and grabbing anko out of the way. As they fell to the ground, they heard a scream. Naruto turned and looked and saw Orochimaru removing his mouth from Sasuke neck.

Naruto got up to charged at Orochimaru but was hit by a soundwave from Dosu. Orochimaru melted into the ground and the sound team bolted from the area trying to escape. A few moment later ABNU who were inside the forest.

Anko said "Orochimaru was here. Hes wounded right now but he just escaped. The team from sound aided him. Follow them. I have to get the Uchiha to the hospital now." and she grabed Sasuke and took off.

Everyone was standing there looking at each other like _what the fuck should we do now._

Naruto sighed and said "I will get the Hokage and find out what now." and he burst into flames and disapeared."

A team from rain country said "What the hell was that."

Ino said "That would be the Number One Hyper Active Knuckhead Suprise Ninja."

A few moments later the Hokage arrived with Naruto and said "Because of the suprise appearance of an S-class missing nin in the exams, we will have a preliminary match for the second exam instead of a Survivol exam. The matches will be in the tower at the center of the forest tomorrow. There is to be no fighting until your match. It will be individual matches. They will be till you either kill or knock out your opponent. your opponent gives up, or the ref declares a winner. Goodluck and see you tomorrow at 8 am." and he left.

Everyone went home or thier hotels for the rest of the day to prepare for the fights.

The next day when Naruto got to the tower he was suprised to see the different people this time. There was the rookie nine plus gais team. Sasuke was there also and had the repression seal put on. There was the sand sibs, the iwa team, the cloud team, and a rain team. A total of 24 competetors.

The Hokage arrived and said "Our examiner for these matches has changed. The ref shall be Zabaza. I explained the rules yesterday and your names shall flash on the board. Lets get started"

Zabaza walked to the ring and the screen started to flash.

**KIBA OF THE LEAF VS HESERO OF IWA**

Kiba jumped down with Akamaru. Hesero walked down dressed in standard ninja grey cloths and black hair. When they both got to the center zabaza started the fight.

Kiba started to say something but Hesero started going through handseal and said "Doton: Knockout Punch" and a fist 5 feet wide came out of the ground directly in front of Kiba at high speed and hit him in the chest sending him crashing into the wall. Kiba was out cold.

Zabaza said "Winner Hesero."

Sasuke was fuming._ dammit, what do I have to do to activate my bloodline._

Naruto whistled and said to Ino and tenten who was beside him "remind me to freshen up on doton jutsu." both of them nodded

**NEJI OF THE LEAF VS LIONEO OF THE CLOUD**

Neji and Lioneo both got into fighting stances and Zabaza said "Fight."

Lioneo said "I dedicate this match to the former Raikage. I will do what he wanted to do." and charged Neji.

Naruto said "He just sign his deathwarrent."

Tenten said "Why."

Hinata said "The event that he was referring to was when they tried to kidnap me. Neji dad died to save my fathers life."

Down on the floor neji had just used Hakke Shou Kaiten (Heavenly Spin) to knock Lioneo into the air. When he landed Neji changed stances and Hinata gasped.

Neji said "You are within my field of divination 16 trigrams 128 palm strike." and launched himself at the now standing Lioneo.

"2 palm

4palm

8palm

16palm

32palm

62palm

128palm" with the last strike hitting in the heart.

Zabaza walked over and checked Lioneo and said "Winner Neji"

After that Neji walked up and Naruto looked at Yugito and mouthed im sorry. She smiled and mouth its ok its his own fault.

Sasuke said "Little touchy, arent you hyuuga."

Neji crossed his arms and said "Go blow Itachi"

Sasuke became pissed and said "Thats it. The next person who insults my clan. me, or mentions my brother will die."

Zabaza smirked and said "Get you gay ass down here Uchiha."

Sasuke became pissed and jumped over the railing to charge Zabaza screaming "I WILL KILL YOU AND YOUR LITTLE DOG TOO. SHOW ME WHAT A BIG BAD DEMON YOU ARE. YOU KNOW I WOULD LIKE TO SEE THAT BIG SWORD OF YOURS."

zabaza sweatdrop as he jumped away from Sasuke. As he was dodging he said "Can I declare him unable to continue due to mental illness."

The third said "Sadly no."

Zabaza said "Can I kill him" as he dodges a fireball.

Suddenly a lighning bolt his Sasuke and he fell to the ground. He slowly gets up and smiles as he charges the guy who just hit him with that jutsu. His eyes change and his first comma appear as he tries to hit his enemy.

Naruto sees this and said "Damn it. Grand Master thief is here now. Hey Zabaza, did you ever actually start the match."

Everyone sweatdrops and Sasuke stops and said "What match."

Sweatdrops. Naruto pointed toward the board.

**SASUKE OF THE LEAF VS DIRE OF THE CLOUD**

Zabaza said "Begin."

Sasuke dodges a leg sweep and kicks toward Dires head. Dire rolls away and stops on his knees. Suddenly a whistle was heard and everyone looked as Sasuke as he started doing handseals and said "My favorite, chestnuts roasing on an open Fire Style: Dragon Flame Jutsu (Katon: Ryūka no Jutsu)." and breathed out a stream of fire toward Dire that shapes itself into a dragon.

Sakura said "Naruto, not that I mind but, why are you not freaking out right now about Sasuke slipping into gayland."

Ino said "Simple Sakura. Since we found that the best cure is for this is for him to get laid I entered his mind when Sasuke started and we done it inside his head."

Sakura said "but how do you have time to do it while we sat here and was it enjoyable."

Ino said "For the first question. In his brain a minute out her can be a second to a day in there. Me and him once put an entire months worth of training in one day in his mind. As for enjoyable. Anything I feel while in his body actually happens to my body. Thats why I have to make sure my body is protected and be careful."

Sakura sweatdrops and said "I never would have thought you could use that jutsu like that."

Suddenly a scream of "AW, I am going to kill you. You grabbed my ass."

Everyones attention was drawn back to the ring. Dire started doing handseals as Sasuke charged at him. Dire finished and shot a lighning bolt toward Sasuke and hit Sasuke in the legs as he dove for him. The strike caused Sasuke to start falling with the speed he had behind it went head first into Dire stomach. Dire fell back from the blow with Sasuke falling with him right betweeen Dire legs. When they stopped Sasuke was directly over dire groin. Sasuke smiled as he leaned his head back and headbutted Dire in the nuts. With his head still there he said without looking up "Surrender or I will bite."

Zabaza announced "Winner Sasuke"

**HINATA OF THE LEAF VS SHINO OF THE LEAF**

Hinata said "I quit."

Zabaza said "Winner Shino"

Shino said "Why did you do that."

Hinata said "I am a close range fighter. You are a range fighter. I would never be able to get close enough to attack. Unlucky draw for me."

Shino nodded and said "Perhaps you could help me train for the upcomming exams and battles on my weakness. Closerange attacks."

Hinata smiled and said "I would like that."

**GARRA OF THE SAND VS ARKON OF IWA**

Arkon walked down and Garra sand shushined down.

Arkon said "I have heard all about you Garra. I will enjoy beating you demon boy. I heard all about the demon of the sand. Unable to be hurt, murderer, killer, butcher. I will enjoy when they get rid of you and your kind."

Zabaza said "Fight."

Garra sand shot forward and incased Arkon body but not his head and said "Who is it you are talking about. Would it be Akatsuki."

Arkon said "How do you know about them demon."

Garra said "Are you a member of them."

Arkon said "Go back to hell demon."

Garra crushed his right leg and said "Who told you about me and how do you know them."

Arkon said "Fuck off."

Garra crushed his left leg and said "Tell me or you will never know what its like to be a man agian."

Arkon paled and said "Master Zetsu told me. Now release me or I will kill you and your gay brother and whore of a sister you have."

Garra walked toward the balcony and said "Call me what you want but never insult my family." and closed his hand as the sand cover Arkon head "Dessert Funneral" and his body was crushed. Garra released the sand and the body hit the ground in the shape of a ball. All bones had been crushed.

Zabaza paled and said "Winner Garra."

**LEE OF THE LEAF VS SAKURA OF THE LEAF**

Sakura said "I quit."

Zabaza said "Winner Lee"

Naruto put his arm on Sakura shoulder and said "It ok. Bad draw."

Sakura nodded and Lee came over and kissed her and whispered in her ear.

**KANKURO OF THE SAND VS TEMARI OF THE SAND**

Kankuro said "I quit."

Zabaza "Winner Temari"

**SHIKAMARU OF THE LEAF VS RAGO OF RAIN**

As soon as the match began it was over. Shikamaru started sending his shadow over and Rago tuned to his teammates to brag and got caught. Since he was facing away from Shikamaru, he walked right to the wall and headbutted it.

Winner Shikamaru.

**NARUTO OF THE LEAF VS GANDO OF RAIN**

Naruto flamed shushing to the ring and when Zabaza started the match Naruto released a massive ki and gando passed out.

Winner Naruto

**CHOJI OF THE LEAF VS TENTEN OF THE LEAF**

The match started out as Choji tried to run over tenten with his Nikudan Sensha (Meat Tank). Tenten dodge and pulled out her weapon scrolls. She then performed her twin raising dragons and launched her weapons at him. Choji kept dodging the attack by running around the arena like a pinball. Tenten finally landed took out the Raijin. She activated it and got into a kenjutsu position. Choji changed backe to Normal then performed the Buban Baika no Jutsu (Partial Double Size Technique) and enlarged his arms and hands. Tenten dodge under the first strike from his left arm and moved in for a finishing blow. Choji saw her coming and drawed his right back. He started to swing forward and stoped an inch from her face. The Raijin was an inch from his neck.

Zabaza said "stop the match." right before that. They both looked at him and he said "Double victory. If either of you finish the attack you finish yourself. No winner."

Tenten smiled and shook hands with choji.

**SANRAY OF IWA VS ARAGON OF THE RAIN**

Sanray went to the arent and Aragon jumped over the railing.

Aragon said "You wont be able to get near me. My attack never misses. He then pulled out a mettel umbrella of his back.

Sanray said "How can you hit what you can not see." he then went through some hand seals and waited.

Zabaza said begin and Sanray made one last seal and dissapeared. Aragon threw his umbrella in the air and jumped onto a wall to wait. He then went though some handsigns and his umbrella that was still in the air shot out thousands of needles. He started to laugh as the needles covered the arena floor and the area where they were not was getting smaller. When it got to about a five foot circle Sanray appeared.

Aragon said "This is the end" and hundreds more needles fell toward Sanray.

Sanray smiled and said "Your right. For you." and he went through seals faster then anyone could see and suddenly he was on the wall and Aragon was in the circle and he was killed by his own attack.

Zabaza said "Winner Sanray"

**INO VS YUGITO**


	15. Chapter 15

**INO VS YUGITO**

Every person has a battle between a supposed equal. For the first time in her life Ino felt that this was it. Naruto was white as a ghost. Ino looked at him and saw the look of fear in his eyes. He sighed and said "No matter what Ino. I love you. Do what you feel is write for you. Even if you have to reveal that."

Ino nodded and started walking toward the arena. Yugito had already walked to the floor. Zabaza felt the tension rolling of this pair.

Yugito did not know why but she felt like she was getting ready to fight apart of herself. Ino felt the same way. Zabaza said "Begin." and jumped back.

Yugito said "So how do you want to do this. Ninjutsu, Genjutsu, Taijustu."

Ino said "I want to see where I truly rank know in skills. No one has been able to actually test myself. Naruto can but he cares to much for me not to go all out. You asked Naruto when we talked why I smelled like cats. You remember."

Flashback

_Yugito played with the ramen a moment and finally ate 1 bite like it was poison. The next thing anyone new the bowls were being cleaned out. _

_Naruto said "Ino dear, can you go get about 15 more bowls."_

_Ino smiled and said as she got up and left. As Ino left Yugito said "Why does she smell like cats."_

_Naruto said "Perhaps I might tale you sometime."_

Flashback end.

Yugito said "I remember that. He said perhaps he might tell me sometime why."

Ino said "The reason I smell like cat is very simple. Its the one reason why I am actually looking forward to this test. Its the same reason I know you contain Sibi, not Nibi. Naruto told you that Nibi was in Makia. Well when she did she gave me her power and I took her place."

Yugito suddenly grabbed her head as yellow chakra started to gather around her and her features started to change. Her nails and claws extended and her eyes became slitted. Two tails spun out of her back and she started growling.

Yugito while on all fours assuming the tiger fighting stance and said "**What lies you speak human."**

Ino sensing the rising power and hearing her voice quickly changed into her demon form and asuming the same stance and said "**I speak no lies Sibi. If you doubt me test my power for yourselfs. Only rules are you can not use any hostages or hurt anyone outide of the arena. Deal.'**

Sibi said "**Deal"**

And with that they slowly started walking around in a cirlce not taking thier eyes off the other. Thier tails swaying behind them. One made of chakra, the other made of flesh. Both watching and looking for a flaw in thier stance or something to use as an advatage.

Tenten said "Whats going on and why did Ino do that."

Naruto said "Its all about honor. Ino wishes to honor Nibi sacrafice and as a show of respect to Sibi she laid it all out for her. I am glad Garra got rid of that spy for us before this happened."

Tenten nodded and they both looked on.

As they watched both Ino and Yugito stop circling and drawled back with thier butts in the air and thier arms out in front of them with thier nails in the ground ready to pounce. And if by some unspoken command they both jumped into the air to attack each other. Nails digging into flesh and thier legs trying to wrap around the other in dominance. As they landed they both took of at amazing speeds trying to get behind the other in this fight for supremecy. All cuts healing almost instantly.

One would pounce and the other would roll with it or jump out of thier way. Thier tails used to make split second changes. Anytime one would get close enought they would try and strike the other. It looked more like a dance then a match. But those who watched it new that one wrong move would be possible death.

Kurenai said "Now that is a cat fight."

Afte both landed from another tied cats slam they landed and backfliped away and threw a kunia. Both meeting in mid air with a CLANG sound and flying away. Yugito started doing seals and said "**Raiton: Dragon no jutsu**." and a dragon of lightning charged toward ino.

Ino started doing handseals and said "**Suiton: Suiryudan no Jutsu (Water Release: Water Dragon Bullet Technique)**" and a small water dragon collided with the Lighning dragon cancelling each other out.

Yugito then did some signs and said "**Raiton: Bunshin" **and five clones appeared and charged Ino.

Ino jumped back and said "**Kage bunshin no Jutsu**" and 5 clones appeared and charged the other ones.

Yugito and Ino both stopped for a moment panting and Ino said "**Lets finish this with our most powerfull attack. The one left standing is the winner."**

Yugito nodded and they both started doing handseals and Ino said "**This ones for you Naruto. REVERSE HAREM NO JUTSU"** and Ino transformed into Naruto with only a puff of smoke around his private as well as ten others all in a different pose.

The blood started flowing. Yugito, Hinata, Sakura, Tenten, Haku who was part of the medical team incase of an emergency and even Kurenai were sent flying back with bloodloss. Ino released the jutsu and said "double knockout" and passed out.

Kakashi who was laughing his ass off said "You had to teach her that, didnt you."

The third said "Naruto, I thought I declared that an S-class jutsu."

Naruto said "You did, but the only people who now it are me, the two copy cats over here, Ino, and your grandson."

The third paled and said "You taught Konohomaru."

Naruto said "I will be when I see him agian."

Yugito started to stir and said "What happened. I thought I saw a blond god and passed out."

Naruto said "A god. Your the fourth woman to tell me that."

Zabaza said as he saw Haku was still out "Someone revive my daughter for me and the matches for the finals will be as followed."

**SHIKAMARU VS TEMARILeaf vs Suna**

**GARRA VS SASUKESuna vs Leaf**

**NEJI VS LEE Leaf vs Leaf**

**NARUTO VS SANRAY Leaf vs Iwa**

**SHINO VS HESERO Leaf vs Iwa**

"You have one month to prepare. Goodluck."

Naruto said "Kakashi can I talk to you a moment."

Kakashi nodded and Naruto said "You planning on training Sasuke right."

Kakashi nodded and Naruto leaned foward and whispered "You teach him Chidori and I will kill you. I dont care what happens to me afterwards."

Kakashi said "Dont worry. I remember your warning and I wont give him anything over a B rank jutsu."

Naruto nodded and Kakashi said loud enough for everyone to here and said "Sorry Naruto. I will be training Sasuke."

Naruto said "Damn, I guess I can have my family help me. Thanks anyways."

Sasuke looked smugged and Naruto smiled and created a few clones and had one help Ino and another to help Tenten. He walked over to the Hokage and said "So what do you want to do about Yugito."

The Hokage said "I suppose go ahead and take her home with you and get her settle in. Inform her sense first."

Naruto nodded and walked over to Mayla as a clone help bring Yugito over and said "Well, it looks like this will be farewell for Yugito if she still wants to go threw this though. I will let you have the rest of today to prepare what you need and say your good byes. I will meet her at the Hokage office tomorrow and help her to settle in at noon. Also, if her father wants to send messages just have them directed for our Hokage and I will have ours direct any she wishes to send to him."

Mayla smiled and said "You are going to have one interesting family. Alright I will have her meet you there tomorrow."

And they both left and Naruto took his two wifes home to check on his third wife.

When Naruto got home Yukie was sitting on the couch and said "So how did it go."

Naruto sighed and said "We have a bunch of interesting matches. Ino and tenten both had double knockout matches. Zabaza stopped tenten before her and Choji accidently killed each other and Ino fought Yugito to a stand still."

Yukie smiled and said "So whats the verdict on her. Are we getting a new sister."

Naruto said "Sister."

Tenten said "Well we figured that since we want each other to feal as equals we would call each other sisters. Even though we have fun with each other and you."

Ino said "It helps us each relise we dont have to fight over you."

Naruto smiled and said "I like that. So are we all still in acceptance of her."

Yukie said "Yes. So when will the wedding be."

Naruto said "I think it should be tomorrow before her sensei leaves so she can report it to her father."

Ino smiled and said "Sounds good. So which room do you think she would want. The one on the left of Yukie or the right."

Yukie said "I think we should let her pick. We wont be using them much anyways."

All the girls laughed and looked at Naruto and he said "I think we should wait till tomorrow and recover our strength. I now we have not done it as a group since our first night so I want all five of us to enjoy it. Ok."

The girls looked sad but agreed. The rest of the day everyone just lounged around and rested from the hard day.


	16. Chapter 16

I just wanted to state a few things that I have read in the reviews. A Naruto is stronger but not supper strong. He only scared the person in the chunnin exam, garra and a little bit of sanray and yugito with killer intent. Killer intent is a combo of power and heavy emotions. Naruto life was a living hell. He has emotions in spades. He is stronger fisically then original but right now he is not as strong as lee or gai. His speed, besided the flying thundergod that he will only use in certian events he is not actually fast. His body can take more damage and has more chakra then normal but his control of it is the one major difference. He does not have a second mind in his body working agianst him for control. As for jutsu he does not know an ungodly amount like kakashi does. he only know about 12-15 doton, kaiton, fuuton, suiton, jutsu and probably 2 current raiton jutsu. He has about 5 creation that he created from his becoming a demon. Example would be what he did to the book and nin info cards of kabuto. His kenjutsu skills are low to mid chunnin. His one factor that makes him seem stronger is he has experience in battle and knows how to use what he gots great.

as for haku being in the story, i am currently undecided. it wont be for a time in the story because I have plans on her to have a relationship with someone, weather he lives or dies I dont know yet but if she is involved she will be like a rebound. I dont want to make her a major part of this story yet if at all. keep voting and include who you might want her to be with. I am currently thinking garra, kankuro, neji, or kibaif its kiba expect haku to be kinky on the rebound

In the original story orochimaru and aktsuki i dont feel like looking for correct spelling write now for notes were the main problem. They will be in this one but with one major difference Iwa and possibly 1 or 2 other countries will have a big play in this story.

The mater of shizune, I never said she was Tsunade daughter. I have Arashi is Tsunade/Jaraiya son secretly that they hid in orphanage from thier enemies. Shizune was Arashi wife and yes I know there was about a 10 year age difference but its not uncommon.

I know I make bad spelling/grammer mistakes and every story I right I am trying to get better. I am looking for a beta but have not found 1 yet.

As for the Sasuke bashing I am doing I do have my reasons. 1 he acts like hes god in the original story, 2 in my story he originally killed several of naruto and Ino friends and attempted to kill them. 3 in the original story sasuke was treated like a king and treated everyone like shit, I hate that, and lastly 4, any man who turns down as many women as he had after him even if they were fangirls has to be at least bi and and most gay. i am not saying being gay is bad or not but what I am saying is that he is just to unemottional at life besides his hate for his brother.


	17. Chapter 17

That night as the girls laid in bed with Naruto they were all awaken around 5 am by the sound of crying and a restless Naruto. They all tried to confort him and awake him from the dream that he was having with no luck. Suddenly a scar appeared on his body right above his chest. Each of the girls watched as the scar appeared mysteriously and then as it dissapeared before thier eyes. Naruto finally stop moving as seem to rest.

Ino got out of bed and signaled the other girls to follow her. They each left the room and Ino went to Shizunes room and knocked.

Shizune woke up and put on a bathrobe before answering her bedroom door. She saw all the girls standing thier and said "Whats wrong."

Ino said "I am not sure but I think we need to talk about Naruto for a minute. Something just happened and were all worried. Can you get Tsunade and Jaraiya and meet us down stairs. Well make some coffee."

Shizune nodded and went to get the others and the girls started making coffee.

When everyone made it to the kitchen Shizune said "So whats this about."

Yukie said "I dont really know how to explain it. We were all in bed and were awakened by the sound of crying and Naruto appearing to have a nightmare. We tried to awaken him but it would not work, but then this scar appeared above his heart on his chest and then slowly dissapeared."

Ino said "Whats bad is I have seen that scar before."

Everyone looked at her and she continued. "He recieved that wound from Sasuke a little over two months from now. Its where he was hit with the Chidori."

Tsunade said "I see. I will have to ask him what he was dreaming about but I believe I know whats happened."

Tenten said "What."

Tsunade said "If my guess is correct he was reliving a painfull memory and the pain must have been so bad both fisically and emotionally that when he remembered it, his body here actually thought it was happening and started to protect and repair itself. Tell me Ino, what do you remember about Naruto condition when he recieved that wound."

Ino thought for a moment and said "Well you performed surgery on him to the point of exhaustion and he was in a comma for a few days. He finally awaken and was released from the hospital the next day after that. The same day he was released though he left the village for 3 years on a training mission. When he came back he was different. He had his emotional mask on and appeared happy but now that I think back about it he actually seemed depressed."

Tsunade said "What was Narutos relationship with Sasuke."

Ino thought and said "Him and Sakura both sometimes when talking about Naruto relationship with Sasuke was that of a brother. Why."

Tsunade shook her head and said "That pretty much confirms my guess then. The attempted murder and betrayel he must have felt from Sasuke was enough to emmotionaly damage him when he recalls that."

Yukie said "Is thier anything we can do to help him through it."

A voice from behind them said "You already have." Naruto stepped though the door to the kitchen and sat down at the table.

He looked at them and said "Sorry for worrying you all. Thanks for carring for me. Your right about what my dream was. I was having flashbacks of the valley of the end battle in my head. I guess my talk with Kakashi yesterday brought it fresh to my mind."

Tenten walked over to him and hugged him and said "We tried to wake you but you would not awaken. We got worried and just wanted to make sure you were ok."

Naruto nodded and said "Thanks. So who wants breakfast." and he created 5 clones that started making breakfast. Everyone sat down and enjoyed the breakfast that was served to them. After they got done Naruto who was already changed for the day got up and headed toward the back door.

Shizune said "Where you heading to so early son."

Everyone looked at him and he smiled a small smile and said "Im going to talk to dad. I have not done it in years." and then flamed shushin away.

Everyone looked at each other and Ino said "Naruto always goes to the Hokage mountian when he needs to work some stuff out on his own. He always sits on his dads head. Even though he did not know it was him at the time. I remember hearing a villager once say that he went up thier to curse his defeat to the man."

Everyone looked sad and Shizune said "Was his life really that bad."

Ino said "To tell the truth, I really dont know how bad it was. I was like most people toward him till I really got to know him and even when I have been inside his head and saw some of his memmories I could not see the worst ones. He has the best mental defense I have ever seen. Some of his memmories are so bad that the doors are sollid black. White doors are good, Solid black are worst. The memmories are anywhere in between those two colors."

Everyone looked a little sad about that.

Ino said "I have not checked since we came back but I am sure that with all of us here now and the changes that have happened he is finally starting to be happpy. As long as we work toward that goal everything will be ok."

Tenten said "I think your right Ino, so are we ready for another woman in this house."

Yukie said "Personally I think it would be nice having another person not from here. Makes it were I finnaly can ask questions about travel instead of answering."

Everyone laughed and Jaraiya said "So are you going to do any more movies because I was approached the other day to have one of my books made into a movie and i think you would be good for it."

Yukie said "Tempting but no. The only man who will see me naked is our husband."

Jaraiya sighed and then Tsunade hit him over the head and said "Quit being such a pervert."

Naruto was sitting ontop of the Hokage mountain thinking when he felt a presence behind him. He stood up and looked to where he felt it and said "Come on out. I know your thier."

Sanray said "I see your detection skills are quite good Kazama. It shall be fun to see if you can track me when we battle. Oh dont worry, I am not going to fight you yet. I want your death to be viewed by your entire village."

Naruto said "Your quite sure of yourself."

Sanray said "Yes I am. See, I know all about what happened to your blond lady friend durring her fight."

Naruto said "Oh, enlighten me then."

Sanray said "See, the seals I have on me are quite unique for a Jinchuuriki. Instead of having to request power or information from him, and sucking just a little bit into my body, I can actually control or torture my demon. That means I can use as much of his power as I want or need. I know that little blonde of yours is now a full demon. Yonbi was quite helpful in informing me about it. I just wonder if your village knows the truth about her."

Naruto said "Thats an interesting theory you have there."

Sanray said "Dont temped me Kazama. Once I destroy you I shall take care of your little family also so that my country does not have to deal with the likes of you again."

Naruto looked right at him and his eyes changed to blood red and said "You have to get threw our match first."

Sanray said "Dont worry. It will be easy for me. Yonbi told me that you are still a Jinchuuriki who is just being granted a little power to so the Kyuubi that is inside of you is not thought of week."

Naruto thought "_so Yonbi lied to him to make him underestimate me, huh. I will have to thank him. Unfortanately I wont be able to do free him agian in this world."_ and said "That may be true but you will have to find out for yourself when we fight."

Naruto then looked at the sky to see what time it was and said "Prepare hard boy, I will see you in a month." and disappeared into flames.

Sanray said "Dont worry Kazama, when we meet I will make your death slow and painful." and he turned invisible and left.

Naruto appeared inside the Hokages office and the third said "I will never get use to you doing that."

Naruto said "Well, it is kind of unique. Anyways, I wanted to let you know tomorrow I will be leaving until the day of the finals."

The third said "And where do you plan to go. You know I have to approve leaving the village."

Naruto said "True but I plan on doing some intense training. I am going to Makia for it. That away even with the lose of Kabuto, Orochimaru still has a spy network and find out more then he should."

The third sighed and said "I understand. Please..."

A knock on the door interupted him and he said "Enter."

Yugito walked in with her sensie, followed by Ino, Yukie, and Tenten.

Naruto turned to them and smiled and said "So, has everyone decided."

Yugito said "Actually, there is something we need to talk about before we go any further."

The third said "And what would that be."

Yugito said "When we were going through my former teammates belongings after he lost his life durring the tournament we descovered something shocking."

Naruto said "And that would be."

Mayla said "We discovered orders he was to kill Yugito on the way back because as soon as we were out of the country the council under the leadership of former kage son was to impeach and execute her father. So as it currently stands the non agression treaty that I have is now void since it cant be varified. And because of this Yugito and you have no legal obligation to marry. I must return my cloud but I request for Yugito political assylum and as her legal gaurdian I will still give the scroll of justu for her to be aloud to stay. If she returns she will be killed."

The third sighed and said "ABNU, get me Hiashe now."

About 10 minutes later Hiashe appeared and said "Am I to be a witness for the wedding hokage-sama"

The third said "Not exactly. We have a new problem."

Hiashe said "Really. Enlighten me."

The third said "The ninja that neji killed durring the tournament had a second set of orders from the council of cloud. They were orders to kill Yugito. The council under the leadership of the previous kage who I know your hated set it up to remove and kill the raikage. Yugito sensei has no choice but to return to cloud but she has asked for politica assylum for Yugito and is willing to give us the jutsu. She says that she does not force the marriage issue. Since you have a vested interest in this I thought you should be advised and your opinion."

Hiashe said "Well, as far as I can see its no different from the original plan. We lose a non agression treaty but that was not much of an issue anyways. As for the marriage. Though they are not obligated, The kazama heir still needs one more child barring wife to please the council. I say as long as neither party objects just keep the arrangement like it was."

The third nodded and said "I was under the same impression. How does both party stand."

Naruto said "I choose to go with the decision of my family on this matter. From what I know of Yugito as a person I agree but it is not only my decision and I heard a saying once. Keep the wifes happy."

Everyone laughed and Yugito said "You dont have to do it. I have a little money to live on for about a month and I can do missions to support myself."

Ino looked at the others and said "We already decided we rather have someone like you for Naruto and us. So lets have us a wedding."

The third said "Well, if thats the end of it, lets begin."

Naruto sighed and started patting his pockets and Yukie threw something at him and he caught it. He smiled and said "Thanks."

Mayla gave Yugito a hug and said "I must be going. I hope you are happy here." and left.

Yukie said "It would not do good for you to forget the wedding ring."

The third said "Short or long."

Naruto looked at Yugito and she said "I hate traditional, short."

The third smiled and said "Do you Naruto."

Naruto said "Yes."

third "Do you Yugito"

yugito "Yes"

third "You may give the ring"

Naruto placed the ring on her finger and channel chakra into it and it did the same as the other rings and suddenly the tattoo appeared on Yugito finger and everyone in the office dissapeared agian.

When everyone could see agian Naruto looked around and moaned before he said "Man I was not planning on comming here till tomorrow."

Hiashe looked around and said "Where are we."

"**Makia, Hyuuga"**

Naruto turned and said "I thought that was a one time thing"

The man that walked up said "**Kit, as the lord of the lands here you should realise anything official such as a marriage or births of your heirs will be displayed for your people to see, and we will automatically know when they happen because your mark on your ring finger is like a messanger. If certian events happen we are notifide and remember to show the people your royal form. I suppose this young lady is your new mate. I since Sibi in her."**

Naruto sighed and released his demon form before looking at Hiashe and said "I will explain when we return."

He nodded and notice Ino changed also. He filled that away to talk about later.

Naruto said "So Kyuubi, anything I should be made aware of."

Kyuubi said "**Shukaku arrived safely and Nibi will be out of recovery soon. Her wounds healed from the process but she has been so exhausted they wont release her until she gets the rest of her strength back."**

Naruto said "I plan to come here tomorrow to start some intense training. If you can I need a Kenjutsu master and anyone who can help with jutsu that work great against Iwa or speed opponents. Because of a new developement the mortal world wont have a Yonbi for long. His vessel is cruel and I refuse to help him like I will the others."

Kyuubi nodded and said "**Well, I can see you have alot to explain so just finish the ceremony and I will announce the marriage and you can be on your way**."

The third said "Kiss the bride."

Naruto softly kissed Yugito and Kyuubi said "**Announcing the marriage of Lord Naruto Kazama and Yugito Kazama**."

And with another flash and everyone was in the Hokage office. Naruto sighed and sat down and said "Ok, who first."

Hiashe said "Exactly what was that about and was that really the kyuubi."

Naruto said "That was the spiritual world called Mayla, When you die you will go somewhere there. Yes that was the old Kyuubi, to answer your next question I am the new Kyuubi, I am no longer the container."

Hiashe said "Exactly how did that happen."

Naruto said "Well as farfetched as it sound and since I know you saw Ino true form I will tell you we both are the last two survivors of the hidden leaf village that was destroyed. Kyuubi offered us a deal to come back in time. Normally it would not work but he sacraficed his life in this world and made me the new Kyuubi. Durring the process his mate Nibi who was trapped in a pocket dimension on the brink of death gave Ino her powers and made her the new Nibi. We informed the hokage and have already been changing things to make the leaf stronger to the enemy to come, however a few suprises have happened."

Ino said "An example of this would be Naruto real name was never released and so Iwa and Cloud never came to this chunnin exams. The two former mist nins that we now have originally died. Also the cagebird seal was another big change we had to make. Orochimaru wiped out 90 percent of the Hyuuga clan by learning how to activate that seal. The seal you now have was the answer you and Jaraiya came up with durring the aftermath. We told you we knew about the sound and sand village attack that comming, thats how we knowed and are preparing for it. We could not stop Sasuke from getting the curseseal but hopefully we can stop his defection."

Hiashe nodded and said "I see your point to keep it as quite and the need to change certian things. I am currious about what else came with your new tittles."

Naruto said "Immortality, more chakra, super healing, better control and hightened senses. We can still be killed but we cant die from old age. All of the vessels that I help to save from a group after thier powers will also become like us including Yugito, but after a standard mortal lifetime we will all leave this world to live in Makia. I know that may seem like I am using you but its the only way to save the lives of all the vessels and most of the world."

Ino said "At least Hinata did not almost die at Neji hands this time."

Hiashe nodded and said "So the events of the past cant be repeated, correct."

Naruto nodded and said "Yeah. I may sound like I am playing god but I cant control everything and I am only helping correct the mistakes so they wont happen agian. I trust I can have you secrecy and discretion in this Hiashe."

Hiashe nodded and said "Yes you have it. You seem to be an honorable person and you have helped me get my family the way I wanted it."

Naruto nodded and Ino said "So whats this about you going to Makia tomorrow and were you planning on telling and bringing us."

Naruto said "I was going to tell you when I got home. I was not going to do it until I had a meeting with Sanray. He made it clear that our match will be a deathmatch and if he beat me he was coming after all of you. From what he said he can use his full power so I will have my hands full."

Yukie started crying and said "your not going to leave us."

Naruto sighed and said "No. I am not leaving you I just wanted to get stronger so I can protect you all so I was just going to do some extreme training away from prying eyes."

Yugito said "Well if no one minds I would like to see my new home. I have had a long day after discovering about my home and dad and would like some rest."

When Naruto and his little harem got home Yugito said "Wait. Here are the jutsu scrolls I promised." and she handed them to Naruto. Naruto opened them and red the jutsu and said "These are some pretty good ones but I am weak agianst lightning so I will put them in the library with the rest of the clan scrolls and yes you can look at any of them."

Naruto then went to the library and put the new scrolls with the other jutsu but put a kanji for lightning on them. He then went to his room and took a shower.

Yugito said as Naruto walked off "Where is my room going to be."

Tenten said "You want to sleep near Naruto right."

Yugito said "Yes if possible."

Yukie said "Follow us, we will show you which rooms are still available. We usually share a bed with Naruto but keep are personal stuff and cloths in seperate rooms."

They showed Yugito where she could stay and she chose the room on the left of Yukie.

Yugito sat down on her bed and said "How come none of you got married today."

Tenten said "We already are."

Yugito was shocked and said with a blush "So that means you have already done it."

Ino said "Oh yeah, we already done it together and it was great."

Yugito smiled and said "So what is the family like. I know we talked a little at the ramen stand but I dont really know anything about you."

Yukie said "Well my name is Yukie, I am the actress in the princess fuun movies and I am the princess to snow country. Currently I am a diplomat for my country with Konaha so I can be near my hero Naruto and someone who made me believe in myself."

Tenten said "My name is Tenten. I am a weapon mistress. I am the only child of my parents and they own the wolfclaw weapon shop. If you ever need weapons go to our shop. I married Naruto because he is sweet and kind and is an all around great gut.

Ino said "My name is Ino, and like you heard I am the new Nibi. I am also what people call a mind walker because I have the ability to enter other peoples bodies and either review thier memories or possess thier bodies. Naruto and I have a unique connection because of the life we had to lead once. Naruto is a great guy who always tries to put the needs of others before himself. He has saved my life on several occasions and is a terrific lover."

Yugito said "Well my name is Yugito. I am the only child of the Raikage unless he is dead. I am also a tiajustu specialist but it looks like I am equal to Ino. I am also the vessel for Sibi and I have about 10 jutsu in my arsonal. I agreed to marry Naruto because he seems to care about what happens to me and is willing to give me a chance even when he does not half to."

Ino said "Well, If Naruto is leaving tomorrow, I think we should give him a reason to come back quicker."

Yugito said "What are you talking about."

Tenten smiled evily and Yukie said "Follow us.

_**LEMON**_

When Naruto came back out of taking a shower he saw all 4 of his lovely wifes sitting on his bed in nothing and he notice the door to his room was closed and locked.

Naruto smiled and said "Why do I suddenly feel like a slab of meat."

Ino said "Well, since we have already had you all once we decided that you should welcome Yugito the same way to did us."

Naruto said "Really now and I suppose you just want to watch."

Tenten said "I am sure you can think of something to keep us busy."

Naruto said "I might have something to keep you busy but I want to do something first." and he walked over to his dresser and opened a drawer and pulled out 4 blindfolds.

He then walked over and said "I want you all to put one of these on."

Yukie said as she put hers on "This is getting exciting."

As the last of them put one on Naruto created 7 Kagebunshins and said "Now we are going to play a little game. I have created 7 Kagebunshins and if you include me that makes 8 of us. Thier will be two of us pleasing each of you but none of you will know who is the real one until you earn your reward. Are all of you ready and willing."

Each of the girls nodded and Naruto said "Yugito, are you ready for this since this is probably your first."

Yugito said "It is my first time and I am as ready as possible. P-Please be careful." with a nervousness in her voice.

Naruto said "Ok ladies here we go and listen closely to your body needs and the ones talking to you."

**YUGITO**

The real Naruto bent down and slowly slid his lips to Yugitos and started to rub her stomach sending shivers down her spine as he kissed her more passionately every second. He softly slid his tongue into her mouth and hit her teeth. He did it again but she opened enough for him to enter her mouth and touch her tongue. She started to fight back with hers but slowly gave up and went submisive to him as he explored her mouth. He then brought his hand up and softly touched her right breast and she eeped as he did it.

He then broke the kiss and went down and started sucking on her left breast as his clone went up and started to kiss her and took over playing with her right breast as naruto sent his hands down slowly trailing her stomach and then into her pubic area. Yugito clamped her legs together as a reflex and Naruto brought his hand around her legs and up to her ass and pinched it softly.

He then left her breast and started kissing his way down toward her pussy and she still had her legs closed. He smiled as he got thier and reached for the back of her knees and found she was ticklish there. She jerked her legs apart to get away from his tickling. When she did he took his chance and slid his mouth to her clit and flicked it with his tongue.

Yugito flipped her legs on his shoulders to allow him access to do that agian and he started taking her with his tongue giving her the best feeling she ever had. She started to moan and the clone that was playing with her breast whispered in her ears "If you like this just wait till the main event." and nibbled on her ear.

Yugito could not take it any more and as she finally reached a climax and snapped her legs around Naruto head. Naruto smiled at this as she tried to take the life from him from pressure. He leaned forward as much as he culled and ran one of his fangs across her clit for a bit of pleasure and pain. Yugito immediatly let go and submitted to him. Naruto picked her up off the bed and kissed her as he carried her over to the desk and whispered in her ear "Last chance to stop Yug-hime."

Yugito said "You stop now and I will be a widow."

Naruto smiled and sat her down on his desk and turned her over so that she was on her stomach. He then Grabed her hips and slowly slid into her from behind. He pushed till he hit her barrier and draw back a little and thrust forward as he pulled her hips toward him. Yugito hissed and grabed both sides of the desk and Naruto waited until she released her nails from it before slowly pulling out and going back in. He then started a tempo and used her hips to give extra momentum.

It did not take long for her to climax but Naruto kept pumping and she quickly climaxed a second time. Naruto finally had enough and released into her.

When he finished he had the clone that started with him start agian to eat her out but at a slower pace. Yugito was in multiple heaven.

Naruto after leaving Yugito walked over to the others and watched as each of his clones ate each girl as another passionately kiss her. Naruto waited a moment till he was ready agian and looked to see who was close.

**TENTEN**

Tenten was enjoying herself when she felt a set of arms pick her up and carry her in his arms. She then heard "Enjoying yourself Ten-Hime"

She said "yes" softly.

She felt the arms carring her lean forward and fall a little like he was sitting down. The arms then swung her around and slowly pulled her to where her legs was on each side of him. They then picked up her butt and pulled forward as she felt his dick slide into her.

He then said "I notice durring our first time you like to be active so Im going to let you this time." and he lightly slapped her on the ass with his dick still in her. She jumped a little and felt a new sensation enter her body. She fell back down slowly and started up agian but not as fast and after she came back down agian her but was slapped agian and she jumped faster this time.

Naruto then said "That right, just like that." and slapped one last time. Tenten not wanting to be spanked agian speeded up and felt a growing pleasure in her body. She then felt him started to help her and thrust upwards as she was comming down for added pleasure. She then leaned forward and found his lips and put hers to his. She became distracted by the kiss and slowed down and recieved a light slap for that. She pulled back alittle and bit his bottom lip softly as she broke the kiss.

She then leaned back as a pair of hands grabed her sides and she felt even more of him enter her. She finally released screaming his name. After she calmed down she felt two pairs of arms help her off the one she was stradling and lay her on the carpeted floor. She felt one enter her and slowly fuck her as she wrapped her legs around him and the other one sucked on her nipples occasionally biting them.

Naruto smiled as he watched tenten being fucked like no tomorrow. He looked over at his last two wives and saw Ino was being fucked doggy style and had another clone pinching her nipples.

**Ino**

Ino felt a someone crawl between her arms and the one playing with her nipples stoped. She then felt a pair of lips meet hers and she kissed them passionately. The kiss broke apart and she heard him whisper "I love you Ino-hime."

Ino said "I love you also."

She then felt him crawl up in bed and felt his dick slap her chin. She pulled back a little and as the tip passed her lips she slid it in her mouth. Ino started moving up and down and the clone fucking her sat his pace with her. If she speeded up he did also, if she slowed so did he. She decided to sat a pace of pleasure and after a few minutes of this the clone pulled all the way out and Ino stopped and started to pull up to see why he stop.

Big mistake. Right as the tip was about to come out the clone entered her hard forcing her back down on the head and muffling her protest in one motion. Ino stopped and gag a moment as she had taken the whole dick in her mouth. The clone started pumping her like there was no tomorrow. Her arms started to get week and the force of being entered and the rythem was enough to send the one in her mouth over the edge and cum into her mouth. She had no choice to swallow. She really did not care because she had three orgasm back to back and each reaching a new high. Her eyes rolled into the back of her head and the one pumping her from behind grabbed her arms and pulled her back up off the dick in her mouth and onto his dick more. Ino awoke from this and started screaming "YES, YES, FUCK ME HARD NARUTO."

**YUKIE**

Naruto smiled and looked at his last wife and saw she was being babbied by her clones as the one who was pumping her was going nice and easy just enough to make her in bliss.

Naruto rolled over to her and started to finger her while the clone pumped into her giving her more pleasure. Naruto then leaned forward and kissed her passionately and then whispered "Yukie-hime, I love you and I cant wait to raise our children together." and then nibbled on her ear as he continued his work on her clit. She soon climaxed and slowly fell asleep.

Naruto kissed her once more before getting up. He looked around the room and saw the carnage. Yugito was leaning agianst the desk unable to walk and being held by two clones. Tenten was laying on the floor panting with two clones rubbing her sides. Ino was sprawled on her stomach on the bed purring and Yukie was still passed out. Naruto then had his clones pick up the girls and carry them to his bed. He then dispelled them.

_**LEMON END**_

Naruto walked around the bed and kissed each girl as he removed the blindfolds and put them away.He then pulled the chair he used earlier with tenten over and sat on it and put his feet on the bed.

Each of the girls finally either awoke or quit panting and Yugito said "What the hell are you. Some kind of sex god stamina freak. How do you know how to do that."

Naruto said "Stamina freak, yes, sexgod you tell me. As for how I know how to do that. I may hate his books but my grandfather sure has some good ideas."

Yugito said "Who is your grandfather and what books."

Ino said "Jaraiya of the sannins and aurthor of Icha Icha Paradise."

Yugito said "Wait, is he also the aurthor of of Adventure of an heir."

Naruto slapped his head and tenten said "yes."

Yugito said "So thats how he described all of your bodies so well. Your all in volume three of the series."

Everyone stopped and looked at her. Suddenly a scream of **ERO-SANNIN** broke through the sound barrier Ino put up and echoed throughout the village. In the hotspring by the house Jaraiya said "OH SHIT"

Tsunade looked at him and said "What did you do know."

Just then a flash of flames appeared on the water and someone holding a Rasengan in his hand starts screaming "IM BLIND, IM BLIND. JUST YOU WAIT BASTARD, AS SOON AS YOU GET CLOSE ON I AM GOING TO KILL YOU. I TOLD YOU NOT TO PUT ME OR THEM IN YOUR BOOKS."

Suddenly Jaraiya felt ki pointed at him and Tsunade said "JARAIYA" and punched him sending him flying through the air screaming.

Sasuke looks up from the mountian he is climbing and said "There sure is a nice full moon out today."

Kakashi looks from his book and said "You say something Sasuke."

Sasuke said "I just was talking about the nice moon I just saw."

Somewhere in the sound village Orochimaru hears someone scream and said "I am going to kill that kyuubi brat for taking my playthings away.

Just then Jaraiya flies through the window and lands on Orochimaru desk with his naked ass in the air. Orochimaru said "I see you finally came around to seeing things my way Jaraiya-kun."

Jaraiya looks around and when he hears this punches Orochimaru in the head and jumps out the window and summons Gambunta and said "Before you say anything, if you get my virgin ass out of here and to safty I will by you all the sake you can drink for a week."

Gambunta not looking a gift horse in the mouth starts to jump but Manda appears with Orochimaru on his head and Orochimaru said "Jaraiya, I am the master of snakes."

Gambunta pales and said "Oh hell no" and halls ass as fast as possible. Whats bad is he really is halling ass. Jaraiyas. The only problem was he was heading in the wrong direction to head to Konaha. Instead he was heading toward Iwa with Manda right behind them.

A few hours later inside the borders of Iwa, two patrols of ninja see Gambunta and Manda running toward thier hidden village. They give chase trying to catch up.

The Tsuchikage was in his office looking outside at his village and starts to sip some tea and spits it out as he see Gambunta with a naked Jaraiya on his head jump through his village and then sees Manda following with Orochimaru on his head holding a banner that read "HAVE ASS, WILL FOLLOW"

He then goes back to his desk and grabs a scroll out of the trash and puts his seal on it and writes "I agree to war only if we destroy sound also. I fear for the men of my village from Orochimaru." and then summens a ninja and said return this to the messanger.

Jaraiya finally gets his bearings and said "Gambuto, were heading deeper into Iwa territory, head south and we will hit suna and the we can cut across to konaha.

3 hours later and both boses being resummoned they were passing through the dessert and Temari said "I think I have been getting to much sun."

Garra said "If you are then so am I."

Kankuro said "Hey isnt that the Kyuubi guys grandfather."

Garra said "I must need sleep. I am delusional."

Kankuro said "If were going to be delusional at least let it be that Haku chick. I would like to see her in a merage."

Garra said "Dont talk about her agian like that."

Temari said "Oh does my little brother have a crush."

Kankuro said "No its not a crush. You werent there at the time so you dont know."

Temari said "Know what."

Flashback

Garra and Kankuro was eating ramen when Haku walked in.

Kankuro sat his crow puppet on the ground and used charkra strings to make it reach over and pinch her butt. Haku quickly became red and used her bloodline to freeze the boiling water from the ramen and covered Kankuro and crow in ice.

Garra who did not know why she did that said "Why did you attack my brother woman."

Haku said "You brother is a pervert and I was being nice to him. If you dont like it I can give you a nice set of blueballs by freezing them off." She then wink at him and left.

Flashback end.

Temari was laughing and said "That is funny."

Garra said "Temari I ask Kankuro this already and he said it was bad, but what is blue balls."

Temari shut up and glared at Kankuro and Kankuro said "Your a woman so you should answer him."

Temari grabbed her fan and screamed "Kamatachi." and chased after her brother.

Garra sighed and said "Perhaps I can ask that Anko woman, she seems to speak her mind."


	18. Chapter 18

Back in Konaha Anko sneezes and said "I bet that bastard Orochimaru is talking about me."

Orochimaru sneezes and falls of manda. Jaraiya sees his chance and said "step on it." and leaves as fast as possible.

An hour later two chunnins who had just started working days saw Gambunta comming toward the village fast and signals an alert thinking the worse. The Hokage arrive with Abnu and most of the elites of the village and see Jaraiya jump off Gambuntas head as he puffs out.

Kakashi sees him and said "Jaraiya, what happened to you."

Jaraiya pants and said "I had to run for my life from an enemy so scary he makes kyuubi look week."

Everyone tensed at this and the third said "Well who is it and were are they comming from and why are they attacking."

Jaraiya shaking from nerves says "Its scary. Its a horny Orochimaru and he is after only one thing."

Kurenai said "And that would be."

Jaraiya said while looking around "My sweet ass sexy."

Everyone sweatdrops and Kurenai screams "Pervert" and punches him all the way back to sound.

Asuma said "Hunny, why did you call him a pervert and hit him."

Kurenai said "A he was a naked, dirty old man, B I am a pregnant woman and I am having moodswings and C-he was hitting on me."

The third sighed and said "If he returns and still has no close on tell him to get dressed immediatly or I will ban him from the hotsprings."

Kakashi said "That wont work sir."

Kurenai said "And why not."

Kakashi pulled out a book and said "read the descriptions of the main characters in this book he just published."

Anko grabbed the book and read and read and read and finally said "Can Naruto really do that."

Kakashi said "I dont know but if he does I wonder if he gives lessons."

Anko said "I would be willing to donate my body for that kind of lesson." as she licked her lips.

Kurenai looked at her friend and said "What."

Anko said "I will never look at a Kagebunshin the same ever agian."

Asuma said "That bad."

Anko said "Not exactly. If he is doing this to each of his wifes at the same time im jellous."

Kurenai finally having enough said "What is he doing."

Anko said "Multi tasking. one rubbing each foot. two rubbing the back one playing with each breast. one in every whole and one in each hand while one rubs the clit."

Sweatdrops. Then a collective "DAMN"

Kurenai looks at Asuma and said "do you know kagebunshin."

Asuma said "No."

Kurenai crossed her arms and said "Learn. Now."

Sakura and Hinata walked up and said "Kurenai sensie, where here for our genjutsu lesson."

Anko said "Girls I got a mission for you."

The third said "I have to clear all missions Anko."

Anko said "Its a personal mission and its A-rank. Out of my own money. All thy have to do is get info for me and never leave the village. Happy."

The third said "fine."

Anko said "I want you both to find one other girl and ask find out secretely if Naruto can really do this." as she hold out the book and they both start reading and fly back from nosebleeds.

Kurenai said "You really going to make them find out."

Anko said "Hell yeah. If he is even half as good as this describes I might ask him to marry me."

The third said "I dont think he wants any more."

Anko said "This town is bloodline crazy. All I have to do is threaten the council and they would force him to marry me as long as I produce a little kiddy for them."

Kakashi said "So you thinking about being a fuck buddy."

Anko said "How many clones can he make at a time."

Kakashi said "Thousands. Why."

Anko grinned and said "Definately. For that kind of action I would."

Asuma said "It could be exagerated."

Anko said "Why do you think I want three different girls getting me info."

Kurenai said "Your hopeless."

Anko said "Read this and tell me if you were not with Asuma if you would jump his bones."

Kurenai started reading and flewback from a nosebleed into Asuma arms. He sighed and picked her up before leaving to find someone who knows Kagebunshin.

Back at the Kazama house Naruto had been lead back inside by Shizune with bandages over his eyes from the shock of seeing Tsunade and Jaraiya naked in the water. The girls were all still in his bed, at least they had a sheet over them when Shizune brought him in asleep thanks to a knockout jutsu.

The girls looked like hell in Shizune opinion as she left.

Yugito said "How long does it take to be able to walk right after that."

Ino said "I dont know. Every time takes different amounts. I dont think I can walk straight for a day."

Tenten said "Your lucky. I still felt the effect from the closet when I had my match."

Yukie said "What closet."

Ino said "He had another relapse thanks to Sasuke so we used my moms cure."

Yukie said "Thats not fair."

Tenten said "We would have invited you but we had to rush and did not know where to find you."

Yukie said "Well dont do it agian."

Ino said "we will try ok."

Yukie said "Fine."

Yugito said "What relapse and from what

Yukie said "When Naruto saved my country his teammate had a mental and sexual breakdown. It was so bad it tramatized Naruto so bad he could not stand to be without a female touch until Ino blocked his memories."

Ino said "But unfortinately Sasuke did it agian before the first exam and since my dad suffered the same trauma from going in Sasuke head to try and fix him mom discovered and easy way to fix him."

Yugito said "And that would be."

Tenten said "Fuck him."

Yugito said "Now thats a disease I could get use to, only if you can still walk later though."

Everyone laughed and woke Naruto up. Naruto looked around and said "I must have died cause I can see angels."

Ino said "more like vixen in your case foxy."

Naruto sighed and said "Thanks for reminding me of something I still have to do today. Yugito, I need to speak to Sibi."

Yugito said "Why."

Naruto said "Well, the reason is simple. You know how Ino and I am now right."

Yugito nodded and Naruto said "I need you to become just like us. I want Sibi to give you all her powers and go back to Makia to be with her sister."

Yugito nodded and was silent for a moment and then said "You dont need to talk to her, she said she already agrees and it will be done while I am asleep tonight."

Yukie said "We have a really strange family. 2 cats, a fox, a princess, and a weapon mistress."

Naruto smiled and bit his thumb and did some handsigns before saying "Kuchiyose no Jutsu" and a yellow 3 tail fox appeared.

Naruto said "Alia, I want everyone here to sign the fox contract. They are my wifes and have the right."

The fox nodded and lowered a scroll and unrolled it. Naruto said "Bite your thumbs and sign your name in blood and put your handprint on it,"

The girls each nodded and took turns doing it and when they finished Naruto said "Never summon the boss. You will summon me."

The summon grabbed the scroll and left. Naruto sighed and go into bed and said "I need some sleep."

The girls looked at each other and Ino said "ok, anyone know how we can do this."

Suddenly each of the girls foundthemself being picked up by two tails each and placed on Naruto arms. Then the tails wrapped around thier stomach and laid behind thier back. The girls sighed and fell asleep not noticing the smile Naruto had on his face.

The next day each of the girls since they were still naked were each awakened by a feeling of pleasure going over them. Each girl tried to look down to see what was pleasing them but found they had a tail holdind them down and felt the pleasure increase. Naruto sighed and said "Good morning my beauties."

None of the girls could say anything because the pleasure was to intense as something was sliding across thier clits at a incredible speed. Finally one by one they climaxed and were released only to discover it wa a tail that brought them to this point.

Naruto went and took a quick shower and each of the girls went to thier rooms with weak knees and got cleaned and ready for the day. Naruto went downstairs after getting dressed and waited for everyone to come down.

When everyone got to the front room he made his goodbyes and after giving the girls a pinch on the ass at the exact moment before he disapeared.

The girls were all red in the face and had one thought between them _he was going to pay._

Naruto appeared in Makia and saw Kyuubi standing there and said "So did you find anyone to help me with what I asked."

Kyuubi smiled and said "**Follow me kit."**

The girls were all laying around the house and suddenly a knock was at the front door. Ino got up and answered it and saw Sakura, Hinata, and Haku standing there. Ino smiled and said "What are you girls doing here."

Sakura said "Well we have a mission but are kind of embarresed about it and I think just coming out and telling you about it would be best. Can we come in."

Ino nodded and lead the other two the front room and everyone sat down and Ino said "So whats this mission."

Sakura said with a red face "Is naruto here."

Yukie said "No he wont be back for a month why."

Haku said blushing "Well, this mission kind of concerns all of you and him."

At this the wives perked up and Tenten said "So what is it."

Hinata said "Well we have to find out if he is..."

Ino said "yes"

Haku sighed and said "Were here to find out if he is a sexgod."

Yugito said "Who the hell wants to know that."

Sakura said "Well it was Anko. She had a book and had certian information she wanted to know if it was true because of the book."

Yugito said "Oh, you must mean Adventures of an Heir."

Hinata said "yes."

Yugito went upstairs and returned with a copy of the book and said "Ok lets see." as she flipped through the pages and stopped and showed the girls.

Ino read it and said "Thats what we did the night of the wedding."

Tenten looked and said "yes exactly how it happen. How did that pervert get so much detail right."

Sakura blushed and said "Thats all real."

Yukie said "Thats the position that got me pregnant." as she read it.

Haku said "So everything in that book is real."

Tenten said "Hell they even got the broom closet sex. Thats it. where the hell is that pervert and how does he know what happened."

Tsunade walked in and saw the book and asked "whats going on and why are you reading that smut."

Ino said "tsunade, do you know how Jaraiya has so much info for his book."

Tsunade said "No why."

Yukie said "I feel sick."

Tsunade said "Get use to it. It will only get worse."

Tenten said "How can it get worse when every detail of our sex life is in this book."

That stop Tsunade right in the spot and said "What."

Yugito handed her the book and said "They said the scenes are exactly what happened."

Tsunade read it and blink and blinked and blinked agian.

Sakura said "well we completed our mission. I am out of here." and went to the door only to find Anko there. Anko walked in and Sakura followed her.

Anko said "So did you find out."

Haku said "Yes"

Anko said "And"

Hinata looked red and said "exactly true."

Anko looked like she hit the million dollar lotto.

Jaraiya walked in only covered in a towel and said "Finally safe."

And at that moment he had 5 different killer intents hit him as 5 shadowy figures decinded on him.

An hour later after the beating Ino finally asked "How do you know what we did exactly."

Jaraiya said as tsunade held his nuts in her hands with the unsaid threat _talk or I will crush them._ "I used the same jutsu I use on bath houses for my information gathering. I place a jutsu that cant be detected either on a person or a location and everything said by that person or location as well as actions are automatically wrote an a scroll."

Tsunade thought for a moment and said "So if you use that at a hotspring or a hotel or even and office you can have everyones dirty secrets."

Jaraiya said "Yes. Its the secret to my master spy network for our village. Its also how the Hokage found out about most of the attempts on Naruto life. You would not believe what people spill when they relax. Like say the Hyuuga over there. If I remember right she has some kinky dreams about Naruto with a paddle and leather and wants him to use them on her while she screams out Naruto-sama. Even after the sisterly speach that he rehearsed to tell her. She was happy when her dad told her to try and seduce Naruto since he knows the truth."

Hinata paled and then became pissed.

poor Jaraiya just could not shut up he then said "Or pinky over there. She wants to have her first with her blond best friend Ino and any guy of Ino chosing aslong as its with Ino. Matter of fact thats why she wanted the Uchiha was she wanted to be with her friend even though she hates him. She is even pretending to go with that lee guy to make Ino happy so when things go wrong Ino can help her through it," ino looked at her friend and mouthed _we need to talk_

"and lets not forget miss icicle. She acts all tough and everything but she actually wants to be dominated. She hates having to be strong and want someone to do with her as they please, hopefully Naruto since he doesnt hurt any of his wives. And then thiers Anko, she has the biggest secret. She acts like a nympho but the only sex she had was when orochimaru raped her. She acts that way because its a mask she wears. Shes lonely but scared to find someone who might hurt her agian. She wants to be with Naruto also since hes kind and strong and likes the tails."

Tsunade sencing the new ki and said "who or where do you have the jutsu to find out about naruto and his wifes."

Jaraiya said "Its on him. The third asked me to put it on him incase any new info he tells because he is keeping so many secrets."

Ino said "release it."

Jaraiya said "I cant. Once its cast it cant be removed."

Tsunade draged him to the door and opened it and punched him agian as his towel flys off and he heads toward sound village agian. Tsunade slamms the door and walks back in and sighs before saying "Work it out yourselfs." and leaving the room.

Everyone looked at each other and Sakura said "I need to go."

Ino said "**Sit, all of you."**

Everyone sat down right then and looked scared. Ino sighed and said "Ok. What we say here does not leave this room. Everyone is going to tell the whole truth. We are going to figure this mess out and noone is going anywhere till we do."

Anko said "And what makes you think you can hold me here."

Anko found herself held with two tails in her chair and Ino said "**I think I can manage."**

Anko looked scared and Ino released her and said "Ok, it seems to me everyone has a commen interest. Naruto right." everyone nodded except sakura.

Ino said "Sakura, what he said is true isn't it."

Sakura sighed and looked down and said "Yes. I like guys and girls but I developed a huge crush on you long ago for saving me. I decided then I wanted to be with you and when we hit a stand still and only stayed friends when you fell for Sasuke I chose rivalry to try and get you."

Ino said "So the thing with lee is the same."

Sakura nodded and said "Hes nice and all but does not turn me on like you. I was hoping to convince you to join in so I could be with you."

Ino sighed and said "We will see what happens."

Tenten said "Hinata, what was that whole mess about you."

Hinata blushed and put her fingers together and said "well, its kind of true. My families little dark secret is that all women of our clan are into kinky sex. Mater of fact when a girl hits thirteen like I am all of us get leather outfits and choice of whips or paddles. I chose paddle. As for Naruto. I have known his secret since I was 4. I saw him getting hurt and never letting it get to him was what I wanted so I started stalking him and adding more to my fantasies."

Tenten said "I will never view your family the same agian."

Yukie said "What about you Haku. I mean, is that why you asked me about Naruto."

Haku said "Every since my father killed my mother I have secretely been afraid of men. Then I met Zabaza and he saw me for my bloodline but not a person and used me as his weapon. I felt useful and safe as long as I was able to do as he said. Zabaza repects Naruto and I saw how Naruto lead the negotiations between his team and us to bring us here. That is what I wanted. To be lead and protected and of use. It being to someone nice like Naruto is a plus."

Yukie sighed and said "I know what you mean."

Yugito said as she looked at Anko "Whats your story."

Anko thought for a moment and said "What the old bastard said is true. Decent guys avoid me because of my sensei and the curse seal, and I dont want to be used agian so I try and be something Im not. I use a blood fetish, dress like a slut and talk dirty to keep people form getting to close."

Ino said "What level is your curse seal and which one."

Anko blinked and said "Level 1 earth, why."

Ino smiled and said "How would you like to be rid of it."

Anko blinked. then blinked agian. "Quit messing with me kid. No one can."

Ino said "Naruto can. Him, the Jaraiya from the future, and the Tsunade from the future all worked on trying to remove it because of Sasuke. They learned to take out level one earth seals but never level two. You were dead at that point or he would have done it for you. They wanted to remove the heaven seal but never learned to."

Anko smiled and said "When I see that blonde gaki agian I am going to kiss him."

Ino said "We are going to have to talk about this. So, Anyone got any suggestions."


	19. Chapter 19

_**NOTICE**_

**I WILL HAVE A SMALL ANIME CROSSOVER IN THIS STORY FOR TWO CHARACTERS. THEY ARE THE PERFECT PEOPLE FOR WHAT I WANT NARUTO TO BE ABLE TO DO WITHOUT SAYING "OH YOU JUST KNOW HOW TO DO THAT." I AM TRYING TO MAKE IT REASONABLE. I DONT OWN THESE CHARACTERS OR EITHER SHOW.**.

Tenten groaned and said "Come on people. How are we going to figure this out...Wait a minute, Hinata, did your dad really tell you to seduce Naruto."

Everyone stopped and looked at Hinata and she said "Um...yeah, He told me that with Naruto new found stregnth and skills he would increase our family bloodline even more and also he respect Naruto for something."

Sakura said "What about you and Shino."

Hinata said "Shino told me that he is already secretely engaged to someone."

Ino being still a gossiper said "really, who."

Hinata said "Kiba sister Hana. They have been meeting in secret for years and he does not feel like having more than a friendship with me."

Yukie sighed and said "Well that leads us back to where we started. We have four women who are already married to a great guy. 1 girl who like the guy a little but is more in love with his wife. 1 submissive girl who wants someone to rule her but not hurt her, 1 dominatrix, and 1 unusual person. What a world."

Ino said "Tell me about it. I cant figure out how so much is different. It went from 1, to 4, and now possible other 4."

Tenten said "The council would have a field day about this if they found out."

Ino said "Dont remind me. I swear they could fuck up a wetdream."

Anko said "Well what exactly is the biggest issue here."

Ino said "Naruto. but hes not here to make a decision on this."

Yugito said "Well, what about when it came to me, remember. He said he would go along with anything as long as his wifes were happy."

Tenten said "Thats not helping. Anyways does anyone have any ideas."

Sakura said "We could always make Naruto decide and get to know each other better until then."

Ino said "Your not just trying to get a chance to see me in the shower...OH MY GOD. Thats why when you stayed at my place you would say I did not know you were in there and walk in on me in the shower."

Sakura blushed and everyone laughed until Sakura said "Does anyone have a better idea."

Hinata said "If Naruto decided he wanted any or all of us would anyone have a problem with it or would everyone agree with his decision and not hate him for it."

Everyone looked at each other and Sakura said "well"

While Naruto personal life was gettin complicated, Naruto was in Makia standing in a little weapon and clothing shop with Kyuubi. Kyuubi was currently laughing his ass off at Naruto. The reason why.

Flashback a few minutes

Naruto appeared in Makia and saw Kyuubi standing there and said "So did you find anyone to help me with what I asked."

Kyuubi smiled and said "**Follow me kit."**

Naruto started following Kyuubi as he lead them through the village. Naruto had already transformed into his demon form which was not much of a change to begin with.Anyone whos currious. Its what he looks like when he was fighting sasuke except instead of charkra tail thier real and he does not have chakra rolling off of him.

Kyuubi led him to the Vixen Favorite Weapon Shop. When Naruto entered an elderly looking woman walked up and said "Hello, what can I do for you today, Lords."

Naruto looked at Kyuubi who said "**He is here for a couple of reasons. First he need as custom weapon made that call deal with our chakra and can cut through almost anything with enough force. The second reason He needs new cloths that has his family clan disign but also has the design of his position here."**

The woman said "That fine. Lets see. How would you like a sword that is quick to draw but can never be removed from your hand."

Naruto looked at her like she was crazy and shook his head. The woman left and returned a few moments later with what appeared to be a metal gauntlet for his wrist. The woman said "Put this on and channel chakra into it and think extend."

Naruto did and a sword about 3 and a half feet long shot out on a spring load and the blade sat securly in Naruto hand with a metal string that connected it to the gauntlet. Naruto then thought retract. and the blade went back in.

The woman smiled and said "Thats fine. Now lets get you some cloths. Strip."

Naruto looked at her and she said "I need your measurments for your cloths but I also need to see the position of your tails so they can quit coming out of the top of your pants."

Naruto nodded and striped to his boxers and the woman started measuring. When she was done she said "I will have your cloths ready by the end of the day."

Naruto nodded and said "Thats fine." and started getting dressed.

The woman smiled evily and the curtians that was over the windows started falling and Naruto who had one leg in his pant and only his boxers on saw hordes of the scariest things in any world, fangirls, and said "And heres your end for payment."

Suddenly a scream of "Its really him girls. KAWIIIIII"

Kyuubi laughing his ass off as Naruto tried to get dress quickly only to trip and fall right over a rack of green spandex body suits.

Flashback end.

Kyuubi finally stoped laughing as Naruto got dressed and flamed shushin the both of them to a small training ground.

Naruto said "What was that all about back there."

Kyuubi said "**Your quite famous here thanks to the old perverts new books."**

Naruto said "What does that have to do with anything and how do you even have his new books."

Kyuubi said "**Gambunta gets a copy of it from Jaraiya everytime he publishes a new one and has it printed in our world. People here dont worry about what others think of them as much so a lot more women openly read it and men**. **Anyways. You new sensei will be here shortly and he will also be able to help you with you bloodline.**"

Naruto stopped and said "You knew I had a bloodline. Why did you not tell me."

Kyuubi said "**I was trapped in your body for 20 plus years. I knew everything about your body. As for not telling you, I hated you mostly, remember**. **Anyways here comes your two teachers. cya**" and he flamed shushin away.

A man with red hair and a pink fighter gi walked up with 7 tails waving behind him and said "You must be Naruto, I am Karuma and this is my friend Hiei. I will be helping you with your bloodline and Hiei will be working on your swordsman ship. Were told that you can split yourself in two to learn simple stuff but cant take any real damage on your copy so create a copy and have him come with me while the real you works on swordsmanship."

Naruto nodded and created two cloned and had them go with Karuma. Naruto turned toward Hiei and dodged a sword strike. Hiei said "First lesson. Never relax when a person is armed standing by you. They may kill you, lets test you so I can see where to start."

And with that he charged at Naruto who summoned his sword to his hand to block and blocked the first strike but had to keep dodging the rest. And that was how his trainin with Hiei started.

The two clones followed Karuma over and he said "The first lesson you should learn is" and at that point one clone disappeared and the other looked down and saw a vine come out of the ground and destroyed the first. "Almost all plants will listen to you. All you have to do is think what you want them to do and already know they can do it. Let me guess, you use handseals and either its slow and weak or does not work the way it should."

Naruto said "Yeah, how did you know."

Karuma laughed and said "Typical. A the secret to using the ability to use plants is you have to either be in contact with the actual plant or you have to send your chakra from your feet toward the actual plant. In most cases it is only about a 20 foot radius unless you become a master and you have a long way to go. Ok first lesson. Channel chakra through your feet and out from you trying to feel any and every plant it touches. When you think you have it let me know." and he sat down and started to meditate.

The clone stood there and closed his eyes before starting to send chakra to his feet. It took a while because he was only use to tree climbing and water walking and that was not enough chakra so he had to learn to use more.

The real Naruto was not having such a great time. He had over 200 cuts on his body from the last attack and was slowly healing. Hiei held up his hand and said "Thats enough. I dont know who has been teaching you swords but you have a little skill. Your swings and speed are to slow for most of my attack and styles so we will work on that first. What kind of weights do you have on know."

Naruto said "I have chakra weights on my arms and legs. Its at 1200 lbs."

Hiei pulled out a knife and cut his finger before saying "Give me your hand."

Naruto stuck it out and Hiei started to draw a seal on it. After he was finished he said "Channel chakra into it and say a number between 1 and 100 as you do. I warn you start small."

Naruto nodded and said as he channel chakra "20." and floored to the ground he was. Hiei sighed and said "First lesson is learn your limits. Since I warned you to start small and you did not listen you are going to be stuck at that level till you learn to get up and walk."

And Hiei left to meditate under a tree.

5 days later Naruto had finally made it to his feet and learned to walk mostly normal. Hiei said "Good. Next lesson, I want you to take your sword and start slashing 1000 times left, right, up, down, diagnal left to right, right to left and reverse the last two each. If you stop before you complete a set you have to start over on that set. Begin."

Naruto thought _sadist_

The clone of Naruto had finally learned to feel all the plants in the area and Karuma said "Good. Now I want you to grasses and trees can become bigger or change into vines to grab things. Flowers can be made to whips, and seeds can be made into either. I want you to first start with growing. The clone nodded and started to try and then dispelled.

The real Naruto who was at 250 right slashes stopped as the new info came in and Hiei said "start over."

Naruto created another 5 clones and sent them back to Karuma and Naruto said "251"

Hiei smiled and said "1"

Naruto grumbled and swung agian and said "2"

Back in Konaha.

The ninja of the village were preparing for the "Vip" who were coming and practicing for the finals. All missions had been cancelled besides those of most importants.

The accademy had been closed for spring break.

Ino was currently in the back yard with all the girls who were at the little powwow sparring with Yugito. Yukie who was not a ninja was getting weapon advice from Tenten and learning the basics of chakra, since she has not really learned any chakra training she cant do anything besides replacement so far. Tenten was teaching how to throw kunia and shurikans and even got her a small 2 foot sword she can conceal in her cloths. Sakura Hinata and Haku were all having a three way spar. Each would attack another and the other two had to defend each other and attack at the same time. Anko was doing suprise attacks and correcting mistakes they had. Tsunade and Jaraiya were having a spar with weights on also but without Tsunade chakra in her punches.

Shizune was even training. She had got a set of weights and was practacing water walking to increase her reserves and chakra control while she also worked on weapon thowing durring her tiajutsu katas.

Kurina, Asuma, were sparring together at the Saratobi compound. Thier wedding was schedule two days before the finals. Kakashi was still with Sasuke in the mountains. Gai was with Lee pushing his springtime of youth to new levels. He upped his weights by 500 lbs. and was racing Gai to thier favorite curry shop and back which was a normal three day trip one way. They were down to 2 and a half days.

The Sadaime, third Hokage had already announced after the chunnin exams were over he was retiring agian and Tsunade was replacing him. It passed almost unanimously. He had also started increasing his personal training at his personal training ground which he had not really seen much of in 8 years. He created a blood clone running the office secretely, that he learned from an old friend that had long since left this world. He would go in about lunch time create 5 clones and redo the bloodclone to do all the paperwork why he ate.

Hyate, Zabaza and Genma were all having weapon master battles. Zabaza and Hyate were both working on increasing thier kenjutsu while Genma used his expertise in senbons and jutsu to distract or render one of thier attack useless.

The sand sibs had traveled to an oasis in the desert to work on thier skills. Kankuro fished modifing both his puppets and Temari battle Garra both working on improving thier personal attacks. Garra learned a new level of control over his sand and Temari learned to use two smaller fans in attack also. Thier sensei Baki did not like it but Garra said "**We are training personally and if you try to stop us I will kill you**." Needles to say Baki agreed to let them and he returned to Suna to prepare for coming battles.

The countdown to the finals had started. War was on the doorstep, time was almost up to see if the warning and sacrafices were in vein.

The month flew by quickly and painfully but finally the day of the finals had arrived. Secretly Iruka, Yukie and the other accademy teachers had already evacuated the children and once the stadium fireworks started the ABNU started evacuating the civilians that were left to the secret tunnels. No one had seen Naruto or Sasuke since they both left.

Currently Genma was standing in front of the finalist but Naruto and Sasuke. Everyone was looking forward to these battles. As Genma said "Look sharp, clients are looking at you." the crowd erupted in cheers and finally quited down as a loud "**GONG"** was heard. Then they heard.

**GONG**

**GONG**

**GONG**

**GONG**

**GONG**

**GONG**

**GONG**

**GONG**

**GONG**

**GONG**

**GONG.** and when the last one was heard A figure walked into the arena with a black cloak on it in a strange language noone except Ino, Garra, and Yugito could read said "**MAKIA LORD OF FOXES AND DEMONS"** on his back. No one could see anything about his looks. He looked like grim reaper. He stopped beside a wall and held out his hand and a tree sprung up out of the ground and started to climb higher into the air. The crowd looked on and it stopped growing when it reach the Kage box level. Unlike normal trees this tree had an unusaul aroura that everyone felt around it. It also had purple leaves instead of green. The figure slowly unsnaped the claps on his sleaved and unbutton his cloak. He removed it and held it up and a tree branch formed from the tree and grabbed it. The audiance erupted in cheers when they saw it was Naruto. However that stopped when he tapped his finger on his hand and said "1" and dissapeared from sight and reappeared in front of the other contestants. That was pure speed. Not the Hiraishin. They erupted in cheers agian.

Naruto stood with the other competitors dressed in a complete battle outfits that was black and made of some material no one had ever seen. It had the same strange writing as the cloak had but the Kazama clan diamond with a spiral inside of it was on the clothes also. He had a black gauntlet on his right hand and a standard weapon holster and vest on top of his cloths also black.

The Kazezage said "My he sure likes to make an entrance."

The Hokage said "Yes he does. That right there is the number one hyper active knucklehead suprise ninja Naruto Uzumaki Kazama. He is unpredictable."

Tsunade who was on his right said "Yes he is."

Jaraiya who was on his left said "Makes me proud to be his grandfather."

The Kazekage eyes widen at that a little and said "I thought you were only related by marriage."

Tsunade said "No. The Yondaime was our son. We hid all records of it for his safety like was done with Naruto."

A sand ninja appeared and bowed before whispering something to the Kazekage and the Kazekage clenched his fist and screamed "WHAT." he sighed and said "No matter, tend to the wounded and proceed."

The third said "Problems."

The Kazekage said "No, my patrols found some wounded men and they said thier home village of sound was just attacked by Iwa and another country."

The third said "That is curious. I wander what my former student did to eritate Iwa."

The Kazekage said "What do you mean."

The third said "Surely you heard how Orochimaru attacked some of the gennin durring the 2nd test. He was aided by the team from sound and we discovered that a man named Kabuto was a spy for him and Orochimaru is the Otokage."

The Kazekage said "You have some pretty good intel. Care to help out a ally with how you are able to obtain it."

Jaraiya said "An informant told one of my spies who told me."

Down in the Arena Genma said "We will draw numbers to see the order of fights. First match **SHINO VS HESERO**. begin"

Hesero looked on trying to get a rise out of shino.

Shikamaru sees this and groans and said "Troublesome. This will take a while."

20 minutes later garbage starts flying from up in the stands and Hesero sighs before starting to go through handseals and suddenly he feels bites all over his body. He looks down and sees bugs crawling all over him. He drops to the ground and starts rolling trying to get the bugs off. Shino walks over and creates 7 bug clones and they all grab a kunia and said "Surrender or die" as he puts the kunias at all 8 fatal positions. He sighs and signals his surrender.

Shikamaru said "what a drag. This whole thing is troublesome."

Genma said "Next match **SHIKAMARU VS TEMARI, **begin."

Shikamaru sighs and pulls out a kunia and wraps a tag across it. He does this three more times and Temari finally has enough and swings her fan screaming "Kamatachi." and blades of wind head toward Shikamaru. Shikamaru replaces himself with a log and sits by the wall. He then throws the 4 kunias around the wring and walks toward temari, He then throws one onre kunia at her head. She swings her fan to blow the kunia away and the four tags explode with a blinding light. Temari tries to move but is unable to. A shadow had her traped.

Shikamaru said "I remember your fan from the 2nd round and figured you used wind based attacks. I figured you were a long range attacker and sucked up close so I new I needed to distact you and extend my shadow or you would have just stayed out of range. I used the flash tags and the kunia to set it up and then distract you. Man this is so troublesome. I quit." as he walks forward and kissed her.

"WHAT" everyone said as he walked back toward the others.

Shikamaru stopped and said "Its to troublesome to explain." and sits down. Temari who was blushing and in a state of shock was still standing where she was.

Genma said "You need to leave the ring for the next match."

Next match "**NEJI VS LEE. **BEGIN."

Neji said "you and me both know this match is pointless."

Lee said "I agree, we know each other perfectly and either this will come to a test of power or a test of speed."

Neji said "One hit. No weight, full power, you actually hit me, you win. If not I win. Deal."

Lee smiled and took of his weights and dropped them creating two huge wholes and said "Deal."

He then started charging power and open the first three gates.

Tsunade who saw this said "Remind me to kill Gai."

When lee finished the stadium was cheering and suddenly Lee disappeared. Neji started his Hakke Shou Kaiten (Heavenly Spin) to defend himself. Lee sent one punch into the shield and both contestants flew backwards knocked out.

After they left left Genma sighed and said "Next match **GARRA VS SASUKE.**"

He looked around and said "Would Sasuke Uchiha please come to the ring."

Looked around agian and sighed and dissapeared.

He reappeared at the Hokage box and the third said "He is not here for his match disqualify him. and start the last match."

The Kazekage said "But so many people came to see him fight. Myself included."

The Hokage said "If a ninja can not follow orders and be where he is suppose to be at a givin time he does not deserve to be advanced and I refuse to have the leaf look like favoritism."

The Kazekage said "Very well."

Genma reappeared in the ring and said "Winner Garra, Sasuke Uchiha has forfited his chance. Would the last two competitors please come to the ring."

Naruto flamed shushin to the ring and Sanray walked down. Genma said "The final first round match will begin..."

Just then Sasuke appeared with Kakashi and Kakashi said "Sorry, are we late."

Genma said "Yes the last match is getting ready to start. Sasuke was disqualified."

Sasuke hearing this looses it bigtime. "WHAT YOU PIECE OF SHIT. HOW DARE YOU SAY THAT AN UCHIHA IS DISQUALIFIED."

The third stood up and said "SASUKE UCHIHA. I DISQUALIFIED YOU FOR NOT BEING A GOOD NINJA AND MISSING YOUR MATCH EMBARRISING YOUR VILLAGE."

Sasuke said "YOU DONT HAVE THE BALLS TO TELL ME THAT OLD MAN. YOUR TIME IS OVER AND YOU SHOULD BE KILLED FOR BEING SENILE. IF NO ONE ELSE HAS THE BALLS TO DO IT I WILL." and started to charge a Chidori in his arms.

Naruto disapeared and hit Sasuke in the back. Sasuke fell to the ground and Naruto said "I request an exhibition match before my main match with Sasuke Hokagesama."

The hokage sighed and said "Very well."

Sanray walked to the corner of the ring and sat down to watch. Genma said "Naruto vs Sasuke begin."

Sasuke stood up and said '"Finally I can show the world you are nothing but a dead last baka."

Kakashi had already left the ring and appeared next to the other senseis. Ino looked up at Kakashi and said "You know Naruto is going to kill you right."

Kakashi said "Could not be helped. We were on our way out to train and a group of sound ninja appear that was here for the test. I thought sasuke was out from thier sound attack and I used it to kill one of them. Sasuke killed the other and we captured the girl. We gave her to Ibiki and when we started training he started working on it."

Ino sighed and said "Avoid Naruto and pray he dont get serious. If he does you will need a new teammate."

Down in the ring Naruto was looking at Sasuke and said "So how did you learn Chidori."

Sasuke said "I copied it off of Kakashi when I killed a sound nin."

Naruto said as he looked at Kakashi "I guess you should know not to use it on an ally like the hokage."

Sasuke became enraged and said "Dont tell me what to do dobe." and started forming Chidori.

Naruto looked at him bored and said "I suppose after this match Itachi will be the last uchiha."

Sasuke charged forward and Naruto stood there. He waited till he got close and swung his arm and when he did a sword appeared out of his gauntlet and sliced through the chidori severing Sasuke arm at the wrist.

Sasuke fell back holding his hand and grabbed a kunia in his good hand and started trying to slash Naruto. Naruto withdrew his sword and pulled a kunia and started to deflect each of the strike. Sasuke was bleeding all over the place and still tried to kill Naruto. Naruto sighed and kicked him into the air and said as clones appeared "U-Z-U-M-A-K-I-NARUTO RENDAN"

Lee who was back up and in the stands said "That a version of my attack"

Sasuke hit the ground face first. He stood up and looked at Naruto and his Sharingan had three coma marks. Naruto was cursing on the inside. Sasuke waited for Naruto to attack since he did not know any one hand handseals. Suddenly the curse seal started to spread across his body. Sasuke fell alive agian. The wound on his hand stoped bleading and he stuck out his one good hand and started forming chakra into it. Another chidori appeared on his hand without seals.

Sasuke smirked and said "I will show you the power I have now dobe. You will never beat me." and charged with Sharingan spinning. Naruto stuck out his hand and formed a Rasengan. He waited till Sasuke got close and stuck it out till it met the Chidori. The two attacks blinded everyone and when the light faded they saw the two still holding the attacks together. Naruto looked bored while Sasuke looked ready to faint. Naruto finally pushed forward and destroyed the chidori and stuck Sasuke arm. The damage to his arm was severe.

Just then an explosion hit and rocked the stadium. The war had started."


	20. Chapter 20

The explosion that went off was in the Hokage box, but it was not Orochimaru who started it. When one of his men were reaching for the smoke bomb Tsunade nailed a chakra enforced punch into him and sending him flying into the wall. He dropped the smoke bomb as he passed out. Orochimaru was caught off gaurd when Jaraiya kicked him off the balcony down into the arena with both Tsunade and Jaraiya following him. The third turned and started heading down to the vip section to help protect them.

Naruto looked up and saw the three figures comming toward the arena and was about to go help when Sanray said "Now that we dont have to hold back lets begin Kazama."

Naruto stood over the passed out form of Sasuke and screamed "Ino, The summons comming from the south. Take them out please."

Ino nodded and yugito followed after her saying "You need backup."

Baki landed next to the sandsibs who were leaning agianst a wall and he said "What do you three think your doing. Garra your orders were to kill the Kazama boy and release shukaku."

Garra looked up at him and said "Your nuts. Why would I try and kill my lord and friend."

Baki said "What are you talking about."

Temari said "Shukaku is dead."

Baki said "You lie. Why are you not fighting. Are you scared traitors." and charged toward Temari.

Garra used his sands to capture his legs and said "Why are you attacking my sister."

Baki said "Garra, what happened to you all. Have you betrayed us. If so you will die as traitors." as he pulled out his sword and tried to kill Temari and Kankuro. Garra stopped him and killed him.

Garra said "Do you want to return to the sand or do you want to stay here."

Temari said "Might as well stay here. What about you Kankuro."

He shook his head and Garra said as he took of his headband and dropped it "Lets defend our new home." Temari and Kankuro did the same."

Tenten was in a group of Hinata, Sakura and herself. Ino and Yugito had just went off to fight. 10 sound and sand ninja surrounded them. Hinata had her bloodline activated and sakura started doing handseals before saying "Kiri Gakure no Jutsu (Hiding Mist Technique)" a mist started forming to conceal them and Sakura was panting from having to use so much chakra. Hinata took this chance to give four of the enemies strikes to the heart killing them.

Suddenly they heard a voice in the mist that said "liver, lungs, spine, jugular vein, carotid artery, brain, kidneys and heart. Which should I choose." A moment later the sound of bodies droping could be heard. Zabaza said "Release the mist."

Sakura did and they say all 6 of the remaining nins were without a head. Haku threw a sinbon needle an an enemy nin and caught him in the heart.

Tenten pulled out the Raijin and activated it. Sakura sighs and pulls out a kunia and said "Lets go."

Ino and Yugito were jumping over rooftops at increadible speed. Yugito said "So how do you want to do this. Looks like we have 4 summon snakes comming in."

Ino said "I have the cat contract but my summons are not very strong. We will have to use the fox summons. Remember dont use the boss."

Yugito nodded and they saw Ibiki and a group of ABNU preparing to attack. Ino said "Lets do it now." and they both bit thier hands and said "Kuchiyose no Jutsu"

Ibiki had just order his men to hold position when he heard two screams from behind saying "Kuchiyose no Jutsu". They all turned to look and saw two giant foxes. A seven tailed and a 6 tailed.

The seven tail said "**What is your bidding lady Ino**"

Ino said "I want you to take out those snakes on the left up ahead.

The six tail said "**And for you lady yugito."**

Yugito said "Take out the other two on the right."

Ino said "Ibiki, we got the summons. I see a 3 platoon coming in through the west gates."

Ibiki nodded and said "Lets go."

An ABNU in a horse mask said "But thier just kids."

Ibiki said "and they just summoned two creatures that no one in Konaha should be able to. You want to get them mad at you. Now lets go."

Naruto had just dodged a swipe from a kunia as Sanray was charging at him. Finally he stoped and said "Ok the warm up is over. Lets go all out."

Naruto just sighed and started gathering chakra around his body like Sanray was.

All fighting stopped as the two boys started powering up. The earth began shaking at they both had chakra coming off of them. Suddenly both boys disappeared and then the sound of shockwaves hit everyone. Kakashi looked over with his Sharingana and whistled.

Gai who was next to him said "Are you able to follow them my hip rival."

Kakashi said "No. They are moving two fast. All I can see is blurs." He then ducked under a swipe from an enemy and Gai punched the guy without looking back.

Gai said "The power of youth wins agian. Thats 47 for me."

Kakashi said "I got 48."

Zabaza landed beside him and said "I got 51"

Anko said "You guys are loosing. I got 60."

All three guys looked at her and said together "HELL NO. ITS ON NOW"

Gai dropped his weights. Kakashi grabbed a kunia in each hand. Zabaza pulled out a kunia and his headchopping cleaver. I feel sorry for the sound and sand because it turn ugly.

Garra and temari arrived at the west gates and saw the 3 platoons of troops coming in. Garra started concentraiting and Temari went through her "Daikamaitachi no Jutsu (Great Cutting Whirlwind Technique)". Suddenly 15 of the approaching ninja began getting cut to pieces. Kankuro used Crow and Karasu to defend agianst any that got close. Garra finally finished and said "Sabaku Sousou (Desert Graveyard),  
Sabaku Taisou (Desert Requeim)" and a huge wave of sand came up out of the ground and crashed down on the enemy. Then all the ninja underneath were crushed to death.

Ibiki and his men landed and saw the final attack and said "Damn kids today. Taking away all my fun."

The same idiot in a horse mask said "Sir, why are we not attacking those three sand nins there."

Ibiki said "They are on our side right now. I think you really chose a good mask. You really are a jackass. Come on. Maybe there are still some nins left at the stadium."

Kankuro looked at them and said "Did he..."

Temari said "Yeah, walked right into that one."

An explosion to the south got thier attention. Garra said "Come on. I since Nibi and Sibi are in trouble."

Shikamaru, Choji, Kiba, and Shino had got Sasuke out of the arena and took him to the hospital.

Orochimaru was not having a good day. First his future vessel was basically crippled be the kyuubi brat. Then his suprise attack was triggered early. On top of that he was fighting both his old team mates who are stronger then ever. Currently he was on the head of Manda who was dodging a sword strike from Gambunta. Thier battle had done moved outside the walls of Konaha.

Katsuya was reforming herself from splitting into hundreds of her. Orochimaru looked south and paled. Two giant foxes where fighting his snakes and winning. There was no sigh of Shukaku anywhere. He jumped of of Manda just intime to dodge the sword Tsunade had just put through Mandas head. His plans were ruined.

He landed and said "Tsunade, Jaraiya. It has been fun but I shall retreat for now. Know this. When the time comes I shall get my revenge on you and that kyuubi brat of a grandson you have." and he melted away into the ground. Manda dissapeared and Gambunta grabed his sword. Just then there was an explosion to the south and both fox summons disappeared.

Tsunade paled as did Jaraiya and they both took off toward where they had been. Seeing as there was no more summons both Gambunta and Katsuya left.

The third was currently in front of the hospital with Enma in staff form fighting a group on sound nins that were trying to attack the medical staff. Choji was using his meattank trying to run some over. Shikamaru was trapping them long enough for either Kiba or Shino to kill them. The third had just knocked the last jounin ninja out when he heard the explosion from the south. Sensing no more enemies he took off toward there with the others in persuit.

Naruto and Sanray had both been fighting against each other for a while. The stadium was to cramped so they also moved out through the city fighting all the way. Sanray was currently up to his final tail and was increadably agile and skilled. Naruto had already stabed him once through the stomach and chest. Sanray new unless he found a way soon he would lose.

He saw his chance as he saw the two girls on top of the foxes. He made a mad dash at them and Naruto was following close behind. Sanray ran right between the summons and dropped a black scroll and kept running. Naruto was following and failed to see the scroll until it was to late. It exploded with enough force to blow him back 200 feet and destroy all the summons. The shockwave knocked both girls into the air and they righted themself to land of thier feet. Sadly they were injured from the flying debrise. Ino had a tree limb go through her leg and Yugito had one through her shoulder. Naruto had been impaled with several dagger like rocks and tree limbs.

Sanray had made it to safety and was walking back to finish what he started. He walked toward Naruto and pulled out a kunia as he stood over Naruto, He said "So the mighty Kazama and Kyuubi have fallen. Dont worry about your family. My village will come and kill them. I may take them personally before I kill them. I have to say you have good taste in women." He pulled back the kunia and drove it toward Naruto heart.

Several screams of "NARUTO" were heard.

Splash. The blood flew all over both Naruto and Sanray. They both looked at each others eyes. One with a look of determination. The other with hopelessness as his life slowly slipped away.


	21. Chapter 21

Hesero who had landed on a tree branch with Sasuke over his shoulder watched as Sanray stood over the Kazama boy. He heard the decleration and saw as the group of shinobi come from three different sides into the clearing. As Sanray brought his blade down toward Naruto and his friends and family looked on he watched as the blade grew closer and closer. He was starting to smile at completing thier mission when he saw the sword extend from the gauntlet and go directly into Sanrays heart. Both boys looked into each others eyes and both collapsed after that. Sanray with the sword still in his heart and Naruto from bloodloss and exhaustion.

Hesero quickly departed to inform his village leader all he learned and thier new prize. Everyone quickly ran over toward Naruto. Garra had his sand pick up Sanrays body and destroyed it with vengence and the pressured grinding of the sand. The Yonbi smiled to himself as he felt finally freed and returning to his homeworld. Since the flawed process to summon them they had each been trapped here. Finally after several melenium he finally went home.

Tsunade quickly started healing Naruto. Ino own healing factor started working after she removed the limb. She used what little knowledge in medicine she had to heal some of the damage quicker. Yugito left the limb in her shoulder till someone could get to it so she would not bleed to death. Naruto was severly wounded and both the third and Jaraiya started channeling chakra into Tsunade.

3 days later the clean up had started. Damage was not that bad and Konaha only lost 21 ninja. Suna lost 300 and Sound as best as anyone could tell was completely destroyed. Durring the whole mess someone snuck into the hospital and kidnapped Sasuke. At least thats what the official report said. No one actually knew if he left on his own or not. No civilians lost thier lives. The third was stepping down today.

Naruto was currently in a comma and under heavy watch. Ibiki Yamato and Kakashi all took turns gaurding him. Currently he was in the room alone beside Yamato. He slowly came around and opened his eyes with a groan. Yamato quickly alerted the nurses who informed the hokage and his family.

Naruto said as he slowly sat up "What happened."

Yamato said "Your one lucky sob thats what. That scroll that blew up in your face is what Iwa uses to take down a fortress wall. If you had been any closer to the blast you would have died."

Naruto said "I think I did for a moment. Then I felt energy surge through me and looked into his eyes. I watched as they slowly glossed over as life left him."

Yamato said "Well rest kid for now. I have already summoned the Hokage and your family. They have been here most of he three days you been here but they took Yukie home because the stress was not good for her."

Just then the door opened and in walked Tsunade, Jaraiya, Shizune, Saratobi, Kakashi, Ino, Tenten, Yukie, Yugito, Sakura, Hinata, Anko, and Haku.

The third said "Its good to see your awake finally Naruto."

Naruto smiled and said "So what happened."

Ino said "If all the info we have now is correct you and me are back to square one."

Naruto said "What."

The third sighed and said "Right before the matches a sand nin came and told Orochimaru, who escaped, that the sound village was attacked and our scouts said it was destroyed by Iwa and another village. The other Iwa nin also seemed to have left durring the battle. The sand sibs have left thier village when thier sensei tried to kill them for not helping. I have given them status as a Konaha nins. The real problem is either Sasuke has already left or has been abducted. We cant be for sure though."

Naruto groaned and said "What else could happen."

Tsunade said "I got some more news for you and I dont know how you will take it."

She reaches into a pocket and grabs a scroll and hands it to him and said "The council had this sitting on my desk first thing after I swore in."

Naruto unrolled it and started to read it and groaned agian. He looked at her and said "You got to be shitting me. You got any sake."

Tsunade said "always" as she hands it to him and he downs it in one shot.

Everyone looks at him and he said "I cant get drunk and the damn meds they got me on is giving me an upset stomach."

Tsunade sighed and said "After the fact you almost died and the Sharingan is officially off the chart now with Sasuke dissapearance, its the real deal."

Shizune said "What does it say Naruto."

Naruto handed her the scroll and read it and said "Can they do that."

Tsunade said "Unfortanately yes."

Ino said "what"

Shizune handed her the letter and she read it out loud.

**IT IS DECIDED THAT AS OF THIS DATE, DUE TO THE NEAR DEATH OF THE ONLY LIVING HEIR OF THE KAZAMA CLAN ABLE TO PRODUCE OFFSPRING AND THE NEED FOR HIS BLOODLINE TO CONTINUE, WE HAVE DECIDED THAT HE IS NOT ALLOWED TO TAKE ANY MISSIONS OUTSIDE THE VILLAGE UNTIL ONE OF THE FOLLOWING OCCUR.**

**1 HE HAS AT LEAST 5 MALE CHILDREN OVER THE AGE OF 12 WHO POSSES IT**

**2 HE BECOMES STERILE**

**3 HE HAS A TOTAL OF 10 WIVES OF CHILD BEARING AGE AND MUST BE FURTILE AND AT LEAST HALF ARE PREGNANT AND HAVE CHILDREN OVER THE AGE OF 12 AND HAVE IT**

**4 IF HE HAS NOT HAD AT LEAST 5 MALES BORN IN THE NEXT 3 YEARS HE HAS TO GET 10 WIFES AND IT WILL GO UP 5 EVERY YEAR AFTER THAT UNTIL THE REQUIREMENT OF 5 MALE CHILDREN WHO HAVE IT IS FULFILLED.**

**5 IF HE DOES NOT PRODUCE 5 CHILDREN BY THE AGE OF 20 HE WILL BE PUT ON MEDICAL LEAVE AND BE USED FOR THE USE OF SELECTIVE BREEDING OF BLOODLINE BY ANY MEANS NECCESSARY.**

**6 DEATH**

Ino dropped the letter and said "Are they nuts."

Tsunade said "No. Its happened before. Iwa and Mist both have done this before. We had it on the books but never thought we would actually use it. They are desperate. Naruto has to produce 5 males in the next year he will be forced to marry 6 more wifes and 5 more every year after that. If by the time he does not produce 5 heirs by the time he is 20 with 36 wifes he will be basically strapped to a bed until they get enough to garentee a bloodline."

Tenten sighed and said "Well that takes care of the other problem."

Naruto said "what problem."

Ino said "You want the long story or the short."

Naruto said "short and its 7 more wifes. Yugito cant have kids now same as Ino."

Yugito said "I can still have kids."

Naruto said "And they would be full blood demon, they wont be able to live in this world. The price of Immortality for now.

Ino said "Do to actions of your grandfather we got 4 more people who would want to be with you."

Naruto said "I think I better hear the long because I got the feeling I dont know everything."

And so the girls started to tell everything. Jaraiya and Kakashi both made a trip outside thanks to Tsunade by the end Naruto was speachless.

He sighed and said "So let me see if I got this straight. Hinatas dad wants her to seduce me and wants me to be kinky, Sakura wants me but only if she can be with Ino also, Anko just wants me because she lonely and personal reasons, and Haku wants me to do whatever the hell I want to her as long as I dont actually physically hurt her."

Naruto groaned and said "does anyone have a problem with this and that still leaves me with the damn headache of finding 3 more somewhere who would be willing to put up with this. Now I wished I never learned about my bloodline."

Tsunade said "would not mattered. Just the chance of you having it would have been enough. In fact once haku has a child born here her child would be in the same boat as you until the bloodline disappeared."

Naruto sighed and said "I guess I dont have a choice, do I."

Shizune said "Sorry son."

Naruto said "I have one rule I ask to be followed by everyone of you. No matter what happens you all look after each other and no fighting over me or being jelous of the others. We are going to be a family and I want our family to be one to be proud of. I promise to love all of you equally but some will be different. You all have strengths and weaknesses. But together we can be happy."

All the girls smiled and Hinata and Haku said "Yes Naruto-sama" and Naruto groaned agian.

Tenten said "I thought you were a fox. Whats with all the moaning lately."

Naruto said "Damn asshole. Well, several things. 1 I have to go talk to Hiashe, Zabaza and Dustin. 2, I have to get more rings made and we all have to go to Makia again. 3. Thanks to ero-sannins books I have a fanclub worse than neji, sasuke and yukies put together there."

Anko said "but I thought the ciuncil said you cant leave the village.

Everyone laughed but Anko and Ino said "Those rules dont apply to Naruto where were going."

Anko was confused and Tsunade said "you will find out tomorrow at the wedding. Dont worry about Dustin, I will get him to make all the rings you will need to match the ones your wifes have. You can leave anytime your ready. All the wounds healed your first day. We just waited on you to wake up." as she and Shizune left the room

Naruto went to get up and notice he only had a hospital gown on. All the girls looked lustful as they saw his butt.

Naruto quickly flamed shushin to his house still in his gown. After changing he left to go find Hiashe. Arriving at the Hyuuga compound he requested an audiance with the head of the clan. Naruto was led inside to talk with Hiashe.

Hiashe new what would happen after he got the council to do what he wanted so when he saw Naruto walk in durring his tea break he had to try hard not to smirk.

Naruto bowed and said "Well played, Hiashe."

Hiashe said "Whatever do you mean Naruto."

Naruto said "There is only 3 people on the council currently who could have made that motion and not have it thrown out. If there were more the Uchiha would have had the same done to him. I may act like a child in the past and pretended to be and idiot for years but I know the polotics of this village well. I had to with that old warhorse Danzo on the council. However like I said only three could have and only you have access to the original town charter and a invested interest in this matter. However I dont believe Hinata is the only interest you have. Am I correct"

Hiashe suddenly laughed and said "I am quite suprised. You really do live up to your nickname. I will be frank in the matter and you may not speak of this without my permission, is that understood."

Naruto said "I understand."

Hiashe nodded and said "Only select few know of this even in my clan but there are two types of our bloodline. Hinata and Hanabi both have one. However Neji and myself have the other. I plan to name Neji as the head of the clan when the time is right and thanks to you I dont have to worry about my daughters having the cagebird seal put on. I had to find a way to remove both my daughters from positions of power to challange that decision but I also wanted them to be happy and safe. Like the previous head of the clan I do not believe we are always safe in our own home. My brother is a perfect example of that. I knew of Hinata attraction for you and never got in the way of it. Hanabi however thanks to my council has a chip on her shoulder. She is socially deprived and I dont have many choices."

Naruto said "So you want me to provide protection for your daughters and your bloodline incase something befalls the clan. You also want Neji to take your place and that is why since you new of my condition and situation to use it as leverage to take your daughter into my family."

Hiashe said "Yes. Hinata can legally marry you now but Hanabi is still to young. She will be old enough right before your three year timelimit is up."

Naruto said "I will agree to it on certian conditions."

Hiashe said "And those are."

Naruto said "One, even though my family currently has protection with the council that could change, especially with this new twist with Iwa. I want as much reasonable protection from your clan with the council. Two. If something were to happen to me I want you clan to help watch over them until they can both economically and physically protect themselfs. Three, I want any of our children that have your bloodline to be taught how to use thier bloodlines correctly but do not interfere with thier other studies. I know bloodlines one major flaw. Thier families reli on it to much. My last one is Haku. I will try and have several children with her so it wont be a problem but if it is and her children have to do the same as me, I want your clan to make sure that child can choose 5 females for himself or if its a daughter she gets to choose her primary herself. I dont want all the clans to find out my clan has you backing so we will keep a private copy in each of our estates. I have a place where only my family can go so It wont get out. agreed."

Hiashe said "Those seem fair conditions. I agree."

Naruto said "I have one last thing before I leave. If either of you daughters come to see you and over the next three years with Hanabi try to be a father and not a clanhead. It might remove that chip on her shoulder and maybe I wont have to knock it off like I did for Neji the first time around. Well, I got to go see another homicidal father so have a nice day Hiashe."

Hiashe smiled and laughed before saying "Safe trip."

Naruto left the Hyuuga compound and quickly went to the junnion lounge. He walked in and saw several of duty ninja. He walked over and sat down beside Zabaza and said to the bartender. Suicide shooter please."

The bartender looked at him and said "Arent you to young for that."

Naruto said "If I am old enough to kill I am old enough to drink."

The bartender laughed and made his drink which Naruto downed in one shot. Zabaza raised an eyebrow as Naruto waved his glass signalling for another. When he got it Naruto said "So have you heard the shit the council pulled now."

Zabaza said "No what."

Naruto said "I am currently not allowed to leave the village until I get 10 wifes and knock up half."

Zabaza said "I wish I could be in your shoes."

Naruto said "Haku wants to be one of them."

Zabaza spit out his beer and Naruto finished his drink. Zabaza looked at him and said "What do you mean."

Naruto said "When I was still in the hospital my wifes came and seen me and along with them was Haku, Sakura, Hinata , and the crazy snake lady anko. They all want to join for different reasons I wont go into details about but I wanted your permission before doing it."

Zabaza said "Haku old enough to make her own decisions. you dont need my permission."

Naruto grabed his new shot and said "Bullshit. Haku is a daughter to you. Dont give me that crap." and down another.

Zabaza said "How much alchohal can you handle."

Naruto said "One of the perks of being me is you cant get drunk. My body thinks its a poison and filters it out safely. I just like the taste."

Zabaza laughed and said "I bet you can win some drinking contest then."

Naruto nodded and said "So, do I have it."

Zabaza said "Yeah, you got it kid. Just dont hurt her or I will take that head off."

Naruto nodded and paid for his drink and said "his too." as he laid more money down and left.


	22. Chapter 22

Naruto sighed as he walked back toward his house. _what can happen now_

Two figures walked up behind naruto and said "Naruto Kazama, you will come with us."

Naruto turned around and said "oh its you, got fuck yourself. I dont feel like dealing with your shit today." and turned and started to walk away.

One figure said "did he just..."

The other one said "Yeah, I think he did."

The first said "I like this kid."

The second one said "Hell no, he is not getting away with that." and took of and appeared in front of Naruto.

Naruto said without looking at his face "Look, I am already in a pissed off mood and dont feel like taking shit from you today so unless you want me to put a rasengan in your ass I would leave me alone. Same for you fishface. I will go get Zabaza big kitchen knife and make sushi out of you." and brushed by Itachi bumping his shoulder as he left."

Itachi said "did he.."

Kisame said "Twice."

Itachi said "has this ever happened before."

Kisame said "Not that I know of."

Itachi said "Hes coming with us weather he likes it or not."

Itachi turned to look at Naruto and saw a yellow and red flash and felt a punch land on his stomach, as he went sailing toward Kisame. Another flashed and both flew into a tree. Kisame springboarded away and looked around. They both felt a powerful chakra near them and looked around. Suddenly Naruto appeared in front of Itachi and slammed a Rasengan into him, only for Itachi to be replaced with a log.

Itachi said "Kisame we are leaving." and took off only for Naruto to appear in front of him agian and kick him back to the ground.

Itachi threw off his cloak and got into a fighting stance. Naruto got into the fox stance as Kisame appeared beside him trying to wound him with his sword. Naruto sword shot out of his gauntlet and blocked the strike.

Kisame tried to force the kid back but a kick to the face and the sound of "Dynamic Entry." sent him into another tree.

Gai stood there and said "How you doing Naruto."

Naruto said "Just peachy. So where is everyone."

Itachi said "Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu (Fire Element: Great Fireball Technique)" and a huge fireball came toward them.

A scream of "Suiton: Daibakufu no Jutsu (Water Release: Great Waterfall Technique)" and a wall of water put out the fire.

Kisame said "Suiton: Suikodan no Jutsu (Water Release: Water Shark Bullet Technique)" and shot at Zabaza, who stop Itachi attack.

Kakashi landed and said "So they already came, huh."

Naruto said "Kakashi, use Chidori. You will have your shot."

Zabaza and Kisame started fighting each other in a sword fight. For now they were testing each other trying to push the other back.

Itachi said "It appears we have no choice but to fight now."

Naruto said "Dont look in his eyes." as Asuma, Tsunade, Jaraiya landed. Everyone got into different fighting styles. Naruto disapeared and hit Itachi agian toward Tsunade.

Tsunade punched him into the air and Jaraiya did seals and said "Kuchiyose: Yatai Kuzushi no Jutsu (Summoning: Food Cart Destroyer Technique)" and a giant toad appeared above him as he went up.

Itachi created a kagebunshin and replaced himself as the toad crashed down on his clone.

He started to run but Naruto appeared in front of him agian with a Rasengan in hand slamming it into his gut. Itachi was sent flying back toward Kakashi who was already had Chidori going. Itachi created another clone and replace himself before the hit. Right when Kakashi was about to strike the clone exploded and blasted Kakashi back.

Asuma was blocking the strike on Zabaza from Kisami as Zabaza went for a upward thrust. Kisame jumped back and started doing seals before 10 water clones appeared. Zabaza did the same and the clones faced off. The real Kisami was easy to tell since he had a cut on his cheek bleeding from Asuma trench knifes.

Itachi created 5 shadow clones and disapeared. Naruto created 20 clones to fight his and disappered also. Itachi who was hiding behind a tree thanks to the Rasengan and Tsunade punch was panting heavy. Naruto appeared in front of him and went to slash him with his sword. Itachi dodged at the last second with a slash across his left eye.

Tsunade and Jaraiya were fighting with the clones of Naruto and Itachi when another Itachi came flying backwards from the woods doing handseals and said "Fire Style: Phoenix Flower Jutsu (Katon: Hōsenka no Jutsu)" and shot 6 fireballs at Naruto who just came out of the woods.

Naruto did seals and said "Hari Jizo (Spiked Jizo)" and his hair surrounded him as he still flew forward throught the fire blasts. Once he landed Naruto was panting. Itachi jumped to avoid another punch from Tsunade. Gai appeared behind him and did the Kage Buyou (Shadow Leaf Dance). and started spinning toward the ground holding Itachi. Itachi formed the Mangekyou Sharingan and Amaterasu (Shining Heaven) to make black flames appear before they should have hit the ground.

Gai sees this and kicks off to avoid the flames and Itachi replaces himself with one of his clones that was fighting Naruto clones. Naruto sees a chance and sends a message to his clones. Suddenly all the clones of Itachi disappear together and Itachi jumps away. Naruto smiles and starts forming seals before saying "Mokuton Hijutsu: Jukai Kotan (Wood Release Secret Technique: Birth of Dense Woodland)" and trees jump out of the ground and binds Itachi. Itachi uses Amaterasu (Shining Heaven) agian to burn the wood away.

Kisami and Zabaza had both used the Suiton: Daibakufu no Jutsu (Water Release: Great Waterfall Technique) and clashed with thier swords in the middle. Kisami suddenly finds himself bound to a tree. He looks around and sees a woman with red eyes above him. He bites his lips to break the genjutsu and ducks under her kunia swipe. Zabaza kicked him away before he could counter attack.

Itachi was really getting tired from using that twice so quickly. He makes a break for it agian only for Naruto to appear in front of him agian. Unable to figure out how he keeps getting in front of him he turns and runs another way only to be cut off agian. He charges Naruto deciding his life was worth more. Naruto created a rasengan with his left hand and reappeared in front of itachi who jumped back but was not quick enough to dodge the sword that sprung from the gaunlet. It slashed acrss his chest to his ribs but no deeper. He creates another clone quickly and switches and it blows up in Naruto face. Only problem was Naruto switched himself with Kisami who Zabaza had kicked that away.

Itachi tries to escape only for Gai who open the 2nd gate and dropped his weights flash infront of him kicking him toward Tsunade who loads a haymaker into his gut. Her fist flies through his stomach. Itachi slowly backsteps as Tsunade removes her arm and hand but stop because she has a hand on his ribcage. He looks up at her hoping to make eye contact but she is looking at his wound. He suddenly feels electricity running through his back as a chidori entered him. His eyes slowly glosses over and he falls on the ground. Naruto walks over and removes his head with his sword and bends down and removes his ring.

Kisami who was panting and tired from being blown up and fighting sees Itachi fall and creates 10 clones and runs in different directions.

Everyone was panting and walked over to Itachis body. Tsunade quickly starts working on his body and removes his one good eye and also quickly withdrew some sperm form his body before it dies completely and seals them both.

Naruto who was panting said "I cant believe we did that."

Jaraiya looked at Itachis body and said "Where did you put the marker."

Naruto said "I pissed him off and switched rings with him when I brushed him off. He thought I put the marker on his cloak and discarded it when I would not let him leave." as he held up his wedding ring and Itachis Akatsuki ring.

Tsunade said "That was stupid. You could have died."

Naruto said "yes, but I could not run fast enough without endangering my wifes and family."

Tsunaded looked at Naruto and said "You ok, you look a little white."

Naruto said "Yeah, no problem..." and fell forward with a kunia in his back.

Tsunade quickly removed it and started healing him and after making sure he would not die took him to the hospital.


	23. Chapter 23

Tsunade walked into the council chamber after getting Naruto to the hospital. She had sent word by ABNU to get the council for an emergency meeting.

Tsunade took her seat and said "I called this meeting because we have a serious problem with our village."

A member of the council said "What ever do you mean Hokagesama"

Tsundade said "less than an hour ago, Jaraiya, myself, Naruto, Kakashi, Zabaza, Gai and Asuma had a major battle with Itachi Uchiha and Kisame Hoshigaki and durring that battle that lasted well over 25 minutes not a single ninja or ABNU for that matter showed up besides us. Our ninja are becoming weaker if they could not detect that kind of battle and due thier duty to investigate."

Hiashe who was pale said "What was the battle finale and what started it."

Tsundade said "Itachi and Kisame came to kidnap Naruto. What for we dont know but they underestimated him long enough for him to flare his chakra for help to arrive and that is why Kisame escaped injured and Itachi is dead."

An elderly woman said "So Sasuke is the last Uchiha and is gone without a trace."

Tsunade said "Not exactly."

The same woman said "What do you mean."

Tsunade said "Because I was in the battle and thier immediately afterwards I was able to get his one good eye he had left after our battle as well as his sperm and sealed them with a medical jutsu. I could implant the eye into someone who looses one and is compatible however I notice that Itachi was partialy blind, and I can impregnate up to five volunteers the same way some vets impregnate animals."

An old coot that thinks Sasuke is god said "you have done a great service for our village."

Tsundade said "Save it. I have a price for doing this."

Hiashe said "What price."

Tsundade said "I want all records of how to obtain the final level of the Sharingan destroyed forever from village records and never spoke of agian after Sasuke death is confirmed."

The Yamanko head said "Why would you want that."

Tsunade said "You dont know what is required to get it do you."

He said "No, Hard work or stress I guess."

Tsunade said "To reciece it does take stress but a certian type of stress. The type you get after killing your best friend."

"WHAT"

Tsunade said "That is one of the Uchihas big secrets. Its why only 10 members have ever gotten it and only 3 since they joined this village. Now we are getting sidetrack. What are we going to do to insure are ninja either learn to detect battles inside our own village or punish for not investigating."

At that all the ninja on the council paled.

Yukie was sitting beside Naruto bed agian and said "Why did he have to get back in here so quick."

Ino said "He was in a battle and just was tired from being in a battle a few days ago and this one."

Hinata said "I wonder if he talked to father yet."

Naruto said "yes I talked to that old coot." as he opened his eyes and blinked getting focus.

Hinata said "and."

Naruto said "Ino, privacy jutsu please."

Ino nodded as Naruto sat up in bed and saw he was in a hospital gown agian and groaned.

Naruto "I swear, I think they like to see me naked. Anyways I got your dads permission through a very unique deal I cant reveal to even my family but needless to say you are allowed to marry me and in 3 years so will your sister."

"WHAT"

Naruto said "All I can say is that Hiashe wants Hinata and Hanabi both taken care of with someone he trust. I wish I can say more but thats why he voted for that bill to pass. I also talked with Zabaza and got his also. Wheres my cloths."

Ino said "I think Jaraiya took them home to be repaired."

Naruto snorted and said "Yeah I bet he just trying to get more info on his new book."

Everyone laughed.

Kisame was running through the woods after fleeing the battle and felt a familier chakra signature and went to it. Zetsu appeared and looked around and said "Wheres Itachi."

Kisame said "Dead. That kid is stronger then we thought and helped arrived. Itachi and me tried to escape but the kid kept stopping him."

Zetsu said "Leader wont be happy. Did you get the ring."

Kisame said "No, they got it."

Zetsu said "Leader wants you to meet Hidan and his partner in Cloud. We lost all contact with Nibi container there with the political problems. I will inform Leader about Kyuubi and Itachi. Dont fail this time or he might kill you."

Naruto who had one of his lovers go and get him some cloths was currently dressed heading home with his family. The new wives would meet at the house Tomorrow at noon.

After Naruto got home he went to the gym and restocked his weapons from Tentens storage collection she keeps for emergency. He then walked back inside the house and created five cloans to go to the library and read up on jutsu. Every since he started it, every member of the family was creating family scrolls with any and all jutsu. Thats how Ino learned sexy no jutsu and Konohamarus version. Speaking of, he still needed to teach him that. Tomorrow maybe.

Tsunade, Jariaya, and Shizune all put thiers in but still are working on putting more. Kakashi has also agreed to do it also for something he wants to know how to do. Rasengan. He had only figured out how to do it originally by seeing Naruto perform it so much and with the knowledge he had from Arashi. However his was always underpowered since he did not know how to properly learn it and create it. His version was a cheap nockoff. Naruto kicked himself after Kakashi hit him with it durring a spar after he created the Fuuton: Raseshurikan. Kakashi in return would give 400 jutsu all C rank or higher from different element and the chidori. Yugito liked that idea. Currently he has gave 200 and chidori and is still on the first stage. He wants to learn it he has to learn the steps. hahahahaha.

When Naruto walked into the kitchen he smelled something he had not smelled in years. Temari pancakes. He looked around the small table in the kitchen and saw Kankuro, Gaara, and Temari was cooking.

He asked "What are you guys doing here."

Gaara said "Your family allowed us to stay here since you have so much room and wants to try to keep us together as much as possible for security reasons."

Naruto nodded and said "Hows sleep Gaara and how much do you know now."

Gaara smiled and looked dreamy.

Naruto said "Do youself and me a favor and dont show your demon form to anyone but maybe your girlfriend or wife."

Gaara said "Why."

Naruto said "Women love tails and the ears"

Temari said "What ears. I saw your demon form and never saw the ears."

Naruto snorted and said "Just cause I showed you most of my demon form does not mean I showed you all. Hell even my wifes dont know about the ears and since thier hair covers thiers, they have not noticed."

Kankuro said "The new Nibi and Sibi are here like you and Gaara. Yonbi is dead. Besides that you are hitting it like rabbits with some hot babes."

Naruto said "I agree my wifes are good looking but that is not all, anyways, you hear what happen earlier."

Temari said "Yes, Tsunade sent Shizune here to warn us when for safety when they felt your chakra flare. We wanted to come help but her orders were to keep our presence here secret as long as possible incase they escaped."

Naruto nodded and said "Thats probably for the best. Kisame got away but we got thier third strongest Itachi. Look I want to say this now. My info for the future is going to go to hell now. To much has changed. Iwa and cloud was never suppose to have been here for the exams. With Kabuto death, Yonbi dead, Sound destroyed by Iwa, Orochimaru on the run, Itachi dead, my family all here, me being married, and you guys defecting. Hell, Iwa only involvement is because of me seeing as everyone knows my name now."

Temari put a plate of pancakes on the table and said "Wants some."

Naruto said "One but I know to wait until..."

Just then Kankuro and Gaara both dived at the pancakes. Gaara had his sand swatting Kankuro hands away while crow was attacking gaara sand shield to distract him. Just then Temari hit them over the head and Naruto got one.

Temari said "I take it you must really be friends with us before if you know are breakfast routine."

Naruto said "I also know it must be 3 oclock because thats when you usually have breakfast since Suna comes alive at night."

Temari said "So, you know anything about that shika guy that kissed me."

Naruto smiled and said "Yes I do and he likes cloud watching, shoji and go. If you head west toward the woods on that side of town you will see a field where deer are grown. Look on the hill there and he will show up most of the time if he is not there already."

Temari nodded and ate quickly and left. Gaara looked where she was and said "Damn."

Naruto sighed and finished eating before saying "In case nobody told you, this is your home so you have all rights like that. The library has scrolls of jutsu you can use with the exceptions of the ones with blood seals. Those are mostly direct family scrolls so for security reasons either myself or Jaraiya have to open them for you. You may still be able to learn them but we have about 5 assassination jutsu that we dont want the wrong people to learn. I trust you but we do it incase someone breaks in while we are out on missions or something. We all include our own jutsu to the library so if you want to you can add any."

Gaara said "We will do that. Most of mine require my demon power but I know a few that I can add. Kankuro can put his instructions on the base puppet control and chakra strings and Temari can put some fuuton jutsu."

Naruto nodded and said "Talk to you later, I am going to bed."

Naruto walked into his room and saw his wifes already there and sighed before saying "no more action today please. I just want to cuddle and sleep." and crawled into bed and heard his wifes groan.

Naruto sighed and released his demon form and wrapped them around his wifes. He said "After today we are going to have to get another bed from one of the unused rooms and bring in here."

Ino said "Dont worry about that. We went shopping today and got a brand new bed. It will hold us all but the room will change a little. Your desk will be by the window. Oh and we have a suprise we talked with all the other girls about so dont worry about sex."

Naruto said "Thats fine." and smiled evily as each of his wifes gasped. He said "Its good to have tails." and closed his eyes listening to the pants.

The next day Naruto was still tired from the weeks activities and healing. Naruto was currently setting in his recliner and the last of his future wifes for now had just brought the last of hers stuff in and choose a room. He offered to help but they each said for him to rest since he was still tired from battling and being in the hospital.

When they all returned Naruto said "So what exactly is this deal you told me about yesterday."

Ino said "We all talked and its going to be hard for you to please us all at the same time even with Kage bunshin. We decided that one of the new wifes will be paired off with one of the new so whenever you want sex or we do we can. However every night we still will share the same bed we just bought and had delivered and set up."

Naruto said "And your all ok with this."

Tenten said "yes."

Naruto said "So who are the pairs."

Sakura smiled and said "Me and Ino. monday wednesday, friday 1"

Tenten said "me and Hinata. Tues, thursday, saturday 2"

Yugito said "me and Haku monday, wednesday, friday 3"

Yukie said "me and Anko. tues, thursday, saturday 4"

Naruto said "Ok whats with the days and what about sunday and that number."

Sakura said "The days are when which group you can be with and the number is what week a month you can have us on sunday. Since they said you can please 4 of them at one time we made it where you have 4 every day except sunday. If you are out on missions or sick to bad. you have to wait. We agreed on that. However its still your choice if we get any or not."

Naruto said "I knew women where just as perverted as most men."

Yugito said "Yes but we keep it hidden from everyone who is not our husbands. You just lucky we show you how perverted we can get."

Tsunade walked in with Hiashe, and Zabaza and said "Alright lets go."

Naruto said "What about Sakuras parents."

Sakura said "I told them and they agreed. They had to leave this morning on a caravan to wave country since they are merchants."

Tsunade said "I dont have much time so lets do this quick, Naruto do you yadadadada"

Naruto said "Yes."

Tsunade said "Do you girls yadadadada"

They all laughed and said "yes"

Tsunade said "Ok brat, put the rings on and lets get this trip over with."

And just like that everyone was back in Makia and Anko was confused but waited till the end.

Kyuubi walked up and said "**Not that I mind kitt, but think you could wait a little before you bring any more wifes. The people are starting to think every week they should have a party. Hell, they are already buying beer for next time."**

And so the rest of the wedding went down. This time however Naruto created 9 clones and they all circled agian and his four old wives and his four new ones got kissed like last time so no one knew who got the first kiss besides naruto who alway actually kissed Ino first.

Once they made it back and Hiashe and Zabaza left Anko said something that brought Naruto nightmares "So whats with the tails teath and ears."

Naruto said "oh shit."

Ino said "what ears."

Anko said "When he changed his ears went into fox shaped but looked like he put a genjutsu over it. I saw it and wanted to know what was up with it."

Naruto sighed and said "Damn, my covers blown."

Ino said "What are you talking about."

Naruto said "Go demon and touch your ears."

Ino did and so did Yugito they both had cat ears. Hinata said "Naruto can we see your ears."

Naruto changed and heard a "KKKKKKKKKAAAAAAAAAWWWWWWWWIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII"

Naruto changed back and said "so whats the plan for tonight."

Tenten said "its friday so thats who you get to be with."

Naruto said "I still cant believe you are all willing to do this."

Yukie said "We all make sacrafices for the one we love and we know you will love us all the same."

Meanwhile in Iwa Hesero was standing in front of the Tsuchikage.

The Tsuchikage said "So let me get this strait. Because that incompetant fool Sanray got cocky he died durring the invasion on Konaha and the current status of the Kazama boy is unknown."

Hesero said "Yes, but it was not a total failure. I got us a new weapon that hates the Kazama boy as much as we do."

The Tsuchikage said "And who is that."

Hesero said "The last Uchiha in Konoha Sasuke Uchiha. He is currently in the hospital under heavy sedation."

An Iwa ABNU appeared and said "Sir, we have reports the Kazama heir still lives and has killed Uchiha Itachi."

The Tsuchikage said "Yes. This will work greatly in our favor. I want notified the moment Sasuke is able to speak."

Jaraiya came walking into the room and said "Naruto, I need to speak with you privately."

Naruto looked at him and followed Jaraiya into the library.

Jaraiya turned and said "I have some information that I just learned and I thought I should tell you before Tsunade and the council finds out."

Naruto said "What."

Jaraiya said "An informant I have in Wave country told me an Iwa nin past through Wave yesterday with Sasuke. He stopped long enough to get medical supplies and pain killers."

Naruto sighed and said "Damn. This could get bad. It means in a few years Iwa could have Uchiha running out thier asses."

Jaraiya said "I also recieved report Suna has entered into a cival war. With the death of the Kazekage they dont have anyone who is strong enough to lead them."

Naruto said "Anything else."

Jaraiya said "Not at this time. I just wanted to inform you incase some idiot on the council tries to blame the Uchiha mess on you."

Naruto nodded and said "I think its time to activate the seals on the grounds here."

Jaraiya nodded and said "Right. I will inform the rest. Have all your wifes put blood into the master seals before you have fun."

Naruto said "Shut up ero-sannin." and punch Jaraiya who puff away. A kagebunshin.

Naruto sighed and walked back to the front room where his wifes were waiting. When he got there they all looked at him.

Naruto said "He got a report on Sasuke. The last remaining Iwa nin from the exams took him. He also told me Suna is in a cival war now."

Sakura said "Whats that got to do with anything. Better them then us."

Naruto said "Right now Suna is our only major ally and with them at war with themselfs we our out on the line."

Haku said "To bad we cant find a way to get a strong ally right now."

Naruto thought for a moment and said "Haku, when was the last time you and Zabaza was in the mist."

Haku who looked confused said "About a year and a half. Why."

Naruto said "Were they still in a cival war."

Haku said "Yeah, for almost 10 years now thanks to the current Mizukage. The people have tried to rebel agianst him many times but he always kills anyone he finds involved. The bloodlines had started to finally rebel with the people and Zabaza wanted to unite them but did not have enough support at the time."

Naruto looked at everyone and said "Yukie, if fire country asked for shelter for civilians would snow be willing to help."

Yukie said "I dont see why not. We dont have a ninja village but we could help support civilians and give them minor protection with our malitia, why."

Naruto said "I was just thinking out loud. I am afraid Iwa will try and take advatage of the situation with us being hurt from the chunnin exams. I just am trying to see where we stand."

Ino looked at Naruto and said "Bullshit fox. You never ask questions like that unless you are getting ready for something so spill."

Naruto sighed and said "I have and idea that is crazy enough to get us 2 maybe 3 allies but it will take some drastic actions."

Sakura said "Why do I got the feeling you are about to do the impossible agian."

Yukie said "What does that mean."

Tenten said "Naruto, 2 weeks before we graduated painted the Hokage mountain with grafity without getting caught in broad daylight and led a chase through town agianst 4 abnu 6 junnins and 10 chunnins. Iruka was the one who finally caught him 3 hours later."

Yugito said "So what do you need."

Naruto said "I need some of you to get some people for me. Haku, I need you to get Zabaza, Ino get team 10, Sakura get Kakashi, Tenten get team 9, Yugito get Tsunade and Jariaya, Yukie, I need mom at the hospital, Hinata get your dad, Anko, I need the inoshikocho team and bring them here. If anyone can tell me if this will work they can. I will be in the library." and he walked off.

Haku said "Any Idea what he is thinking about."

Ino said "Not a clue."

30 minutes later the group Naruto had asked for where at the dinning room table waiting where a clone of Naruto told them to sit. The clone disapeared as Naruto walked in with several scrolls.

Naruto said "Thank you for coming so quickly. I asked you here to discuss something of importance. I am not a stratagist but I can see the possibility we will have a possible major battle agian sometime in the next six months. We know Iwa and another village attacked and destroyed the sound village and I think they are currently licking what wounds they got."

Shikamaru said "Thats probably a good guess. Especially with the way things here are now. Where hurt right now and we dont have any major ally since Suna betrayed us."

Naruto said "Jaraiya told me they are in a cival war right now. The reason I called you here is we have a chance to possibly get two major allies and possibly a third within the next six months but it would take a drastic action."

Hiashe said "I am not following what you mean, please inlighten us."

Naruto said "I believe we could possibly get Suna and Mist"

Zabaza said "How you planning on getting Mist on your side."

Naruto rolled out a map and said "As you can see, Suna has no way to attack any Iwa troops without going through Mist or Grass. If they were to become our ally agian they would have a long ways to go and would probably be stopped near our border by Iwa why they attacked us with thier main forces."

Tsunade said "Your right there. Thats what they did most of the time durring our last war with them."

Naruto said "Yeah, I remembered reading that in dads journal in the library. Anyways. I believe it would be possible to get Suna back by putting a leader there who is strong enough to stop the fighting and make them listen."

Hiashe said "As far as I know thier is no such person at this time."

Naruto said "I know one and he is friendly to us. Right Gaara."

Gaara said "So you want me to go and take the position of Kazekage."

Naruto said "No, I want you to go as a diplomat from us and scare the shit out of those idiots with your power and after they stop fighting get them to find a new leader and have them become our ally agian."

Temari said "That would work. The only person they feared more than my father was Gaara."

Naruto said "I know. If they see Gaara is with our village they will fear us and want to be on our side because of them being afraid of the Shukaku."

Gaara said "It would be fun."

Tsunade said "I dont see any problem with that as long as Gaara does not kill anyone besides self defense."

Hiashe said "That would definately get us one ally but what about mist."

Naruto said "Zabaza, Haku told me earlier you wanted to unite the bloodlines and overthrow the current Mizukage."

Zabaza said "Yeah. The mist has several people I have stayed in contact with who would gladly stop the trouble with the bloodlines and give them peace but they dont have anyone who can get close to the Mizukage and kill him. I would have done it for my friend Alia who would be the new Mizukage as the main leader of the resistance. I wanted to help but I would need a team to with skills to get in."

Naruto said "Tsunade, would you be willing to send a small team of say 5 or less to assassinate the Mizukage as a side mission to attempt to retrieve Sasuke."

Tsunade said "You do realise that could start a war for us."

Naruto said "Not necessarily. What if the team could not be identified as members of our village with the exception of Zabaza who is still listed as a missing nin to them."

Tsunade said "All of the ninja I could send on it are in the bingo book of almost every country. It wont work."

Naruto said "So your saying 4 people with possible kage level power and Zabaza could not do it."

Ino said "You are not thinking that are you."

Jaraiya said "what."

Ino said "Besides Tsunade and you, who is this room actually has Kage level chakra."

Tsunade said "Absolutely not. It was a good plan but I am not sending you four into hostile territory like that. You already have a target on your head and if something happened to one of them it would be horrible."

Zabaza said "I could do it with two other people. The kids got guts but I dont believe he has skills enough currently to do it. However there are two others who would have a chance with me to do it."

Hiashe said "And that would be."

Shikamaru dad said "Gai and Kakashi."

Tsunade looked at him and said "What."

Shikamaru said "With the skills I saw durring the invasion, Gai and Kakashi could aid Zabaza enough to get to the Mizukage."

Tsunade thought for a moment and said "No. At least not at this time. I say we get Suna for now and wait till Iwa makes the first move. Naruto, I agree that you do have a good idea but the risk right now are to big. If the assassination failed we could have given Iwa a new ally. Zabaza, I do want you to try and get a message to your friend on the status there as an infomed friend if you dont mind. Don't promise anything. For now besides trying to get Suna the balls in Iwas coart. As for the rescue attempt on Sasuke. We dont have enough intel at this time to determine his possible location so request denied."

Hiashe nodded and said "I agree. All three plans were good ones and I am glad you brought it to are attention to hopefully get suna but I agree with Tsunade at this time."

Naruto nodded and said "Thats why I asked you all here. Each of you posses skills to see things different then I do. Sorry to waste your time." and walked out the room.

Tsunade said as she looked at the sand sibs "Do you want this mission to Suna."

Garra nodded and said "I would like to see my former home one last time."

Tsunade said "I will draw up a preposal tonight and you leave tomorrow."

Everyone started to leave and Jaraiya said "You know he is just trying to help."

Tsunade said "I know. I can tell already he is blaming himself for this mess and is trying to correct it."

Naruto walked into his bedroom and went to take a shower. He thought about everything that happened the past few days and smiled as he finished up.

_**LEMON**_

He walked out of his room and was alone. Naruto thought for a moment and created a clone and had it henge cloths to go get all his wifes. Naruto then created 8 clones and they all went and used Toton Jutsu (Transparent Escape Technique) to turn invisible and hide just like him. He then waited till they all came in and looked for the real Naruto. After the last one came in Naruto who was still hiden slammed the door closed and locked it.

All of them jumped at the noise and got into a defense formation. Since all the clones where still invisible they crawled slowly toward the girls and pinched them all on the but by a silent command. The girls all jumped from the sudden action. Each blushing.

The next things they new they each had thier arms and legs stuck unable to move. Naruto created 8 more clones and had 1 walk to infront of all the girls dropping thier boxers.

Anko said "What are you doing."

Naruto had each of his clones say "Today I will treat you all equal. I must admit I do like the idea you have for spliting days but you each deserve the same treatment. I wont love one more than another." and had the clones slowly taking each of thier shirts off either by unbuttoning them, untieing,or slowly pulled it off with help from the still concealed clones that had them held with tails.

The real Naruto dropped his jutsu and his boxers and walked over and stood in front of Ino and kissed her getting a moan from her. He then walked to Sakura who was beside her and kissed her passionately also. Sakura first was suprised by this but slowly return the kiss and closed her eyes. When Naruto had left Ino the cloan went and started taking her belt and pants off. This continued till each girl was down to thier bras and panties except Anko.

Naruto then had the cloans behind the girls reappear so they could see the tails holding them and unclapped thier braws and pulled out a kunia and cut the binding around thier midsection also for Sakura, Hinata, and Haku. The girls breast finally free of restriction was visible for Naruto. After that he had the clones that was in front of each girl cut the side of each of thier panties so they were all Naked.

He had them all come over and they moved into a group so the girls could not tell who was real agian and one dispelled. The clones that had the legs and arms of each girl held with a tail pulled the girls legs appart some. Each Naruto walked to a girl and nelt in front of them and looked at his prize. He leaned forward and started to lick each pussy.

Each of the girls started to get weak in the legs from the pleasure the Naruto was giving them. The cloans behind them reached around and started rubbing both breast and playing with thier nipples. One by one each girl climaxed and started to lower to the ground afraid of falling. Then each clone leaned them back where each girl was laying of the clone behind them and kissed the girls passianately agian before going back down on them. The clones holding Ino and Sakura let go and stood them up and lead them to the bed.

Sakura was laid on the bed and ino was placed beside her. Naruto leaned over and kissed Sakura as his clone did the same to ino. Naruto and his clone both grab the hand closes to the opposite girl and put them on the others breast and made them squeeze them. Both girls eeped as Narutos broke the kiss. Ino and Sakura looked at each other and Naruto said "Go ahead, I dont mind if you two dont."

Sakura looked at him and then at Ino who smashed her lips to Sakuras who was wide eyed before closing them. Naruto started rubbing Sakura clit as his clone continued to eat ino. Sakura finally broke the kiss and Naruto said "Sakura, are you sure you ready for this. If you want to wait, I will."

Sakura said "This is my dream, I want all of it."

Naruto nodded and positioned himself at her entrance. Ino leaned over and started to kiss Sakura agian and stuck her tongue into Sakuras mouth making her wide eyed. Naruto saw ino sticking her tongue in and slid his dick also into Sakura. Sakura cried out a little into inos mouth who pulled her close and kissed the tears away. Naruto was waiting for Sakura to respond and when he saw her pull ino into a hug slowly started to go in and out of her. His clone took the opertunity to slide into ino who was looking into Sakuras eyes. Sakura reached her first major climaxed as Naruto was still going strong. Ino was flipped into doggy position and was hovering across Sakura as she was pumped into. Naruto climaxed as Sakura did who was quickly followed by Ino. Naruto had the clone watching take over and start going wild on Sakura. Naruto walked around and kissed both girls agian.

Naruto left them to his clones and each other and walked back over to see who was going. Tenten was currently agianst a wall agian with her panties in her mouth so she could not bite and destroy the clone that was pumping into her. Anko was currently on top of one clone and giving head to another. Naruto would wait till later for her. He looked over and saw Hinata was still on the floor being ate. He walked over to her and had the clone leave her and offer her his hand.

Hinata got up and naruto whispered "You really want the paddle."

Hinata looked at him and said "Yes Naruto-sama."

Naruto said into her ear "You sure you want me to take you also."

Hinata said "Yes Naruto sama, please Naruto sama."

Naruto said "Be a good girl and go quickly and quitely to get the paddle for me."

Hinata said "Yes Narutosama."

Naruto walked over to tenten who was panting heavy after sqeezing to hard on the clone and dispelled it and kissed her as he picked up one leg and entered her. Tenten was biting her lip because Naruto was going quickly into her. He had such a strong hold on her leg his handprints was turning red. Tenten bit onto his chest as she scratched his back. Naruto picked her other leg and pumped her as fast as possible. He went so fast that when she climaxed and he speeded up even more she finally passed out from pleasure. When she did Naruto created two clones to take her back to the bed and look after her.

Hinata had just returned with not only the paddle but fishnet stockings and a skin tight leather dress that stopped above her ass and had two wholes where her breast hung out.

Yugito who was leaning on the desk agian getting it doggy style saw this and thought _deffinately not going to think about her the same way agian._

Naruto walked over and said "Come" as he walked over to the dresser. Hinata followed after saying "Yes Narutosama." Naruto stuck out his hand and Hinata handed him the paddle and leaned agianst the dresser and said "I have been naughty Naruto-sama, please punish me."

Naruto looked at her and thought _I am going to have nightmares about her._

Naruto then gave her a lite swat with the paddle. Hinata said "Thank you Naruto-sama, may I have another."

Everyone stopped there and looked at her. Even tenten, Ino, sakura and all the clones. Naruto gave her another smack with it and she said the same thing. He did that for 5 more times and said "Is Hinata going to be a good girl now."

Hinata said "Yes Naruto sama"

Naruto said "Would Hinata like to have a treat now."

Hinata said "Yes Naruto-sama, please give Hinata her treat."

Naruto then got behind her and positioned himself but stoped and looked at her red ass from the spanking feeling bad. Hinata must have had her bloodline on and saw this because she shoved backwards onto his did and her virgenity. Naruto was caught off gaurd and Hinata said "Is Naruto-sama pleased with Hinata." as she pumped his shaft.

Naruto said "Yes Hinata." Naruto finally started to pump her himself and soon she reached a climax. By this time the action in the room had started agian. Finally Naruto climaxed also and created a clone to help Hinata to the bed and rub some lotion onto her welps. Naruto walked over to his other wifes and looked at Haku who was giving his clones blowjob and two handjobs. Anko grabbed him from behind and slammed him agianst the wall. She nelt in front of him and started to stroke him and lightly suck him off. When he finally got hard agian she said "Fuck me and show me that a fox is better than a snake."

Naruto then switched places with her and said "With pleasure" and started to kiss her as he grabbed her ass. He then picked her up and carried her over to the dresser and sat her on it. He then entered her and forced her to lean back as he pulled he to the edge of the dresser. He pumped into her slow and hard. Anko had to use her hands to keep from falling off the dresser and after a few minutes climaxed but was caught off gaurd when two tails shot up and wrapped around her breast and started slapping the nipple with each pass. She quickly had a second climax and fell off the dresser only Naruto was still inside her and his tails supported her where she was surfboard in mid air with 4 tail holding her up and two tails still messing with her breast. Never had she imagined being so fulfilled. Each thrust hit her back wall. Climaxing a third time Naruto came with her and carried her to the bed.

Naruto looked and saw all his wifes were on the bed either passed out or panting with at least one clone still taking care of them. Naruto turned and saw Haku sitting on the floor alone and Naruto walkd over to her and said "Whats wrong."

Haku said "I will only please you and you alone, not a clone. You have already made me feel more alive with your clones but the rest of me belongs to you." Naruto picked her up bridal style and carried her over to the bed and kissed her while doing it. The other girls heard Haku say that and looked at each other.

When He laid her down he said "You are wrong about one thing Haku. You dont belong to me, none of you do. We belong to each other as we love each other." and he leaned forward and kissed her agian. He then felt two hands under him and saw Ino and Sakura both playing with Haku breast. Hinata leaned forward and kissed Haku on the lips and Naruto felt himself get hard one more time. He then got between her legs. All three girls stopped and looked at Naruto with Haku and Haku nodded and he slowly entered her. Haku was rigged trying to act strong but could not and two tears came out and turned to ice. Both Ino and Sakura kissed them and held her. Naruto stopped and when he saw her open her eyes and look at him before shaking her head he continued. Haku for the first time in her life felt warm as her and Naruto both climaxed together before she past out.

_**Lemon end**_

All the girls layed on the bed holding one another. Naruto had already released his clones and was at the foot of the bed looking at them. No one said anything as they all tried to think of what to say. Anko finally said "The book did not do you justice."

Hinata smiled and said "Thank you Naruto-sama. Is Hinata a bag girl agian."

Everyone laughed and Tenten said "I miss the stutturing Hinata."

Naruto said "Well was everyone first time with me a fantasy come true. I dont know if I can do that agian for a while and we will try your schedule but it wont be every day."

Anko said "Says who. Just think of it as training."

Everyone laughed except Naruto who paled.

The next day was unique. When Naruto walked into the kitchen he was met with 6 angry glares. Naruto said "What."

Shizune threw a scroll at him and said "Learn it."

Naruto unrolled it and read "privacy jutsu"

Gaara said "Last night was the first time since I became the new Shukaku that I did not sleep. I like to sleep. If I dont get sleep agian I will hurt you." as he made a sandclone look like Naruto before it exploded.

Naruto said "oops"

Anko walked in wadling and said "Medical emergency women only."

Tsunade said "Whats wrong."

Anko said "Follow me." and waddled back out the room and down to Naruto room. Everyone got up and followed and as they entered al the girls were on the floor naked. Temari followed also with Naruto behind her and saw the conditions of the girls and looked at Naruto and said "What the hell are you."

Anko said "A sex god. Only problems is none of us can walk."

Shizune and Tsunade both started to go to the girls and try and help them. Temari helped Anko sit down on the bed and Naruto picked up Yukie.

30 minutes later Tsunade and Shizune had all checked them and Tsunade said "No sex, training, or missions for the next two weeks for any of you."

Naruto said "Why."

Tsunade said "Well its quite simple. Each of them having massive trauma to the vaginas and it is screwing with thier chakra because the body is trying to repair itself. I cant get an accurate reading there. Hell as best as I can tell you could have knocked them all up or just the trauma. So no hanky panky for the next two week are I will give you a reason to." and walked out.

Naruto said "Sorry."

Ino said "Its ok. Give us a little while to heal and you can do it agian."

All the girls laughed and Temari said "Your all crazy."

Naruto went to the bathroom.

All the girls started talking together and Gaara walked in and said "Temari, we should get ready. What are those."

Temari looked at Gaara and then saw what he was pointing at and blushed and said "Gaara get out and dont look at them."

Gaara said "Is that blue balls. If so they dont look bad."

Temari screamed "GET OUT AND DONT LOOK AT NAKED WOMEN." all the girls who had not noticed gaara come in looked and blinked and blinked agian until.

Gaara said "I still dont understand. Oh Haku or Anko, What are blueballs and are they really bad. Can you explain it to me."

A scream of "PERVERT and several snakes, ice senbons, a kunia that tenten grabbed under her pillow and several pillows flew at him.

Gaara sighed and said as he walked out "Maybe Tsunade will tell me what it is."


	24. Chapter 24

Garra appeared with sand shushin into the Hokage office to get the scroll for his mission to Suna. Tsunade was at her desk working on paperwork.

Garra said "I am here for the scroll."

Tsunade through it at him and said "Be careful and dont over do it. It could get bad."

Garra started to leave and said "Is it as bad as blue balls and if it is, what exactly is blue balls."

Tsunade dropped her pin and looked at him with a twitching eyebrow and said "Gaara, do you have any idea what you just asked."

Gaara said "No thats why I asked you. No body will tell me."

Tsunade rubbed her temples and said "Follow me." and lead him into her private library. Tsunade stopped and pulled out some scrolls and unsealed the items in them. She turned and said "Do you know the difference between men and women."

Gaara said "I believe it has something to do with those wierd bumps on women chest I saw earlier."

Tsunade wanted to cry and said "Your mission can wait a little while. I need to teach you sexual educatiom"

Temari had heard her brother say something about askind Tsunade and paled. She quickly ran to her room and grabbed her fan and ran toward the front door. Kankuro saw the look of fear on her face and said "Whats wrong sis."

Temari said "If we dont hurry Gaara dead."

Kankuro quickly started chasing after her and said "Whats going on. Is he under attack and if so where."

Temari said "If he asks Tsunade what I think he is she will kill him."

Kankuro said "What could he ask that she would kill him over."

Temari said "He ask Haku and Anko what blueballs were and they did not answer him because they were pissed at the time. He said maybe Tsunade would know."

Kankuro stopped on the rooftop he was on. Temari not sensing him following stopped and said "What are you doing, we got to save Gaara."

Kankuro said "If I go in there now you will have to save me."

Temari said "COWARD" and took off running agian.

Temari came running into the Hokage tower at fool speed.The two ABNU at the door tried to stop here fearing an attack onto to have a fist break both mask as she busted through the door. She looked around and did not see anyone. She then heard a loud thud from the side room. She ran into the room and saw Gaara on the floor out cold with blood flowing from his nose and twitching.

Temari said "You killed him."

Tsunade said "No I did not. Its not my fault he cant handle the truth."

Temari asked "Truth"

Tsunade said "I had already told him the difference between men and women and I had just started about menstal cycles and pregnancy when he flew back from nosebeed. I still have std and menapause to go."

Temari who was over her brothers body blinked and said "What are you talking about."

Tsunade sighed and said "Did that damn village not teach you three anything. Ok it all starts with the differences between men and women..."

Temari tryed to say "Tsu..."

Tsunade said "Dont interupt. anyway the male reproductive organ is called..." and so Temari sat thier for the next 45 minutes listening to Tsunade rant on about sexual education and std. Kankuro feeling guilty about abandoning his family walked into the library and Tsunade said "Dont tell me you dont know about sex also."

Kankuro said "I read your husbands books."

Tsunade sighed and said "Well I guess you are a lost cause now anyways. Oh here you go temari since you did not know anything that means you have not started yet. I dont want one of my girls not having these if you need them." as she hands a box of tampons.

Temari eye twitches as she grabs gaara and the box and storms out of the office. The two ABNU she hit earlier see her comming out and see the tampons and said "You know you can get those at almost any store now."

Twitch

Twitch. twitch, twitch

as she storms out of the building. Kankuro walks beside her and said "I thought you alre..."

Temari said "If you value your life dont finish that sentance."

Gaara who had finally came around was dropped on the ground. He groans and said "I had the most horrible night...OH NO, ITS STILL HERE" as he points at the tampons box and starts running away toward Suna.

Kankuro feels an increadible ki comming off Temari and slowly backs away. He sees an black shroud surround her and he wonders if Temari has became a puppeteer because her head creaks around slowly to look at him while the rest of her body stays where it was. She then said "5...4..3.."

Kankuro starts running for his life and quickly catches Gaara as they here an explosion behind them. They stop and see a huge tornado of dust and wind comming at them. Kankuro grabs Gaara and said "Im sorry brother I never told you I love you man."

Gaara said "Me too." as the Tornado picks them both up and flings them in the air over and over agian.

In Suna, a watch gaurd said "notify the village a huge sandstorm is heading here and should be here shortly." to another gaurd.

Kankuro said still holding onto Gaara "Cant you stop this thing with your powers."

Gaara said "I tried already. Its too powerful."

Suddenly they both crashed into a stone wall as the tornado tries to go through it. Gaara uses his sand to make him and Kankuro a caccoon. Finally after 20 minutes the tornado disipates and Gaara released the caccoon. Just then they felt a terrible presence approaching thier location quickly. The people of Suna believes it Shukaku come back for revenge.

One gaurd said "You feel that terrible energy coming this way."

Another said "I think its Shukaku."

Garra who was craddeling Kankuro said behind them "Shes scaryer then him."

They both turn and see Gaara and turn back toward the approaching menace and said "Please save us Gaara."

Gaara said "Save you, who the hell going to save me."

Just then Temari finally came over a sandune and the two gaurds relaxed thinking it safe. Temari strolls up and as she passes the two gaurds she drops something. The first gaurd said as he picked it up "You drop this Temari." Of coarse it was the tampons.

That day was the day Suna announced its run in with the new demon Temari. 26 abnu 52 junnin 65 chunnin and 111 gennin were all put in the hospital different objects removed from thier ass. All men.

Kakashi had came by to drop off his next 100 jutsu for the library and to show he was ready for the second level of the Rasengan. After demonstating he could pop the water balloon Kakashi followed Naruto to his room to get the next part.

Naruto walked over to the dresser and got out 2 blue rubber ball and said "The next step is to learn to use enough power to pop this." as he tossed one to Kakashi and demenstrated blowing it up.

Kakashi tries and no go. He looks over at the bed with all Naruto wives in it sleeping but Anko who is reading Jaraiya new book Adventures of an Heir volume 4 and said "You really need to let them out of bed somtime Naruto. If you dont they will all get pregnant at the same time and you wont get any."

Naruto said "I dont mean to hurt them."

Kakashi said "Maybe you should learn control."

Anko said "Kakashi, he has enough control. Just acts miss may I have another Naruto sama"

kakashi said "You got a bondage freak. who is it tenten, ino, yugito, anko."

Anko said "Hinata."

Kakashi blinked, blinked agian, and blink agian before bursting out laughing and said "Thats a good one. Sweet little Hinata. Please, I would believe that only if someone saw Orochimaru chasing Jaraiya all over Iwa ontop of manda with a sign that says have ass will follow." as he wipes a tear away from his good eye.

Just then Hinata mumbles "Yes Naruto-sama may I have another."

Kakashi sweatdrops and said "I will never view her the same agian."

Kurenai walks in and said "Anko what are you still doing in bed and Hinata still asleep. We had team practice an hour ago. Thats why I am here. Shizune let me in so I can see Hinata."

Anko said "We have all been put on bed rest and medical leave."

Kurenai said "What happened."

Anko looked at Naruto who was rubbing the back of his head.

Kurenai said "What did you do to them."

Naruto said "I guess we got a little excited last night."

Kurenai said "Just be careful with Hinata, shes fragile and innocent."

Kakashi, Anko, and Naruto sweatdropped.

Kurenai said "Whats with the looks."

Hinata then mummbled "Hinata been a bad girl agian. Will Narutosama punish her agian."

Kurenai sweatdrops and looks at Naruto and said "WHAT THE HELL YOU DO TO MY STUDENT."

Hinata jumped up uncovering herself and was still in her leather outfit. Kakashi flys backwards from bloodloss and Anko bust out laughing.

Kurenai said "but...but...what...how...I think I need to go." and walks out feeling her forhead.

Naruto said "Go back to sleep. I will bring lunch in a little while." as he grabs Kakashi and Flame shushin away and drops him where he appeared before dissapearing agian. Fortunately for Kakashi Naruto dropped him in a spare bedroom in the house. Unfortinatly it was same room that Shizune happened to be in the shower at the time since hers had to be fixed.

Naruto stopped and got some ramen and dango on his way back to the house and reappeared inside his room with the food. Somehow all the girls chose that moment to wake up and walk some.

Anko who was chewing on some dango said "Naruto, I got a questiond thats been bothering me since yesterday."

Naruto said "What is it Anko."

Anko said "If your the new kyuubi and a demon, how come your not as strong as him."

Naruto said "Think about it Anko, I may be immortal and a demon now but my body in this timeline is almost is but a few years old. Kyuubi was alive and here on our dimension for over 10,000 years. When I get older I will get stronger but I wont have the power to destroy a mountian with a tail for a long time. I will have to still get stronger. Thats why the battle with Itachi I could not just wipe the floor with him or my battle with sanray. I found out a long time ago even if your demon is pushing every ounce of power into you it can only so much can come out at a time or you will blow up. Sanray was over confident in his demons power and the seals on him. Thats how I was able to last longer, not to mention I probably have close to as much charkra as any 2 people. I just have better control now of it. Right now I truthfully dont know how strong I actually am."

Anko said "I guess it makes since. I just thought you would get all of his power."

Ino laughed at that and Anko looked at her until she said "The last major battle we had before we came back Naruto was up to about 6 tail of kyuubi power. He felt like a natural disaster on the battle field."

Naruto sighed and asked "Does anyone need anything else for a while or are you all ok on your own for a while."

Yukie said "I think we are good, why."

Naruto said "I am going to go train for a little while."

Naruto left after kissing all his wives and walked out back to his training ground. He tapped his hand adding chakra and said "40" suddenly meeting earth with his face. He thought _I was only at 30 when I came back into the stadium. I hope I am wrong but I got a bad feeling that something bad will happen. I need to get stronger._ as he tried to do a push up only to get about an inch off the ground before falling agian.

It had been almost 2 weeks since the sand sibs have left. All the repairs to the village finally finished. Tsunade was currently in the Hokage office drinking sake. The third finally had pity on her after the first week and told her about Kagebunshins. She went home that day and learned it from the family library. She heard a knock on her door and hid her sake before saying "Enter."

The sand sibs walked in and Temari said "Mission accomplished Tsunade. They agreed to be our ally agian without any trouble. They named the director of the hospital the Kazekage since he has administrative skills and is respected even though he retired from being an active ninja 5 years ago."

Tsunade said "Did Gaara scare them."

Temari said "Gaara did not have to say or do anything. I handle the negotiations."

Tsunade nodded and said "Thats good. Your all dismissed, temari can I speak to you private."

After Gaara and Kankuro left tsunade said "I hope you thought about what I was teaching you before you left and if you need any advice my doors open for you. If you need any more supplies and are to embarressed to get them let me know. Dismissed."

twitch

twitch twitch

Temari walked out the office and Gaara and Kankuro saw the twitching and backed out of her way quitely following her. When they made it to the house they saw Naruto doing laps around the house and Gaara said "I will join you Naruto."and quickly took off.

Kankuro was about to say something when temari said "I am not unpacking your stuff." He hung his head in shame affraid to get on her badside.

When they walked in Anko and Yukie were looking at a book together and Temari said "What are you doing."

Yukie said "We are looking for baby supplies."

Temari said "Thats cool. So how much longer do you got."

Yukie said "a little over seven months left."

Anko sighed and said "I got almost almost the entire thing left."

Temari said "Your pregnant also."

Anko said "Yeah, turned out that wild night we had I got pregnant and yukie already was. The rest however are not but give them time and I sure they will eventually."

Temari said "Have you thought of any names yet."

Yukie said "we are going to wait until we know the gender before naming. That way we dont by stuff we dont need. Right now we are just looking for stuff for the nursery."

Temari said "Anything exciting happen while I was gone."

Anko laughed and said "Yeah. Something big happened."

Flashback.

Shizune had just gotten done taking a shower. Hers was broke right now and a plumber was coming later this week to fix it. She quickly dried herself off and left the bathroom with a towel wrapped around her and one she wad drying her hair with. She left her cloths on the dresser in the bedroom so she walked over to it with the towel over her head still drying it. She stopped and took off her towel from her body and reached to get her cloths. She heard a moan behind her an turned to look at the entruder. Unfortinately in doing so her intruder got to see everything.

Kakashi who had just woke up saw a naked woman in front of him and he was on some strange bed. Deciding that he must have gotten drunk and was getting lucky her oncovered his sharingan to remember every detail of the woman unable to tell who it was since her head was covered with a towel. When she turned around and his eyes looked over her body quickly, finally making it to her head he relised his mistake.

Shizune who saw Kakashi with his sharingan on screamed "PERVERT" and used Dokugiri (Poison Mist) to conceal herself as she grabed her cloths and ran out the room. Kakashi not realising the danger tried to follow her to explain and ran into the mist breathing some. Naruto runs down the hall after hearing his mother scream and sees Kakashi collapse and checks his surroundings for an attack. He sees the poison mist and quickly took him to the hospital for treatment. Unfortunately a few hours later Kakashi nurse happened to be Shizune making her rounds an proceeded to beat the shit out of him for peeping when he tried to explain.

Flashback end

Temari was rolling on the floor laughing. Finally she stops laughing and said "So how does it feel to be pregnant."

Yukie said "I have wierd cravings and like ramen alot more for some reason. That and retaining water are the only bad things I can tell so far. Its great not having a monthly though."

Twitch

Twitch Twitch

Yukie saw this and said "Whats wrong, temari." after thinking a moment said "Are you upset over that. Is it that time."

Temari said through gritted teeth "no its not my time. I dont know when my time is."

Anko said "Oh you have not started yet. lucky girl. I started when I was 11. If you need any advice just let me know."

Temari screamed and stormed out of the room.

Yukie said "Whats wrong with her."

Anko said "I guess she must be getting ready to start. I wonder if she needs any supplies."

Yukie said "When we go to the store agian we should get her some just incase."

Anko nodded.

Naruto and Gaara came in after hearing about the mission and Anko said "Naruto, avoid temari for a while. You have a habit of saying things without thinking and Temari getting ready to start her time."

Naruto and Gaara paled and Naruto said "We will be training for the next week in the forest of death, its safer." and Gaara sand shushined and Naruto flamed shushin away.

Yukie said "I wonder what thier problem is."

Anko said "Men just dont understand women that well. Oh well, find any thing yet."


	25. Chapter 25

Time seem to fly by and three months have come and gone. Life in the leaf had returned to normal. All news about the chunnin exam and war have been forgotten with no sound village and the new alliance sand formed life of peace had returned. The land of wave an snow have both been sending new caravans to the leaf since prosperity have come to both regions. With the destruction of the sound village a large amount of missing nins had to be removed from the bingo books along with Itachi.

Orochimaru and his former associates have not been seen or heard of since then. Naruto life had come to a since of normalcy. Yukie was almost 5 months pregnant and Anko was aproaching 4 quickly. Yugito was placed on team 7 to replace Sasuke. No new info has appeared on him.

Jaraiya had some of his spies try and get new info but all he could tell was Iwa was keeping to themselfs for now. He was currently out of the village on gathering info for the leaf on his former teammate and Akatsuki. He was also returning to his Icha Icha series after he made it up to volume 10 of Adventures of an Heir.

The village of the mist had a new Mizukage take over. A new leader from the bloodlines emerged and took out the old one. Zabaza friend was killed but noone new who did it. As for them they are working on rebuilding and restoring. They are turning down all missions out of thier territory.

Iwas silent partner had still not shown up agian since they destroyed sound. With the number of missing nins and different country that was there no one could tell by choice of jutsu damage. Just two many.

Naruto, Gaara both started heavy training agianst each other. They worked on thier demon powers and regulars skills. Gaara had taken to learning kenjutsu also but chose a staff instead. Naruto was currently up to 50 on his seals. Garra was up to 20. Yugito and Ino likewise have started training to become stronger and have both made it to 10 on thier seals. Yugito had already learned Chidori but Kakashi had told her she was still to slow to use it effectively. Naruto had consider giving everyone them but felt the strain would be to much on normal bodies.

Tenten had started weight training with her team and was currently up to a total of 110 lbs and had finally started working on her tiajutsu that had been her main weakness and started working on using the Raijin alot more also. After several spars with Temari proved that she could run out of weapons and be pretty much weak so Zabaza agreed to help her with that twice a week.

Sakura and Hinata both advanced thier learning of medical skills as well as other skills. Sakura directly under Tsunade and Hinata directly under Shizune. Both pulling training hours at the hospital when not on missions. Durring free time they both learned genjutsu from Kurenai and with the help of kage bunshins thier chakra control and reserves have both went up. They also started weight training but only at about 50lbs total each. They dont want to become to bulky or mess up thier chakra control. Sakura can currently make 5 Kage bunshins and Hinata can make 7 and keep them going for 1 hour. Naruto made them agree to have at least one person watching when they did the training so Kurenai volunteered the first hour of thier trainin with her would be for that currently twice a week. Hinata would go see her father and sister once a week and Hanabi was slowly getting better thanks to Hinata shutting off all her chakra holes in a spar after she called naruto and idiot.

Yukies was happy as she was fixing to go on medical leave in another month when the new year was out at the accademy. Her home country had heard of her expectant child and cheered that the royal family would have an heir soon. They were sad that she would not return to stay but after she agreed to return at least once a year to check on the country and bring her child they were happy.

Kankuro had done something most puppeteers finally do. Started turning his body into a puppet. Currently he only had his pinky made out of wood. It had two functions besides being a finger. A small blade could come out the side to cut ropes if he was ever tied up and the tip had a small poison dart launcher that could launch poison. Tsunade and Shizune were not happy about him doing it but it was not uncommon for his type of ninja. They both helped him create a new poison that they made a cure for and only Konaha knew to stop and treat.

Tsunade had also updated her training from just women ninja to men also who was good enough with control. She gave classes every Saturday for three hours.

Kakashi was on the final step of a basic Rasengan. He still had not got the part of combining right without blowing himself up. He would have a clone practice it after the first time going into the hospital after it exploded in his face.

Shizune when not teaching, working at the hospital or helping the others around the house and keeping an eye on the care of her future grandchildren spent a little time with Naruto, trading stories and trying to make up years of lost time.

Shikamuru had gotten himself a unofficial apprentice. Udan, thanks to Naruto introducing them was a hidden genius like he was. They play shoji and go several times a week but Udan has not beat him yet but has come close. Shikamaru had also started seeing Temari but he would not call her his girlfriend or say they were actually dating. He said it was to troublesome to label it. Shikamaru was also premoted to chunnin because he knew when to quit. Naruto would have passed except his match with Sasuke was unofficial and Sanray was war.

Naruto had also taken an appretice of a kind. The Konohamaru Corps. had officially became his fanclub. Naruto taught Konohamaru his sexy no jutsu much to his grandfathers and uncles fear. Ebuse had at first tried to persuade Konohamaru to stay away from him but after a harem jutsu and a threat of 1000 years of Rasengan death quickly changed that position. Naruto would also spar with the kids some and was giving them a head start by teaching tree climbing and currently water walking. He also convinced them to get weights and had 15 lbs extra each. They would graduate next year or two from the accademy if they decide to take the early exams..

Asuma wife Kurenai was getting ready to go on medical leave since she was almost seven months pregnant. She could still teach but not actually do any training or heavy exertion. Asuma himself had learned a few new wind jutsu from Naruto and the Temari. He was one of the only leafs who also had a wind affinity.

The third took to retirement happily and spent time with his family, mostly grandson and encouraged him to be friends with Naruto. He also spent time writing his jutsu for his family scrolls. He did not know how long he had but his days were slowly closing in as old age crept up on him.

Moegi became friends with Naruto wifes and they treated her like a daughter they each tried to secretely get to like them more.

Kiba got himself a girlfriend who is even more perverted then him. Her name is Tsure. She is a civilian that moved here after the chunnin exams from wave country. He also had the shock of his life when he was looking for his teammate and caught him making out with his sister. He said he was scarred for life and would never look at his teammate in the face agian.

Choji had became good friends with Naruto and his family. He started teaching cooking lesson to each of them since Sakura, Anko, and Ino ate out. Hinata only knew how to cook a little. Haku had some skills but not at large meals or for babies. Yukie never cooked in her life and Yugito could burn water. Tenten could cook but never learned more then how to follow directions. They all learned that children nuetrician was going to be interesting thanks to the lessons.

Haku had also learned new medical skills and was put on team 10 to replace Shikamaru who advanced. He still was on the team but since they would need a third person Haku was placed there so she could learn to work with the others. She had also started learning kenjutsu to follow her 'fathers' footsteps and not rely on her blood line as much.

Flashback

Naruto was sitting at the table talking with his family when he said "I have something I want to say and I dont want to sound mean about it so please listen to my reasoning before screaming."

Tenten said "What is it. You hardly ever use that tone to say anything and have our best interest when you do so go ahead."

Naruto said "This mostly effects me, gaara, ino, yugito, hinata, and haku. I have been thinking and also looking when we spar and practice and I notice we have one major weakness that we need to work on."

Yugito said "What are you talking about."

Naruto said "We each have a trump card that most dont have. Hinata and Haku have thier bloodlines and the rest of us have our demon powers to help us. I noticed we are relying on them to much and are actually hurting ourselfs."

Haku said "What do you mean."

Naruto said "Lets take me for example. You all know I have two chakras. my normal and demonic and also have advanced healing. I notice I take risk others wont take because I can take more damage without dieing from it. I am relying on my healing and not using enough skill to either block or dodge what I should."

Hinata said "What about me and Haku."

Naruto said "Well in your case Hinata you use your bloodline to locate targets and that is good but you are relying on it so much that your other senses are suffering. I tested it recently and disguised myself as someone else and had Konohamaru also do it at the same time. I had him walk beside, infront of and actually run into you while using a little ki as he took a plastic kunia and touched you with it 8 times without you knowing."

Hinata said "I remember that. I did not detect the ki though."

Naruto said "Thats my point. He was putting it out because I was close enough to detect it at 10 feet away. Thats why I made this point. I hope your not mad."

Hinata said "I am, but at myself. If he would have been an enemy I would be dead. Thanks for telling me."

Haku said "What about me."

Naruto said "You use alot of chakra with your bloodline and use it as a primary attack besided your senbons. You are good with one on one but if someone has a second ally agianst you at long range you will be in trouble. I think you should learn some long range attacks and possibility of a stronger close range weapon so you can get withstand an attack agianst a stronger opponent."

Haku nodded and said "I will work on it."

Gaara said "I guess I see your point and never thought of it."

Naruto said "Hope no one is mad. Now pass the ramen please."

Flashback end

Ibiki also got a new scar for doing his job.

Flashback.

Ibiki walked into the Hokages office and said "Sorry to interupt but I just got some information from one of my ABNU units and I was hoping maybe you can shine some light on the subject."

Tsunade said "What is it you need."

Ibiki pulled out a Suna bingo book and turned through some pages and handed it to her to read.

**Sabaka no Temari**

**age 15**

**village of birth Suna**

**Village of allegiance Leaf**

**Level of threat SS-class**

**Do not approach under any reason. Split personality and mentally disturbed. **

**Known reason for Split personality. A box of Tampons**

**Hospitalised 26 abnu 52 junnin 65 chunnin and 111 gennin durring state of engaged fit.**

**aka THE DEMON WIND, aka The DEMON TAMPON**

Tsunade blinked and said "Is this some kind of mistake."

Ibiki said "Thats why I came to see you."

Tsunade sent for Temari while they waited. When she arrived Tsunade said "Temari. Read this and tell me about it." as she handed the bingo book.

Temari read it and twitched said "oh that was on the mission back to Suna when we got the new alliance. I rather not talk about it."

An ABNU in a horse mask appeared and said "Sorry to interupt but that sound nin Kakashi brought in wants to see the Hokage." he looked at Temari and saw her picture in a bingo book and read it before snorting and said "Demon Tampon, what a joke."

Dude is a total idiot. Temari twitch got worse and when he started to laugh at her she lost it and had him flying out the window with a flagpole up his but before you could blink. Ibiki who was in the way of the flagpole was hit in the side of the head breaking the pile into a spike scraping his forehead before she used it on the ABNU.

It took tsunade using enough tranquilizers to put down and elephant before she finally was stopped.

Flashback end

After that day Ibiki updated his bingo book to include her in it and put her first nickname down and the reason why. Village secret.

Currently Tsunade was at her office listening to the man she heard alot about finish talking.

"and that is why I came to ask you to help."

Tsunade said "that is a very good idea and I would like to give the approval but I would have to wait to talk with my council about it this afternoon. I want you to keep your presence here a secret incase we decide to do this."

The man nodded and left.

Tsunade thought for a moment and said "maybe things have not changed that much after all." and continued her duties. She looked at the scroll she recieved from Suna earlier and read "Chunnin exams will be there in less than three months."

Team 8 walked into her office and Kurenai said "Mission accomplished. Paint the fence was a success."

Tsunade nodded and said "Kurenai. I want to know if you want your team to goto the next Chunnin exams and if so who would you like to be thier sensei."

Kurenai said "They are ready. As for thier sensei I would say possibly Anko or Shizune. They both know my team well and wont cause to much trouble."

Tsunade sighed and said "I like your choices but both of them cant do it for different reasons. Shizune is to busy as the head of the hospital right now to miss for up to a month. Anko would be at health risk at that time because of her condition. I have someone in mind but he wont be available till a week before the exams. Would you mind them teaming up with teams 7, 9, and 10 while you start your leave."

Kurenai sighed and said "I dont really have a choice. I agree."

Tsunade said "Ok, I want you to go to the hospital and have an exam done before you start your leave to make sure you are healthy and dont need anything. Team 8. I want you on mondays work with team 7, tuesdays team 9, wednesday team 10, thursday team 7 and friday team 9, if they have any mission saturday wll be team 10 but they are usually off. Sunday will be you day off. Thats all for today dismissed."

After they left Tsunade sighed and said "So what do you think."

Jaraiya came in through the window and said "It looks like everything is peacefull. Iwas is still calm. Mist has withdrawn from the world and tring to get off its knees. Suna has turned stable and are slowly getting better. That deal you sent them has helped them alot and made them happy."

Tsunade said "I just offered them 50 percent of the missions thier firelord sends us at 10 percent cost to us as long as it succeeds for a handling fee."

Jaraiya said "They are now doing 400 mission a month were they were only getting 75."

Tsunade said "No wonder he was able to trick them, speaking of, any word on them or him."

Jaraiya said "That kin girls info helped a little. I found his base he had there but it was left recently. Maybe a day or two before I got there. I did find his old cloths he wore when he fought us so who knows what he looks like now."

Tsunade nodded and said "A snake sheds its skin when its ready to grow agian."

Jaraiya said "You working late tonight."

Tsunade smirked and said "We will see pervert."

Jaraiya said "later hime." as he jumped out the window.

Tsunade started her paperwork when a flame shot out of the ground in front of her desk and she said without looking up "What do you want know brat."

A voice said "**I need to speak with kitt."**

Tsunade paled and looked up and said "what are you doing here Kyuubi."

Kyuubi said "**Something has happened in Makia and he needs to know."**

Tsunade said "Whats so important that you would come back here."

Kyuubi said "**Hachibi has returned to our world**."

Tsunade said "Why is that importrant."

Kyuubi said "**Of coarse you would not know this. There are only two ways for him to come back to our world. One was to give his power and two was to die. The problem is he should have been alive when he returned either way. He was dead."**

A few minutes earlier Naruto, Yugito, and Sakura were all picking vegitables for a farmer when Naruto stood up and looked toward the tower.

Kakashi saw this and said "Whats wrong."

Naruto said "Kyuubi." and flamed shushin away.

Kakashi said "I will follow him, both of you continue." and leaf shushined.

Naruto arrived and heard "**Of coarse you would not know this. There are only two ways for him to come back to our world. One was to give his power and two was to die. The problem is he should have been alive when he returned either way. He was dead."**

Kakashi arrived moments later and was defensive and said "What are you doing here Kyuubi.

Kyuubi sighed and put his hand on his head saying "**As I was telling the old bat over there. Hachibi returened to Makia a few hours ago. The problem is he was dead."**

Naruto said "Thats not possible."

Kyuubi said "**Thats why I came here to tell you. Something has happened and all of the rulers of the lands are in an uproar over it. They demand to know what happened. Since you are king know its your job to find out. If anything else happends I will tell you**."and flamed shushin away.

Naruto sighed and Tsunade said "Whats up Naruto."

Naruto said "The only way for what has happened to happen if someone or something actually killed the spirit. Thats suppose to be impossible from what I can tell. Something just not only killed an eight tailed demon but also killed the soul."

Kakashi said "Do you think it was them."

Naruto said "No, they dont have enough power now to attempt it. We have one ring and the snake bastard has the other. Even if he were to rejoin them they still would not have the power yet to go after Hachibi. It would be suicide."

Kakashi said "How can Kyuubi come back here."

Naruto said "He can come back for 5 minutes in the form you saw him in before he has to go back. I have a small link of power with him for the next 10 years. Its so I can sort his memmories into mine and fully take over. If I took all his knowledge at one time it would kill me. The others are the same way. They just dont realise it. I did not until he told me."

Tsunade said "Do you know anything about his vessal."

Naruto said "I know he was sealed into someone but I never knew who. It happened back durring the last great war is all I can tell you."

Tsunade said "I will have jaraiya see if he can find out anything. If you learn anything else let me know immediately."

Naruto nodded and Kakashi said "Come on." as they returned to thier team.


	26. Chapter 26

Naruto over the past two and a half months has been continuing his training. He has also had the rest of his wifes use birth control for now because he did not want to make them loose a chance to advance any further in ranks since they were all proud. Naruto sighed as he tried to learn anymore about what happened to the 8 tail. Sadly no clues have come up. Team 7, 8, 9, 10 and the new team 11 sand sibs. Zabaza as sensie were at the south gates waiting for Kakashi and the mysterious new sensie for team 8 to arrive. Everyone had grown stronger.

Naruto smiled when he felt them both arive and said "Its good to see you agian Yamato."

Yamato without his ABNU cloths said "Its nice to see you also Naruto. I must say I was impressed with your bloodline use durring the last exams. Perhaps you can show me how to do the rose whip of yours."

Naruto said "After we get back come see me."

Yamato said "Of coarse, and for those of you who dont know me my name is Yamato, I will be the acting sensei for team 8. Oh and Tsunade asked me to give this to you." as he hands him a scroll.

Hinata said "How do you know Naruto sensie." as they started out the gates.

Naruto was reading the scroll and got a big smile but hid it quickly and said quickly "He helped me with my bloodline."

Sakura said "I thought only you could use it."

Yamato said "I recieved a blood transfusion when I was little from a member of his family. I accidently got his bloodline but cant pass it on."

Naruto smiled at the lie and said "It was helpful having someone who could teach the..." and stopped moving.

Gaara, Yugito and Ino all stopped as he did.

Naruto said "Hinata, Neji, Use it and scout for me. look in the ground if you can for chakra."

Ino said "Zetsu."

Naruto nodded and said "I cant tell where he is but I can sense him close."

Gaara said "He is leaving."

Zabaza said "Who is this Zetsu and how come I dont sense him."

Naruto said "He belongs to the group Itachi did. He is part plant because of his bloodline. You cant detect him because he can hide his chakra perfect. You can smell him and he smells of venus fly traps. We each smelled him because of our advance senses. Kakashi and Kiba could have if they had chakra in thier noses."

Kakashi said "Which one do you think hes looking for."

Naruto said "None. He is thier information and messange gatherer. I would have liked to get another ring for my collection." as he showed Itachis ring.

Yamato said "Well if hes gone we should continue. We have 5 days before registration and I want to get some rest before the actual test."

They all started to walk and Sakura said "Any idea what the test will be."

Temari said "Last time they had a survival test where you had to stand in front of the city for 3 days with only one cantene of water per team. The final was a team battle royal. Thats all I know."

Naruto said "This will be fun."

Asuma said "I just want to hurry and get back."

Hinata said "Kurenai sensei wont have the baby until you get back hopefully. She still has 6 weeks left."

Asuma smiled and reached for a cigerette and Gai said "ASUMA MY YOUTHFULL FRIEND. I AM SORRY BUT I PROMISED ON THE SPRINGTIME OF YOUTH I WOULD NOT LET YOU START SMOKING AGAIN." as he grab them and crushed them.

Asuma wanted to cry as everyone laughed.

Naruto sighed and said "So whats everyones weights at."

Hinata said "I am at 120 lbs."

Sakura said "80 lbs"

Lee said "4000 lbs"

Temari said "80 lbs"

Kankuro said "They mess with my puppets so I dont use them."

Garra said "40 x"

Ino said "25 x'

Yugito said "25 x"

Kiba said " I dont have weights. Akamaru and I work on being equal for power."

Shino said "I have none also. They crush my colonies"

Kakashi sighed and said "400"

Gai said "MY YOUTHFUL RIVAL I WIN AGIAN 6000 lbs"

Zabaza said "1000 lbs"

Yamato said "I am only at 400 also."

Asuma said "200 lbs"

Choji said "They make me burn my chakra so I dont wear them."

Naruto said "65 x"

Yamato said "Naruto, what do you all mean by x"

Naruto said "The seals we have on are a type of gravity seals. They take your body weight and magnify its pull on gravity by the number you set. for me I weight 152lbs and have 65 x on so I am carring 9880 lbs of weight right now."

Yamato whistled and said "That comes in handy."

Naruto said "yeah it is. I would give it to some of you but the problem is I am afraid it would actually hurt you more than it would help. If it was not for our advance healing I would not use it or teach it to any of my friends or family."

After traveling all day they made it to the border town of Mirage and got 5 hotel rooms. They stayed there for the night and most of the next day. At 5 pm they all met outside the hotel and left for Suna.

Kiba said "So why did we stay back there so long"

Temari said "The desert is dangerous. To travel the desert durring the day you either have to be trained to survive it or have alot of help. We travel by night to avoid the heat but dont let your gaurd down because the desert comes alive at night."

They traveled for a few hours when Kiba got cocky and started chasing his dog over each sand dune. Suddenly a wall of sand shot up in front of Kiba and stopped him in his tracks.

He turned and said "What the hell was that for sandboy."

Gaara said "I just saved your life. About 10 feet in front of you is a desert ASP. The deadliest snake in this dessert."

Kiba looked and paled when he saw the snake dodge Gaara sand. Gaara finally caught it and killed it with his sand.

Kiba said solemly "Thanks man...I owe you one."

As they continued on Kakashi said "So Naruto what are you going to name the little one."

Naruto smiled and said "I found out right before we left Yukie is having a boy."

All the girls squeeled at that. It helped he was married to all of them but Temari.

Sakura said "So what did you both decide to name him."

Naruto smiled and said "We decided to name him miso."

Everyone sweatdropped and Ino said "You are naming your son after a flavor of ramen."

Naruto shook his head yes and said "Of coarse not. No we are naming him after my dad Arashi."

Kakashi smiled and said "I hope he is a good man like his father and grandfather."

Naruto smiled and nodded.

Kiba said "So what about you other one."

Naruto said "We dont know if its going to be a boy or girl yet but I agreed with Anko she can name the first."

Kiba said "So how many you plan to have."

Each of the girls listened to this and Naruto said "Its up to my wifes. I love each dearly and I dont want to force them to have more than they want to have. Anko said she only wants 2 at most since after that it will put her at risk to have any more. I want a family and I like the idea of having several children but I would not put my wifes health at risk or that of any child."

All the girls had hearts in thier eyes at that.

Kiba said "Man I envy you. If I was you I would be hitting that every chance I got."

Naruto said "What about your girlfriend. Are you not happy with what you got."

Kiba said "I am thinking about breaking up with her."

Hinata concerned for her team mate said "Why."

Kiba said "She tried to give me the whipped test."

Everyone eyebrow raised at that and Kankuro said "Whats the whipped test."

Kiba said "She asked me to go shopping for her last week for groceries. I did and she gave me the list. I was ok until I got to the last item."

Kankuro said "and what was the last item."

Kiba said "Tampons."

Naruto and Garra dropped thier weights. Yamato who read the report from Ibiki and Kankuro took off toward Suna like a bat out of hell. All you could see was 4 streaks.

Zabaza said "What the hell was that about."

Kakashi shrugged his shoulders as everyone else looked around.

Temari took off her fan and walked over to Kiba and swung her fan in an uppercut and nailed Kiba in the nuts. Zabaza and Kakashi covered themself and Shino used his bugs to make a clone and made a strategic retreat.

When the 4 streaks reached Suna they were greated by a junnin welcoming them. He then heard that **she** was returning. He quickly sounded the warning and all men started hiding. Gaara made a caged home out of sand for them to hide near the otherside of the village.

Kankuro who was shaking said "Do you think your sand can stop her."

Gaara said "I dont know. Lets hope so."

Yamato pulled out a small scroll and got some pills out and handed them to each and said "These are suicide pills. They will kill you in 5 seconds. If she breaks through take them and pray you die fast enough before she gets to you."

Each of them held the pill waiting.

When the girls finally made it Shino had already found the guys and explained what happen to Kiba and they told why they ran they let him in and he got a pill and told his bugs to speed it up if he has to take it. They were all scarred.

The next day Ino and Yugito found the guys and said to Gaara who was the only one awake "You dont look good Gaara. You need some sleep."

Gaara said "I went 12 years without sleep. I wont sleep until she is stopped."

Temari walked up behind them and said "Who."

Gaara squeeled like a scared kid and said "SHES HERE. EVERYONE FOR THEMSELFS." and dissolved into sand. Naruto woke up hearing the sceam and flamed shushin away. Yamato used leaf shushin and Shino used bug shushin.

That left poor Kankuro. He gulped and tried to take the pill but Ino stopped him and said "Explain."

An hour later and an explosion from Temari the girls had captured all the guys taking them back to the hotel room and calming them down.

Kakashi and Zabaza rolled on the floor laughing when the girls explained it until Yamato pulled out the current Bingo book and everyone paled including Temari who said "I did not think it was that many."

The next day after a good nights rest they all stood in a stadium that was empty at sunrise and the new Kazekage walked over to them and said "Well I got bad news."

Kakashi said "What is it."

The Kazekage said "Well it seems my country is suffering from our past actions now. No other country sent any teams."

Yamato said "So what does that mean for us."

The Kazekage said as he reached into his robes and pulled out a scroll and handed it to Kakashi "I only had one team that was going to participate but when they found out Gaara and his siblings were competing the withdrew. That scroll I gave is for you Hokage. It says that we are sorry for wasting hers and yours time. I will let her test you however she wants and I will back any promotions she chooses."

Kiba groaned and Kakashi said "Well we appreciate your vote of confidence in our teams and have a good day."

Naruto said "Everyone get your stuff and meet me at the gates in and hour. We will be home tonight."

Asuma heard this and said "You heard the man. Move Move Move."

An hour later everyone had thier stuff and Naruto summoned Silga for everyone to ride on.

At the gates of Konaha two ABNU were on gate duty. All chunnin were in a meeting. The one in a horse mask said "Man this is so boring."

The one in a crows mask said "Stop complaining. At least its not d-rank missions"

The one in a horse mask said "True but I could use some action."

Suddenly they felt several chakra signatures approaching at an incredible speed. Then they heard the sound of heavy feet hitting the ground and saw a giant fox heading toward the village.

The horse mask abnu said "I am sorry, I did not mean it." and turned to sound the village attack alarm only to run into the toll gate to check for passports and knocked himself out.

The crow mask sighed and muttered idiot and waited till the fox landed by the gates. It then dissapeared as everyone jumped down. He said "welcome back. we did not expect you to return so soon."

Yamato said "Change of plans crow. What happened to horse."

Crow said "the idiot knocked himself out when he saw you coming thinking its an attack."

Yamato said "How did he get into ABNU in the first place."

Crow said "Danzo put him there hoping he would get killed and he cant quit for another week."

Naruto sighed and said "So what now."

Kakashi said "I will take the scroll to the Hokage. Everyone is dismissed for the rest of the weekend."

As everyone started to leave most of the group started heading toward the Kazama home. When they got there they unpacked thier things and got ready for bed.

The next day Tsunade order a city wide meeting at the Hokage tower. When everyone arrived Tsunade walked out on the roof and said "I called you all here to let you know that all the gennin that went to Suna this week have been all promoted to chunnin. They have advanced to the point were some junnin would have trouble with them. I want all of them to come to my office to recieve thier new jackets after this announcement. Now onto the main reason I called you here. For the past 3 months this village in conjunction to Wave country has built a splinter village for us in secret. Tazana, the builder of the great Naruto bridge last year was leading this joint venture for us. The wave country wants to start training Ninja to help protect thier home and provide support for us. The village is 80 percent done. Sadly, I recieved news early this morning that wave country has been attacked by Iwa and our new village was captured and is being setup as a base for them. We also found out who helped Iwa destroy sound. The rain village. I wish that that was all the bad news I had sadly its not. We have also discovered that the news of the mist village finally stopping thier cival war and closing the country off from the rest of the world is not true. It turns out both Iwa and Rain have taken over the Mist."

After letting the news sat in she continued "We have also learned that Sasuke Uchiha has officially betrayed the leaf. He is the new leader of the Mist village as a puppet govenor directly under the Tsuchikage and Stormkage. We recieved thier formal declaration of war from them this morning. I want everyone to prepare for the worst. They have had 6 months to setup and recover from destroying sound. The only reason they have not directly told us is because they want to gloat since we are weaker then we have been in a long time. Spend this time with your friends and family. Dismissed."

The crowd was floored by the news. The newly appointed chunnin slowly made it to the Hokage office. After they made it in and had a seat Tsunade said "I did not say this earlier but you all know Sasuke lost a hand to Naruto. The reports we got are he has a new one. He is most likely back at full stregnth and they have had 6 months to prepare him. If any of you meet him expect the worst because he is consider an s-class nin since he knows Chidori."

They all nodded and got thier jackets and left.


	27. Chapter 27

As Naruto lay in bed he quitely listened and looking at his lovers sleep. Yukie was restless, the pregnancy was getting close to the end and making it harder to stay comfortable. Ino and Yugito both purr. Tenten has restless hands from training them so much to use weapons. Sakura snoring, Anko was currently on a mission. She would be on medical leave soon. Haku slept like a silent grave. If it was not for the small frost coming off her breath every now and then you would think she was dead. Hinata was the one he found funny to watch though. As a Hyuuga you were trained to be stoic and show now emotions, but if you watched her face as she slept it was like a comedy movie. Between the scrunching nose, both eyebrows twitch, both smirk and frowns at the same time.

He sighed and created a clone and replaced himself as he got out of bed and quitely went to his desk. He placed a seal on his desk that made it like a shadow. If you actualy sat at the desk you could see the lighe but any of the other three directions it looked like normal and no light could be seen. He placed that there when he first moved in. It was not know by any but Naruto kept a secret journal most of his life. He had hid it in a floorboard of his apartment and now he had a drawer at his desk with a seal that only he can open or a child of his. He began writing his thought about all that has happened and smiled at the memories. He was afraid times like those would not be seen again.

Flashback

Anko was sitting in a small sealing circle at the hospital. Naruto had her take her shirt off while Tsunade and Shizune prepared the actual main seals. Naruto used his blood to draw out the seals on Ankos body. After and hour of her fidgiting and trying to remain calm because she was scared that this would not work they finally began the process. It took just 10 minutes to see the seals being absorbed by the curse seal she had and then slowly the seal started to break apart. It first was just the outer ring. Then as the process continue and more chakra was added the seal suddenly shattered and Anko screamed out in pain as the seal burned itself out of her body. All that remained was a reminder of it where her skin had burned the seal off. Naruto picked up her body and wrapped her in a sheet before taking her to a hospital room and stayed by her side for the next 6 hours till she woke up.

When she opened her eyes Naruto looked at her and he saw the fear in her eyes. Not the type of fear the villagers still gave Naruto. No this was the fear of failure and the fear that if it did fail she would lose the person she was becoming more in love with every day. True she married him and he was kind to her but to have a life like hers and the loneliness it came with was enough to make her want to cry. Naruto placed his hand on her cheek and carresed it and said "It worked." as he smiled at her. She wanted to jump for joy and hug the man who just gave her a new look at life. True he was young by the number of days his body was on the planet but his mind and soul where of years older then her. She smiled and mouthed thank you and drifted back to sleep. The first of many where she would not worry about the curse seal activating and taking away everything she held dear.

Flashback end.

Naruto smiled and looked at his wifes recalling special moments with each. With Haku she was one of the fragile ones. Especially those she calls family. Who would not be when you watch your father kill your mother before he tried to kill you.

He then looked at Hinata and looked with pride. Hinata had done something that even though she did not know he was there she had defended him with every ounce of her being. Making her do something she would never have done before.

Flashback

Hinata was at the Hyuuga house having tea with her father. Her sister arrives and sneers at Hinata for being there.

Hanabi said "What is she doing here."

Hiashe said "Your sister has come to see us."

Hanabi said "Pathetic."

Hiashe raised and eyebrow but said nothing. Hanabi looked on at Hinata who was sitting calmly sipping her tea. Since she found exeptance with her new family Hinata shyness had left and her confidence went through the roof. When Kiba asked her what was with the change she actually said "I guess a little action was all I needed."

Hanabi seeing as she got no reaction from her sister said "Just as I expected from a weakling. A weakling with a weakling as a husband."

Hinata sat her tea down and said "A weakling I maybe, but my husband is far stronger than I. If I am a weakling and he is stronger then me then what does that make you. I will tell you a little secret sister. All the spars we had I never went all out on you because I could kill you. You want me to prove that know follow me." as she got up and bowed to her father and went toward the sparring room.

Hanabi sneered at her sister with a look that would make and Uchiha proud. Hiashe saw this and thought _that look has no place on her face. Has our pride made her and us such a disgrace. Please forgive me my wife._

When Hanabi got into her fighting stance Hinata did like wise. Hanabi looked on with her bloodline activated and charged going for a quick match. When she got close to Hinata, Hinata done something that made Hiashe fall down anime style. She change positions and bitchslapped her sister across both cheeks. She did not use chakra in it but the look on Hanabi face was priceless.

Naruto who walked into the dojo after hearing Hinata speech earlier about him looked on with pride. He kept himself hidden. He originally came to deliver a message from Tsunade to Hiashe. Now he stayed hidden with a genjutsu he learned from Jaraiya. He still sucks at them but he can use a few.

Hanabi puts her hands to her face unable to absorb the fact her sister had actually hurt her. But worse of all she hurt her pride. Hanabi became enraged and went for a killing blow on her sister. As she approached she did something no one knew she could do. With pride in herself and a reason to fight she Hakke Shou Kaiten (Heavenly Spin) and blew Hanabi agianst the wall. Hiashe was floored because he had never taken the time to teach her that believing she was to unable to use it because of her timidness. Hanabi spit out some blood looking at her sister in a confused and scared way.

Hinata said "I learned from my husband that when you fight for someone precious you can become truly strong. When I would fight you before I fought for you and made myself weaker because I wanted to protect you. You can say what you want about me, but never insult my husband. He is a great man and is something most would die to be."

Hanabi asked in her first ever stutter "And that would be."

Hinata said "You will learn in time. It is something that cant be explained to those who do not understand."

Hiashe looks at Hinata and thinks _is she talking about the sealing and being a hero._

Hinata caught the look and said "Its not that father." catching Hiashe off gaurd.

Hinata said "If you want just one word to describe what he is the best I can come up with that sadly does him no justice because it is to vaige, but he is a LEGEND." and she bowed before leaving.

Naruto waited till she left and dropped the genjutsu before entering the room to see emotions fly across both Hiashe and Hanabis eyes. Mostly confusion and wonderment. Naruto sighed as he handed Hiashe the scroll and said "To understand what she meant you must find what is truly precious. Only then will you truly understand." and left the room.

Flashback end.

Naruto then looked at his other wifes. Slowly more memmories of each popped into his mind bringing a smile to his face. He closed his journal after righting a few simple sentances for who the journal was ment for.

**My children, though you may not know what I mean at this time. Find what makes you happy, keep it close, protect it, always live for what you have and never forget what you can lose. Do everything you can to make sure what you care about most is safe and you will almost never go wrong."**

He then closed it and put it back in the drawer before going to the door and heading toward the kitchen. He suprised to see someone there beside him.

Shizune looks up at him and smiles as she sips some tea.

Naruto said "How you doing tonight mom."

Shizune sats her tea down and said "I am just fine. Just thinking over everything thats happened in the last year.

Naruto smiled small smile and said "Are you proud of me."

Shizune was caught of gaurd by that but before she could answer he continued. "I dont mean the fact I advanced to chunnin or that I am strong. I mean as a son. I make mistakes. I act without thinking, Im rash, I dont always do what I should..."

Shizune gets up and hugs him and said softly "I am always proud of you. To me you are perfect. I dont care if tomorrow you have to kill all of Iwa, Rain, and Mist by yourself. To me you will always be my little boy. You have grown already to a fine man that will soon be a great father. Just be yourself and the rest will be fine."

Naruto shed a tear he did not know he had. A tear of joy of a boy who truly loved his mom and was happy to have her.

They talked into the night and finally went to bed about 3am. Shizune smiled the next morning about the time she had with her son but she was drawn back to what she was thinking about last night when Naruto came to the kitchen.

Flashback

Shizune was working at the Hospital when Gai had been brought in. Now this was not an unusual occurance so she quickly took him to a room to reset the bone in his leg. She sighed and said "What did you do this time."

Gai looked down at her as she worked and said nothing. That was unusual because he usually spouts on about the springtime of youth or so crap like that.

Shizune finished and said "Is everything ok Gai."

Gai sighed and said "Im tired."

Shizune said "Well maybe you should get some rest. Its not healthy for you to keep working..."

Gai held up his hand and said "Not physically. I am mentally and emotionally tired. I feel my age catching up with me already."

Shizune just sat agianst the bed listening as he continued."My whole life I worked harder than anyone to become strong. I have gotten as strong as I can and I am happy about that its just that I am tired of being alone. I am tired of going home to an empty house at the end of the day and have no one to ask how was your day, anything interesting happen, stuff like that. Thats why I still train so hard. I make stupid challanges with Kakashi to help me have a social life. I wear these damn spandes outfits to stand out in a crowd so people will remember me when I am gone. I scream out to annoy people so they would recongnise me and have something to joke around about. My student Lee, I saw so much of me in him and taught him almost everything I know. Recently he changed his appearance to date Sakura. I am glad of that for him. I would have expected him to be depressed about it later but he found someone else. I dont know the girl yet but Lee told me he asked her to marry him and she excepted. I felt great for him and I am glad he is happy but then when he asked me to be his best man I was proud and sad at the same time. It reminded me of why I act like I do and say the things I do." He then rubbs his hands across his eyebrows and they come off and show normal ones.

Shizune listened to his tail and is supprised by it. Her heart hurts as she remember the same feeling after Arashi died and she thought she lost her son. The heartache was to much to bare. She walked over and held his hand as he looked into her eyes. They just sat there searching for emotions long thought dead and slowly they drew nearer and was about to kiss "Sorry to interupt Shizune but we got a Hunter nin came in with serrious injuries and needs immediate sergery."

Shizune said "I will be right there." as she looked at the nurse. She turned to say something to Gai but he was gone.

Flashback end

She sighed and thought _what should I do now._

Gai was at team 9 training ground. Tenten and Neji were sparring agians each other and Lee was doing his usual routine of 2000 hits each but Gai was thinking _why did I tell her all that last night. I hope she forgets about it all. It helped to talk to someone and I needed to talk to someone but why her._

He was deep in thought and failed to notice all three of his students had finished and tried talking to him. He finally notice and blushed and said "All done my youthful students."

Tenten saw the blush and smiled a knowing smile and said "Ok who is she."

Gai was shocked and said "Who is who."

Neji who also caught the blush said while having his bloodline on which meant _my eyes see all and know all _"You were blushing and deep in thought even when we all tried to talk to you. The only time that happens is when someone is thinking of a woman they are attracted to." as he blushed thinking of someone.

Gai said "My personal life is not for you to know." he then smirked evily and said "I want 500 laps around Konaha for lee and 100 from both of you." all three groaned at that and took off running. He then screamed and said "AND SHOW THEM THE SMILES OF THE SPRINGTIME OF YOUTH" after they were out of sight he sighed before returning to thought.

That evening when Tenten came home supper was almost done and after she got cleaned up and sat at the table. Shizune, Hinata, Hakum and Sakura were all bring out the meal they fixed. They made soup and salads. Naruto wanted to groan about no ramen but all his wife made him limit to 1 meal a day of ramen and no more than 10 bowls.

Yukie saw tenten looked tired and said "How was you day Tenten."

Tenten sighed and said "Tiring, I think Gai sensie wanted to punish us today,"

Yugito said "Why is that."

Tenten said "I think we embarresed him. He was distracted and when we tried to get his attention he blushed before coming around."

"AAAAHHHH hot hot hot" Jaraiya screamed as Shizune dropped the bowl of soap on his lap.

Everyone laughed at Jaraiyas expense. Shizune was red from embarrasment.

Naruto said "So Gai likes someone huh."

Tenten said "Thats what it looked to me and Neji."

Ino said "I wonder who it could be."

Shizune was trying to clean up the mess.

Tenten said "I hope it someone that can maybe calmed him down. Or is tonedeath."

Sakura said "Can you imagin if they got married."

Naruto said "I wonder what thier kids would look like." Almost everyone shivered a moment.

Shizune said "You know thats not nice Naruto."

Naruto said "I know. I could imagine some people use to think any kids I have would come out breathing fire and hellstones."

Shizune sighed and started to leave and Yukie said "Is everything ok Shizune."

Shizune said "I dont feel good right now. I am going to lay down for a little while." as she left

Tsunade got up and said "I will go check on her. You know the old saying Doctors are the worst patiance."

Shizune was sitting on her bed when someone knocked on her door. "Yes"

Tsunade open the door and closed it and said "So..."

Shizune said "What."

Tsunade said "We known each other for 15 years. I can tell when your lying. So tell me whats up."

Shizune sighed and said "Its personal."

Tsunade said "So that means either your dying with some disease, your in love with someone whos taken or your in love with someone and you dont know what to do. I know its not the first one because I checked you two weeks ago so which one is it and whos the guy."

Shizune chuckles and said "You know its not fair about being able to read me like that. I guess you could say its the last one."

Tsunade sat down beside her and said "Really and..."

Shizune said "Well, I thought I knew this guy but actually I dont know anything about him. You see, He came to the hospital injured and I healed his wounds but I notice something was bothering him. I talked with him and learned that everything I knew about his was an act so people would not know how lonely he is and it reminds me of what I felt after Arashi and I thought Naruto died."

Tsunade said "So what did you do about it."

Shizune said while blushing "Nothing."

Tsunade saw this and said "So what did you almost do."

Shizune looked at her and sighed before saying "Well we almost kissed but a nurse walked in needing me and when I turn back to say something to him he was gone."

Tsunade said "So if he was still there when you turned back what would you have said or done."

Shizune said "I dont know."

Tsunade sat in silence and said "Well think about it and do it. If you need to go talk to him. You have not seen anyone since arashi and I am sure Naruto would want to see you happy. Its not like your going to see Gai or something."

Shizune blurted out before she knew it "how did you..."

Tsunade was wide eyed and took a deep breath to scream but Shizune put her hand over Tsunae mouth and looked at her and said "Not a word until I am ready." releasing masssive killer intent.

Tsunade was in shock. First at her discovery and then at Shizunes actions. She just shook her head and when Shizune remover her hand said "How."

Shizune sighed and said "I dont know. Thats what I am trying to figure out."

Tsunade said "If you need someone to talk to my door is always open."

"Unless we are doing it." Jaraiya said dropping his genjutsu. Only to realise his mistake. Everyone at the table eating could hear his screams of pain.

Naruto screamed and said "IF YOU OLD ASSES ARE GOING TO DO THAT PUT A PRIVACY JUTSU UP OR GET A HOTEL ROOM."

Tsunade walked out with Shizune and joined the others and Tsunade said "I am not that old."

Naruto said "Even with my two lifetimes put together your still older then me in 1"

Tsunade started pounding Naruto for that one. Gai came barging in the door and Shizune said "Gai-kun what are you doing here."

Gai said "Asuma sent me to get one of you Kurenai has gone into labor."

Shizune said "I am on my way."

Tsunade said "Im comming also." and they both left with Gai.

Hinata squeeled and said "Senseis having her baby."

Tenten said with an open mouth "Did Shizune say why I think she said."

Sakura who was also wide eyed said "She did."

Naruto said "So what. Why are you all acting wierd. All she said was Gai-ku..." and went wide eyed before passing out.

Ino and Yugito picked him up and said "Come on or we will miss the show." and took off toward the hospital. Everyone else followed.

When they got to the Hospital Asuma was pacing back and forward with the third smoking his pipe. Kakashi was reading Icha Icha paradise volume 20 and Gai was sitting in the corner quitely watching.

The girls put Naruto in a chair and Kakashi asked "what happen to him."

Tenten walked over to Gai and said in a sickenly sweet voice "Sensei, what are your intentions for my mother in law."

Gai who was looking at the door where Tsunade and Shizune took Kurenai said "Hmm. Did you say something." in a Kakashi tone.

Everyone facefaulted.

When Naruto awoken he groaned and said "I was having the worst nightmare."

He then looked around and saw everyone looking through the nursery window at the new baby. Naruto walked over and looked and screamed "Oh god its real." Inside the new baby deera was placed in a green sleeper with painted shinobi vest and looked suprisingly like lee and gais outfit.

Naruto gets into the fetal position and starts rocking back and forward. Ino thinking its a relapse of Sasuke inters his mind and sees his dream playing over and over and quickly exits before laughing her ass off.

When she calms down and everyone ask whats funny she said "Naruto after hearing his mom call Gai Gaikun had a dream of little brothers and sisters running around screaming about the springtime of youth and when he saw the outfit of deeras he thought it was real." Everyone shared a laugh at his expense.


	28. Chapter 28

To all my fans. I know I have been updating alot and I am hoping to continue but I started a new job so may only get to work on weekends . I am not, _**I AM NOT STOPPING OR DISCONTINUING THIS OR ANY OF MY STORIES. **_

I have 3 more stories besides the ones I am already working on in the works.

I know some of my fans are like finish one story before the others. I would and could but I have some oc characters I am creating for these and some others and I dont want to ruin the suprise with them. One such Character in Briana, Kakashi daughter he never met. She has a unique ability I wont tell yet besides being a medic nin.

Please be patiant and if anyone has request for a storie idea please let me know.

My 3 stories I have coming out it a Dark Naruto, Naruto and multiple Final Fantasy crossover and the last one will be a unique story. Just wait. HAHAHAHA.

One of your favs. Maverick


	29. Chapter 29

The next day after the Delivery of Deera Saratobi the leaf got the news they were fearing. Ankos ABNU team returned with 2 casualties and the Anko and the other member severly hurt. They ran into an advance scouting party of Iwa nins comming in from Wave. The mission was a success though. They were able to determine Iwa had 1000 nins stationed in Wave currently. That 1000 was going to devide into 4 teams. 1 to attack the leaf. 1 to stop support from Suna. 1 to hold wave and the last one would be in the middle of the other three so if anyone needed reinforcements they could move.

Tsunade acted quickly on this data and Already sent 20 teams of ABNU to Strategic points to slow or stop the advancements that was on its way. Currently she had all available junnin and chunnin in her office that were not already sent out.

Tsunade sighed and said "Ok this what I want teams Kakashi, Gai I want you both to take two teams with you each. Kakashi, you take your team and team 10. Gai I want you to take your team and team11. Team 8 under Asuma will be message teams between you since they are the best at speed/stealth. You have two objectives. The pass at Kyuubi cradle and the Kakure bridge. If you cant hold those positions try and destroy them. I have others blocking the main routes the troops will be coming from but these have to be gaurded at all cost. Dismissed."

Kakashi looked at his team and said "1 hour east gate, take what you need. you cant stop for supplies in battle so come prepared. dismissed."

Gai said "You heard the man. Go"

Naruto quickly went home and started getting everything he needed. He feared this would happen so he had been most ready. He quickly left for the hospital and said goodbye to Anko, and Yukie who was staying with her and Shizune. When he made it to the main gates he quickly gave each of his wifes a kiss incase none of them made it back. Everyone quickly left. After 30 minutes the 5 teams stopped.

Kakashi said "Asuma. Use this as a relay point. We should be 15 minutes top speed from each other. Ok my teams follow me."

Gai nodded to Asuma who was setting up a defense peramitor.

Gai took of toward Kakure bridge. It is a bridge like the golden gate bridge but it is over a giant chasm. An earthquake created it a long time ago and the bridge is the only way over it or you have to go 20 miles around.

Kakashi teams took off toward Kyuubi cradle. It was said that durring the fight with Kyuubi he stopped and took a nap while the Konaha nin still attacked him. The valley was scorched from his chakra but where he rolled around he made two mountains. When he got up he accidently cut a pass between the mountains with one of his tails and that is how Kyuubi cradle came to be.

**Teams Gai**

They made it quickly to the bridge and Gai said "Tenten start setting traps pass the half way mark of the bridge. Temari, can you tree climb."

Temari nodded and he said "I want you to take these explosives and go under the bridge and sat these on the supports. I have a detinator for them so If we have to we can blow the bridge."

Temari nodded and grabbed the explosives.

Gai turned to Gaara and said "I need you and Neji to scout the other side of the bridge. Do not leave site of the bridge but you both have abilities to check the area quickly. If you detect anything return to the actual bridge immediately."

They both nodded and took off across the bridge.

Gai sighed and said "Kankuro. You will be responsible for the detinator for the bridge. Do not blow it unless I tell you to. Lee. I will need you as a middle runner. Gaara and Neji will be first strikes. If one of them go down or need help advance If someone gets by them then...shit there already here."

And he took off getting ready for a fight.

**Team Kakashi**

As they were running across the dead valley Kakashi said "Sakura, you stay back with team 10. You are the best medic we got. Naruto, Yugito and I are all mass combat fighter. We will be the main fighters. Haku, you are to watch the right side for side attacks. Ino. I want you to get anyone who goes down to Sakura fast. Choji you cover the left side. Shikamaru you cover Sakura. She is the key for this. If we lose her were fucked."

As they moved closer to the pass they sensed several chakra signatures coming through it. Kakashi sighed as he started to raise his headband and Naruto said "Not yet Kakashi. The fights not started yet and that thing eats your chakra."

He stopped raising it and they prepared for a fight.

**Gais**

Gaara was curently using his sand as a cover defense. Neji would charge at an apponent and go for a kill hit. Garra had his sand cover Neji from thrown weapon and jutsu for the moment. He was currently blocking a rain of needles. This group of Ninja were rain nins.

Gaara sighed and created a huge wave of sand and said "Get behind me Neji." as the wave raises higher into the air.

Neji jumps behind Garra and watches as the giant wave launches forward at super speed and picks up anything in its path weather it is a person, rock, tree, or anything else. When the wave travels about 1000 yards it settles downs and the sight of bodies and other objects mashed together is enough to make anyone sick.

Gia who landed beside them looks at the carnage and sighs before he hears a giant explosion coming from the direction of Kakashi team. Acting on impulse he said "Everyone across the bridge. We are going to blow it and aid Kakashi teams." and everyone runs to the other side just as Temari comes from under the bridge.

Gia said "Blow it." and Kankuro nods and everyone starts to leave when it explodes.

Gia turned to Temari and said "Go to Asuma team and tell them we blowed the bridge and are going to aid Kakashi."

Temari nodded and used her fan to fly toward Asuma team. The rest of Gai team took off Toward Kyuubi Cradle.

**Kakashi a few minutes earlier**

When Kakashi team made it to the pass they saw several groups of Iwa nin doing hanseals.

Kakashi pulls up his hiate showing his sharingan and started his own hanseals.

Naruto much like Kakashi had already started his own handseals as the Iwa nins said "Doton: Iwayado Kuzushi (Earth Release: Rock Lodging Destruction)" and hundreds of rocks started flying over the Iwa nins heads as they headed toward the aproaching Konaha nins.

Kakashi finishes his seals and said "Futon: Daitoppa (Wind Release: Great Breakthrough)" and a huge wave of wind flew at the coming rocks either turning them or slowing them down.

Yugito finished her seals and screamed "Raiton: Multistrike" as several lightning bolts flew out of her hands at the hurling stones and blasting many of them apart.

Naruto screams out "Mokuton Hijutsu Futon: Kamatachi" as he throws out several seeds he carried with him and they sprout into trees and the wind cuts them into daggers and they fly at the last of the boulders and started raining toward the Iwa nins who had started to make handseals agian.

The Iwa nins see the storm of wood and wind coming at them and jump out of the way. Some of the slower ones were not as lucky. They became human pincushions.

Just then a giant wave of water came flying through the pass. Some Iwa nins were able to jump up on the rock cliffs to keep from getting swept away. The Konaha nins see the wave coming at them and most of them start backing up.

Naruto creates 900 kagebunshins and they each divide up into teams of three in a straight line. Kakashi said "Retreat." as he jumps back. Yugito also jumps back.

The group of 100 clones all started gathering chakra and a shape could be seen being made by the clones. The wave was getting closer and several Iwa nins who made it to the top of the cradle looked down and laughed at the ninja supposed stupidity.

Then 600 clones disappeared and as the wave reached them a mass scream of "Futon: Raseshurikan" echoed throughout the valley. The clones and original Naruto shoved it into the wave as it came to him. The wave collapsed ontop of him but was cut in have horizontally as the Raseshurikan traveled through the wave and toward the canyon walls.

The real Naruto was being carried by the undertow back toward the canyon walls because of the suction power of the jutsu. Just then there was a massive explosion as the jutsu hit the walls destroying it. The nins that were above it on the wall started falling as the walls themself started to fall toward them.

Naruto seeing this through the water acted on instincts and grabbes all of the seeds he had left and thought _growth _and several trees started forming around him luckily he was able to grab onto one with chakra as the water rushed passed him toward the now collapsed mound. He held onto the tree as it continued upward out of the water.

The rest of Kakashi team stared at awe and horror thinking Naruto was dead as his jutsu cut the wave in half and destroyed the cradle walls. They all looked on afraid of what they might see or miss. Just then 20 trees shot out of the water and one tree kept growing after the others stopped. They then saw Naruto holding onto the tree with chakra and watched as he smiled before falling toward the water.

They all started to move until they see him throw a kunia toward them and the next thing they know he was beside them panting. As he tried to stand up everyone started to gather around him until he smiles and falls backwards passed out.

Kakashi catches him and helps him to the ground. Just then Gais teams arrived and looked on at the new lake and then at the passed out Naruto. Gai said "What happened."

Kakashi said "I am not for sure. When we got here they were ready to ambush us. We were able to defend ourself when a giant wave came out of the canyon pass. I order a retreat but Naruto did something that looked like a rasengan but even more powerful with alot of clones and cut the wave in half before it destroyed the canyon walls and the pass. We thought he died in it but then he came out of the water on those trees over there. He then Hiraishined here before standing up and passing out. How is he Sakura."

Sakura said as she checked him "He has chakra exhaustion and also has multiple slices on his right hand that are not healing like they normally should."

Ino sighed and said "He wont be able to use that arm agian for about a week. I seen him use that justu before and it cuts on the cellular level. Even with his demon chakra it will take time to heal it. Its the side effect of that SS-rank jutsu."

Gai said "SS-rank. I never heard of that rank before."

Ino said "You would not have either if it was not for the knuckledhead here. He has 6 jutsu I know of that the other Tsunade made a new rank for. That being one of them. If anyone else besides Naruto were to try it they would never use thier arm agian."

Yugito said "Wait. He used that jutsu on that Kabuto dude. Why was he not harmed then."

Ino said "That one was fire based. This one was wind based. Wind is deadlier and cuts, thats why he was not harmed."

Kakashi sighed and looked at the remains of the cradle and said "What happened with the bridge."

Gai said "When we heard the explosion from here, I order my team to blow the bridge. We had already fought some rain nins."

Kakashi nodded and picked Naruto up and put him over his sholder before saying "Lets report back. I am sure Asuma team are worried." and took off.

Everyone else followed after him.

When all of the teams made it back to Konaha with Naruto still being out cold, the site that greated them at the gates was a nightmare. The gates had been turned into a field hospital. Kakashi said "If you got medical skills help the others."

All the girls jumped away and started helping the others. Kakashi sighed and took Naruto toward his compound. Gia looked over and saw Shizune helping an ABNU with what looked like a kunia in the back. He wanted to help but new he could not. Deciding to keep her fro worring he went over and said "Shizune."

Shizune who had just finished healing the wound looked up and he said "We made it back with no casualties. Naruto is back at the house passed out from chakra exhaustion."

Shizune paused and said "What the hell did that son of mine do this time to pass out. He is like a chakra fountian."

Gai said "Hes fine and I will tell you later. You still have things to do here."

Tsunade screamed "Shizune get the lead out. You can talk to Gai later."

Shizune blushed and screamed "Hia" and went to the next patiant.

When Kakashi made it to the house he found Anko and Yukie both there and said "I thought you were still in the hospital Anko."

Anko looked up and saw Naruto and asked "What happened."

Yukie saw Naruto and started freaking out thinking the worse. Kakashi tried to calm her down but she would not listen. Anko sighed and walked over to her and slapped her across the face and said "Calm down. Its not healthy for you to get upset."

Yukie who had her hand on her face said "Is he going to be ok."

Kakashi sweatdropped and said "He will be fine. He is just exhausted right now so dont worry. I will put him to bed and you both can look after him since the others probably wont be back for several hours." and took Naruto to his room.

After that Kakashi sighed and went to the local bookstore where he buys his Icha Icha copies at. When he got there the man behind the counter said "Sorry Kakashi but I am all sold out."

Kakashi looked at him and said "But it was only released this morning."

The man said "All the ABNU came before heading out and got a copy for themselfs. Also I recieved a letter from the editor with the shipment that said all future copies will be on hold until the war ends."

Kakashi screamed "NNNNNOOOOOOOO." and charged out of the store heading toward the main gates.

When he arived he saw most of the ninja had been taken care of and all of the girls from his mission were resting with signs of chakra exhaustion. Shizune was with them. Tsunade was passing out orders to the rest of the medics. Kakashi walked over to Tsunade and said "What would it take to end this war today."

Tsunade said "I am not in the mood Kakashi."

Kakashi said through gritted teeth "does it look like I want to do the horizontal limbo with you."

Everyone stopped and looked at him. Sakura said "Did he just say..."

Hinata said "Yes he did."

Shizune said "Hes dead."

Tsunade said "Kakashi, what the hell is your problem."

Kakashi said "Listen you old bat..."

Anything else he might have said was interupted by a super punch to the face and him flying toward the other side of town."

Tenten, Temari, Ino, Yugito, and Shizune all heald up cards with a 10 on it except for Shizune who had 8.5.

Tsunade said "Why so low Shizune."

Shizune said "You missed the landing. Normally you would have sent a person into the monument. This time it was across town."

Tsunade sighed and said "damn perfectionist."

Everyone laughed.


	30. Chapter 30

Naruto sighed as he looked out across the village of Konaha. 5 years have passed since that first fight of the war. A lot of thing have happened. Naruto turned and sat down at his desk thinking about everything as he prepares his final speach for tomorrow.

The village of Konaha moved quickly after the first warning from Ankos team. They only lost 16 ninja from the first onslaught and made the enemy reconsider thier plans. Even though the village had prepared for a war already. It was planned on home turf inside the village so when they actually had to leave and meet the enemy it was another story.

After the first major battle in which the Konaha 15 as they started getting called took out to major attack routes to the village.

The next battle was when the enemy started a war of atrition cutting off all incoming resources to the village outside of about 15 miles.

Tsunade order rashining of resources to make them last longer. Everything from food, clothes, even pain medicine for the wounded.

During an atempt to break through to get more supplies the leaf lost two of its most promising fighter. Gai and lee both passed away along with 10 ABNU. Tsunade had hoped that thier combined speed and power would be enough. Sadly it was not but they did take out 200 enemies before they went out.

The next major loss was when Tsunade had approved as assassination on Sasuke Uchiha because he was giving information that was hurting the leaf. Tsunade had Zabuza and Kakashi make it through to mist but they died at Sasuke feet thanks to the new Raikage who was there making an aliance with the other nations agianst Konaha.

The next disaster was when the council had went behind Tsunades back and began peace talks with the now 4 superpowers. They had agreed on terms but the 4 demanded Tsunade and the complete council at a meating in Wave country to sign the peace agreement. Tsunade had took her husband Jariaya with him and Tsunade had announced Naruto as acting Hokage since he had already made a name for himself agianst the enemy and had earned the respect of the Konaha Shinobi.

Naruto recieved word from the Gamatachi that the contract with Jariaya had expired with his death and Naruto was now the soul summoner of Toads.

Three days later a single council member returned to Konaha with the heads of everyone of his fellow council members as well as Tsunade and Jaraiya.

Naruto decided to initiate a plan that worked in the previous timeline and had attempted to move the entire civilian population with one half of Konaha ninja to snow country since it was out of the way and they had already been preparing after Naruto had asked his wife to set it up incase.

At this point 2 and a half years had passed since the beginning of the war. Naruto had already been a father several times at this point. Yukie had givin him a son named Arashi after his father. Anko had given him a daughter named Hope. Tenten had gave him twin sons, Alex and Andrew. Hinata had givin him a daughter named Hitome after her mother. Sakura had givin him a daughter named Trinity. The funny thing about all the kids is every one of them except Arashi had thier mothers hair but all of them had his eyes.

The Konaha nins that went with them gaurded them till they reached the 3 ships and then half of the ninja went with them and the other half had returned to Konaha.

3 weeks later Naruto had heard the terrible new that all three ships when they had docked only had one survivor on the ship. The captian of each ship. Mist had used is navy to intercept them and killed every man, woman and child.

Naruto had wanted to go and lead a massacre on the enemy that day but was restrained by Ino, Yugito and Garra. The reason why Naruto had wanted to kill the enemy so bad was because every one of his children were with them as well as Kurenia and her child, Tenten, Hinata, and Yukie and his mother Shizune.

Sakura had stayed in Konaha since she was the best medic nin they had after Tsunade death.

2 weeks later Kiba, Shino, and Shikamaru were all killed trying to get to Suna to get aid and find out there status.

Temari and Kankura had died a month later trying the same thing with Garra. When Garra returned he had informed Naruto that Suna had been destroyed as well as 400 enemy ninja. When Naruto had asked about his sibling he told Naruto they were in Makia now.

Naruto had understood what that meant.

Anko and Ibiki both died in an interrigation with a captured Iwa nin. He had a poison capsule hidden in his body as a suicide attacker. They both died within 15 minutes of the attack.

By this point 4 and a half years had passed. Konaha was a shell of its former self. Out of 3000 ninja, active and reserve when the war started, Konaha was down to 800. The 4 enemies had moved there defense line around Konaha to 2 miles away. Any ninja that tried to leave was killed.

Naruto wanted to swallow his pride and let the ninja leave the village so he offered a deal to the enemy. He offered that he would give them every ninjutsu in Konaha including the Hiraishin and Rasengan if they would allow for an end to this war. They agreed and when he offered his men the option 500 of them took it because they had no reason to fight anymore with all of thier friends and family dead. When the men made it to the defense line it opened and let them start to leave but when they were in the middle of over 10000 ninja the enemy cut them to ribbins and a message was deliver. The war would not end until every last leaf was dead.

Naruto used his bloodline to control plants and created a mile wide forest wall around Konaha made up of every poisones plant and tree he knew.

With almost no supplies now and the total number of ninja down to 250 with 50 either dying of sickness or commiting suicide.

Naruto looked down at the speach he had prepared and looked outside and saw the sun was just starting to rise. He got up and walked out to the balcany and looked at his ninja that had already gathered to hear him.

Naruto swallowed a lump in his throught and said "My fellow leaf ninja. I asked you all here today because I have made a final decision. I wont lie to you and tell you that everything is going to work out and we are going to win. I could not look myself in the mirror if I lied to you like that.

No. Today will be the last day for the leaf village. I have already sat our library, accademy, homes and business ready to be destroyed at noon today. I dont know exactly why this started but I do know this. No matter what today I will be joining the rest of my family and friends.

No I am not going to just give up and die like that. No. Today I will be going outside these walls and face the entire army of Iwa, Rain, Cloud, and Mist. Today they will win but I am going to make damn sure they dont walk away unhurt. I am going out there and kill every single enemy I can. I want all of you to join me. Remember this. They wont let you surender, they wont stop attacking until your dead. If your out of chakra and on your knees with an enemy standing over you stab them in the nutts or kill them if you can. Make sure that they remember the name of Konaha.

I correct myself. Dont do it for Konaha. Do it for all of the friends and family we are going to meet on the other side. If you dont want to fight just sit down where your at and let them come to you and maybe they will give you a quick death. Me personally. I am going to the other side with what pride I have left. I will be opening the path of the main gates in one hour so anyone who wants to follow me be there. Goodbye my friends and family and I will see each of you on the otherside."

Naruto turned and walked back into his office and saw what was left of his family standing there.

Yugito said "So this is it."

Naruto said "Yes. Today we will all be in Makia with the rest of our families."

Sakura said "I cant wait to see Trinity."

Ino said "What do you expect out there Naruto."

Naruto said "I expect what I said. The entire enemy line is out there as well as the 4 other Kages."

Garra said "How can you be so sure about that Naruto."

Naruto smiled and said "I baited Sasuke and the other Kages dont want to loose him coming here being stupid."

Sakura gasped and said "You sent him a message about it. Didn't you."

Naruto nodded and dropped the genjutsu over his left eye making everyone except Sakura gasp."

Ino said "NNNNarrruuto...Thats...the...Sharingan...of..."

Naruto said "Yes Ino. Its Itachis Sharingan. I had Sakura implant it in my eye after our family was confirmed killed on there way to Snow."

Garra said "So, Do we want to hide anything."

Naruto said "Nope. Today the enemy is going to meet the Demons of Konaha. I have already told all summons to be ready. Gambunta is personally going after the kage of Iwa after Jaraiya told him on the other side he was the one who killed him."

Ino said "Did you ever find out what happened to the 8 tail."

Naruto said "I will be personally going after him myself today."

This got everyone attention and Sakura said "What do you mean Naruto."

Naruto said "I got some information from an enemy I interigated. Remember the new arm Sasuke has after I destroyed his last one."

Everyone nodded and Naruto said "It turned out the got it from the vessel of the 8 tail. The bad thing about it was that when they did it Sasuke used his Sharingan on it like he did me in the previous timeline and stopped the demons power in the vessel. He was able to absorb it into his own body so in essence Sasuke stole the 8 tails power and destoyed his sould with his Sharingan."

Ino sighed and said "That bastard was right Naruto."

Naruto said "Who and what are you talking about Ino."

Ino said "Remember mine and yours first chunnin exam. Remember Nejis fate speach you beat the hell out of him for."

Naruto said "Yeah and."

Ino said "This is the second time we have watched all of our friends and family die before us. We were fated to be the last."

Naruto sighed and said "You are right I guess but dont tell him when we see him. I will never hear the end of it." sigh "Well I guess this is it."

Everyone looked at the clock and nodded thier heads as they walked out to the gates.

When they got there all of the remaining Konaha nins were there waiting for them and one old ninja walked forward and got on his knees and said "Before we go I want to tell you I am sorry."

Naruto said "There is no need to appologise."

The man said "You may not remember it but when you had first got you first apartment, the very same night it burned to the ground I was the one who attacked you and tried to kill you thinking you were the Kyuubi. I see know you are the Hero the fourth told us to respect. I just wanted to say that so I can try and have a clean consciecne when we meet on the other side."

Naruto nodded and said "I forgive you. Back then I was a child who should have been seen as a hero. To survive I finally absorbed the last of Kyuubis power. You dont know this but the previous two Hokages did. The day I became a gennin was Kyuubis last day on this planet. Today I will show you what I only show the people I trust. The sacrafice I had to make to live and kyuubi dying."

The man looked confused as Naruto shapeshifted into his true form followed by Garra, Ino, and Yugito. Everyone was speachless.

The man looked at Naruto and said "I still see you as a hero Hokagesama."

Naruto nodded and said "My and the ones who changed each took the power away from a demon with thier lifes. In essence we became demons in apperance. I know where I am going after today and I hope to see you there. I am going to show the enemy the DEMONS OF KONAHA and I want all of you to make them think you are one also."

The men cheared as Naruto opened the gates and had the trees part ways.

In a flash the battle started.

On that day in history books of the world was the greatest battle ever. 250 ninjas faced off agianst an army of 10000. When the day was done none of the 250 were left standing in this world. Of the 10000 men they faced less then 2000 left that field alive.

Gambunta killed the Iwa kage. When he came to the battlefield he brought every single toad for free with him to battle. It was an army of toads numbering over 400.

Naruto did the same with the foxes. It was over 600 there.

Ino and Yugito both brought 300 cats with them.

Sakura brought 250 slugs with her.

Garra brought 150 racoons with him.

Each verying from a foot tall to 200 feet tall.

Naruto succeeded in killing Sasuke and the last thing he saw in this world was the Sharingan of his brother hitting him with Amertursa.

The world was reshaped that day as there had never been or never would be another massacre battle like that one.

Narutos last thoughts before he died was "im comming home family"

When Naruto opened his eyes after what felt like forever He was laying on hard marble.

Naruto groaned and heard the scream of "Daddy."

Naruto blinked and looked up and saw several children running toward him followed by the most beautiful people he had ever seen. His dad was standing with his mom. Gai and Lee were giving the niceguy pose. Tsunade was leaning back into Jariayas arms. Each of his wifes were dressed in thier best gowns. Neji walked over with both of his parents and no seal on his head. Hiashe walked over with Hanabi and his wife Hitome.

Naruto looked around and saw Lee having a pair of arms circling around his waist and Naruto blinked as he recognised Briana with Lee. Kakashi was without his mask and Naruto stood gaping pointing his finger at him holding Rin and said "There was nothing wrong with your face."

Rin said "Nope. He promised as a proposal agreement that he would never show his face to anyone else until I agreed to mary him."

A voice from behind said "**Welcome back Kitt. I guess I finally get to retire now."**

Naruto said "Just give me about a month to get with my family and then I will start taking over."

Kyuubi just nodded until Naruto said "Of coarse you still got to do the paperwork."

Laughter was heard from 3 different directions. Naruto turned to them and saw Tsunade, Arashi and Saratobi all laughing at the thought of evil paperwork.

Naruto smiled as he was finally tackled by his children and Naruto said "Im glad were all together agian now and I love you all."

Everyone smiled and a knew reign of peace started for the people of Makia.


	31. Chapter 31

I wrote the ending of this story this way because the with 4 demons in the village they would be super powerful after a while and no real enemy could stop them. I wanted to show that even after war there can still be happiness if you have something to look forward to. Things dont always work out the way we hope so be happy with what you have now or you may not realise what you have until its gone. I dedicate this story to all the soldiers and families of soldiers around the world trying to keep the rest of us safe and happy. That is the true will of fire from Konaha so from my family and friends to yours I wish you all a nice and happy life.


End file.
